Hard to Resist You
by WickedSlashAngel
Summary: Drama surrounds Jacob and Edward after the boys discover their attraction to each other after a rag-tag band of rogue vampires shows up. Facing everyone is hard enough to deal with, but when a member of the Volturi shows up, things turn even stranger...
1. Trespassers

**Title:** Hard to Resist You

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward & Jacob

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Warnings:** language, smut, drama, fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, just having a little fun with them…

**NOTE:** **This story was written a few years ago, but I never posted it. It was my first Twilight fic so there are little indiscretions and mistakes I must ask your forgiveness for in advance. I've decided to post it since JudasForever was interested in two characters that I paired up together (not Jakeward, but someone else). Another heads up, there are a few characters in here that could be called original characters, but they are only for story telling and they do not get romantically involved with the main characters. Again, this is just a story and my first Twilight one that I wrote when I wasn't too familiar with the characters back then and/or their abilities and limitations (those mistakes I mentioned), but still, I hope you enjoy it anyway ~ **

**Chapter One: Trespassers**

The roar came from over his head. He ducked managing to outwit the vampire that leaped over him. But his triumph was short lived. The bloodsucker twisted in the air and landed on his two feet perfectly staring at him with a smile. It was awe inspiring, but currently it wasn't entrancing enough to stop Jacob Black from standing his ground.

The vampire snarled at him and took another leap. Jacob stood posed, ready to defend himself in wolf form. The vampire stopped instantly reconsidering his attack. Jacob was an impressive sight as a wolf. He was huge and when he expanded his chest, stood stone straight and raised the fur on his back, he looked down right prehistoric. Any other living creature would be foolish to try and take him on. Suddenly another wolf broke through the thick brush and clobbered the vampire from the side, sending him airborne. That was enough for the bloodsucker. He jumped up and ran into woods in fear.

The two wolves watched him go. They could have gone after him, but to pursue a cowardly vampire wasn't as admirable as taking one on that chose to fight to the death. And besides, there was more activity going on around them. The wolf that came to help out Jacob gave an odd sounding chuckle and ran off. It had been Sam. He was always looking out for the other pack members and enjoyed a good brawl.

Everything had started so unexpectedly. The pack caught the scent of vampires on their turf and went to investigate. It was forbidden for the Cullens to hunt on their land and the werewolves were always eager to chase them out if they'd dare try. But the scent wasn't the Cullen family. Jacob could easily smell that rat, Edward, from a million miles away. Bella always reeked of his fowl odor. But as the wolves had approached the area, Jacob did not recognize the scents these vampires were giving off. What they were doing on their land wasn't clear, but one thing was for certain by their aggressive attack on the pack…it wasn't peaceful.

It was no surprise that the vampires caught scent of the wolves and they immediately went on the defense. Both sides leapt at one another trying to bite, scratch or break anything they could. There were currently three leeches they stood against. These vampires were nomads…unknown nomads. The Cullens smelled bad enough, but these creatures were nauseating. Seth had gagged a few times sounding like he was coughing up a hair ball. Quil had to keep shaking his giant head since the sweet stench made his eyes water.

The two groups kept attacking one another back and forth. No one spoke and it didn't seem like there would be a truce anytime soon. It was pointless since both sides were almost equal in their ability to fight each other off. Embry was not with the pack this evening. Had he been there it would have gave the wolves more leverage. But presently it was like an endless tennis match, back and forth and back and forth…

Until…

The faintly familiar scent came in a rush. The wolves growled realizing there were now more vampires. They had battled four (counting the cowardly vampire that ran off), but now with the added help they were dealing with eleven. The odds were not good for the pack. Jacob looked to Sam for direction, but he was furious at the idea of a retreat. Things got a little worse when they noticed the spineless vampire had returned seeing seven new allies had joined their battle. He smiled at them tauntingly and Jake wanted to rip his throat out. So, now the cowardly vamp felt so courageous? It reminded Jacob of a punk teen with a gun. Once the gun would be ripped from his hands, that same tough, punk teen would cry for his mommy. Charlie had told him those kinds of stories before. Pathetic…

Jacob growled in such a low rumble that it seemed to make the ground tremble. He slowly crotched down low to the ground, bared his teeth and glared at the coward.

"Stop," one of the bloodsuckers held up his hand.

Sam jerked taking a good look at the vampire.

"This cannot go on," said the man. It was Carlisle Cullen. He walked forward more revealing his face.

Jacob shook his head, _'I thought there was something I recognized.'_

Paul, on the other hand, was not about to give this fight up. Cullens or not he would take down these stinky foes. He snarled and darted toward one of the nomad vampires. The female creature gracefully leaped up in the air causing Paul to run right underneath her looking like a trained dog at a circus.

"Please," Carlisle said after Paul spun around growling some more. "Let's discuss this before someone gets hurt."

"We have nothing to discuss with these dogs," one of the nomad vampires smirked. "Let them come, let them die."

The pack responded with snarls and fur raised.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Carlisle tried to reason.

The female, nomad vampire chuckled and then looked at Paul, "You lack intelligence, mutt. Pity you are now separated from your flea infested litter mates."

Paul gave a gut wrenching roar and shot like an arrow at the vampire's neck. Contact. The vampire shrieked and landed on her back pulling and tearing at Paul's coat. Despite the pain, Paul would not let go. He tried to pull and twist at the skin wanting nothing more than to see the creature's neck open to the night sky. But her skin was hard, like stone and he struggled to sink his teeth into her immortal flesh as she pulled at his coat with all her might to stop him. He made gouges though, good ones.

The other vampires came forward to pull Paul off, but instead ignited the wolves into a frenzy that caused them all to break up and run after the nomads. The Cullen family stayed at a distance as ordered by Carlisle. Paul lost his grip on the female as she kicked him hard in the ribs causing him to lose air. He let go and she jumped up and ran off. Carlisle finally gave a firm nod and the family split up to oversee the fighting and try to stop anyone from being mortally wounded if they could.

Carlisle walked over to Paul to see if the wolf was injured. The large wolf stepped back panting with blood dripping down his throat into his thick fur. He licked the sides of his mouth and then shook his head. The blood tasted sour and he choked out vomit. He made sure not to swallow it as it burned his mouth. He growled low letting Carlisle know he did not need or want his help.

Emmett and Rosalie went after Sam, Quil and Jared. Jasper and Alice after Seth and Leah and of all vampires, Edward trailed Jacob. But he wasn't alone. Esme followed knowing if Edward saw that Jacob might lose a fight with the vampire, he probably would not intervene as he should. She came to make sure that Jacob was not killed. She knew Bella would never forgive Edward.

The vampire that Jacob chose to chase was the cowardly one. In earnest Edward was curious to see what Jacob would do to him since he saw the look of rage in Jacob's eyes when the cowardly vampire taunted them. He didn't know much about Jacob, and he didn't really care, but he knew the dog was a serious fighter and a good one. He was well aware how much Bella cared for him even though the thought made him want to put Jacob's wolf head on a plaque and display it over the fireplace. What a conversation piece that would make! Edward began to chuckle.

"What could possibly be funny?" Esme asked after they all came to a halt.

Edward was still smiling as he looked at her, "Just a thought."

Jacob had cornered the gutless vampire against a large boulder. He breathed heavily with outstretched hands against the rock trying to figure a way out. He saw Esme and Edward a short distance away, "Help! You must help me!"

"Who are you?" Edward said with his brow knitted.

"A friend," he replied still trying to find an escape.

Jacob continued to growl enjoying every minute.

"You are no friend of mine," Edward smirked. "And you're certainly not one of his."

"Jacob," Esme stepped forward. "Don't do this. Let him go."

Jake stopped the rumbling noise coming from his throat and walked back a bit, but as soon as the vampire took a few steps forward to thank Esme, Jacob snapped and began to growl once more causing Edward to grin slightly. Yes, even he would have had a bit of fun teasing a spineless creature no matter what type he'd be.

"This is quite amusing," Edward said to Esme. "Bella always wanted the house with the picket fence, two kids, a minivan and a dog. Should we keep him?"

"Edward," Esme scolded.

"Call him off!" the vampire wailed.

"Down boy!" Edward yelled grinning.

"He's not a dog," Esme said. "Edward, be reasonable. Please, for Bella."

That was enough. Jake stopped immediately. Edward had stopped smiling and looked at Esme instantly. Using Bella's name was a quick way to get both boys to stop feuding. To him it was a low blow to mention Bella's name to Jacob. Not that Edward cared for how Jake felt when he heard her name, but how it reminded him of her. Edward could not stand the thought of that mutt thinking of his sweet Bella in any way that might arouse him.

"You could have mentioned someone else, anyone else," Edward mumbled.

The cowardly vampire carefully walked away pushing his body against the rock in the direction of Esme and Edward. Jake did not attack, but he kept a watchful eye upon the creature with a good glare.

"Thank you for your help," the stranger said with a smile. "We didn't know we were in forbidden territory."

Jake grunted.

Edward peered over at Jacob who decided there was more interest in lifting his leg on the rock where the vampire had stood. Edward smiled. Luckily Esme did not see his purposeful act of disrespect.

"I am Matthias," the nomad smiled bowing slightly to Esme.

"I am Esme Cullen and this is my son Edward," the beautiful woman replied cautiously.

"Of course, the Cullens," Matthias repeated. "A very well known family due to the prestigious career of the good doctor Carlisle."

Esme nodded smiling softly.

Edward continued to watch Jacob who had now decided to check on his fellow pack members. He darted off in the woods at the distant sound of howling.

"Ah, off to chase a cat or something," Matthias commented while looking in Jake's direction.

Edward looked over with a slight grin.

"Have you ever tired throwing a ball to see if he'll fetch it?" Matthias chuckled.

Esme looked back at him not amused, "We have a great respect for the wolves. It keeps them at bay and off our property."

"Of course," Matthias nodded. "Wouldn't want _that_ knocking over your trash bins, would you?"

"Not particularly," Edward kicked a pebble on the ground.

Out of nowhere Matthias grabbed Esme who gasped as she stumbled backward.

Edward snarled, "Let her go!"

"Stand back, young Edward," Matthias smiled. "Mrs. Cullen is a gem to her husband and you shouldn't be so eager to be the reason why she dies."

"What…what are you doing?" Esme asked as she pulled at his arm to break free.

"You're a fool," Edward grinned back. "I could easily call the wolves to take you down."

"That would cause the demise of Mrs. Cullen I'm afraid," Matthias said sadly.

"The wolves have nothing against my mother," Edward snarled. "Only strange vampires they don't know."

It happened so quickly…almost as if it never happened. Jake was on top of Matthias as he screamed while Edward grabbed Esme in his arms. Jacob had been so fast not even Edward had smelled him coming.

Jake managed to get in a few good bites before Matthias got away. He ran so fast that his body could not be seen as he whisked by the trees sending branches and leaves flying into the sky. He was squealing almost sounding like a pig and wailing.

Jake smiled, _'Vampire…the other white meat.'_ He suddenly gagged with his mouth tainted with venomous vampire blood and trotted off to vomit in private.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked Esme.

She sighed and sat up, "Yes, I'm fine."

Carlisle and the rest of the family rushed up to see what had happened.

"Esme!" Carlisle knelt by his wife's side. He looked at her carefully and then embraced her tight.

"I'm alright," she replied looking into his eyes.

"What happened?" Emmett glared at Jacob who had returned, automatically assuming the wolf attacked his mother.

"Matthias…" Esme began.

"Who?" Carlisle interrupted.

"The coward," Edward answered. "The one that ran earlier."

Esme nodded looking back at her husband, "Matthias, he grabbed me. Edward wasn't able to stop him. I couldn't get away."

"It's alright, my darling," Carlisle hugged her again to his chest.

"What the hell was he trying to do?" Jasper asked in a low voice.

"We were led here purposely," Alice suddenly said. "They wanted us to come. But they weren't expecting the wolves. Jacob managed to get to him."

They all looked at Jake then who stared back at them still in wolf form. He quickly shifted his eyes away from their gaze.

Emmett sighed and gave a single nod to Jacob as a gesture of thanks.

Carlisle smiled, "We are indebted to you, Jake. You don't realize how much this means to all of us."

There was howling in the distance again and Jacob was quick to begin trotting in that direction. He looked back once as if to say goodbye and then he ran off into the night.

Carlisle looked at Esme, "Thank God you're alright."

"I'm glad the dog was around to help Esme out, but I'm relieved he's gone," Rosalie confessed. "The smell was killing me."

Alice noticed Edward had slipped away in the same direction that Jacob had gone in. He probably wanted a word with the wolf, but she hoped it wasn't a conversation that would land one of them in the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't posted a story in a while and I'm still working on another one that's much more epic, but it's not ready to go yet and I am missing the fun of racing home to post chapter after chapter each week ~ :) *sigh* So, I hope this battered first attempt at Jakeward holds its own! It's pretty long so...I'll post more next week - bye~ :)<strong>


	2. Wait  What Just Happened?

**Title:** Hard to Resist You

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward & Jacob

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Warnings:** language, smut, drama, fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, just having a little fun with them…

**NOTE:** This story was written a few years ago, but I never posted it. It was my first Twilight fic so there are little indiscretions and mistakes I must ask your forgiveness for in advance. I've decided to post it since JudasForever was interested in two characters that I paired up together (not Jakeward, but someone else). Another heads up, there are a few characters in here that could be called original characters, but they are **only** for story telling and they do not get romantically involved with the main characters. Again, this is just a story and my first Twilight one that I wrote when I wasn't too familiar with the characters back then and/or their abilities and limitations (those mistakes I mentioned), but still, I hope you enjoy it anyway ~

**Chapter Two: Wait…what just happened?**

Jake had come upon a large tree with a hole in the trunk where he had stashed an emergency pair of shorts and a shirt. He transformed himself back to human form. As he put the garments on he thanked God one of his pack members hadn't found them first otherwise they would have hid them causing Jake to have to wait to transform until he got home as Jacob wasn't keen on walking around the forest butt naked. The tree was near a stream, so he leaned over and cupped some cold water in his hand splashing it on his face and over his head. The cool droplets felt good against his hot skin. He took in some water into his mouth to get rid of the sour taste of that nasty nomadic vampire, Matthias that had lingered on his palette, making him want to hurl. He spit out the water. It helped a great deal. He didn't feel the need to rush back to his pack since the howling he heard earlier hadn't been the tone of trouble. He had howled back to let them know he was fine before he took his human form. The howling had been a blessing actually. Jake felt awkward there with the Cullens and wanted an excuse to leave. It was perfect timing.

He watched the water tumble lazily over the rock as it made its way west. He was about to go deep into thought when he caught the scent of Edward Cullen nearby. He smirked thinking how stupid the vampire was to think he could sneak up on a wolf. But Edward was far from stupid or even the average vampire. He was quite wise…when his jealousy wasn't taking over. He hated Jacob. He despised him deeply. If Bella wasn't so fond of him, Edward would have killed him a long time ago. His plan is that once Bella graduates from school, he'll marry her, take her away from Forks and from Jacob Black.

Without turning around Jacob sneered, "You don't really think you can sneak up on me, do you?"

"No," Edward replied. "Those puppy dog ears of yours can hear everything I'm sure."

"It's not my ears that know you're around," Jacob hissed. "It's my nose."

"Right back at you," Edward said sarcastically.

Jake turned around peering at Edward over his shoulder, "What do you want?"

Edward looked down realizing he had tracked Jacob down for a reason. He hated the thought of thanking him for anything, but it concerned Esme and he had to humble himself, "I wanted to thank you for helping my family."

"You're welcome," Jacob gave a strained smile. "Now go."

Edward sniffed, "Jerk."

"Right back at you," Jake chuckled.

"I don't suppose you'd like to say thank you to my family for helping your pack of hounds?" Edward snapped.

"We didn't ask for your help bloodsucker," Jacob snarled.

"Oh, Bella will be glad to know you're so appreciative of how Carlisle put his family in danger for yours," Edward glared.

"You leave Bella out of this," Jake gritted his teeth.

"Stupid mutt."

"Jackass, bloodsucking worm."

"One day, Jacob Black…one day you're going to say goodbye to Bella for good. She'll be my wife and you'll be history. And on that day I will think of you as I make her one of us," Edward said with his eyes almost glowing.

Jacob's eyes widened and he began to lunge at Edward, "Over my dead body!"

"Fine by me," Edward snorted with a smile. "Make it a wedding gift if you don't mind."

"Don't worry about that asshole," Jake angrily glared. "The day you make Bella one of you, it _will_ kill me."

"Good," Edward smiled. "Something to look forward to."

"You are so unworthy of anyone in your life," Jacob said as Edward turned to go. "You don't deserve Bella, you don't deserve your family and don't deserve whatever pathetic existence you have in that damned corpse you call a body."

Edward turned and glared heavily at Jacob.

"Oh," Jacob made a surprise face with sarcastic features. "Touched a nerve, have I? Well, what is the infamous Edward Cullen gonna do to me? Probably the only thing he can do…talk. All he can do is talk…and his words are empty…like his head."

Edward snarled and instantly he pushed Jacob against a tree. It rumbled as Jake's body slammed into it causing pinecones and needles along with branches to drop upon the ground around the boys. They were face to face staring each other down.

"You're never gonna make it to see your first litter of puppies if you don't shut up," Edward gritted his teeth.

"You and your family are all hypocrites," Jake hissed at Edward in a low, menacing tone. He pushed at the vampire's body gritting his teeth as he snarled the most hated words he could think of. "You pride yourselves on sparing human life. Give the fucken Cullen family a medal, but you're all wrong. You're so willing to kill Bella…to take her life and toss it like a used piece of toilet paper. Her life means nothing. You'd rather see her soul damned than let her live. You selfish prick."

It was then that Edward did something he never thought he would…not at least so soon. He roughly ran his fingers through Jake's black hair and pulled hard. He bent Jacob's head back and leaned in to bite the large, coritied vein in the boy's neck that was pulsating under the skin. But as he was only an inch away from taking a bite, he stopped. Jacob wasn't fighting.

Jacob couldn't move. He knew he was pivoting between two worlds; life and death. The rush was like moving in slow motion. The sounds of the stream beside them were non-existent. The nightly calls from the crickets had frozen and the entire forest waited holding its breath to see which side of eternity Jacob Black would find himself on. "What are you waiting for?" Jacob asked him while he gazed up at the night sky. His voice was low and lazy as if he was under some kind of spell. Jacob couldn't pinpoint the voice he heard in his head, but it was clear nonetheless, _'Don't fight it.'_

Edward thought for a moment realizing what he was about to do. He looked down at Jacob's skin; there the vein continued to tease him as the soft moonlight that managed to trickle through the ravaged branches, illuminated the delicious streak that carried so much blood to the boy's heart. Edward felt like he could cry. He lowered his head and put his mouth on shifter's flesh. It was foul and hot. He could now hear the vein pumping blood into Jacob's body in his head. _Boom-boom, boom-boom, boom-boom…_ Taunting, teasing…_come and get me, Edward…_

The vampire's head spun and his eyes glowed an amber fire. The taste of Jacob's skin shifted and it actually tasted…well…good. Edward fought the urge to bite down. It burned him like a flame, but he resisted the impossible. It took a strong vampire to be so close to something so perfect and be able to abstain. He took his mouth off of Jacob's neck but stayed close. His fingers still tightly grasped the boy's hair. He didn't let go, but he did relax his grip and Jacob's head went forward naturally as it should.

'_What's happening to me?'_ Edward thought. _'Why am I doing this? And worse, why is he letting me?'_

Edward's mouth, still close to Jake's neck, traveled slowly up to the boy's ear, "Don't tell anyone about this. This is our secret." Edward's voice was but a whisper and it sent chills down Jacob's body.

"I won't," he whispered back staring out in the darkness of forest. He was in a quandary as well. He'd noticed his body responding to Edward's unusual attention in a way that startled him. He wasn't sure he liked it or feared it. Maybe it was both?

Edward pulled away slightly and the two young men looked into each other's eyes. There was the same emotions within both of them; fear, shame and curiosity. Neither one of them had ever thought about the other in any way but in anger and hatred. All of the sudden they were oddly curious about one another. Throughout their unusual history as they knew it, there had never been a werewolf and vampire able to be so close for so long…and wanting to learn more about the other.

As Edward leaned forward his mind screamed at him, _'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' _But it was too late. He slowly brought his mouth closer to Jake's and Jacob's reaction was just as mindboggling as what Edward was going to do. Jake leaned forward as well and began to close his eyes. Their mouths were only centimeters apart and their instincts told them to stop, to fight, to kill one another…but the magnet that brought them together was in charge at the moment. And quite suddenly, unexpectedly and painfully bittersweet, their lips met. It wasn't animalistic, rough or dominating. It was just one soft, short, curious kiss.

They parted slowly taking in each other's scent that was, for some reason, not so bad anymore. They opened their eyes and looked at one another both hungry for more, but not willing to be the one to make the first move. It was too much for Jacob. He leaned forward again with a bit more dominance and kissed Edward. Edward let go of Jake's hair and his hand dropped to the boy's lower waist. His other hand reached out taking hold of the other side and he pulled Jacob closer to him. Jake responded by wrapping his arms around Edward allowing the vampire to press his body to his own. They continued to kiss until they both heard howling in the distant background. This didn't cause them to break apart. Only their lips parted, but their eyes remained closed and their foreheads stayed together.

"What's wrong with us?" Jacob said softly.

Edward barely shook his head so as not to bother Jacob, "I don't know."

"We shouldn't be doing this," Jake sighed looking into Edward's amazing eyes.

"I know," Edward said. "I can't help it."

"Neither can I," Jacob looked down suddenly ashamed of his behavior. "You're supposed to hate me."

Edward pulled Jacob's head up with a single finger under his chin, "For some reason, I can't do that now."

The howling persisted.

Jake frowned, "They're calling me."

Edward nodded understanding. He pulled away and stood back, "I should be getting home. Carlisle will send the troops after me pretty soon."

For the first time they smiled at each other. It was a _real_ smile…not the forced ones they'd given one another in the past when Bella threatened them to get along or else.

"I guess I'll see you," Jacob said.

Edward replied, "For sure."

"Our secret," Jacob started to walk back towards the stream.

Edward put his finger to his lips indicating not to say a word. Then they smiled at each other again and walked off into the night on opposite ends of the forest. Both boys were deep in thought replaying the unusual event that had just happened. Their feelings were mixed; the attraction between them was foreign to both of them…quite uninvited and yet…it was new, mysterious and enormously forbidden. Being bad sometimes felt good, and more times than not, carrying a bombshell like this one was the type of secret that made a person want to burst out laughing. Still, the boys were aware that as much as it was all amusing, it was still serious…very serious. The _why_ of it all confused them both. How could it be that they felt so drawn to each other? They'd been around one another before…in anger, but still. Yet this time…this time they could not control the force between them that seemed to insist they act upon their attraction. And until they did, they would have to be cautious when they stood near each other with other people around.

When Edward returned back to the Cullen home, Alice eyed him carefully. The family was sitting around the living room discussing the unusual arrival of the nomad vampires who had all disappeared without revealing who they were. The only one who gave a name was the one who attacked Esme.

"And who knows if that's what his real name even is," Jasper added deeply concerned with what had happened.

"But why would they try to abduct Esme?" Rosalie asked to Alice.

Alice frowned, "I'm not quite sure. For some reason I cannot see into his thoughts. It's cloudy."

"That's because he has no brain," Edward said and sat down on the couch near Esme. She put her hand on his back with a motherly smile.

"Where have you been?" Emmett questioned Edward.

"Had a word with the wolf," Edward said.

"And you show no signs of injury," Alice noted smiling.

"We argued, but not to the point of no return," Edward chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that," Alice said softly and pretended to gaze around the room.

Edward shot a look at her to be silent.

Everyone looked between Edward and Alice for a moment before speaking again.

"That's good to hear," Carlisle rubbed his hands together. "If you and he can keep the peace between you, all the better for Bella."

"All the better for _all_ of us," Rosalie huffed.

"We need to keep a watchful eye out for these vampires," Jasper changed the subject. "No telling what they're up to and why they've come."

"If they wanted to contact us they chose a strange and dangerous way to introduce themselves," Emmett grumbled.

"Exactly," Jasper nodded. "That's why we can't let our guard down."

"We won't," Carlisle said to all of them. "We will be watchful. No exploring in the woods alone. And Edward…"

The handsome vampire turned to look at his father.

"…keep an extra eye on Bella," Carlisle finished.

"Always," Edward promised.

Jasper looked off in deep thought before saying, "I imagine the wolves will be close by."

Carlisle nodded, "I'm sure they'll be patrolling nonstop now."

"In some ways," Jasper added, "that's a good thing."

Everyone but Rosalie agreed. The pretty blonde rolled her eyes and held her nose to make her point clear.

Emmett nudged her, "Come on babe, after what that creep tried to do to Esme we should be cool with the dogs scannin' the woods. It's all good."

"That's right," Esme nodded. "I'm sure Edward would have gotten Matthias by himself, but having Jacob there helped a great deal. I am very grateful to him…dog or not."

Edward smiled agreeing with his mother. He was grateful too…and now quite intrigued. The shifter was popping in and out of his mind constantly. He couldn't help but find things deliciously amusing that as he sat with his family his mind thought out the kiss he'd shared with the mysterious wolf only hours before. He felt like a kid again, but this time with a dirty, little secret.

The night's commotion would have ended there had it not been for Alice. When Edward finally retired to his room to gather his thoughts, she was quick to be there to help weed through the emotional field.

"I'd like to be alone," Edward told her even though she hadn't even knocked at his bedroom door.

Alice entered the room despite his protest and peeked her head around, "I know, but we need to talk."

Edward rolled his eyes, "There is nothing to discuss."

Alice walked in and closed the door behind her, "Sure…whatever you say brother." She happily sat at the edge of the bed with her usual curious, pixie smile.

"Please leave," Edward stared at her.

"What happened out there?" Alice ignored him and began the interrogation without the small room and a big, bright light in his face.

"Why do you ask that if you have already seen it?" Edward fired backed annoyed.

"You're disturbed by it," Alice shrugged. "And curious."

Edward merely shook his head looking down at the book he was trying to read.

Alice leaned forward, "Although I don't know _exactly_ what happened between the two of you, I do know that you are fascinated by him. You want to know more."

The seventeen year old looking vampire glared at her, "I don't need to know more. Unfortunately I know enough."

"You figure if you learn more about him…about his kind, then maybe you can find out why this happened," Alice theorized.

"I could care less about _his_ kind," Edward turned the pages of the book with a little too much force.

"Okay, maybe not about shifters, but definitely about _him_," Alice smiled. "You shouldn't feel ashamed by what happened, Edward…about whatever happened. Both werewolves and vampires are very complex creatures. There is a high level of emotion that runs within all of us. I can see where that emotion might go into overdrive and cause some problems."

Edward continued to turn the pages too quickly trying to ignore her voice. But that was difficult as Alice had a small, soft voice that any man couldn't help but listen to with interest.

"Just be careful," Alice went on. "Don't let things get out of control. You might end up hurting each other. I mean, if you two were to…you know…you might end up missing a few parts…"

Edward slammed the book shut as several pages flew into the air. They floated up for a second or two and then came down fluttering around the bed, "That would _never_ happen. I'd rather die then to do something like that with a dog."

Alice just stared back at him trying to read his mind, but Edward put up a barrier so she couldn't. He'd never done that before…well, not this good. She sighed and looked away, "I wasn't trying to upset you. I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to feel shame because of it. It happened, it's over. If anything it might help to contain the resentment you two have and overall that will be better for Bella."

Edward sighed as well giving up his defensive attitude. He began to gather up the pages that had settled on his bed, "I'm sorry I got so angry. I just feel weird about the whole thing. I don't understand why I let that happen. I just want to forget it, but I can't. Not because I _want_ to think about it. It just seems to keep popping back into my head." Edward rubbed his eyes wearily.

Alice bit the corner of her mouth, "What _did_ exactly happen?"

But all her brother would offer was a stern look of defiance and short shake of his head.

"Well, I know you parted on good terms," Alice said with another sigh. "He's going to feel the same way you are now. He won't bring it up to you, I'm sure. You don't have to forget it, Edward. Just let it be what it was; a shift in your understanding of Jacob and the strangest moment in your vampire life." Alice daggled her feet over the bed like a child. She wanted to pin her brother down and make him spill it all, but she knew Edward would just laugh and stay silent. So she did the next best thing; try to shock him into a reaction, "What's it like to kiss a wolf?"

He looked at her. She was smiling with a mischievous glow. She giggled and gave him a playful push.

"You're incorrigible," Edward chuckled back. "My little sister imp."

She continued to giggle back even though she knew that Edward was going to keep that little fact to himself...


	3. Drawn Together Once Again

**Title:** Hard to Resist You

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward & Jacob

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Warnings:** language, smut, drama, fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, just having a little fun with them…

**NOTE:** This story was written some time ago and I was not well informed of the characters in depth so as you read you will find things off or, pardon the pun, out of character for the characters. I've posted this story for poops & giggles for JudasForever who has been such a precious gem to me as both a fellow writer and a good friend…

**Chapter Three: Drawn Together Once Again**

Jacob Black was lying in his bed thinking about what happened earlier. He was in the dark, allowing the moon light to cascade through his window. He stared at the ceiling fan over head and watched the blades going round and round. He listened to the motor as it hummed causing him to rest his eyes closed.

Thinking he heard his father's voice call out to him, Jacob's lids shot open. He sat up and walked to his door. He opened it and listened. He could hear the sound of the television coming from the living room as Billy dozed in his wheelchair. His father's soft breathing was soothing to Jake's ears. He strolled out into the living room with a smile. His father had the remote in his hand and there was an annoying infomercial on. Usually his dad fell asleep while watching TCM or some channel that featured old movies of some kind. This time he must have dozed off while changing channels.

He took the remote out of Billy's hand and placed it back on the table. Billy jerked and mumbled a groggy, "Eh?"

"Dad you need to go to bed…a real bed," Jake chuckled.

"I'm watching the tube," Billy said going back to dozing.

"Not here," Jake insisted. He shut the TV off and began to wheel his father to his bedroom.

"Turn off the lights," Billy ordered still sleepy.

"Everything's off," Jake replied. He parked the chair next to Billy's bed and helped his father onto the mattress.

"You're a good son," Billy smiled with his eyes closed.

"You're a good father," Jake came right back at him.

"Get back to bed," Billy said and fell back to sleep instantly.

"Yes sir," Jake smiled.

Jacob walked back to his room and sat on the bed staring out the window. He took a deep sigh and rubbed the back of his head where Edward had pulled his hair to expose Jake's neck to his teeth. The spot was a little sore, but Jacob didn't wish it away entirely. It reminded him of what had happened. It was the most intense moment he'd had in his young life. He laughed a little thinking about all the other things that have happened recently and that most people would consider _more_ intense than what he experienced with Edward, but for Jake standing awe stuck with his sworn enemy in a lip lock was by far more outrageous as experiences go.

He rested himself back against the cool sheets and continued to stare at the ceiling fan blades again. His mind wandered off and he rethought what happened with him and Edward. It was amazing to feel that vampire's mouth upon his skin. The rush of the idea that he was only half a second away from death was intoxicating. Not that Jake wanted to die, but the thought he was willing to allow a vampire to take him blew his mind. But then again, it wasn't just any vampire. He was a Cullen…a very complicated young man who was shockingly handsome and dangerously mesmerizing if he stood too close.

For the first time Jacob understood what Bella was so attracted to. For so long he'd burned inside when he saw her look at Edward in that special way…now he understood. Edward had a way of making you his life with one look. It was as if the entire world ceased to exist and it was only the two of you on the whole planet. It was a sweet high that made your head spin, your heart pound hard and your legs weak. You wanted nothing more than to be taken by him and damned the rest of the world if they tried to stop you. Jacob got it now…it was crystal clear.

One little problem was in his way though…Bella.

Edward was madly in love with Bella Swan. From the first day he saw her he was taken in by her beauty and innocence. She was kind hearted and loyal…fiercely loyal. She was stubborn as an ox, but it served her well as you could always count on her to come to your side. She got that trait from her father, Charlie. Bella was a romantic but tried to play off the modern, independent woman. She held a power over Edward that Jacob figured he'd never be able to match.

Edward and Bella were interlinked…twin souls destined to be together no matter the odds. It pained Jake to think about it, but it was the truth and he'd be stupid not to see that. Better to face the pain now rather than fight it. He had to forget what happened. He had to put it in the back of his mind as much as he could. If the pack got word of it they'd flip and might even attack him to teach him a lesson. No werewolves run with vampires. None. And the idea that there was a wolf that almost allowed a vampire to bite him was unheard of. Insane.

Jake flipped himself over on his stomach and pulled the pillow under him to prop his head up. He felt an anger rising in himself and tried to choke it back. It was just frustration and he knew there was nothing he could do to make Edward chose him instead of Bella.

'_What are you saying? Have you completely lost it?'_ he heard the voice in his head ask. _'Are you expecting something to grow from this? You're out of your fucking mind!'_

"Yeah, I guess I am," Jake said out loud lowering his head. He looked up at the moon that glowed through the trees of his window. He sighed and swallowed hard feeling a lump there. "Ugh," he murmured. "I'm turning into a squaw."

From the outside the silhouette of someone in the tree was present. Jacob was being watched. It was Edward. He was crouched down trying to stay hidden and hoped Jake couldn't pick up his scent. Edward noticed he wasn't able to smell Jacob the way he used to. That wet dog smell was almost next to nothing. Or at least, it wasn't a negative scent like before. It was definitely unusual, but Edward figured there was nothing in their relationship that was normal now.

Edward had left his house to check on Bella. He was supposed to be with her. His brain kept reminding him that, but he ended up crossing the treaty line and in a tree staring at Jake's window like a stalker. He'd spent too much time tonight trying to convince Alice he wasn't interested in the wolf, but she didn't buy it. Of course, she was right…here he was trying to keep an eye on his soul mate's best friend.

'_What am I doing here?'_ he sighed. _'He's a werewolf…he doesn't need my protection. And what the hell do I need to protect him from anyway?'_

"I want to talk to him," Edward said out loud in a whisper answering himself.

'_No, you need to go to Bella,'_ a voice said back that sounded like Alice. _'Remember Carlisle asked you to watch her closely. Jacob will be fine. Go.'_

"What's happening to me?" Edward whispered again closing his eyes hoping the phantom voice of his sister would have the answer.

'_I don't know,'_ the voice seemed to reply. _'Maybe you should talk to Carlisle?'_

"No," Edward said firmly a little too loud.

Jacob's eyes shot open again. He _knew_ he heard a voice outside…a male voice.

"Can't be," Jacob said going straight for the window. He opened it quickly and looked out at the same tree that Edward was in.

Edward froze.

Jacob felt his heart drop a bit. He couldn't actually _see_ who was there, but despite that, he _knew_ it was Edward Cullen, "What are you doing here?"

The vampire sighed.

'_Too late now dummy, better go explain yourself,'_ the voice shifted to the sound of his sister Rosalie.

"I…I…can I talk with you for awhile?" Edward replied in all but a whisper.

Jake heard him easily with his sensitive ears despite the fact that Edward was still high in the tree overhead, "Sure." He began to crawl out of the window, but Edward stopped him.

"No, I'll come inside," the vampire said.

"Suit yourself," Jake pulled himself in and stood away from the window. His heart was racing at the thought of being so close to Edward once more. Every fiber of his werewolf being was screaming 'no' to him, but his curiosity was too much to deny. He began to grow impatient for the vampire.

Suddenly Edward leapt from tree and landed on the roof without a sound. He scaled the side of the house downward easily and sling shot his body through the window frame landing perfectly on the wood floor. He stood before Jacob with glowing eyes enjoying the sight of the shifter before him.

Jake took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Edward said softly.

Jacob nodded, "I couldn't sleep anyway. My father is in the other room." Jacob pointed in the direction of his father's room nervously.

"I know."

Jake looked around trying to think of something to talk about, "So…what brings you here?"

"I don't know," Edward answered him with a look of utter confusion. He was straining with emotion truly puzzled as to why he was so drawn to the wolf and not with Bella as he should be.

Both boys could feel the magnet drawing them together again. It was so strong. They could not take their eyes off each other. They both wore a pained, confused expression upon their faces. Their desire was evident, but the inner struggle they both were fighting was enormous. Edward whimpered and looked down. He closed his eyes tight and bent over slightly. He placed his open hands upon his legs and gathered the fabric of his jeans into his fists in frustration. His hands wanted to the boy. He needed to touch him. Why was this happening?

"Are you alright?" asked Jake not knowing what else to say. "Do you need something?"

"Yes…you," Edward ordered still looking down at the floor, his voice deep and demanding. "Come here."

Jacob took a few steps forward and then stopped, "Are you gonna bite me?"

Edward chuckled and stood up fully looking at the boy, "Do you want me to?"

Jacob did not move nor did he answer Edward's question. He just stood there watching the vampire closely.

"Come here," Edward walked toward him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You sure about that?" Jake stood his ground.

"If I try anything you can personally rip me in half," Edward laughed softly.

"Fair enough," Jake closed the gap between them with a faint smile sending Edward's head spinning again.

They stood close to each other, Jacob looking up slightly at Edward. The sensation between them was overwhelming. Jacob, being a werewolf, always ran at a high temperature while Edward, being a vampire, remained cold. It was bizarre how the energy between them fluctuated and spiraled. In the vicinity of the small bedroom it was almost visible to the naked eye. And it was pulling them together. As if the heat and cold were the negative and the positive of the magnet that would not leave them alone.

Without asking, Edward leaned forward and put his lips close to Jacob's neck as he did before. He wanted to relive that moment…to test the feeling he had before. Instantly everything came flooding back. It was mind blowing. Edward could almost feel his heart beating again and he began to breathe slightly in response to it. Jake stood there, his eyes closed feeling Edward's cool breath upon his skin. The chills burst over his flesh causing little bumps that made Edward chuckle.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked Jacob in his ear seductively.

"No," Jake replied in a whisper fighting a smile. "Quite the opposite sometimes."

Edward raised one eyebrow, "Only sometimes?"

Jake laughed, "Not lately…is that a better answer?"

"Yes," Edward put his hands upon Jacob's hips. He nuzzled his face against the boy's neck taking in his scent. "You smell good to me now."

Jacob sighed slightly and nuzzled Edward's neck as well, "Tell me about it." He wrapped his arms around Edward resting his head against the vampire's shoulder.

"I can feel your heart beating so hard," Edward said while rubbing his hands against Jacob's back. It was hard to convey how very lovely that sound was to a vampire. Humans could not understand it and the statement always seemed absurd when it was said, but to a vampire the sound of a beating heart was something not just to desire but to envy. Yet in the case of Edward Cullen, he found it something to cherish and protect. The beat of a heart meant life and life to Edward was everything.

Jake pulled away looking into Edward's eyes, "That's a good sign; means I'm alive."

Edward smiled, "Yes…it does."

"Vampire," Jacob playfully said. "Shut up and kiss me."

Edward laughed and they both leaned forward until their lips met. The familiar warmth they felt earlier in the woods repeated itself. But the boys had confidence in their union this time. This kiss was more forceful and their hunger for one another was more apparent. Edward firmly had Jacob against him letting the boy know he was not getting away anytime soon and Jake had Edward in a good grip as well as they passionately grinded their mouths against each other.

They broke apart suddenly breathing hard, but still keeping their eyes closed. Their lips brushed against the other softly, teasingly.

"Please don't go," Jacob confessed sounding like he was in pain.

Edward opened his eyes, "You…you want me stay here?"

Jacob thought for a moment first, searching Edward's eyes. Then he nodded without saying a word.

Hearing this Edward smiled big, "And what about your father?"

"He's not invited," Jacob shook his head.

They both laughed and then shushed each other like kids.

"I need to check on Bella first," Edward said after they'd stopped laughing.

"I'll go with you," Jake replied.

"No," Edward looked into Jake's eyes, "You stay here. You might have some of your pack out there and…"

"And you'll need me to explain why you're on our land," Jacob responded giving Edward a firm, stubborn expression. It was clear, the wolf wouldn't give in.

"Ah," Edward rolled his eyes. "Werewolves." He leaned over a bit and kissed Jake's forehead lovingly.

Jacob smiled closing his eyes at the feel of Edward's cold lips against his warm skin, "That's a good vampire. Now let's go." For good measure, Jacob smacked Edward on the ass. Edward chuckled shaking his head.

The two boys set out in the woods toward Bella's house. They started off running side by side, but Edward ran ahead taunting Jake so badly that the boy phased into wolf form not remembering it would lead to him being butt naked later. However, Edward remembered and looked forward to the moment when he'd be able to hold the shifter close to him knowing the boy was without any clothes. In wolf form, Jacob could easily run along side Edward. They teased each other by dodging around one another as the night breeze whisked by them. One moment Jake would be ahead and then another second Edward would be in front.

They reached the house soon enough and by that time Jacob realized he could not phase back unless he wanted to risk anyone seeing him nude. So he waited patiently as a wolf while Edward peeked into Bella's room to make sure she was safe. Sure enough Bella was in her bed sound asleep. She had an opened copy of 'Interview with the Vampire' on her chest that made Edward chuckle. He carefully took the book and placed it on the night stand beside her. He turned off her light and walked back toward the window. He began to crawl out seeing the beautiful, russet wolf waiting by a tree. He couldn't wait to be alone again with Jake.

"Edward?" a female voice said behind him.

The vampire stopped smiling and turned around. Bella was sitting up with a soft, shy smile, "I waited for you…you never showed up."

"I'm sorry," Edward replied. "I…I got side tracked."

Bella got up walking toward him, "I'm so glad you came."

"You should go back to sleep," Edward stepped back away from her.

Bella frowned, "What's wrong?" Edward never walked away from her. He was always eager to be near her, to hold her.

"I have something I have to do," Edward responded. "I can't stay with you."

"Are you alone?" she asked studying him carefully.

Edward just stared at her.

"Is someone with you?" Bella walked toward the window to look out.

The vampire stepped in the way, "No. I'm by myself."

Bella smiled, "Then why can't you stay?" She wrapped her arms around his waist playfully looking up at him.

He looked down, "I have something I have to do." He tried to smile back, but it looked phony.

Bella stood back a little hurt, "You're hiding something from me."

"No, I'm just preoccupied," Edward shrugged. "It's for Carlisle."

The young woman folded her arms across her chest, "Well, for Carlisle…you should go then."

Edward only nodded.

"I love you," Bella said softly as he approached the window.

Edward stopped. He sighed and turned around, "And I love you." He smiled to her as warm as he could. He crawled out the window and easily dropped to the ground without a sound. He looked up knowing she'd be there watching him.

Bella waved. She watched him walk back into the woods and out of sight. She didn't see anyone, but she knew Edward was lying to her. He wasn't alone.

When Edward finally found Jacob, the young man was by a pond deep within the woods. The boy was entranced by the sound of the forest around him and the pop of the bubbles in the water that the fish made as they swam around.

Before Edward embraced Jacob from behind, he admired the boy's perfect, firm rump. Edward sighed just before wrapping his arms around the shifter's waist and kissing his neck, "I'm back. She's fine."

Jacob looked down, "We can't do this." He turned around to look into Edward's eyes, "We can't lie to Bella this way."

The vampire frowned. Some how his perfect moment of holding a naked Jacob was suddenly ruined by the topic of their conversation…Bella.

"Didn't you feel horrible making up that bogus story about Carlisle?" Jake asked him.

"It wasn't much of a bogus story," Edward replied. "It was the quickest thing I could think of."

"I know you don't want to keep secrets from her," Jacob said softly.

"We can't tell her the truth…not yet. Besides, I'm not ready to run the risk of losing you," Edward replied sadly. He cupped Jacob's face in his palm gently brushing his lower lip with his thumb a couple of times.

"And what is the truth?" Jacob tilted his head slightly resting his head more into Edward's hand.

"That we're hopelessly drawn to each other," Edward answered as he teased Jacob's neck with soft kisses.

Jacob moaned a little and bit his bottom lip.

Edward stopped, putting his mouth close to Jacob's ear, "Am I wrong?"

Jake shook his head, "No." He allowed Edward to continue kissing him sending millions of sparks through his body that seemed to settle achingly in his crotch that twitched in response. He breathed outward slowly almost sounding like he was in a trance. He moaned leaning against the vampire. Without warning Jacob bit down on Edward's neck and growled in frustration.

Edward's eyes bulged and he pulled back with surprise grabbing the spot.

Jacob blushed, "I'm sorry." Luckily the night, and the fact that he was so dark skinned, hid his red cheeks. "I didn't draw blood or anything. There's no mark."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Edward laughed softly.

Jake smiled, "I guess you should. Sounds funny coming from a werewolf."

"Well, only when there's a vampire involved," Edward corrected rubbing his hard skin.

"Did I hurt you?" Jacob teased.

"Very funny," Edward pulled Jacob's hips up against his hard.

"So…bite me back," Jake leaned forward playfully and softly bit on Edward's lower lip.

Edward's eyes shut and he grunted. He then looked into Jacob's eyes with a longing he'd never felt before. With Bella he'd felt a yearning…it consumed him. But with Jacob it was excruciating…it was purely sexual, but it seemed to cause more pain. He'd never wanted anyone more. The only one who came close was Bella. Edward was old school. He felt that girls were more complicated than guys. To him girls required commitment and vows, blah, blah, blah. But Jacob didn't require any of those things. He could be just as a guy was…one thing on the mind, no commitment necessary and the only vows were about keeping certain things a secret. Edward could play that game. It was a no brainer…which came easier to boys than girls.

"I'd love to bite you," Edward purred staring hungrily at Jacob's mouth.

"You wouldn't kill me if that's what you're afraid of," Jake said to him nuzzling his neck.

"Sure about that?" Edward smiled a little.

"Yep," Jake pulled away to look at him. "You can play bite me."

"I wouldn't be able to stop," Edward frowned. "You know that."

"I could stop you," the werewolf hummed in a whisper. Then he cleared his throat, "Course, my blood might taste like muddy water to you."

"I doubt that," Edward stared at him mesmerized.

"Then try it," Jake pulled his head back exposing his neck.

Edward gazed heavily on the boy. It was tempting. The vampire closed his eyes and sighed, "I can't. If something goes wrong…"

"Nothing will go wrong," chuckled Jacob. "Do it."

Not being able to take it anymore, Edward stepped back putting his hands up, "No. I think we'd be insane to risk that. Alice said we have to be careful."

"Alice? You told someone?" Jake's eyebrows went up.

"My sister can read people. She's seen where they've been or sometimes where they're going to go…especially me. She is good at guessing. She's got her suspicions and I can't lie to her very well," Edward confessed.

Jake had forgotten about that little gift Alice had, "Oh man. I thought she couldn't see anything if there's a wolf involved?"

"She won't tell anyone, don't worry," Edward reassured Jake. "But she did advise me that you and I need to be cautious about this."

"Why?" Jacob frowned a little perturbed that Alice would stick her nose into their business.

Edward chuckled seeing Jacob so frustrated, "You are a werewolf, I am a vampire…two powerful creatures coming together to…you know…copulate would be very dangerous."

"Copulate?" Jake made a face. "That sounds like a freak experiment. We are not freaks, Edward."

"You're right," the vampire approached his wolf to calm him down while taking a quick glance at the boy's package. He smiled with satisfaction and then took Jacob in his arms again. "We are not freaks. But you and I are very strong. She was only looking after our well being, Jake. She doesn't want one of us to come to harm."

"You mean she doesn't want _you_ to come to harm," Jacob sneered. "I don't think she cares what happens to me."

"She knows I care about you," Edward said firmly a little agitated.

"Whatever," Jake began to pull away feeling the wolf inside of him growing impatient.

"No," Edward wrapped his arms around the boy's waist pulling him close. "Don't do this. Don't be angry. She won't tell anyone, I promise. Your pack will never know. Bella will never know…"

"Bella," Jacob repeated the word. "She's the reason this conversation started, Edward. We can't lie to her. I know you hate lying to her just as much as I do."

Edward put his head down. Jacob was right, but he didn't think things were serious enough to inform Bella's about their kiss. If they got more serious, he'd face telling Bella. He cared deeply for Jacob and was mysteriously attracted to him in a way that baffled him, but he didn't feel that he loved him like the way he loved Bella. He wasn't sure it was enough to consider breaking up with her…was it?

"But I guess that's all up to you," Jake said almost reading his mind. He putting both of his hands upon Edward's chest, "You have to be the one to decide when and if she ever finds out. That means you'll have to think about our situation. That means facing questions you're probably not ready to answer."

Edward listened closely, "What questions?"

"How much are you willing to risk with Bella and fooling around with me?"

Edward looked away for a moment, "Is that something you want me to answer right now?"

Jake frowned looking at him, "Can you?"

"No," Edward admitted shaking his head slightly.

"Neither can I," Jacob sighed. "She's important to me too. I know if she was to find out about us meeting up like this, I could lose her and you. I don't want that."

Edward smiled, "Sounds like we both have a lot to think about."

"Not right now," Jake shifted gears. "We'll think about it tomorrow."

"It _is_ tomorrow," Edward grinned and looked up.

The sky was a lighter hue as dawn broke over Forks. A few birds were chattering away now, but the boys had not noticed it during their deep discussion.

"Great," Jacob grumbled. "I didn't get any sleep."

"That's what the daytime is for," Edward nuzzled his neck.

"I didn't get to spend time with you like I was hoping for," Jake confessed.

"I'll come back tonight," Edward kissed his mouth softly.

"You better," Jacob smiled realizing he really dug the color of Edward's amber eyes.

They leaned into one another kissing once more. It was long and slow making both of them moan and breathe heavy. A couple of times Jacob growled as he felt Edward's fingers digging into the flesh of his lower back. It was intense and too much for them to deal with. Edward had Jake's hips pressed hard against his and would grind his crotch into to the other boy's causing Jacob to buck the vampire several times. Edward loved the taste of this wolf. He was delicious. He wanted to bite him so badly he felt his head pound. It was intoxicating to hold Jacob's muscled, naked body to him. The shifter tasted good, felt good and smelled delicious…it made things quite difficult for Edward to remain civil without throwing Jacob down on the ground and raping him. Not that Jacob would object…

It was just as bad for the boy. He was desperate to have Edward take him right there, but the sun was rising and the day would soon begin. His father would be wondering where he was and soon enough Sam and the pack would be stopping by. He had to get home, shower and try to catch some type of sleep. Yet he couldn't pull himself away from the vampire's grasp. He didn't care what the consequences were. He just wanted to stay with Edward. But Jacob forced himself to break the kiss. He tugged at Edward's wrists to create some distance between them even though his body ached to be close. Jacob tried to turn his head away, but Edward's lips were quick to cover them again.

"Man, I wish I didn't have to sleep," Jake mumbled between kisses.

"Oh yeah," Edward smiled still kissing Jacob. "I've kept you from your rest and now you're going to be a very cranky werewolf."

"Not too cranky," Jake smiled as Edward continued the kisses along his neck. "I've been with you so I won't be so bad."

"You wish you didn't have to sleep and I wish I could stay with you all day," Edward said looking into Jacob's eyes.

Jake looked down at the ground and sighed, "I guess we'd better go."

Edward groaned and then nodded, "I guess."

"I hate to admit this, but I'll miss you," Jake stared into Edward's eyes.

"I have no problem admitting I'll miss you more," Edward kissed the boy's forehead.

As the sun began to creep up above the ridge and tried to shoot throughout the many trees surrounding the area, some of it shined upon Edward's skin causing brilliant sparkles to shimmer. He looked like he was showered with gold and his beautiful, honey hues danced with a playful mischievous grin.

Jacob smiled. His vampire was beautiful. Then his smiled faded and he cast his eyes down, "I have to go." Jacob was puzzled by the feeling of pain at the thought of separation from Edward.

"I know," Edward nodded. He began to step away from Jake still holding his hands. "You stay safe. I'll see you tonight after I check on…on…you know who."

Jake tightened his grip on Edward's hands not letting go, "You promise to come tonight."

"If I could make the hours of the day go by faster, I would do it in a second so I could see you," Edward confessed.

"Nicely said," Jake chuckled. He closed the gap between them for a second and kissed Edward's lips once more hard. "Just to remind you, you're mine Cullen."

Edward smiled, "I'll remember that."

Jacob let go and walked away still watching Edward. He could feel his heart grow heavier as the distance increased. To ease himself, he bolted into a run changing into a wolf instantly. He hoped a good run would clear his mind. If the pack was nearby, he didn't want them to be able to read his thoughts. The news that Jacob had been doing more than fraternizing with the enemy would cause a huge rift in the pack. He didn't want to be responsible for that. He was already partly responsible for the final break in Bella's heart if she were to discover that her beloved Edward was interested in him.

Jacob finally made it back to his father's house and managed to sneak in without waking Billy. He showered really quick knowing that the pack would smell Edward on him if he didn't. Then he climbed into bed and knocked out immediately. His final thoughts were their amazing kisses and grinding festivities while in the woods alone. All that mattered to Jacob was meeting up with the vampire again. He hated it, but he knew he'd gladly swim in a pool of Bella's tears to have the chance of being close to Edward once more. It was hard to admit that, but he could. And he did right before he dropped off to sleep with a smile upon his face.

* * *

><p>Happy 4th of July to everyone no matter where in the world you are ~ it was a busy week for me. Had to go to emergency on Tues, but I'm alive (obviously) :P Anywho, thank you for all the great reviews and choosing my story for an alert! :D Sorry I didn't post this sooner. Wuvs to ya!<p> 


	4. Jake Takes Bella for a Ride

**Title:** Hard to Resist You

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward & Jacob

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Warnings:** language, smut, drama, fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, just having a little fun with them…

**Note:** I posted this story for fellow writer, JudasForever ~ it was written years ago (before I really knew the characters well). It had never been published online.

**Chapter Four: Jake Takes Bella for a Ride**

Edward took his time walking back to the Cullen family home. He had so much on his mind, he couldn't focus on anything else but Jacob. Everything had happened too quickly and expectedly, but he wasn't complaining. He just wished life had given him a head's up before all of this started. Even if he'd been attracted to the shifter and it wasn't reciprocated, he could deal with that…but Jacob did more then reciprocate; Jacob Black seemed to put a fire under it making Edward feel like he was over heating. But it was definitely a pleasant heat…a wicked, naughty heat he would gladly submerge himself in for the rest of time. Well, for as long as he could actually. He didn't think Bella would like it if he stayed too long.

Man…what to do about Bella… Edward shook his head. He loved her. He did. But…was he _still_ in love with her? Of course he was. And yet…Jacob…(sigh)…what a great distraction. Edward growled in frustration, but he smiled regardless. As he approached the steps up to the deck in the backyard, he wasn't surprised to see Alice waiting for him. Jasper was with her, but Edward could tell he didn't know what was up. She mumbled something to him and Jasper nodded once and entered the house.

Edward smiled as he walked up the steps getting ready to be grilled by his sister, "I can't imagine what you'd want to talk about."

"Funny," Alice smiled back sarcastically. "What are you doing?"

The handsome vampire tilted his head, "Well, I'm trying to get into the house."

"That's not what I'm referring to and you know it," Alice grumbled with a parental glare.

"Okay," Edward sighed. "Honestly sis, I don't know."

"Well, I can tell you," Alice replied taking a few steps forward. "You're playing with fire."

Edward chuckled with a nod agreeing with her, "More like an inferno."

"Exactly," Alice's honey eyes lit up. "I told you to be careful."

"Nothing like _that_ happened," Edward's eyes went wide.

"Close enough I'm sure," Alice scolded. "I get the odd feeling that you were contemplating biting him."

Edward's head shot back, "Dammit, I can never keep _anything_ from you."

"Then I was right! And you seriously considered it!" Alice continued.

"I said no," he fired back quickly defending himself.

"But he was determined, wasn't he?" Alice looked worried. "If you hadn't been in the right state of mind, something would have happened, Edward. Something you both would have been sorry for!"

"I know," Edward caved and nodded his head. He sighed staring off into space wondering what things would have been like if he'd given in and bitten the boy. Yeah, things would have been turned upside down…but they'd be together. It might have been heaven…

Alice shook her head almost reading his thoughts, "It would have been disastrous."

Edward's gaze shifted to Alice without turning his head in her direction, "Can I not have a private thought to myself please?"

"I'm tickled to hear I've guessed your thoughts spot on," Alice gave a nod with satisfaction. "But I'm not pleased to hear that your mind floats around thinking of acquiring the affections of a forbidden werewolf!"

"You just told me that there was nothing wrong with what happened," Edward frowned at her.

"I told you that you shouldn't feel ashamed because of what had happened the first time, but I did not say that you should encourage it into something more than just a fling," Alice huffed.

Edward looked away, "We're not having a fling."

"Exactly!" Alice stomped her foot. She cocked her head, "It's turning into more than that!

"Not its not," Edward tried to ignore the level of his sister's concern.

Alice gave a sarcastic chuckled, "Oh it isn't? Are you not meeting up with him again tonight?" She cocked her head waiting for his answer.

"Shit!" Edward rolled his eyes. "I thought _I_ was the one with the mind reading ability!"

"Oh Edward," Alice folded her arms closing her eyes. "I told you to be careful. You're not being careful, you're being careless."

"This discussion is over," Edward growled and began to walk to the sliding glass door into the house.

"Just how far are you and Jake going to take this thing?" Alice asked grabbing his arm.

Edward stopped walking and looked into her eyes, "What thing?" He quickly pulled his arm away with frustration.

"This thing that you and Jacob have begun," Alice replied twirling her finger in the air.

"There is no thing," Edward answered her mimicking her actions with an annoyed face. "In fact there is 'nothing' to worry over…period."

"Sure," Alice nodded. "That 'nothing' is going to break Bella's heart. Are you prepared for that? That 'nothing' is going to affect two families. Are you and Jacob ready to face everyone when it all comes out into the open? And who knows what would happen if the Volturi found out."

"Enough," Edward closed his eyes as if he were getting a headache. "I don't have to stand here and explain myself to my sister. I am well aware that Bella will be affected by this as well as everyone else that's involved. I could care less of what the Volturi thinks as I don't believe they'd condemn me or Jacob in any way for a…a…"

"Fling?"

Edward glared at her, "An odd encounter."

"Oh, is that what you're calling it?" Alice wanted to laugh. "I'd love to hear what Jacob would think of that. Maybe I should ask him?"

Suddenly Edward became angry. The thought of Alice talking to Jacob made his vampire blood boil. He wouldn't put it past his sister. She was very caring and sometimes down right ridiculous. If he didn't nip this in the bud, Alice might try to approach Jacob. His protective mode that was usually reserved for Bella was now focused on Jake. He would not let anyone bother his wolf.

"Leave Jake out of this," Edward gritted his teeth. "There is no reason for you to speak with him."

Alice made a face, "I wouldn't dream of seeking that mutt."

"Don't call him that," Edward stepped forward.

Alice stood her ground putting her hands on her small hips, "You say there's 'nothing' to this 'odd encounter' and yet you're ready to pounce me for insulting your pet."

Edward's face looked pained hearing that, "He's not a pet. He's a person. You of all people know that."

Alice's face softened then. She could see her brother was genuinely hurt by her remark about the wolf, "See, you do care about him more than you're admitting."

Edward realized his feelings had been exposed. He looked down at the ground searching the deck as his eyes darted back and forth, "I do care."

"That's all I was asking you to own up to," Alice gently said.

The vampire sat down on one of the chairs, "I just want to understand why is this happening." He lowered his head in his hands. "I can't stop myself. He can't either. When did it start, where does it end and the biggest question of all…why?"

A male voice came from behind them, "Because sometimes there's a driving force that controls all of us usually making us feel like we have no control."

Alice turned around while Edward quickly stood up.

It was Carlisle.

"I…I can explain," Edward stuttered wondering how much of the conversation his father heard.

"Shouldn't that be, you _can't_ explain?" Alice corrected him with a nudge of her elbow.

Edward's eyes darted at her and then back to Carlisle, "How…how much did you…hear?"

Carlisle smiled and stepped forward onto the deck, "Not much. I know it involves a pet and something about the caring a little too much. I thought I heard something about the Volturi, but I hope I'm wrong. You know when that word is said, I'm always listening."

"Oh," Edward only replied. His mind thought desperately to remember the flow of their conversation. He knew he didn't see his father earlier. Carlisle couldn't have heard the crack about the Volturi. Edward looked away hoping he could retire to his room.

"Off to work?" Alice tried to change the subject as she noticed Edward's distress.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded. He then looked at Edward, "Son, if you need to talk to me about anything, please don't hesitate. Whatever it is, we can work it out."

Alice looked at Edward hoping her brother would fess up.

"Sure…thanks," Edward smiled faintly.

Alice rolled her eyes. The movement caught Carlisle's attention, "And that goes for you too, young lady. Come and talk to me if you need to."

She smiled warmly, "I know."

Carlisle nodded and walked back into the house. Moments later the two heard his car speed away. Alice frowned, "Why didn't you say something to him. He would have listened."

"There's nothing to talk about," Edward glared and walked to the house before she could say anything else. He clearly wanted the conversation to stop. He almost dared her to speak more, but she didn't.

Jasper looked up from the couch seeing Edward tear upstairs barely glancing at him and slamming his bedroom door. Alice walked in shortly afterward looking up at the second floor. She sighed and joined Jasper.

"Is everything alright?" Jasper asked.

"No," Alice replied with remorse. "Nothing is ever going to be alright again."

Jasper crossed his brows, but didn't ask her anything more. He knew when she was ready she would tell him everything. He offered up his arm around her and pulled her to him close. He nuzzled his nose and mouth into her soft hair loving her scent. She smiled and enjoyed his touch. At least she'd find some type of solace today. But one particular female would not. She was in her room fussing and fighting within herself…

Bella knew something was wrong. Edward's behavior the night before plagued her. She already had trouble sleeping and this made it worse. When Charlie tried to wake her up for school she snapped at him. It took everything she had to crawl out of bed and she struggled to get showered and cleaned up for breakfast which she refused. Of course Charlie said something rude about Edward being the cause of all the insomnia and that she should spend more time with Jake; the same old topics and concerns. Bella yawned, but it was in earnest since she really was tired. She grumbled a few short words to her father and then climbed into her truck.

The drive to school was a little difficult. She was too preoccupied with Edward and too sleepy to concentrate. A couple of times she was driving brail, coming out of her daze to the sound of _bump, bump, bump_ under her tires. She shook her head back and forth hard and growled. She had to get to the bottom of this, now, new issue. Who was out there with Edward? Why was he so distant to her? And why did she feel like it involved Jacob? There is no way Edward and Jake could stand to be alone in the woods without an argument…could they? But why would Jacob be out in the woods at all with Edward? To protect her maybe?

Before she knew it, there was Forks High. As usual her friends were hanging in the parking lot waiting for her. She gazed around to see if Edward's car was present anywhere, but saw nothing. She sighed before pulling herself out of the cab of the truck dragging her backpack behind her with a grunt. She didn't have much in there, but it felt like a ton of bricks nonetheless.

As she began to walk toward Jessica and the rest of the mortal gang, she heard the distinct sound of a motorcycle's engine revving up. She turned around to see Jacob smiling at her sitting proudly on his black bike. She gave Jessica a 'go on without me' look and strolled over to Jake. When she was close enough she could see he looked tired, but there was something about him that glowed from within.

"You look happy about something," Bella gave him a weak grin.

"You look tired about something," Jake chuckled.

"Shut up," Bella attempted to fix her hair a little. "I didn't get much sleep."

Jack shrugged, "That's not new. Care to go to for a ride?"

Bella thought for a moment. She knew Edward would not approve and that Alice would tell Edward she took off with Jacob, but she also knew she had a few questions she wanted to ask Jake and she hoped he might have an answer or two for her, "Sure. Let's ride."

She climbed on the back seat making sure her backpack was secure. Jake handed her a helmet and she grumbled as she put it on. Oh well, her hair was already a sight. Before she had it completely on, Jake took off with Jessica, Mike, Angela and Eric staring off in their direction. Jessica shook her head.

It felt good to be on a bike again. Bella felt free and alive. It would be better if this damn helmet wasn't on, but she knew Jacob would not let her ride without it. Of course he didn't use one; he never did. Bella settled for opening the flap, lifting it up to feel the cold morning air touch her cheeks. She breathed in feeling her lungs become overwhelmed with the coldness of the air, but it felt glorious and she closed her eyes listening to the wind that tried to brush by her ears, but got caught slightly in the crevasses of the helmet. Still, it was all wonderful and a great change from being stuck in that bedroom of hers at Charlie's house worrying over Edward. For a moment in her life, she felt like she should; a teenager.

Jake found a secluded spot off the main road and stopped the bike turning the motor off. Bella tossed the helmet off hearing it thud as it hit the grassy terrain. She then pitched her backpack and climbed off the bike using Jake as a steady guide, "That was awesome."

"I thought you'd enjoy it," Jacob smiled and got off the bike himself.

"Thank you," Bella hugged him. "You always come through for me."

Jacob felt his body tense up, "Oh…you're welcome." He pulled away pretending he was more interested in the tossed helmet Bella had used that was on the grass. It was odd to him to feel her pressed up against him. Once he'd dreamed of moments like that, but now he felt like he was doing something wrong.

"Sorry," Bella laughed softly. "You know I'm not fond of those things."

"Most bikers aren't," Jake laughed. He hung it over one of the handlebars.

"So," Bella took a deep breath. "What's up? Anything new and interesting to talk about?"

Jacob looked at her funny, "Not really. Just the same old crap."

"Yeah, it's the same on my end too…pardon the pun," Bella laughed.

"Funny," Jake chuckled.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Bella began. She wasn't sure where, but she tried nonetheless, "Have you spoke with Edward at all?"

"Me?" Jake snorted. "Why would I speak with him?"

"Well, he came to check on me last night and he seemed…I don't know…preoccupied. Like he couldn't wait to get out of my room and back outside."

"Oh," Jake replied wanting to chuckle.

"He said he was alone, but I don't think he was," Bella looked away in thought remembering the scene.

"And you think _I _was with him?" Jake sneered slightly as he pointed to his own chest.

"I was wondering if maybe you might have seen who he was with," Bella said. "I know you don't track him or anything, but I thought maybe if you'd been watching my house, you might have seen something."

Jacob turned away and walked slowly toward the forest. He had a strained expression on his face, but he didn't want Bella to see it. It killed him to lie to her. He hated doing this, but he couldn't be the one to tell her about what had happened between him and Edward. _He_ wasn't even sure himself what was happening. No sense breaking Bella's heart.

"I don't know anything," Jake finally answered.

Bella snickered, "And why don't I believe you?"

Jacob turned around, "Why shouldn't you?"

"Now _you're_ acting strangely," Bella pointed out. "What's going on Jake?"

"Nothing," Jacob shrugged. "What makes you think there's something going on? Your boyfriend has other things going on in his life besides you, Bells. And your best friend does too. Our worlds don't revolve around planet Bella."

The both stared at one another as the words hung in the air like the smell of skunk.

"I'm sorry," Jake said finally.

"No, no…" Bella looked down smiling slightly. "It's my fault for always being so paranoid."

"No, let me clarify something," Jake walked toward her. "Our worlds _do_ revolve around you. But just understand that there are other things that orbit around _us_ outside of what we share with you."

"I know," Bella confessed. "It's just…when the two people closest in my life begin to change, it kinda shakes up my world, you know? I get scared and figure there's secrets being kept from me. You know how I hate that!"

Jacob laughed, "Oh, I know!"

"I should be more trusting of you and Edward," Bella said.

Jake felt himself blush and the guilt began to bubble up.

"I know you'd never hurt me…well, not intentionally," Bella smiled. "Ultimately it would be for my own good. Both of you seem to always be right in the long run. I don't know what I would do without the two of you. I love you both so much. I promise to trust you more."

"Bella, you don't have to promise anything," Jake replied.

"No Bella, you don't," a familiar voice said.

"Edward!" Bella suddenly blurted out as she smiled big seeing him. She ran to him and embraced him tight.

Jacob looked down refusing to see Edward console his girlfriend. He instead studied the beautiful sky line of the majestic mountains and thousands of trees tops. He was fighting transforming into a wolf and running away. He knew that would confuse Bella more…or maybe she'd view it as his being stubborn about being in the presence of a vampire?

Edward stared at Jake noting how upset the wolf looked. He could feel the boy's conflict and fought his mind as it insisted on remembering how his mouth felt on top of Jacob's. He ached to hold Jake and his body stiffened up.

Bella felt it instantly, "Don't be that way, Jake just brought me here to talk and he's being very nice about things." Bella stared into his Edward's eyes with flushed cheeks as she was glowing because she was so happy to see him.

Edward tried to smile back fighting the urge to stare at Jacob, "Alice told me that you went off with him."

"I figure she would," Bella sighed.

"What did you talk about?" Edward asked her, but it was apparent that part of his question was directed at Jacob.

The wolf shifted his gaze to the vampire, "Nothing important."

"No, there was some of it that was important," Bella confessed. She pulled away from Edward and took his wrist. "Come here," Bella told him and guided him toward Jake.

Jacob's eyes grew a little wider as he felt his heart pound harder. His desire to break away was painful to ignore. He knew he could not have Edward to himself at the moment and it drove him mad. As Edward's body got closer, the pulling began. The magnet returned. Jacob had to stop it. He walked backward a bit pretending to be annoyed, "Keep him away from me, please. I haven't had my breakfast yet and I don't want to spoil my appetite."

Edward smiled slightly knowing full well why Jake was pulling away. He could feel the pulling too. But unlike Jacob, Edward welcomed it. Or maybe it was because he could hear the boy's heart thumping away like a drum at an Indian pow-wow. It amused him. He knew that beating was for him…because of him. He loved it.

"Stop it," Bella scolded Jake. "You're fine. I need you two to listen to me so you have to be close for a second or two. You'll live."

Jacob looked at Bella thinking that sounded absurd for at least one of them, "He might have trouble with that one."

"Shouldn't you be wearing a flea collar?" Edward teased.

Jacob was supposed to glare at the vampire…he was supposed to be furious at the cheap joke. Instead Jacob smiled, "Flea collar, garlic collar…keeping you bloodsuckers away is the key."

This time Edward smiled, "I won't bite you. I don't know if you've had your rabies shot yet."

"Stop it!" Bella hushed them. They were having a playful fight, but she didn't see it that way. She was concerned it would end up in a scuffle. "Just let me speak. Just listen. Don't stare at each other, don't look at each other…just listen to me."

The boys turned their attention to Bella as she walked away slightly to gather her thoughts. But the absence of Bella's body between them gave the magnet vibe a clear path. There was no way to resist the desire to touch. As her back was turned to them, Edward reached his hand out to brush his fingers against Jacob's. The boy shot Edward a glance that was soft and inviting. Jake shook his head and touched the inside of Edward's palm with his fingertips and then pulled his hand away feeling the pull break strangely; almost bouncing off the other.

"I told Jake that I needed to trust you and him more, Edward. I should not automatically think there's some great conspiracy going on if you or him keep things from me. I know if you do you're not trying to hurt me. I told him that I love you both and I know that upsets you to hear that I love Jake, but I do. He's been a part of my life for a long time. He was there when you went away and pulled me out of the darkest place in my life. He'll always be apart of me."

"I understand that," Edward said. "I finally can accept it too. He's not so bad."

Jacob looked at Edward who did the same in return. It took everything in Edward not to lean over and kiss the boy. Jake could see it in the vampire's eyes. He smiled making things worse. Edward sighed and looked down biting his lip in frustration.

When Bella turned around she saw Jacob smiling at Edward and her boyfriend biting his lip staring at the ground. She then saw Edward shyly look at Jacob and smile back. They were standing close to one another…well, closer than she'd ever seen when they weren't being forced to do so.

"Are you two actually getting along?" Bella smiled.

The boys almost jumped hearing her voice directed at them.

"I can't believe this," Bella giggled and clapped her hands softly. "My prayers have been answered!"

Jacob and Edward's eyebrows rose up hearing that.

"You prayed for us to get along?" asked Jake.

"I have been for some time now," Bella admitted proudly. "There _really_ is a God."

"Bella, me and Jake _have_ been talking," Edward suddenly announced.

Bella's eyes bulged, "And no one was seriously injured?"

Edward smiled like a little kid and shook his head.

"That's amazing!" Bella responded smiling.

"We're managing not to kill one another," Edward said.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Why didn't you two just tell me that?"

"I don't know," Edward frowned and then looked at Jacob. "Why didn't we just tell her that Jake?"

Jacob smiled appearing a little perturbed at Edward's behavior, "Because you said not to."

Edward's eyes popped for a second. He looked at Bella quickly, "I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it. I mean, I was worried you'd think we'd be doubling up on protecting you and you would be frustrated by it."

"How could you possibly think I would be bothered by you two getting along?" Bella laughed. "This is the best thing you two could ever do for me."

"It's not like we're best friends Bella," Jacob stated.

"I know that," Bella cocked her head with understanding. "I'm just so relieved to hear you've at least buried the hatchet."

Jacob sighed slowly.

Edward looked at him with full, loving eyes that he could no longer stop, "But we're friends, aren't we?" His voice softened and he sounded damn near seductive. But Bella did not catch on to that. She was too excited about seeing the two men in her life that meant more to her than anything, getting along.

Jake looked down at the sound of the vampire's voice. He noticed his body burst into chills when Edward spoke. He slowly looked at the other boy, "Yes we are."

"Great!" Bella hopped up and down for a second.

Jake and Edward shifted their eyes in her direction with amused expressions. They'd never seen Bella act like that. It disturbed them.

"Are you okay?" asked Jacob.

"Should I get Carlisle?" Edward suggested pointing his thumb in the direction of his house that was miles away.

Bella walked over to them practically floating, "I'm fine! Let's do something all together!"

The boys frowned. "Like what?" they both said.

"I don't know," Bella shrugged still glowing. "Let's cliff dive or go riding the bikes or something boring like fishing!"

Edward started to laugh while Jake kept staring at her with a smile on his face, "You're pretty strange, Bella."

"I'm just happy," she punched him slightly and then regretted it when her knuckles cracked. She quickly grabbed her hand and rubbed it hard while cursing slightly.

Jacob nudged Edward to go along with him with a wink, "Hey Bella, I've got an idea of something we could do!"

"What?" Bella beamed as she stopped rubbing her hand.

"Let's go to my house, clear out the garage and start a rock band," Jacob put his hands out like he was making an incredible offer.

Edward began to bust up, but then composed himself. He nodded, "Yeah, it would be groovy."

"Stop teasing me," Bella tried to push them both, but she was the one who ended up moving. Pushing a wolf and a vampire were like pushing a wall.

Jacob smiled as he counted off on his fingers, "Carlisle could be the manager, Emmett could be the equipment guy, Jasper could set up all the publicity shots, Alice could be our designer and Rosalie could be the bouncer."

Edward broke down and doubled over laughing. He couldn't remember laughing that hard in many years. It felt good.

"And what about Esme?" Bella folded her arms.

Jake thought for a moment, "She could be in charge of hair and makeup."

"For you," Edward added to Bella.

"You're forgetting the pack," Bella said.

"Roadies," Jacob shrugged. "They could sell all our merchandise at the concerts, get our lunches, run out for coffee and donuts."

Bella finally laughed loving the idea, "It's brilliant! I love it!"

"You've been thinking about this a long time," Edward said to Jake teasingly.

"Can you sing Cullen?" Jake asked.

"Not too good," Edward confessed making a sour face.

Jake pointed to Edward while talking to Bella, "Back up singer…way in the back."

"I'm lead," Bella put her hand up.

"Yeah, you lead the way," Edward shook his head. "You two have fun planning our next gig. I'm going hunting."

Bella began to hum a tune to herself and closed her eyes.

Edward took advantage of the seconds he had. He leaned toward Jacob's ear, "Try not to encourage her too much. I'm no performer." He kissed Jake on the neck sending the chills again down the boy's spine.

"Knock it off," Jake smiled pushing Edward away playfully.

When Bella turned around trying to dance a little number, Edward whispered again into Jacob's ear, "See you tonight."

Jacob nodded indicating he wanted Edward to leave. Secretly he was ready to jump the vampire and needed distance between them to control himself. It wasn't long when he could feel that Edward was far enough away. When the coast was clear, he told Bella, "Edward went to hunt."

The girl stopped dancing and humming. She turned around quickly. Bella's expression went serious, "He left? He didn't say goodbye."

"He didn't want to intrude on your rehearsal," Jake joked.

But Bella wasn't amused, "There's something wrong with him. He would never just leave and not say goodbye or forget to kiss me."

"Bella," Jacob began to say.

"No!" Bella snapped. "He's shutting me out, Jake. For some reason, he's shutting me out. What have I done wrong?"

"You haven't done anything wrong," Jake fired back getting agitated.

Bella looked down, tears in her eyes, "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Jake rolled his eyes.

"Look at me," Bella pleaded. Her voice cracked and her face was pale, "I'm losing him. He's deliberately putting space between us. Help me fix it, Jake…please." Tears spilled from her eyes and her forehead crinkled as she broke down with worry.

Jacob only stood there not knowing what to do. Deep down he knew _he_ was the cause for Bella's sudden insecurities. The guilt twisted in his stomach and he fought again not to transform into a wolf and run away.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly said. She wiped her eyes and stomped her foot, "Why am I so paranoid about everything? This is not your responsibility and I know if you were aware of something about Edward, you'd tell me. You can't help me fix things. I'm sorry."

Jacob could only nod his head. He wasn't able to say anything.

Bella squeezed her eyes tight and growled shaking her head. She was trying to clear the madness of confusion and doubt that flooded her thoughts. It worked a little bit. She sniffled and then smiled at Jake, "You're such a good friend. I don't deserve you."

Jacob shook his head and sighed, "No…I'm the one who doesn't deserve."

"Knock it off," Bella chuckled. "You're amazing and sweet. I can't tell you how many times you've kept me from going over the edge."

Jake snickered, "Ah…there was that one time you jumped off a cliff."

"Shut up," Bella laughed. "That was a recreational sport."

Jake snorted, "That was a recreational wreck almost turned tragedy, Bells."

The girl shrugged, "Almost doesn't count."

"Well, you definitely keep me on my toes," Jake smiled.

"You mean paws," Bella winked.

They laughed for a moment before deciding to head back. They ended up grabbing a bite to eat instead of returning to school. They didn't talk about Edward. Bella and Jacob talked about their family and friends. Every once in a while Bella would mention Alice, but she never brought up Edward. It was a nice change for Jake. He was used to her whining about the vampire prince all the time. Strangely enough, he wouldn't have minded it this time…well, the guilt would ride him, but he would have been able to stomach the idea of Edward Cullen in a conversation.

When they finally said goodbye to each other Jake was on her porch dropping her off at home. Charlie stepped out having gotten a call from the school that Bella had not shown up today. When he saw that his daughter had been with Jacob Black, he smiled. He wasn't angry at all. He adored Jacob. Charlie was not fond of Edward. If Bella had ditched school to hang with that pale Cullen boy, Charlie would have blown his stack.

Charlie invited Jake inside to have some pop, but Jacob made his apologies. He knew his father was probably concerned. He was sure the pack had informed Billy that his son missed his classes.

Jacob got back on his bike and hustled himself back to the reservation. He wasn't surprised to see Billy waiting for him on the small porch.

"Son, I've been worried sick," Billy sighed.

"Sorry dad," Jake smiled. "I abducted Bella from school and we went riding. Charlie knows. He wasn't mad."

"And who said you could kidnap Bella Swan?" Billy frowned with a playful smirk.

Jacob shrugged, "Me?"

Billy laughed, "You."

Jake nodded.

"Get that bike in the garage," Billy snorted and began to roll his chair into the house.

"Yes sir," Jake nodded. He returned the motorcycle in its place and went inside to have dinner with his father. Even though Jake had just eaten with Bella, he was never too full to eat again. He knew the pack would be coming around for him soon. Periodically his mind floated to Edward. He would quickly think of something else in case the pack was close. He couldn't handle the idea of Seth questioning him or worse…Paul glaring at him with complete disgust and Leah having too much ammo to pitch at him. He just wasn't ready for any of them to know…not yet.

* * *

><p>Thank you's to all my fellow "we-are-all-going-to-hell" readerswriters who shake their heads (as well as a few other things) at people who 'think' they know God enough to play one... You are wonderful and trust me, we're going to a better place where Jake and Edward can do their thing in any way or anywhere they choose! AMEN ~ :)


	5. Seth Suspects

**Title:** Hard to Resist You

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward & Jacob

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Warnings:** language, smut, drama, fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, just having a little fun with them…

**Note:** I posted this story for fellow writer, JudasForever ~ it was written years ago (before I really knew the characters well). It had never been published online.

**Chapter Six: Seth Suspects**

Jake told his father that he was going to rest for a while before the pack came for him. Billy understood and wheeled himself to the TV to watch an old John Wayne movie. As Jake stared at the ceiling in his room, he sighed. He allowed his mind to drift to Edward for a few minutes. Instead of daydreaming about their interludes, Jacob opted for remembering times when he'd seen Edward with Bella (it seemed safer incase his brain leaked out too much information). Just to be able to imagine the vampire during a time when they weren't close was endearing enough for Jake's heart. He closed his eyes and smiled. A mental glitch popped in his head of how amazing Edward's body felt against his own. He never thought the feeling of another guy would please him so. Having Edward's arms around his waist, pressing him so close so he couldn't get away…heaven. Suddenly Jacob's eyes shot open and he quickly changed his thoughts. It was too dangerous to think about something so intimate with Sam and the pack roaming the woods nearby.

Jacob heard a tap at his window. He sat up thinking it was one of the pack was teasing him. He walked over to the window and pushed the pane up. He leaned out to gaze at the forest…nothing.

Jake frowned, "Who's there?"

Someone grabbed him at that instant and whispered in his ear, "Just me."

Jacob turned to see Edward, "What are you doing here?"

The handsome boy frowned, "I told you I was coming."

"Not now!" Jake freaked out pushing him away. "The pack might show up. How are we gonna explain your being here?"

"Then when?" Edward asked with impatience, "When can I see you?"

Jacob couldn't think clearly, "Just go!"

Edward smiled, "Come with me."

"I can't!" Jacob hissed feeling agitated.

"Don't be mad," Edward pouted in a whisper. He caressed the boy's cheek with his finger softly, slowly to calm him down.

Jake rolled his eyes and then closed them enjoying Edward's touch. His voice was low and relaxed, "You don't understand. Imagine Alice times six, Edward. They will know everything."

Edward looked away with a single nod, "Alright, meet me at the creek where we met before at midnight."

"Okay, okay."

"Promise?" Edward teased.

Jacob gave him big eyes, "Get out of here!"

To Jake's surprise, Edward pretended to bite his neck. Jacob jerked and broke into a warm, terrific grin, "Please go…go before I drag you into my bedroom."

Edward smiled with glowing eyes, "With an option like that, I'd rather chance you dragging me into your room."

Jake glared at him slightly, but couldn't hide his smile.

"I'm going," Edward said with a sigh. He pulled away groaning and then seemingly vanished into the forest.

Jacob's heart ached to push Edward away. He pushed himself against the window frame and teetered backward to his bed. He plopped on the mattress hearing the springs creak under his tremendous werewolf weight. He stared at the ceiling thinking of his pale vampire prince. He shut his eyes and then forced himself to concentrate on the pack instead. He was worried they'd be close enough to catch his thoughts. His eyelids grew heavy and he began to drift off to sleep.

"Jacob," Billy's voice urged. "Jacob, wake up!"

Jake's eyes shot open and his head spun. Instantly he knew he did not get enough rest. He ached all over and his eyelids were refusing to cooperate, "Dad? What's the matter?"

"The pack," Billy said. "They're here. They've been calling to you for some time, son."

Jake moaned, "Oh no…I'm so tired, dad. I don't know if I can make it out tonight."

Billy frowned, "Then you'll have to explain that to Sam. Come on, it's the least you can do if you're choosing to stay home."

Jacob sat up and pulled his legs around to allow his feet to hit the floor. His eyelids still refused to open. His mind was buzzing within a fuzzy cloud of unconsciousness. He could swear he was dreaming, but the feeling of his father's finger poking his muscled arm was indication enough that it was not a dream at all. He forced one lid open, "Yeah pop, I know. The pack is waiting." His lid instantly snapped back shut in protest.

Jake stood up attempting to walk out of his room blind as a bat.

Billy wheeled himself out of the way in time, "Hey! Son, you're gonna tear down the house if you don't open your eyes."

"I'm fine," Jacob mumbled and bumped into the wall right across from his door. He quickly rerouted himself to continue down the short hallway to the living room where Sam was waiting with the rest of the pack.

Sam grinned, "Hello, lazy bones."

Jake put up one hand, but still did not open his eyes, "Hey."

"Why are you so tired fool?" Paul joked with sarcasm.

Jacob shrugged.

"Wake up," Leah said. "If I have to stay awake, so do you."

"I will," Jake rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah," Seth urged. "That'll teach you to go to bed at a decent hour." He sounded like he was being playful, but something in Seth's voice made Jacob open his eyes to study the young wolf.

"I'm awake," Jake stared at Seth who immediately looked down the instant their eyes locked.

"You do know you're running with us tonight," Sam asked seeing that Jacob was irritated.

Jacob sighed and shifted his gaze to Sam, "Later. I need to get some more rest."

"Why are you so tired?" Seth asked still looking down.

Jake's sight shot to Seth, "I've been having odd dreams."

Seth looked up saying with his eyes, _'Liar.'_

"Dreams about what?" Sam appeared concerned.

Jake thought quickly, "Bella…those nomad bloodsuckers…the fact that Victoria is still out there somewhere."

Billy nodded pushing his wheel chair closer to his son, "Do you feel like you had a premonition?"

"I don't know," Jake shrugged. "I just am losing sleep because of them."

"Never knew you to be bothered by scary dreams," Quil teased.

Jake rolled his eyes and then groaned because they ached.

"Aright Black, go ahead and catch up on your sleep," Sam ordered. "But, if you're up to it, meet us later."

Leah huffed hearing that Jacob could stay home, "Spoiled brat."

Jacob nodded staring at Seth.

The pack began to file out to the porch of the small house. Seth was the only one who looked back; his face full of worry and a desperate expression of wanting to speak with Jacob privately.

Jake nodded at him indicating that they would speak later. Seth smiled slightly and trotted away to catch up with the older pack members. Leah turned around to look for the boy and gave Jake a hard glare. She was always so moody. Jake sighed and closed the front door feeling this body turn into a ton of tired.

"Go knock out son," Billy smiled. "Burn some sage to ward off the evil dreams."

"Sure dad," Jake walked off into his room. Seth's behavior bothered him. He was almost accusing him of something, but wouldn't make eye contact either. Did he know something? Jake's stomach turned. "Christ," Jake groaned. It wasn't long before he slipped into blessed sleep with dreams interwoven with a handsome vampire and a small, younger wolf who was watching silently in the background.

When Jacob awoke finally it was late evening, near midnight. He jumped out of bed worried that Edward might try to come to his window again and this time the pack would be there to catch him. Sure enough he heard howling in the distance and without a word to his father, who was quietly dozing to late night television, Jacob Black disrobed, put his shorts between his teeth and leapt out his window. He transformed into a wolf and scampered off into the cool evening.

He breathed heavily as his large paws thundered against the ground and the sound of breaking branches and crunching leaves moaned under his weight as he tore through the forest. Jake heard the wind whistling within his ears as he tried to hone in on the direction of the howling that he knew was Sam calling for him. Suddenly the familiar scent of his pack was near, but there was another smell he recognized. His heart dropped…it was his vampire's scent.

Jake's paws dug into the dampened soil as he stopped short of Sam, Quil, Seth, Leah Paul, Embry and Jared standing there surrounding an annoyed Edward Cullen who glared at them. Jacob transformed himself back to human form and put on the shorts he'd carried. Then he walked out where everyone saw him and stared intently on Edward. The vampire's gaze softened slightly and his eyes shifted nervously between the newly human transformed pack members. The fact that Leah was trying to cover up her naked bosom didn't help. It didn't surprise Jacob to see Seth looking at him funny once again. He tried to shake it off and chose to put all his attention on Sam.

"What's going on?" Jake asked. "What is he doing here?"

"We'd like to ask you that same question?" Paul shot him a glare.

Jacob smiled sarcastically, "I asked first."

"He won't say why he's here," Sam answered Jacob. "We suspect it was to have a word with you."

Jake frowned, "He gave you that impression?"

"He was headed to your house," Jared added. "We'd been tracking him."

"I knew you were there," Edward growled. "What do you take me for; a newborn?"

Paul snarled, "Maybe you're so ancient you're senile, leech."

"Funny," Jacob snorted. "When you're done saving La Push from all the vampires Paul, take your comedy act to Seattle and go on stage."

The pack looked puzzled at Jacob who never put down another wolf around outsiders… especially vampires. Jacob sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was still half asleep. Even the frantic run he'd taken had not zapped the woozy feeling from his body.

"Cranky, aren't we?" Leah noted toward Jake.

"I learned it from you," Jake replied. He then looked at Edward. He tried to gaze at him with indifference, but it his hands balled up into fists fighting the urge to go to his pale prince protectively. "Is something wrong with Bella?"

Edward fought his own emotions staring at a bare-chested Jacob, "She's fine at the moment. But truth be told, I was hoping to catch up with you…only you."

Seth shot Edward a look of shock.

Jake's brow furrowed. He didn't like Edward playing around like this in front of the pack, "For what Cullen? What the hell do you want?"

Edward smiled knowing how short tempered his wolf was, "My motives are not as sinister as your furry buddies think." Edward glanced at Seth who blushed suddenly. "I want to speak with you about Bella. Whether or not you repeat it to them is your decision."

Jake sneered, "I don't keep secrets from my furry buddies."

"Then you can spew the hairballs all over the place," Edward snarled. "I really don't care. I just need to talk to you about her."

"Another comedy act in the making," Jacob stared at Edward with impatience.

Edward bowed slightly eating up the moment, "I'm here all evening."

"We don't mind of you're here, leech. As long as you're in pieces," Paul said.

"Shut up Paul," Jake stepped forward feeling his spine tighten. "He's important to Bella; a fact that I'm not happy stomaching, but I have to. Fine Cullen, you want a word…come with me and make it fast."

"Yeah, a real quickie," Seth repeated not realizing it sounded like a romantic tryst rather than a casual meeting.

Everyone gazed at the boy. Seth noticed all eyes on him and blushed again. Leah smacked the back of his head without exposing one nipple as Edward and Jake walked away toward the stream. Jacob knew that the sound of the trickling water would help drown out their voices so the pack couldn't hear the conversation.

When they reached water's edge, Jake turned around scanning the forest for anyone watching, "I told you not to come. They caught you. Now Seth is acting weird with me. He suspects something."

Edward looked down, "I missed you."

Jacob stopped surveying the scene and gazed at Edward, "I'm sorry."

Edward shook his head still staring at the ground below, "No apologies necessary. I just couldn't help it." He looked up; his fiery, gold eyes glowed, "I can't stand it anymore. Vampires become obsessed when they…choose a…a…"

"Object of infatuation?" Jake joked. He smiled crookedly not able to stay stern any longer.

Edward chuckled, "Yeah…for lack of a better word." The vampire fixed his eyes upon Jacob's chest and sighed, "You're a great distraction. Even the Volturi would fall to its knees at the sight of your body."

Jacob didn't mean to, but he laughed out loud and then slapped his hand over his mouth with wide eyes, "Crap."

Edward fought off the chuckles and his brow rose, "Double crap." Then Edward shrugged, "Just say you were being sarcastic." He winked his eye.

The wolf nodded back finally removing his hand from his mouth, "Good idea."

The vampire walked forward a little and leaned over to say something private, "Any chance you're going to imprint on someone any time soon?"

Jake smiled, "How do you know I haven't already?"

"It's not Bella," Edward replied. "It's certainly not Leah."

Jacob made a face, "Please."

"I'm hoping it's me," Edward smiled.

Jacob shook his head to which Edward instantly frowned, "I haven't chosen anyone…yet."

The vampire sighed with relief, "For a moment there I thought you were denying my chance."

"I can hardly deny you anything anymore," Jacob said as if in a trance. "And that's so dangerous…for both of us."

Edward closed his eyes, "I can't take it. I have to be able to touch you." The pulling started again. Edward reached out his arms anticipating the boy's warm skin.

"You can't," Jake took two steps back. "We have to keep a distance. You know that…if anyone finds out…I mean, even Seth is looking at me funny. I think he might know something."

Suddenly Edward turned angry instantly turning jealous, "If that little mutt has imprinted on you, I swear I'll…"

"You'll do nothing," Jacob hushed him. "I don't think he has imprinted on anyone. He's just a kid." Suddenly Jake smiled, "He told you and me to make it a quickie, remember?"

Edward's serious expression changed. He smiled, "That _was_ funny." Then the vampire got serious again, "But I don't like the idea of anyone interested in you like that."

"I know," Jake nodded feeling quite satisfied that this vampire was very possessive over him. "I've seen that emotion in action when you fumed about me being interested in Bella at the same time you were."

Edward looked away. Jacob brought up the "B" word. The mere mention of Bella made the older boy uncomfortable. She was a loose end he had to decide on. Was he going to tie up that loose end and pick her or choose Jacob and tie the boy up to him for eternity? When he felt his cock stir, he knew he wanted Jacob, but was it for purely selfish reasons? Jake deserved more than that. The longer he knew him the more Edward realized he wanted more for Jacob.

"I have a question," Jake chuckled. "What if _I_ was to be interested in Bella now?"

For a moment Edward looked at Jacob with shock. Then he smiled knowing the wolf was joking, "Then I'd have to kill her. You're mine."

Jacob smiled enjoying the answer although neither one of them would let anyone hurt Bella. Then Jake spun around hearing something in the woods. Edward heard it too and caught the whiff of wolf in the air.

"Who's there?" Jake growled.

Seth stepped out, "What's taking so long?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Seth get out of here."

"You're smiling too much and joking with this…this…leech," Seth looked Edward up and down with great disapproval.

Jake's blood boiled, "I said get out! Whatever we're talking about is none of your business!"

Seth took a step back hurt, "You're protecting him."

Jacob's expression went blank. He felt his blood drain from his face, "No I'm not."

"Yes you are," Seth nodded looking like he was just told his father was Carlisle Cullen. "You are friends with a bloodsucker."

Edward opted to help, "We've agreed to a truce."

Seth looked at Edward.

The vampire continued, "Jacob and I are not fighting anymore for the sake of Bella. And yes, we've become friends…in a way."

But Seth shook his head, "I see it for what it really is."

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked feeling weak and exposed.

Seth pointed to Edward, "He's imprinted on you."

"What?" Paul came from behind Seth.

"The vampire has imprinted on Jake," Seth repeated. "I see it."

Edward grew angry growing desperate to keep Jacob innocent of any accusations, "Are you out of your rabid, flea and tick twisted mind? I love Bella! I will always love Bella! Vampires can't imprint! And even if I could, you think I'd choose him? I deal with him because Bella begged me to! But deep down, if I had things my way, he'd be sitting at the shelter somewhere along with the rest of you."

The pack glared hard.

Sam snorted, "Pretty big words for a monster like you to say on _our_ land."

"Sometimes the truth hurts," Edward shrugged like he didn't care how the words made them feel. He prayed he'd swung any suspicion away from Jacob.

Jake stared at Edward with a look of surprise. He knew that if the vampire's love was truly for him, Edward would not be able to deny his feelings. He would not be able to easily and cruelly insult Jake the way he had, "And that truth has set you free, Cullen. Get lost and if I catch your pathetic ass in La Push again, I'll make leech tar-tar out of you!"

Uh-oh…he'd went a little too far. Edward sighed and cast his eyes down to the ground with defeat. Jake was furious at him and it wasn't a cover up. His rage was genuine. Edward looked at his wolf, "I'm leaving, but I want to make one thing clear, vampires don't imprint on people. Only shifters do that. Monsters like me fall in love." He made sure to lock eyes with Jacob when he said that. Then Edward glared at the pack especially Seth. He felt miserable to realize that Jacob was angry with him. He thought he was doing the right thing; that declaring his love for Bella would stop the pack from believing Seth's suspicions were correct. However, the cracks about putting Jacob in an animal shelter touched a nerve in his wolf's heart. He looked at Jacob one last time and tried to send out a telepathic apology, _"I'm so sorry." _

Jake didn't seem to catch it…but Seth did. He may be young, but the boy had a remarkable ability to read people with their facial expressions. The boy gasped a second and then looked down. Edward took off running. He ran like he was running for his life…or for Jake's. He was angry; angry at himself, angry at Seth, angry at…at…everyone. He stopped finally leaning on a fallen tree trunk. He sat upon it and stared helplessly at his empty hands. But the damage was done. Jacob was furious with him and at the moment, there was nothing he could do about it.

Jacob watched him go fighting off the lump in his throat. It wasn't the words that did it; it was the feeling behind it that made Jake angry. He could _feel_ Edward's rejection and disgust. It made him feel like trash…and many times Bella made him feel that way…used. She used him before. When Edward left Forks with his family, Bella started coming around all the time. She would even flirt with him, hug him and lean on him for support. But when it was obvious that Bella needed Jacob to help Bella "see" Edward, Jake had never felt so rejected. He vowed to himself to never let that happen again, but it did. Where Bella was concerned, Jacob always gave in. More than likely, he'd give in with Edward too. He felt like an emotional-ho.

The pack finally came together at Sam's house in the early morning hours. Seth carefully motioned himself over to Jacob who insisted on sitting on the couch away from the others as Emily tried to get him to eat. Jake waved her off rubbing his forehead.

"Why do you let things affect you so much?" asked Seth as he munched on a roll of hot bread with butter.

Jacob looked at Seth not wanting to strike up a conversation with the boy, "I'm a werewolf. Shit happens."

"You're mad at me," Seth stopped chewing.

Jake looked away staring at the wall in front of him. "I'm mad at everything."

"I'm sorry," Seth tossed the roll on the table watching it bounce a bit before coming to a halt at the edge.

Jacob sat forward, "It takes a lot for the vampire and me to have a decent conversation without arguing. You misunderstood things. Why did you have to say he imprinted on me? He's not a werewolf. He's a mosquito with fancy hair and pale skin."

"A mosquito!" Paul snorted with bread crumbs pitching outward as he laughed hard. "That's a good one Jake!"

Seth blushed again, "I'm sorry about that, but I thought I saw something…weird. I mean, I thought I felt something weird. He might be saying he loves Bella, but he's drawn to you for some reason."

"You're too young to understand dynamics," Leah teased her little brother pitching a piece of apple at him from across the room.

Jacob shook his head, "He's not drawn to me in anyway other than I am very fond of Bella and he has to deal with me. That's it, plain and simple. Nothing more, nothing less."

But Seth was adamant. He leaned forward and whispered, "No you're wrong. I saw it. He cares about you more than you think." Then Seth leaned back a bit and took a good look at Jacob, "No…wait…I think you know it already."

Jake shook his head again.

"And you are drawn to him," Seth whispered as if coming to an epiphany of doom.

Jacob stood up, "I need some air." He walked off in a huff and went into the front yard.

Sam frowned, "Seth, rule number one; do not overload a wolf with too much pressure. Especially if the wolf is in your pack. Rule number two; never throw food in my house, man."

Remembering the tossed bread roll on the table, Seth grabbed it and threw it in the trash. He head out after Jacob, but he was no where in sight. So Seth decided to go out in search of the vampire. Maybe that's where Jake was off to? Seth looked at the pack that was heavily into conversation and food while Emily attempted to pour them some lemonade and then the boy darted off into the woods without anyone knowing. He was determined to find the bloodsucker. He needed to ask that beast a few questions.

Seth found the vampire sitting in the woods alone. He appeared to be sulking about something. The Cullen prince looked like a statue as he stared off into the woods not moving a muscle. But the vampire caught his scent and blinked. He turned his head toward Seth's direction and snarled, "What do you want?"

Since his cover was blown, Seth stepped out from the trees, "You're upset because Jake is mad."

"Thanks to you," Edward glared at the boy. "Where's your fan club?"

"The pack is back at Sam's house," Seth answered as he stepped a bit closer. He was curious about the vampire. His odor was fowl, but oddly enough Seth could smell Jacob's scent on the creature too and it made things a little more bearable.

"And you trust a scary, old bloodsucker to be alone with you?" Edward teased.

"You're too distracted to hurt me," Seth replied unafraid.

But Edward shook his head, "Wrong kid, you're the reason Jake is angry at me and so you're the target of my rage. I could tear you apart and bury the pieces for your friends to find."

Seth smiled, "You wouldn't do that. There's no way you'd go to that kind of extreme since that would forever destroy any chance you have of talking to Jacob again. Not to mention that's not your style as a Cullen."

Edward sneered, "What the hell would you know about my family?"

"Carlisle Cullen is a good man," Seth said loud. "Even though Paul says there's no such thing as a good vampire, Sam says otherwise. Your dad raised you so that means you're good too."

"Carlisle didn't raise me," Edward snapped. "I was seventeen when I was turned."

Seth shrugged sitting down right next to Edward on the fallen trunk, "Well, he's been taking care of you and raised you as a vampire right? He's taught you how he believes in living as one so…that makes you good."

Edward huffed and looked away.

"And besides, Jake wouldn't be so drawn to you if you weren't cool," Seth added.

Edward looked at him quickly, "What?"

"It's true," Seth shrugged again.

This time Edward stood up, "You need to leave. You and I cannot have this conversation."

Seth stood up as well, "What's wrong? I know how you feel about Jake and how he feels about you."

"Jake would never tell you that," Edward laughed sarcastically.

"He didn't tell me," Seth confessed. "I just know…I can feel it."

"You felt nothing," Edward laughed again nervously. He began to pace knowing Jake would be even more furious if he let anything slip to the boy about their affair.

"Why are you pacing?" Seth asked with a little chuckle.

"Because you're making him uncomfortable," Jacob announced walking toward them.

Edward looked at Jake and sighed. As usual Jake was topless and standing there in his entire beautiful splendor, "He came after me."

"I know," Jake nodded. "I figured that."

"Why don't you two just admit it," Seth put up his hands.

"Seth, you need to go," Jake frowned at the boy.

"I'm not leaving until you spill it," Seth folded his arms and stood stern.

Jake and Edward stared at him in silence. Finally Edward didn't care that the boy was there. He walked up to Jake with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Jake replied taking his eyes off Seth to look at Edward.

"No, you don't understand," Edward began. "I'm sorry I said those things."

"I don't care what you said," Jake said. "It wasn't that. It was what you were feeling. I could feel that you are still in love with Bella. Your conviction was clear."

"I only said it like that to make them think I didn't…"

"Save it," Jacob switched his attention to Seth. "I said go."

Seth shook his head.

Jacob pushed the balls of his hands into his pupils until it hurt, "Dammit! Okay fine! You want the truth? You want to know what's going on, I'll tell you." Jake looked at Seth who now appeared blurry since he'd pushed too long and hard. "I do have feelings for Edward and he has feelings for me."

Edward was so relieved to hear that Jake was over his false declaration of love for Bella he leaned forward and rested his head upon Jake's shoulder. He closed his eyes and mumbled, "I love you."

"No you don't," Jacob replied.

Edward pulled away slightly to make eye contact, "What? Yes I do."

"No," Jake shook his head. "You're feeling…more like…curiosity for me. It's just an attraction."

Edward's head shot back, "I love you and I don't care who knows it. I don't feel for Bella like I used to. I have fallen in love with you. I don't know when or where it happened, but it did. And I'm proud of it. I'm proud of it and I'll protect it."

Jake stared into Edward's eyes, "You can't love me."

"I do," the vampire stared hard.

Jacob sighed, "Okay Seth…there's your news all out in the open. Go run and tell everyone."

Seth watched Edward's expression as it did not change even for a moment. He still stared at Jake full of love and adoration. He had slid his hand around Jacob's waist and pulled the wolf to his chest protectively kissing Jake's neck. Jacob did not fight it. At the feeling of Edward's lips against his skin, Jake closed his eyes and nuzzled his face in the nape of Edward's neck.

Seth spoke softly, "I won't tell anyone."

Both Edward and Jacob looked at the boy not really believing him.

The young boy crossed his heart with his finger, "I promise."

Edward looked at Jake who looked back at him without a word. Edward smiled softly reassuring Jacob's insecurity about their love affair, "He won't tell. He cares too much about you."

"I care about both of you," Seth confessed. "I know you can't help what's happening. I don't think you're supposed to be able to stop it."

Jake frowned a little, "You think that this is something bigger than both of us?"

"Yeah," Seth nodded.

Jake chuckled, "You're funny."

"Why?" Seth raised his hands for a moment before they dropped to his sides.

"Edward and I are just attracted to each other. It's not like it's…some…romantic, Shakespearian, love story. It's just…just…well, sex."

"I knew it," Edward smiled. "You just want me to for my body."

"You're wrong," Seth tisked.

This time Edward frowned, "He doesn't want me for my body?"

Jake smacked Edward's arm.

"No, not you," Seth laughed. "Jacob is wrong."

"I figured you were a romantic Seth," Jake smiled slightly. "But you're seeing more into this than is necessary."

"You're not seeing enough," Seth insisted and walked toward them. "I am going to do some research. Seems to me I heard a story similar to this before."

Jake's face went pale, "That would mean you have to tell someone about it. No!"

"No I won't," Seth held up his hands indicating for the panic to slow down. "I would never blow your cover. Never. I've got a way to skirt around things."

Edward couldn't resist, "Have you ever worn a skirt?"

"What?" Seth looked at him funny.

The vampire just smiled knowing he'd thrown off Seth for a moment.

"Knock it off," Jacob softly nudged Edward.

Finally Seth's eyebrows went up and he grinned, "No I don't have a skirt! Can I borrow one of yours?"

Edward thought for a moment, "I think I have the perfect one…it'll bring out your eyes."

Jacob laughed, "Stop it!"

Seth chuckled finally seeing that the mosquito with fancy hair and pale skin had a great sense of humor.

Edward busted up along with Jake who enjoyed the shift of emotion from super serious to ridiculously silly. It was nice to laugh it all off for once. The past few days have been so hard. Even when they joked with Bella the other day, it was still difficult since they were keeping a secret from her. With Seth it was all out in the open and all three of them could look at it and find something to laugh about. It felt good.

"No seriously," Seth shook his head trying to shake the feeling of wearing a skirt in his mind. "I really think I've heard a story a lot like yours."

Jacob's brow furrowed, "I've _never_ heard of a story of a vampire and a werewolf coming together for some greater purpose. I haven't even heard one that had no purpose."

"Greater purpose?" Edward repeated. "Sounds like too much responsibility. I just want to find a nice, private place to love you." Edward slipped his arms around Jake's waist and pulled him close.

"Not in front of Seth," Jake mumbled as Edward made a feast out of his neck.

"Aren't you afraid he might bite you?" Seth asked Jake.

"I would never," Edward stopped and looked at the boy. "Even if he begged me."

"But would you want to?" Seth questioned with a smile and one raised brow.

Edward smiled back, "Favorite dream number two."

Jake chuckled and shook his head.

Seth looked puzzled, "What's number one?"

"Never you mind!" Jacob replied to the boy with wide eyes.

Edward pulled his head up and laughed heartedly.

"Oh," Seth blushed. He got it. "So…when are you two gonna tell Bella?"

The boys got quiet then. That subject always hung so heavy in the air; telling Bella. She already knew something wasn't right. Edward hadn't been paying much attention to her and even Jake had stopped hanging around. She was terribly insecure, but she wasn't stupid. She could read people pretty well. Alice was amazed by her natural senses. If she had become a vampire, her gift would have been dazzling to witness. Yet something told both Jake and Edward that Bella still had a big role to play in their lives. Whether or not that meant she would become a vampire, no one knew. Edward Cullen would not make her one though. He didn't like the idea before and now making her one when he will not be marrying her is down right insane. Alice would have to do it.

"I don't know when we'll tell her," Jake confessed to Seth.

"Are you gonna become a vampire?" Seth asked carefully.

Jacob blinked hearing the question, "Why in the world would you ask me that?"

"He doesn't have to become anything," Edward replied kissing Jake's forehead. "No more than he would expect me to phase into a wolf."

"We like each other they way we are," Jake told Seth.

"An odd couple," Seth smiled.

The boys grinned nodding their heads.

"Odd, but together nonetheless," Edward grinned with pride.

"Something tells me you were meant to be together too," Seth added.

"You know, your support is an added surprise," Jacob said. "I thought you'd hate me."

"For what, because you have feelings for a guy?" Seth scoffed.

"Yeah," Jake answered. "And that he's a vampire."

"Love really _is_ blind," Seth replied with wide eyes.

"Hey," Edward replied offended by the remark. Then his face slipped into a warm smile.

"I'm gonna get going," Seth walked backward. "Your secret is safe with me. I'm gonna try to find some stuff out."

"Seth…" Jake shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it on the down low," the boy grinned. "Besides, I'm not mentioning anything to anyone we know. I'm gonna talk to an elder."

"Which elder?" Jake asked with panic.

"He won't have a clue," Seth assured Jacob. "He'll probably think it's me…I don't care. He won't know it involves the Cullens."

"He would figure it out though," Edward frowned. "Our boundary line is the nearest to the reservation."

"He's an elder…he's old," Seth reasoned. "He won't remember, trust me."

"Be careful," Jake warned as his stomach turned.

"It'll be gravy," Seth laughed and began to run away.

"That includes your brains if you fail," Edward threatened, but when he looked at Jake he was smiling. "Cute kid."

Jacob began to add to Edward's comment, but his mouth was instantly covered by Edward's. The vampire pulled Jake's hips into his own closing the gap between them. Jacob gasped as Edward's tongue slipped into this mouth. The wolf's head spun and he let his head fall back more to allow Edward more leverage. Jacob could not fight Edward even if he wanted to. Their union did feel like it was bigger than them…like it was a force they were bound to and controlled by. Jacob moaned slightly intoxicated by the feeling of Edward's mouth grinding hard against his own. Edward fought himself not to bite down on Jake's tongue. The vampire was desperately hungry to taste the shifter's blood.

Jacob pulled away gasping, "Edward…oh, God…Edward stop."

"Can't" Edward mumbled lifting his mouth from Jake's neck for a second.

Jake chuckled, "Take a break Romeo."

Edward stopped looking at Jacob with fiery, glowing eyes, "You really want me to?"

Jacob stared up at him studying his wild gaze, "No."

"Good because I refuse," Edward responded in a low voice and leaned forward to continue his feast.

Jake closed his eyes and his legs felt a little weak as thousands of chills burst upon his skin feeling Edward's cold lips kissing his neck. He had to admit, he loved it. He wanted to keep going…even going further, but when his mind thought about what Seth planned to do (talking with an elder) Jake suddenly became distracted and pushed Edward away, troubled.

"What's the matter?" Edward gazed at him puzzled.

"I'm worried about Seth."

Edward smiled, "He's a smart kid. He'll be fine." He tried to resume his task, but Jacob held him at bay.

"No, I'm worried about him asking the elder questions about…our situation."

"Do me a favor…don't think about that," Edward said. "Just concentrate on us and where we are right now."

Jacob grinned, "You're a bad influence."

"That's me," Edward held his head up proud. He leaned in again and they settled into another deep kiss. It amazed both of them how comfortable they felt together. How they seemed "made" for each other, a perfect mold one on one. Edward would have never thought anyone could have been meant for him…just Bella. To imagine he was having an even deeper feeling with Jacob Black was shocking. He grasped the wolf close to him and gave a playful growl. Jacob laughed softly and continued kissing back. The boys were heavily concentrating on each other suckling tongues. They didn't hear someone coming. They didn't smell her either…

* * *

><p>Uh-oh...looks like the boys are in for it as you can imagine what's to come... :D Wear your helmets for the next chapter ~<p> 


	6. Its All Out in the Open Now

**Title:** Hard to Resist You

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward & Jacob

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Warnings:** language, smut, drama, fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, just having a little fun with them…

**Note:** I posted this story for fellow writer, JudasForever ~ it was written years ago (before I really knew the characters well). It had never been published online.

**Chapter Six: It's All Out in the Open Now **

She knew it wasn't the wisest thing she'd ever done. Walking alone in the forest while rogue vampires wandered the woods was asking for it, but she didn't care. She needed to clear her head about things. She'd made several calls to Edward's phone, but they just rolled over to voice mail. He never ignores her calls. Something was wrong. It seemed like her world was more unstable than before. At the moment she didn't care if even Victoria found her. It didn't matter. But she didn't get far. Alice had showed up standing over the girl on a rock with her hands on her hips.

"Have you lots your mind Bella?" Alice asked.

"How did you…" Bella sighed. "Okay, you caught me. I stressing about Edward."

Alice made a face feeling bad keeping a secret about her brother from Bella. She looked away before smiling, "You're overreacting."

"Has he talked to you?" the girl asked. "I've called him and called him…he won't call me back."

Alice looked around and then jumped down to ground level, "Let's take a walk."

"And talk about Edward?" Bella eagerly joined her.

"Yeah…sure," Alice nodded pulling Bella along, "we'll talk about him."

And they did. Bella would not stop. She suspected Edward had fallen out of love with her. She couldn't pinpoint who it was that had taken his attention from her, but she knew there was someone else. Alice did her best to tone it down. She explained to Bella that Edward had a lot on his mind trying to keep her safe from Victoria and now with the rogue vampires trying to abduct Esme, things were more intense.

Bella scoffed, "Oh please Alice…if Edward was so worried about me, why is it that he doesn't even know I'm out here walking in the woods by myself?"

"He wasn't home," Alice answered. "If he had been home I would have told him. Since he wasn't I came after you."

"But he should be here," Bella whined. "Who could he be with that's more important?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to say the word 'Jacob Black' but Alice held back, "I don't know Bella. But it must be equally important to Edward. Besides, you walking in the forest at this time of night…what were you trying to accomplish? Were you hoping I'd tell Edward and he'd come to rescue you?"

Even in the darkness, Alice could see Bella was blushing, "Maybe."

They walked further on until Alice suddenly grabbed the girl putting her finger to her mouth to convey the signal to be quiet. Bella nodded and tried not to move. Alice stayed still for a while staring off into space. Then she made a face and shook her head hard. She looked at Bella and pulled the girl close, "I smell wolves."

"Uh-oh," Bella whispered back biting her nail.

"They're not far from here," Alice said softly. "We've got to get away from the border."

Bella nodded.

Alice walked in a different direction and motioned Bella to follow, "This way."

The girl walked as quietly as she could, trailing the vampire in front of her. She wondered if Jacob was out there. She looked back a few times before scurrying up to the safety of Alice's side.

When the girls reached a good distance Alice looked back once before speaking, "I tried to see what was going on, but all those wolves made it impossible. Can't see anything when they're around."

"Was Edward with them?" Bella asked with excitement. "If he…if he was with them, that would explain why he hasn't answered my calls."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Bella, I couldn't see if Edward was with them. The wolves threw my abilities off."

"Oh yeah…right," Bella realized. "You couldn't smell him?"

Again Alice's gold pupils rolled, "To catch my brother's scent within all that wet dog stench I'd have to be a dog myself, Bella."

"Oh, that's true," Bella continued biting her nails. "I just know something is wrong. He's been acting so weird lately. He's always by my side, Alice. You know that. He hates to leave me. I can't believe he's not there when I'm in my room at night. When he didn't come this evening I thought 'screw it…maybe if I put myself in danger he'll come.'"

"Didn't work, did it?" Alice concluded.

"No," Bella replied softly.

"Stop!" Alice grabbed her arm in a struggled whisper. She pulled the girl down toward the ground.

"What is it?" Bella asked back as quietly as she could.

"Voices," Alice said back.

"Can you tell who's?"

"No," Alice lied. It was Edward…and Jacob. She had to get Bella out of here.

"Maybe it's Edward," Bella stood up like a chump.

Alice dragged her down again, "It's not Edward. Just stay put. I'm gonna go get a better view. Stay here, Bella. Don't you dare move."

"Okay," Bella nodded.

Alice climbed up a nearby tree quickly without a sound. She already knew which direction her brother and the shifter were in, but thought it might be interesting to see how far away the wolves were. She spotted the pack. They were more interested in a strange scent they'd picked up further north. They would not be a problem…but Jacob and Edward were not far at all. She saw them talking softly to one another. Alice's attention then shifted when her senses caught the scent of something foreign. It wasn't one of her family…it was vampire, but it wasn't one of them. She gazed off in a trance seeing who it belonged to.

Bella heard a boy laugh. She perked her head up. She knew that sound…it was Jacob's laugh. Immediately she stood up in the direction of the sound. She looked up to see Alice, but the girl was high in the tree covered up by multiple limbs of pine. She knew the girl told her to stay, but Bella Swan was never good at taking orders. Besides, it's just Jacob.

When Bella walked out of the clearing and saw Edward kissing Jacob, her mind wondered what they were doing even though it should have been obvious to her eyes. She stared at them in total silence; her mouth slightly open, her pupils almost dilated to unconsciousness. She could hear herself breathing, but she would have sworn her heart had stopped. She felt her heart drop to the floor and a cold chill shoot out to every limb, every finger and toe. In her head her own voice screamed, _'NO!'_

She didn't realize it, but she had started walking backward and shaking her head. Her heart rate increased and her breathing became so loud it seemed to drown out the rest of the forest that surrounded her. Her brow wrinkled and her bottom lip trembled. A painful lump choked off her air and she gasped hard as if she had resurfaced from underwater. Instantly she wailed and fell as her foot tripped over a rock on the ground below.

The boys turned to see Bella fall; her eyes glazed over with tears. When she hit the forest floor, she cried out like a child. Then she stared them still crying, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Bella," the boys both said in unison.

"Answer me!" Bella hollered.

The boys did not move. They didn't say anything either. They just stood there watching her with shamed faces. Alice turned her head hearing Bella's voice. She puffed out a hard sigh, but stayed up in the tree.

"How could you?" Bella cried. "How could you do this? Why? How long has this been going on? When were you gonna tell me…" Bella Swan punched the dirt on every syllable as she demanded an explanation. She was on all fours now and she teetered forward as her forehead touched the ground. She didn't care how she looked. In fact she wanted them to see how devastated she felt. If she could she'd make them feel what she did. They would understand how it felt to be shattered like a crystal figurine; broken into a million pieces and impossible to put back together again. She wanted them to hurt too…to ground those infinitesimal crystal pieces in their hands so they bled…if they bled. Then the anger came...it came hard.

"You bastards! How could you do this to me? I hate you! Both of you!" Bella screamed into the ground.

Finally Edward stepped forward, "Bella, I'm sorry."

"Shut up!" Bella looked up at him furious at his empty words. "You're not sorry for anything! If you were sorry you would have never, ever betrayed me!"

"Bella, please let us talk to you," Jacob pleaded. "Everything you're saying and feeling is right. You're justified, we are bastards. Just let us tell you what happened. It hasn't been long and we were going to tell you…please."

"And you," Bella stared at Jake. "You are my best friend and you've been lying to me! All this time you've had it out for my boyfriend…my fiancé!"

"No," Jake shook his head realizing he looked as guilty as sin. "It wasn't that way, Bells. Please, let's talk about this."

"It _is_ that way!" Bella stood up finally, her clothes in disarray and dirty. "I will never forgive you for this. I will make your life a living hell for this…both of you!"

Edward suddenly changed from sympathetic to protective, "Don't do it Bella. Don't threaten Jacob. You can haunt me for the rest of your existence, but don't you dare do anything to Jacob."

Bella gave a strange giggle through her tears, "There was once a time you'd be that quick to anger when someone threatened me, Edward. Guess that's changed."

"It doesn't have to," Edward replied.

Bella began to cry again, "It can't stay the same. You don't love me anymore. You're not going to marry me. You're not mine any longer…I've lost you. I've lost you to him!" Bella pointed to Jake in rage. Then she put both of her hands to her head and stared into space, "I've lost my fiancé to my best friend. This shit happens on Jerry Springer, not to me!"

Jacob walked toward her, "I know you hate us and we understand why…anyone would. Your heart is broken and it's our fault. There is no excuse for what we've done to you. There is nothing we could do to say we're sorry."

Bella stopped crying and stared him, "Break up."

Jacob just looked at her.

"You're kidding," Edward said with disbelief.

"You break up with him right now and I'll forgive you Jake," Bella repeated and clarified with a straight face (no pun intended). "You can't take something that's not yours. Give him back. You can't marry him, you can't give him a family. Let him go."

Edward came unglued, "Don't listen to her! This is insane!"

Bella glared at Edward, "Insane is you and him actually trying to make this work! What is your family going to think, Edward? What do you think the pack is going to do when they find out that one of their own is in love with a vampire? What kind of life can the two of you build together? And even if you could have children…what kind of children would they be? Some kind of bizarre inbreed that wouldn't find peace on either side!"

"I don't even recognize you," Edward hissed at her.

Jake looked down, "She's just upset."

"No, I'm being honest," Bella snarled. "You two won't look at it for what it is and it's wrong."

"That's not what Seth says," Edward said suddenly.

Jacob looked at Edward quickly.

"Seth knows?" Bella asked. "How nice…you've shared your intimate details with a child. Who else knows? Does Alice know?"

Edward only looked at her and then looked away indicating Alice did indeed know. Alice held her breath closing her eyes knowing her brother's silence said it all.

"Oh…lovely! What about Carlisle?" Bella sniffled. "Does your father know you're fucking around with a dog?"

"That's it!" Edward took a few steps toward her in a fury that Bella recognized. She stepped away realizing she'd gone too far.

"Stop!" Jake grabbed at him.

Bella put her hands over her mouth, "Oh my God, Jake I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm so sorry."

Edward's stance did not relax. He still was stiff against Jake's body holding him back from getting into Bella's face. He stared at her, his gaze shifted a bit to a softer side, but he was still upset.

Jake turned to look at Bella. He let go of Edward and walked toward her, "It's okay Bells. I understand why you're mad. Like I said, you have a right to be."

"But there's no need to insult Jacob," Edward added. His muscles relaxed finally and his brow released its anger, "I don't like feeling angry at you. I'm never supposed to feel like this toward you, Bella."

"I'm sorry," she cried again. "I'm still angry, but…I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Jacob nodded. But Edward did not agree. He merely stood there listening, watching Bella.

"I've gotta get outta here," Bella said looking around. She couldn't stand Edward's hard, heated glare on her. It hurt her more than discovering their affair. Her Edward, her prince was enraged at her for insulting his boyfriend…her ex-best friend. No, she couldn't be best friends with Jacob anymore. It wouldn't work. She couldn't watch Edward and Jacob's relationship grow and not be envious. There was no way she could stand idly by as they came out to everyone and (God forbid) everyone accept it. And if they somehow, some way were able to get married she would kill herself if she had to see it. No way in hell. It turned her stomach to realize this was how Jacob must have felt.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked her knowing Bella might hurt herself.

She looked at him with a blank expression, "Away from here. Far away. I'm going back to my mother."

"Please don't go," Jacob said softly. "You're supposed to be here…you're supposed to be in our lives."

"What?" Bella laughed sarcastically. "Don't you understand that every time I'll see you embrace I'll die a little? Every kiss, every smile, every gesture of affection between you will kill me."

Jacob looked down at the ground unable to say anything. He glanced at Edward who continued to stare at Bella. Then Jake sighed, "I promise Edward and I will not act that way around you."

"What?" Edward finally looked at Jake with surprise. "You're joking, right?"

"No I'm not," Jake replied. He walked a little closer to Bella. "We'll stay away from each other. Please Bella, don't go."

"Why are you catering to her?" Edward frowned. "She expected you to deal with her relationship with me, but you are willing to keep me at a distance when she's around?"

"She tried to do that for me," Jacob reminded him. "She didn't always remember, but she tried."

Edward looked away annoyed, "This is ridiculous." He walked close to Bella while Jacob felt his body tense up not knowing what the vampire would do. "Do you still love me?" Edward asked Bella.

"Of course I do," she answered him with big, brown eyes that still were full of adoration.

"Then you'd want to see me happy, wouldn't you?" Edward questioned.

Bella squinted slightly and then reluctantly nodded.

"Then don't deny me the love that I seek," Edward finished.

"But you don't really love him," Bella reasoned.

Edward frowned.

"You still love me," Bella continued. "You couldn't possibly love him. You've hated him for so long; from the very beginning…remember? He wanted me to leave you…to choose him. My love for you could not be changed even for him. And what now…you're willing to drop your feelings for me for a roll in the hay?"

Edward sighed, "We've never slept together, Bella. What I feel for Jacob is more than just a roll in the hay. If it was that, it would have been over with."

Bella stared at him without a word. She wished she could get in his head to find out what he was thinking. His logic dumbfounded her. She stepped away, "I could never stomach the idea of you together…ever. Sorry, but I can't do that. Good luck." She walked away heading back into the darkness of the forest. She was fully aware she'd get lost. She totally forgot about Alice. She just didn't care. She didn't care if she ever saw her father again. She in fact hoped she would get attacked by a bear or something…anything to take this pain and humiliation from her.

"Bella, come back," Jake called to her.

"Go to hell," Bella said over her shoulder. She wasn't surprised they let her go. She figured Jake would want to go after her and insist she stay with them, but she knew Edward and when he was angry, he wasn't the nicest person to be around. It amazed her how his heart, that had once been so in love with her, could now be so cold and indifferent to her life. Maybe it was love he had for Jacob…a lusty, sick kind of love.

The boys bickered about going after her, but then they saw Alice who gave them a single nod. She conveyed to her brother with mental telepathy that she did not bring Bella there. She told him that she found the girl wandering the woods alone. He nodded back understanding and Alice turned around to run after Bella.

"So, are you horribly mad at me?" asked Alice as she caught up to the girl.

Bella looked over, "You heard everything, didn't you?"

Alice smiled sympathetically, "I did. Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella began to cry.

"It wasn't my place," Alice replied. "Besides all I knew was that they were talking…nothing more."

The girls walked most of the way in complete silence. Finally as they arrived near Bella's home, Alice looked over at the girl who appeared so lost and distraught, "You're thinking about telling the pack, aren't you?"

"They hurt me," Bella said in a flat, monotone voice. "I just want to hurt them back."

"Don't do this Bella," Alice put her hand on the girl's. "This is not your way. You don't really want to see Jacob hurt by his family. Nor would you want to see Edward hurt. You love them still…you always will."

Bella shook her head. "They hurt me," she repeated again so low that it seemed the mantra to for her own ears to hear.

Alice sighed. The girl's car was parked nearby. The beast was a welcomed sight for the vampire. She had an idea. There was only one person who might be able to convince Bella not to go to the pack in revenge. Alice boldly reached into Bella's jacket happy to feel the girl's car keys. Alice took them out and threw them into the air. She playfully caught them, "Come with me."

"Where?" Bella asked weakly wiping her tear stained face.

"You'll see," Alice answered back leading her to the old Ford.

Alice drove the car like a maniac and before Bella knew it, they were pulling up to the house. Bella wasn't quite sure why they were at Cullen residence. She got out of the car in a daze. The world around her was moving in slow motion.

"What are we doing here?" she asked Alice.

"I think it's time I talked to my father…and you're going to join me," Alice announced and opened the front door.

Carlisle was, as expected, calm about the news. They met with him in his study while he listened patiently at his desk, his hands folded before him. Alice explained she confronted Edward from the beginning about the encounter he had with Jacob in the forest after the nomads tried to abduct Esme. Bella just listened hearing it all for the first time through Alice's eyes.

"The pack has no idea?" Carlisle confirmed.

"None, but Bella has other agendas," Alice said.

Carlisle looked at Bella, "Is this true? Do you really want to expose Jacob to his family and friends this way?"

Bella finally found her voice, "I don't know."

"Revenge?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't know," Bella repeated choosing to stare at the stitching of her blouse instead of the vampire's eyes.

Carlisle sighed, "I think you're devastated and thinking of a way to cause them great pain gives you comfort. It's a human trait, we all have it. It doesn't make you wrong, but it doesn't make you right either. The outcome has dire consequences, Bella. Consequences that could endanger not just Jacob and Edward, but all of us."

Bella looked at him suddenly, "What kind of consequences?"

"The Volturi are always eager to find a reason to bring us down," Carlisle reminded her. "The fact that Edward had chosen a mortal to fall in love with was question enough for them to come after us, but now…now it's gotten much more complicated. Edward has chosen a werewolf. It is a moral outrage to the Volturi…a virtual death sentence for both of them."

Alice sat forward, "Are there laws against a union like this?"

Carlisle nodded, "Under the penalty of death, should a vampire have relations with a werewolf, or a werewolf imprint upon a vampire and that vampire reciprocates those feeling, then the two are executed by the Volturi immediately."

"And what happens to anyone who knows about it, but fails to report it?" Alice asked.

"That depends on what mood Aro is in," Carlisle answered. "He could pardon them, which is unlikely or he could imprison them for however long he wishes or kill them."

"Oh God," Alice looked away.

"Do you think the Volturi will find out?" Bella inquired.

"If someone was to tell the pack, it would just be a matter of time before it would get back to the Volturi. They wouldn't hesitate to seek out both boys and take them back for sentencing and execution. Is that what you want, Bella?"

The mortal, young woman shifted in her seat, "Of course not."

"Then I suggest you keep this unfortunate secret to yourself and not tell anyone," Carlisle warned. "You are still a part of this family. You will always be welcomed here. I don't like to remind you that our lives are also at a risk in this situation. Please consider the bigger picture when your heart tries to tell you that exposing Jacob and Edward to everyone is the best revenge you can get."

Alice closed her eyes not liking that threat that hung over the family now. She looked at her father, "What about the others? Should we tell them?"

"You tell Jasper, I'll tell Esme," Carlisle nodded. "Rosalie…I don't know. Emmett might be able to handle it. But, they should know too. Edward has put all of us in danger. We should all know if our lives are at risk."

Bella thought for a moment, "Do you think that the Volturi would hurt my father?"

Carlisle stared at her for a moment before answering, "Perhaps…but more than likely they'd kill you instead. He is safe as long as he doesn't know. But for my family, they are never safe. They must be told. Not to mention the Volturi's promise if you are not made a vampire." Carlisle got up from his seat and excused himself. He needed to talk to Esme.

Alice became quiet. She was usually bubbly and smiling. Now her usual light hearted, dancing eyes were dark and still. She stared ahead at the window. Bella glanced at her, but Alice did not return the look. Suddenly Alice turned her head and locked gazes with Bella, "Edward doesn't trust you. He's afraid you'll tell Billy or Sam. He's upset. He's trying to think of a way to compromise."

"Compromise?" Bella frowned. "How the hell could he figure that?"

"Edward is a good negotiator," Alice faintly smiled. "He must have a plan of sorts."

"What…take me shopping, buy me a car?" Bella scoffed.

"I don't know," Alice replied.

Bella sat there a little irritated by the idea that Edward could buy her silence. Then she looked at Alice with a concerned expression, "Edward mentioned that Seth knows."

Alice's face went even more pale than it already was, "No."

"Yes," Bella nodded. "When I said their relationship was wrong, Edward said that Seth didn't think it was."

"Oh no," Alice stood up. She had to tell Carlisle. She walked out of the office and left Bella alone. Bella fished in her jacket pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She speed dialed Edward's number hoping he'd pick up.

"Bella?" It was Jake's voice.

"I need to speak with Edward."

Jacob sighed as he stopped walking, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…let me talk to Edward."

"Hold on," Jacob passed the phone to Edward who shook his head. "Take it," Jake insisted grabbing his arm.

Edward held his breath (even though that wasn't necessary), "Yes?"

"Was it true that Seth knows?"

"Yes," Edward replied.

"Make sure he doesn't tell anyone."

"Why?" Edward frowned.

Bella knew she couldn't tell him that Carlisle informed her about the Volturi. She thought as quickly as she could, "Alice told me that a relationship like yours and Jacob's was a moral outrage to the Volturi and subject to death. Not only would it affect the two of you, but everyone you know. Make sure he doesn't tell anyone."

Edward's mouth dropped, "Are…are you sure? How would Alice know that?"

"I don't know how," Bella huffed.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked seeing Edward shaken.

"Nothing," Edward told him. "I'll discuss this with you later, Bella. I've got to take Jake home. I'll call you later."

Jacob stared at Edward uncertain about what happened.

"Okay," Bella replied surprised that Edward said he'd call her. She hung up the line and sat there thinking.

"Bella, what did you do?" Alice asked walking in the room. "Edward is gonna panic."

Bella was taken back to see Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme behind Alice. The Cullen's were a very tight knit family…they must have easily taken the news about Edward's new fling. Great.

Back in the woods, Jacob frowned as he continued to walk, "So…what is going on? Why are you gonna call Bella later?"

Edward still stared forward, "It's nothing." Edward finally looked at Jake and handed his phone to him, "She just knew about me considering a compromise to keep her quiet."

Jake shook his head, "I know you're crazy enough to think she'd go for that." He took the phone and cupped it in his hand. "I take it you want me to hold this for you?"

"Huh?" Edward mumbled. He was lost in thought. How would Alice know that the Volturi would consider his relationship with Jacob a moral outrage? She wouldn't know that. If she had she would have told him that earlier. No, she wouldn't know…but…Carlisle would. Edward stopped walking.

"Okay, now what's wrong?" Jacob asked as he shoved Edward's phone in vampire's pocket.

"Shit," Edward mumbled.

"Shit, what?" Jacob questioned. He put his hand on Edward's arm, "Talk to me."

Then Edward pretended to snap out of it. He smiled and shook his head, "It's okay, nothing to worry about. I just am getting over worked with the idea of Bella causing us trouble, but I've got to just relax. It'll work itself out." Edward put his arm around Jake's lower waist as they continued walking back to Jacob's home.

Jake looked around worried the pack might see Edward's outward affectionate mood, "I would love to continue walking like this with you, but if you-know-who is out here somewhere…"

Edward pulled away, "Right. Forgot…sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. We have to remain a secret because my family would freak out and that bites. If they were as level headed as your family we'd be fine," Jake kicked a rock on the ground.

"Nobody's family is to blame," Edward said. "Besides, if anyone we're associated with is on the sketchy side, it's Bella. I just don't like the way she threatened us…especially you."

"Don't worry about me," Jake smiled lovingly rubbing Edward's back for a few seconds. "I'm fine."

Edward stopped walking, "Jacob, I hope you realize how much I love you."

Jake nodded, "And I love you…always. Nothing could ever change that."

Taking a gamble, Edward leaned over and kissed Jake on the temple. They continued their walk slowly back to Jake's house. It pained Edward to think of Jacob being in danger because the Volturi's standards. The only solution that would keep Jacob and his family safe, was to leave him alone. Edward would have to pretend he wasn't interested in Jake anymore. He hated to do it, but it was the only way to keep the Volturi away from his beloved wolf. He felt himself going tense just thinking about the idea. To be separated from Jacob would be agonizing. He even felt his stomach knotting up, which was odd for a vampire. But one thing he could count on was that Jacob would be furious at him for leaving him. Jake's fiery temper as a werewolf would help to keep Jacob from being sad that Edward left. He would be eager to break every bone in Edward's body and that would be fine. Like Bella's anger, it would be justified. Jacob would hate him and sometimes that hate could bind the sorrow.

They reached about a mile of Jacob's property and stopped there to say goodbye. Jacob smiled and kissed Edward's mouth once, "I know that it's risky, but that's half the fun."

Edward smiled back softly, almost with remorse, "Your safety is the most important thing to me." Edward gently traced his finger along Jacob's jaw line and then pulled his chin up to kiss Jake one more time. It was a slow, loving kiss that made Jacob hum with satisfaction. There was nothing he loved more than to kiss this vampire and he prayed Edward felt the same. Edward heard the words that Jacob said in his mind and it broke his heart. He leaned his mouth to Jacob's ear, "I love you." The older boy then embraced Jacob tightly closing his eyes hard as if trying to capture the sound of the boy's heartbeat in his fragmented soul.

Jake grinned, "Love you back." The boy pulled away playfully not realizing it was their last moment together. Jacob walked away happily, "See you later. Sleep good."

Edward nodded, "If I slept that would be fine. I know I'd dream of you."

Jake laughed, "I always forget that! Dang!"

"Good bye Jacob," Edward felt his throat close up.

"Oh!" Jake stopped, snapping his fingers. "I forgot a little something that's kinda important."

"What was that?" Edward held back wanting to push down a tree or two in frustration.

"I imprinted," Jacob replied smiling.

Edward could have sworn he felt his heart drop, "You imprinted? When?"

"Just before Bella came and chewed us out," Jacob chuckled. "It's supposed to be such an amazing experience, but…well…good, ole' Bella…she ruined it."

"So…?" Edward dared to ask. "Who…I mean…do I know the person?"

"Oh yeah, you know 'em," Jacob smiled. "Shouldn't surprise you. You're it Cullen…feel honored," Jake gave him a wink and walked away without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>I know...you hate Bella. LOL... Everybody wants her to be sent off somewhere or turn up on a milk carton, but I can't help it. She has to turn up every now and then. I have to admit, this chapter needed re-vamping (pardon the pun) so I rewrote most of it. Had to add a few things to clarify this and that. So, Edward has a plan up his sleeve ~ not a good one for Jake, but...tune in next time, boys and girls... :)


	7. Prophecy and Prejudice

**Title:** Hard to Resist You

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward & Jacob

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Warnings:** language, smut, drama, fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, just having a little fun with them…

**Note:** I posted this story for fellow writer, JudasForever ~ it was written years ago (before I really knew the characters well). It had never been published online.

_**RECAP:** **I'm sorry I did not post chapter seven last week…had a death in the family. **_**_ :( To catch everyone up to speed (as quickly as possible), Bella found out that Jacob and Edward are together and feels that telling the pack would somehow even the score, but she learns that the Volturi considers a vampire and a wolf having a relationship to be a death sentence for both of them and their families. Seth, too, finds out but he is more supportive and wants to seek counsel with one of the elders whom he feels might be able to shed some light on a tale he'd heard when he was younger about a vampire and a wolf together. Edward decides to save Jacob and his family from any harm, he should leave Jacob and not encourage anything more to continue between them. He is further distraught when Jacob announces that he's imprinted on him… _**

**Chapter Seven: **Prophecy and Prejudice

Seth waited patiently for the elder to finish up with another couple who had brought their toddler who was suffering from colic. The elder muttered something about the child being attacked by wicked wood sprites and gave them some natural salve and incense. He chanted something at the baby who smiled at him and tugged at his turquoise necklace.

When the couple had left, the elder motioned for Seth to come to him and sit down. He was a kind, old man of about eight-five, but looked sixty. He was the great, great grandson of a shifter, but never phased himself. Yet he held a connection with all other shifters despite that. He was mysterious and quite gifted. Seth smiled as he joined the old man on the colorful mat next to a fire.

"What brings you here, young Seth Clearwater?"

"I wanted to ask you about a story I'd heard when I was a little boy," Seth began.

The elder started to pack his pipe, "There was a time I knew _all_ the stories, but my mind has been become like the moon…it phases in and out." The old man winked.

Seth laughed, "I think you'll remember this one."

"Okay," the elder said as he lit a match and began to puff the pipe until its contents glowed.

"It was a story about a werewolf and a vampire coming together and changing history."

The old man stopped puffing, "That's a new one."

"No," Seth shook his head. "I heard it a long time ago."

"How old are you, Seth Clearwater?"

"Fifteen."

"Like I said, that's a new one."

Seth frowned, "Then there is no story about a werewolf and vampire getting together to save the world?"

"No," the elder stared at his pipe as he smoked it.

"Then…where did I get that story from?"

"Your head," the elder chuckled.

Seth stared back with disappointment.

"I'm joking son," the elder continued to laugh. "But you've got it half right. The story isn't about them getting together to save the world. It was more like a tale of two unlikely people who come together against all odds and they are able to change the _under_world."

Seth's eyes grew wide, "That's it! Yeah! That's the story!"

"That could be _any_ story you see nowadays," the old snorted. "Teenagers…"

"No, I heard of this story from my father, not sitting in a movie theatre," Seth protested.

"Now why would your father tell you a story like that?" the elder asked. "And just where did _he_ hear it from?"

"I don't know," Seth replied. "He didn't actually tell me. I kinda over heard him. I'd forgotten it over time, but recently I heard about…" Seth suddenly shut his trap.

"Heard about what?" the elder eyed him.

"Nothing…" Seth shook his head. "I just heard a story that was kinda similar and it reminded of the story my dad talked about."

"I see."

"So, it's just a story?" Seth sat back a little.

"Some say it is…others say it's a prophecy."

"Wow," Seth perked up. "I didn't catch that part."

"You were probably too young to understand what that word meant," the elder said after he blew white smoke above their heads. "I'm still surprised to hear Harry would repeat it to anyone though."

"So, a prophecy is a word used when you're describing what's to come, right?" Seth asked trying to change the subject.

"It's a foretelling of a future event."

"And it's always right?"

The elder chuckled, "No, not always."

"Most of the time?"

"Most of the time…"

"Can you tell me the right version?" Seth asked carefully.

The old man stared at him for a while as if assessing the boy's honor. He then nodded and blew out a long, white stream of smoke before he spoke, "It's one of a warrior-shifter who, while fighting a vampire, realizes he cannot destroy his enemy willingly. He cannot explain why, but knows in his heart, he cannot kill the creature. He isn't sure if he is being taken over by a spell, but he finally admits he will fight to protect the vampire rather than destroy it. And so it is true with the cold-one, as she has fallen in love with a warrior-shifter and so they both go against their people to be together. But as they come to be one, their union sparks controversy on both sides and lines are drawn. It causes chaos as people choose sides and war is the result. But for some reason, the two are stronger, faster and more deadly than all others. But they are not a threat. They respect the living and other's way of life. If there be any ill behavior that may cause harm, to mortal or immortal, they destroy these people. And because of their protectiveness toward humanity, those who are close to the warrior and the vampire become stronger and faster, but only as long as they stay loyal to 'the two.' Otherwise those powers are forfeited. Therefore, there would be no way for evil to intercede against the underworld." The elder finished off his story with a long hit off his tobacco pipe.

Seth sat there, his mind racing. He looked from side to side wondering if the prophecy was clear about 'the two' being male and female…or could it be off? "Could there be a possibility that the prophecy has a few mistakes?"

The elder frowned, "Mistakes? If there are mistakes in it, it's because a human told it."

"But I mean, you said it involves a man and woman."

"Yes."

"Are you certain it's a man and a woman?"

The elder put his pipe down, "Natural law usually involves a man and woman when two people fall in love."

"Not always," Seth tilted his head.

The old man smiled, "Okay, I get it…it's the twenty-first century. Anything is possible."

"So…" Seth carefully worded his question. "Could it be that the prophecy might involve two men or two women?"

"Not likely," the elder shook his head.

Seth's shoulders fell forward, "Why not?"

"Because somewhere in the story there is the birth of a child that is born from these two, powerful creatures…that would not be possible if they are of the same sex."

Seth's eyes widened, "A baby? No way!" He suddenly smiled. Then he realized that if what the elder was saying was true, that two people of the same sex can't conceive a baby, the idea of it being Jacob and Edward was impossible. Unless… "What if the child was given to them? Like if the baby had a surrogate mother actually give birth to it?"

"No," the elder shook his head again. "Then the child would not be able to carry on the powers its parents had. It's true the birth of this child will be extraordinary, but that's not based on the sex of its parents. It is more based on the fact that the baby would be a perfect combination of half vampire, half wolf. But it's just a story. There is no proof that it's a legitimate prophecy that will come to pass."

Seth looked down thinking out loud in a daze, "But she would be perfect to carry a baby for them."

"Who would be perfect?" asked the elder with great curiosity.

Seth jumped a bit, "Nobody. I'm just thinking it would be a great story to write about for a school essay."

The old man winked, "Hope I helped you."

"You did, thank you," Seth bowed slightly showing his respect after he stood up. He began to walk away full of theories in his mind when the old man stopped him.

"Seth Clearwater…"

Seth turned around.

"…You haven't been imprinting on any vampires, have you?"

The fifteen year old busted up, "Me? That's a good one!"

"Someone in your pack did," the elder asked.

The boy felt himself turn cooler than usual, "Oh?"

The elder nodded, "Tell him to be careful and say nothing to anyone about what you know, son. There are many lives at stake here."

Seth looked at the man for a while in fear before nodding and walked away a little faster than before. He phased into wolf form after tearing his clothes off to get to Jacob's as quickly as possible which wasn't necessary, but Seth couldn't handle the fear that was triggered in his heart by the old man. Somehow, some way that old guy knew who had imprinted on a vampire. But Seth held out hope that Jacob was only considering imprinting on Edward. Despite the fact that imprinting was completely involuntary, Seth suspected Jake thought about it since he was so enamored with Edward Cullen. He might even was trying to _force_ himself to imprint.

Seth phased back to human form as he almost slammed into a tree near Jake's house. He sniffed the air…Jake was not around. He was close, but further east. Seth ran forward choosing not to phase again as he heard the familiar footsteps of his idol werewolf.

"Seth?" Jacob's voice asked uncertain.

"It's me!" Seth cried out as his naked body burst through the bushes.

"Christ, what's the rush?" Jacob smiled.

"Where's Edward?"

Jake stepped forward, "Hush up! Is the pack with you?"

"No way," Seth shook his head breathing hard.

"Edward's gone home," Jake finally told him.

"Did you imprint on him?" Seth got close enough so he could lower his voice to a barely audible whisper.

Jacob frowned, "How would you know that?"

Seth's brow went up and his heart dropped, "You did, didn't you?"

Jake didn't answer. He just stared at the young boy studying his face. Finally Jacob folded his arms, "Who has given you the impression I imprinted on…you know who?"

Seth looked back not happy to answer. He stared at the ground for a minute before closing his eyes, "The elder mentioned it."

Jacob almost burst into wolf form, "What! You better be kidding me!"

"He didn't know it was you," Seth held up his hands to calm down Jake. "He just asked who in my pack imprinted on a…a…you know what."

Jake rolled his eyes and threw his arm up in the air, "You just narrowed it down since I'm the only one who's best friend is dating one!"

"Quiet!" Seth stomped his foot.

"Oh my God!" Jacob hollered fighting a phase coming on.

"Jake, he didn't know who," Seth tried to explain.

"He doesn't have to," Jake snapped. "The tribe knows _I'm_ the only one who knows one personally."

"The tribe knows Carlisle," Seth reminded.

"That doesn't matter," Jacob yelled back. "Even if the elder didn't suspect me he's probably talking to the other elders about all the pack members."

"He told me to not talk to anyone about what I know because there are lives at stake," Seth confessed. He hated to tell Jake about the warning, but he had to.

"What?" Jake asked suddenly worried. "What lives at stake? Our own?"

"He didn't say," Seth shrugged. "I just got really creeped out by it and jammed."

Jacob looked away at the skyline, "I'm dead. Plain and simple, I'm a dead dog."

"No you're not," Seth put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "I won't let anyone hurt you or him. They'd have to kill me first."

Jake sighed a little and put his hand against Seth's cheek cupping it, "You meant well. I know you did. I'm not mad at you."

"Should we go tell Edward?" Seth suggested, ready to go and forgetting not to mention the vampire's name out loud.

"No," Jacob answered not caring anymore who heard. "I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. The day has been eventful enough. Bella saw us."

Seth's eyes went wide, "Holy crap! How did that go?"

"Very badly," Jake smiled. "She ripped us both a new hole and even threatened us."

"Oh shit," Seth put his hands on his head.

"Yeah, she insulted us loads of times," Jake nodded. "She walked off ready to send us the electric chair, but Alice showed up and took her home."

"You talked to Alice about this?" Seth stared at Jake with his hands still on his head.

"She knew about it long before anyone else," Jake replied.

"Oh Jesus!" Seth bent over feeling faint. "This is getting worse!"

"No," Jake leaned forward to speak to the boy. "Alice is cool. She can be trusted."

"But Bella?"

Jake closed his eyes for a second, "Bella…Bella can't be trusted."

"Did you actually see Alice taking Bella home?"

"Sort of. She told Edward that she didn't bring Bella there. Bella had left her house wandering the woods because she was positive Edward was leaving her. Then she found us. It was bad," Jacob replied. "Alice went after Bella when she took off. I'm sure she took her home."

"Oh man," Seth stood up walking around taking a deep breath.

"We better get back," Jake looked around. "The pack will be after us."

"Okay," Seth agreed still feeling queasy. "I hope there's no more drama tonight."

Jacob chuckled, "You and me both. Now…for Christ's sake, let's go find your clothes."

When Edward walked into his house he was a little taken back to see everyone assembled in the living room staring at him. The house was always quiet…unless Emmett was playing a video game with Rosalie. She always beat him and he'd turn into a three year old about it. But the faces of the room on this day were too serious for Playstation. Everyone was way too somber.

"And what's the occasion for all of you to be waiting for me?" Edward asked.

Bella stepped out from behind the large armoire.

Edward glared at her, "I can't believe you'd do this."

"I didn't," Bella answered back with tears.

"I did," Alice stood up.

Edward's expression shifted to surprise, "You? No way…how…how could you? And what the hell is all this shit about the Volturi?"

"I told her about that son," Carlisle said.

Edward smirked, "Great. Alice told everybody. How wonderful."

"I had to," Alice explained. "You've stepped into a dangerous web, Edward. One that doesn't just include you and Jacob; it includes everyone you and Jacob love."

"So, go ahead," Edward angrily snapped. "Tear me up, hate me, yell at me, spit on me. Go ahead, I don't care."

"No one is going to condemn you honey," Esme stood up and walked toward him. "We love you Edward. We don't want anything to happen to you or Jacob."

Emmett shifted a little struggling to have his say. Rosalie blinked slowly, mockingly. She shook her foot with a level of impatience. She had a few words to say as well.

Edward caught it, "Oh yeah? Those two look _real_ supportive."

Rosalie bit her lip.

"Go on," Edward said to her. "Burst forth Rosalie…before you explode all over the room."

"I don't care who you love, male or female, but he's one of _them_," Rosalie growled. "How could you leave Bella for one of them?"

"Is that the real issue?" Edward asked the room.

"Maybe for Emmett and Rosalie," Jasper answered. "For us it's the fact that the Volturi will be after your family and Jacob's."

"That's not going to happen," Edward said with frustration. Then he sighed realizing Jasper was not attacking him the way Rosalie was. He walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa chair, "The Volturi won't know what happened."

Bella walked closer, "You said that Seth knows."

"All it's going to take is one member of the pack finding out," Carlisle said.

Edward shook his head, "Then the Volturi will be getting false information."

"How do you figure?" Rosalie looked at him incredulously.

"Because there never was a relationship with Jacob," Edward told them and then looked at Bella.

"Okay…what?" Emmett laughed sarcastically.

"You don't have to be ashamed," Carlisle began to say, but Edward interrupted him.

"I'm not ashamed of anything because there's nothing to be ashamed about! It's over! It's over before it's really even begun!" Edward blurted out standing up.

"You broke up?" Bella asked with her heart dancing at the words.

"We were never together," Edward replied sounding much too weak. It was as if he was trying desperately to convince himself of that lie.

"You're just saying that to protect Jacob from the Volturi," Alice announced. "Your sorrow is coming from the fact that Jacob doesn't know what you've decided for him. He has no idea about the Volturi, does he?"

"Edward," Bella said not sure whether to go to him with relief or to console his crushed heart being torn from Jacob.

But Edward Cullen could not look at anyone…he didn't want to. He was distraught about what the days ahead would hold for him and Jake. He knew the wolf was going to be furious at him, but he prayed that fury would help ease the pain. As his mind contemplated it all, he leaned forward putting his head in his hands and moaning. Life without Jacob…he couldn't imagine it. But now he had to. In order to save him and countless others, he had to pretend he never loved Jacob…at all.

Alice caught a glimpse of Edward's pain with her mind's eye. She saw a blurry picture of him frantically looking for something in the woods, but she couldn't see what it was. Edward seemed to be floating in a sea of torment over his decision. Then it all went blank. Alice sighed and went to her brother, "This is killing you. I'm sorry you're choosing to sever your heart from Jacob's this way, but I'm here for you no matter what your decisions are."

"We are all here," Esme smiled at her son.

Emmett thought for a minute before answering. He was taken back that his brother chose a guy to have feelings for and then of all guys it was a shifter. But Edward has always been the deep one of the Cullen siblings. It didn't surprise Emmett that Edward's true love turned out to be someone just as complex. He sat forward with a smile, "We got your back, bro. No matter what you decide, with him or not, we love you, man."

"It has to be without him," Edward sighed. "He has to hate me. He has to think I've dumped him. He has to get angry about it, not want to confront me. He's hard to convince. He's stubborn as hell. He won't believe it."

"Why can't you just tell him about the Volturi?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah," Emmett chuckled. "Tell a werewolf you can't be with him because a bunch of ancient vampires say it's illegal. Good one, Bella."

"That will just convince Jacob to fight them," Alice told her.

"Werewolves don't think logically," Rosalie added. "They go with their first emotion and usually pay the price for it. They're impulsive. And repulsive."

"Watch it," Edward warned his sister with a hard, cold stare.

"Edward," Carlisle stood up to walk over to him. "Making Jacob furious with you to spare him pain isn't necessary."

"I _have_ to do it this way," Edward reasoned. "If he's angry he won't hurt as much."

Rosalie laughed thinking about her own past, "That's what you think. Humiliation causes as much pain as it does rage. Trust me."

"I'm not trying to humiliate him," Edward sat back down in his seat feeling like it would be easier to allow the Volturi to kill him.

"That's the first feeling he'll have after sadness," Jasper consoled. "If Seth knows about the two of you and Bella as well, he's going to be feeling less than zero when you reject him."

"But if any of the pack has found out, they'll be relieved about all of it," Edward replied. "There won't be time for Jacob to feel embarrassed. He'll be too pissed off. And if he thinks I got back together with Bella he'll know there's no way to change my mind."

Bella almost jumped hearing that.

Alice closed her eyes and shook her head, "Don't go _that_ far."

Bella couldn't help but shoot a dirty look at Alice for saying that.

"Of course, you're going to handle this the way you want to," Carlisle sighed. "But I'm certain this will cause an even greater rift between them and us."

"Not to mention Bella will lose her best friend forever," Alice added.

Rosalie smirked, "Does she really care that much? Hey Bella, if you had to choose between Edward and Jacob, who would it be?"

Bella looked at her and then at Edward.

"I rest my case," Rosalie chuckled.

After finding all of Seth's clothing, Jacob and the boy walked back to Emily's house in a quiet stroll. There were tons to talk about, but neither of them knew where to start and Jacob just didn't seem to have the energy. They also knew that the pack would have a million questions anyway. No sense exhausting himself.

"Where have you two been?" asked Sam as he stood up and tossed the apple he'd been munching on. The core bounced off the wooden railing and dived perfectly into the garbage can.

"Good morning, I managed to save you some food," Emily smiled and walked into the kitchen. Even though the sun hadn't come up yet, Emily Young always had an extra early breakfast waiting for the pack. They would fill up and go home to sleep for while before taking on the duties of a normal day before meeting up again at night for patrol.

"I'm not hungry," Seth looked down.

"Yes he is," Jake grinned. "Me too." Jacob motioned Seth to the table and sat the boy down before taking a seat himself.

Seth glanced at Jacob with loads of worry on his young face.

Sam looked between them, "Is everything alright?"

"Sure," Jake smiled. "Things are fine."

"Well," Sam began, "night patrol went good. We caught the scent of some bloodsucker north of here, but it vanished off near the river. Did you have your talk with Cullen?"

"Yeah," Jake nodded.

"Tell him to stay off our land," Paul growled.

"I told him," Jacob glared at Paul.

Suddenly, Quil sat up in his seat and stared hard at Jake, "You imprinted."

Seth stood up, "I gotta take a leak."

Jared laughed, "Uh oh, did Jake imprint on you Seth?"

"No!" Seth turned around quickly as Jacob pulled the boy down into his seat again.

"I didn't imprint on anyone," Jake grumbled.

"Don't lie to your pack. Tell us the truth," Sam leaned forward. "You did and we can sense it."

"You're one of us Jake," Embry said. "We're gonna know when one of us imprints."

"Betcha Bella wasn't surprised," Paul teased.

Quil smacked his arm.

"Maybe it wasn't Bella?" Leah added to the fun.

"Knock it off," Embry hushed her.

Jacob laughed nervously, "Stupid."

Emily brought out two plates of scrambled eggs and strips of steak with large chunks of potatoes and hot rolls. Normally Seth would tear into it faster than the others, but this time he stared at it and his stomach moaned.

Jake began eating trying desperately not to let the pack think he was bothered by something. He nudged Seth who picked up a roll and took a few bites.

Sam sighed, "Okay fine, you want to keep the imprint a secret, go ahead. We've got other fish to fry. Back to the nomad bloodsuckers…remember them?"

Both Seth and Jake nodded while still eating.

"We didn't just catch their scent north, but also near Bella's house," Sam said.

Jake stopped chewing, "What?" He and Edward had been so busy with each other; they neglected to keep an eye on Bella's safety. Those nomads could have gotten her and they would have never known.

"Apparently they must have come back after our first run in," Sam continued popping a potato in his mouth from Seth's plate.

"One thing was interesting," Jared commented. "We noticed there was one vampire scent missing from Princess Bella's property."

Jake said nothing; he knew who Jared was going to name.

"Edward's?" Seth peeped.

"Yep," Sam nodded.

"Romeo hasn't been checking on Juliet," Leah sneered.

"Yeah, so where the hell has Romeo been?" Paul added with a snort.

"We figure he's been romping around with another Capulet," Sam chuckled.

Leah laughed, "Oh Romeo, Romeo…why the hell haven't you been stalking me Romeo?"

Everybody laughed while Seth just looked on feeling sick, "Ah…what's a Capulet?"

Jacob chuckled slightly, "I wonder what his story is?"

"Well, if _you_ don't know who would?" Paul frowned.

"Why should I know?" Jake glared.

"You spend most of your time with him," Leah raised one eye brow.

"No I don't," Jake snapped.

"Face it Jake," Quil said. "He's been coming around you _more_ than Bella. Why is that?"

"Christ," Paul snickered. "Did you imprint on him or something?"

Seth suddenly began to choke on his food. He covered his mouth and struggled, "Sorry."

"Funny Paul," Jake scoffed. "Still considering becoming a comedian in your spare time?"

"There _is_ more communication going on between you two," Sam admitted. "Is there something you need to tell us, Jake?"

Jacob stood up angry, "What the hell? Is that what you all are thinking? If you suspect that I'm fooling around with a bloodsucker, then come out and ask me!"

"We just did," Sam said plainly.

The table became painfully silent as everyone stared at Jacob for a response. Seth wanted to die.

"No," Jacob leaned forward getting into Sam's face. He then pulled himself back hard and stormed away into the woods.

"He's hiding something," Leah watched him go.

Seth shoved more food in his mouth to stop the pack from asking him questions. His stomach protested cramping up, but Seth did not give into the pain. He kept eating and barely breathing.

"I'm gonna trail him," Paul said getting up from the table. "He's probably off to see the leech."

"We have no proof that's he's been with Cullen," Embry said sticking up for Jake.

"Sure we do," Paul growled. "He smells like one of them."

"That's because he's been talking with him," Embry came back getting irritated.

"Talking to him is one thing, but he smells like he's been rolling around with Cullen even more," Paul snapped.

"Bullshit," Embry turned his head away.

"Calm down both of you," Sam said. "I don't know what's going on with Jacob, but he's one of our own. We have to be there for him and trust his judgment."

"Whatever," Paul grumbled. "I still think I should follow him."

"No," Sam shook his head. "That won't help. He'll just feel like we don't trust him and that would be crippling for the pack. I won't have it. So, Seth?"

The boy stopped chewing and looked at Sam with full cheeks.

"What did you go see the elder for?"

Seth dropped his fork.

* * *

><p>Thank you for understanding about not posting last week (like I gave you a choice?)... Things have been pretty hard lately and still are. But, I'm back on track now and there won't be anymore breaks in this story unless I break a leg or something... :( Hope you're still with me... loves to you ~ :)<p> 


	8. The Worse Possible Plan in So Many Ways

**Title:** Hard to Resist You

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward & Jacob

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Warnings:** language, smut, drama, fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, just having a little fun with them…

**Note:** I posted this story for fellow writer, JudasForever ~ it was written years ago (before I really knew the characters well). It had never been published online.

**Chapter Eight: **The Worse Possible Plan in Some Many Ways

Oddly enough Jacob ended up at Bella's. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. She had been so angry and now hearing these bastard vampires were snooping around her home, he felt more responsible for her. He knew Edward would feel the same way. He wouldn't be surprised if the vampire was there too.

He came to a stop at near Bella's bedroom window and felt his heart drop when he smelled Edward's scent. Yes, Edward was there…in there talking with Bella. He had superior hearing, but the evening breeze was causing the trees to rustle so hearing Edward's hushed voice was not clear enough.

'_Should I go up there?' _thought Jacob. He decided not to, trusting Edward to take care of things.

Edward's face changed suddenly when he felt Jacob's presence and heard the boy's voice in his head, "He's here."

Bella sat up from lying on her bed, "Are you gonna go to him? I…I don't think you should."

"No," Edward agreed. "I'm not. But if I talk too loud, he'll hear me."

Bella whispered, "Maybe you should pretend to ask me to be with you again? I mean…if you think that would be a good way to keep him away."

Edward looked at her. He nodded reluctantly. It killed him to do this, but he had to make Jacob angry. He had to make the wolf so enraged that he wanted nothing more to do with him. Edward took a deep breath and then raised his voice purposefully so Jake would hear him, "Bella I've been thinking about everything and I've been so cruel to you."

From below in the forest Jake blinked hard. He could suddenly hear Edward perfectly. He even saw the silhouette of his vampire prince on the other side of the curtained window.

Edward continued; his tongue fighting his mind to stop from saying the words, "This thing I had with Jacob was crazy. I don't know what came over me or him. We both know it won't become anything more than an infatuation. It's not love. It feels like it, but it's not. And you're right…we can't have a family together the way you and I can. What's the point?"

Jake couldn't believe his ears. His heart was pounding, his face felt ice cold. What the hell was going on here? He could feel his body begin to tremble with rage. He quickly balled up handfuls of dirt in each hand and pushed with all his might against the soil to keep himself from going up to confront both of them.

"I don't know how else to do it," Edward carried on feeling Jacob's emotions. "I want you back, Bella. I'm sorry I hurt you. I know Jake is gonna be furious with me, but I can't deny how I feel about you. I love you Bella. Can you ever forgive me?"

Bella wanted to cry. Edward sounded so sincere, but his eyes were full of regret. He knew he was crushing Jacob's heart while talking so sweetly to her. She knew this moment was not hers to absorb into all the wonderful, romantic memories she shared with Edward. It was a lie…a put on to fool Jake into hating Edward. It hurt her more than finding out the two boys were lovers. But in her selfishness she clung to it for what it was worth. She smiled big.

"I forgive you," Bella croaked. "I love you too. I'll always love you, Edward. Yes, I'll take you back." She went to him and embraced him. She was not surprised to feel him just stand there without returning the affection. He couldn't. He knew he had just destroyed everything.

Edward closed his eyes knowing Jacob heard every word. He felt like the axe had fallen on his neck. He was permanently severed from his own heart. Somehow Jake had managed to attach himself to it…now it was separate from him.

Jacob knelt there against the tree; his eyes open and staring forward. He felt numb, not angry. He didn't believe it. He'd seen the love in Edward's eyes…he felt it when the boy kissed him. It wasn't real…it couldn't be.

"No," he whispered to himself. "This isn't really happening."

Bella suddenly heard Edward whimper sounding on the verge of breaking down. But it was his reaction to the shifter's words that he was so distraught over. She tried to hug him tighter, but he seemed only to pull away more.

Jacob's mind taunted himself, _'Now you know how Bella felt, stupid.'_ Jacob shut his eyes hard and felt pain over take him. He burst forward into wolf form and ran. He ran harder than he ever had all the way back to La Push. But he didn't go home. The pack would be looking for him. He ran instead to Quillayute River and crossed over into Olympic National Park. He preferred to hide among the trees. He found a hallowed out log and burrowed himself deep within it. He curled up still in wolf form and cried as much as a wolf could. He tried not to give into the desire to howl…howl long and hard in mourning for what he had lost. But the pack would hear him and come looking. He wanted to be alone. He didn't want anyone to know where he was. He didn't care if he died here. Eventually, Jacob Black fell asleep.

The pack was worried. It was almost daylight and Jake had vanished. Sam chanced it and they headed for Forks thinking Jacob was with Edward Cullen. They picked up his scent along the Quillayute River. Sam figured he must have crossed into the forest, but they were unable to pinpoint exactly where. Sam howled as well as Seth.

The young boy felt horrible for everything that had happened in such a short time for Jacob. When Sam confronted him about why he went to the elder, Seth ended up telling them that Jacob and Edward had a brief affair. He gave them the impression they weren't together as a couple, but they had been. Truth of the matter was, the pack already knew. The elder felt it was necessary to tell them since the consequences of their relationship was forbidden to the eyes of other vampires. Luckily there was complete secrecy within the tribe regarding the behavior of Jacob Black with a natural enemy…a vampire. The elders would not reveal the knowledge of the two boys, but informed Sam and the pack and made them promise to keep it secret too.

The pack continued their search for Jacob, but came up short. Embry was especially worried since Jacob was close to his heart. They grew up together and he felt responsible for Jake when the other boy was in trouble. Leah was determined to find the boy and feverishly searched the dense forest for hours. Seth trialed right behind her hoping his sister's tenacity would compel the ancient ancestors to assist her. Paul accompanied them. He was angry for Jacob's betrayal, but he was bound to secrecy and to always help his fellow pack member. His blood boiled at the thought of Jake being intimate with a bloodsucker…how could he stand the smell? He had a million questions for Jacob and would pin the boy down until he got the answers he felt he and the pack deserved.

Sam, Jared and Embry continued searching until mid afternoon. They finally met up all together, the six of them, and returned to La Push. Emily was waiting worried half to death. Sam told her that Jake was missing, but did not share with her the fact that Jacob was in love with Edward Cullen. When Emily was preparing the pack a late breakfast, they sat around the table outside on the porch to discuss what action they should take.

"Do you think he's left the state?" asked Embry to Sam.

Sam focused on his feelings, "I don't think so. I think he's in the forest far from us and far from the Cullens."

"You think we should tell the Cullens that he's missing?" Quil looked at Sam.

"That bastard vampire should know he's been found out," Paul growled.

"What if the bastard vampire is missing too?" Leah raised a brow.

Seth sat up in his seat, "Oh man, that could be a possibility."

Sam nodded, "Maybe we should seek out Edward."

"That son of a bitch," Paul gritted his teeth.

"We're not going to start trouble," Sam reminded them. "Our main concern is Jacob. We need to make sure he's alright and safe."

"What about Bella?" Seth considered out loud. "She had it out for Jake and Edward. She said she'd make their lives a living hell."

Leah snorted, "We should pay a little visit to the princess too."

"If Edward is missing like Jake is, then we know Bella was partially responsible," Sam nodded.

Emily came out with an array of edibles from fruit and nuts to cookies and chips. She hoped that would hold them until she could make a decent breakfast. But she was surprised to see them hold back attacking the platter. Usually she could barely get it down upon the table. It alarmed her, but she dismissed it knowing they were concerned about Jacob.

"So, what's the plan?" Emily asked. "Are you going to go looking for Jake after breakfast?"

"Yep," Seth sighed. "We are going to have to head into Forks and talk to Carlisle."

Emily frowned, "Why are you going to talk to him?"

Sam gave the boy a fatherly glare.

Quil stepped up, "We think Jake imprinted on Bella and Edward Cullen did something."

"Oh God," Emily gasped. "Oh, poor Jacob!"

"Yeah, poor Jacob," Paul looked away with spite.

"I gotta check the food," Emily stepped away with a worried face.

When she was gone, Sam sat forward staring at both Seth and Quil, "A little more information then I'd like her to know."

"I covered it," Quil shrugged.

"No you didn't," he replied. "You lied to her and when the truth comes out, she's gonna wonder why I let you do that."

Seth shook his head, "She'll understand Sam. Emily is wonderful. She will know right away why we couldn't tell her the truth."

Sam was not convinced nor was he happy about it. He looked down at the table surface noticing the number of carvings in the wood. Over time, the pack had etched out their names, nicknames and drawings of wolves, bears and mountain lions. One that stared back at him was a wolf howling done by Jacob. Sam put his hand over it protectively and then pounded the table with his fist.

They ate in silence gathering enough food for strength. Sam let Emily know that they weren't sure when they'd be back. She hugged her husband and ruffled Seth's hair lovingly telling them to be careful.

"Those leeches are the ones who should be careful," Paul barked.

"Just watch your back," Emily repeated.

"No worries here," Seth grinned trying to lighten the mood. "I'll watch these turkeys."

They phased into wolves and charged off into the late afternoon. They would break up into pairs and search the Olympic National Park again howling and calling for their brother as they headed toward Forks and ultimately the Cullen residence.

It seemed like Seth howled the loudest. By the end of the evening, his voice would be raw. Yet Jacob never answered back. He didn't have any interest in doing so.

Jacob was still in the log deeply hidden by branches and twigs. He laid there with his eyes open and staring into the darkness of the hallowed wood. He heard them several times, but he did not move a muscle. His heart was numb and his limbs were frozen, uninterested in moving. Oddly enough, they were not able to catch his scent among the damp wood and grass. At one point he could smell Jared and Embry. They were that close. Yet Jacob chose to stay hidden trying desperately to tune out his heart that ached. In the process he tuned out the world around him. He ignored his stomach demanding food and water. The only joy he found was when the rain fell upon the surface of the log lulling him to sleep. He expected to dream of Edward, which he did. He'd always awake feeling worse than before. Several times he saw Bella in his dreams, smirking at him. She probably felt so powerful being able to get Edward back. He couldn't blame her…but he did. He hated her. Bitch.

Unable to fight the hunger pains, Jake crawled out of the log making sure the coast was clear and the pack was long gone. He hunted and caught a rabbit. He didn't want to cook it…it would draw attention. In wolf form, he devoured it raw. It was pretty bad, but the horrid taste reflected his mood. He almost felt it was punishment for being stupid enough to get involved with a creature like Edward Cullen.

When he was done, he disposed of the bones and fur in a nearby lake. He knew his scent would be all over the place now so he headed out further to find a new place to hide. He didn't plan on returning to La Push. He apologized to his father in his heart, but he vowed never to return there. He couldn't face everyone if they knew how stupid he'd been. He'd rather roam Washington State alone forever.

What Jacob didn't understand was that the pack was never going to stop looking for him and would put themselves in danger if that was what it took in order to bring him home. Their souls were bound to each other and the only thing that could change that was no vampire…it was only death. But even that could not sever their bond. Even wolves that had died still ran with the pack in spirit. That was forever. It flowed among them through the centuries and always would.

The pack reached Bella's house first. They were in vampire territory…Cullen territory, but Sam was more concerned about Jacob then breaking a treaty with the Cullens. Seth climbed the tree next to Bella's window. She always kept it open a bit in case Edward stopped by. The boy pushed the window up more and stepped inside the house carefully and quietly. Bella was not there. The house was completely empty…Charlie must have been at work.

Seth shimmied down the tree and ran to Sam with the news. He frowned and then told them they would head to the Cullen house. They phased and started out.

As they made their way from the house, Seth picked out a familiar scent. He walked over to one of the far trees from the property that had a perfect view of Bella's window. Suddenly out of nowhere Seth howled. It was sad, sounding as if the wolf was in pain. The others joined him at the tree and knew that Jacob had been there.

Seth looked at Sam with tears in his wolf eyes. He whined and pawed at the soil. They could feel such sadness in what Jacob had left there. Something bad had happened; something that made Jake run away.

Sam growled and the others joined him. They bared their teeth and their back fur raised up as they looked in the direction of the Cullen property. Only Seth stood there with his great head down still staring at the ground where Jacob had once been. The scent was weak indicating it had been some time he'd been gone. But it was strong enough to cast out the pain that ingrained itself into the area.

Sam bolted and the others ran after him tearing through the forest with paws thundering upon the ground tearing through brushes and trampling dead leaves. They panted heavily as they raced to the known location of Edward Cullen. It was almost their dinner time and vampire was on the menu…

Emmett was outside waxing off his Jeep admiring the shiny surface. Looked good, real good. He stepped back smiling. The Wrangler gleamed in the weak sunlight. He stopped smiling and his eyes shifted toward the forest that stood out before him. He suddenly dropped the wax canister and rag running to the house where Rosalie, Esme, Alice and Jasper sat. He flew through the front door just as the others stood up. They smelled wolf and it wasn't Jacob Black.

"Shit," Rosalie charged to one of the enormous windows of the house to see them coming in the distance.

Esme grabbed the phone and dialed Carlisle urging him to come home. Before she could hang up, he was on his way apologizing to his staff as he ran out the door. She then dialed Edward.

"I don't think they want us," Alice said. "It's Edward they want."

"They're not touching my brother," Emmett snarled watching out the window as the approaching wolves came into view.

"One's missing," Alice counted.

"Jacob," Jasper nodded. "That's why they're here. Jacob isn't with them."

"Dammit Edward!" Rosalie frowned.

Edward was with Bella. He had picked her up from school and they drove into town to pick up a book Bella needed for one of her classes. He wasn't himself. He was more quiet than usual and wouldn't make eye contact with her for very long. He was miserable and she knew it. She tried to distract him with old topics they used to enjoy talking about, but Edward barely responded. She did catch him staring at a clay figure of a wolf howling in the window of a shop. She asked him if he wanted it and he glared at her for a minute before shaking his head.

His phone went off in his pocket and he retrieved it. He saw it was his mother, but put it back in his pocket. He knew Esme would leave a message and he'd listen to it later. It was taking all the energy he could muster to deal with Bella Swan today. She was a little too cheerful for his taste. He was mourning Jacob and she should understand that. Oh wait, this is Bella. All that seemed to matter to her was her feelings. Edward sighed.

Esme stood at the window watching the wolves circle the house. She could tell they were furious. They were crotched down, heads low as if getting ready for a kill. She almost left a message for Edward when it occurred to her that Bella might answer.

"Alice, call Bella," Esme hung up.

Alice grabbed her cell phone and dialed Bella who picked up immediately.

"Hello? Alice?"

"Bella, tell Edward to come home now!"

Bella stopped walking, "What's wrong?"

Edward looked at her with eyes widened.

"Just tell him the house is surrounded by wolves," Alice said and snapped the phone shut.

Bella almost dropped the phone. She looked at Edward unable to say a word. She didn't have to, Edward heard Alice. He pulled Bella and they bolted for his car.

The pack began to howl hoping that maybe Jacob was near enough to hear them. Sam prayed the young man would come bursting through the trees in response to their calls. When it was apparent that Jake wasn't coming, Sam rephrased himself back to human form and calmly walked up to the open garage. He grabbed one of the bathroom towels he saw laying on the washing machine and tied it around his waist impatiently. He turned to the others who were right beside him, "Grab something to cover up. I don't need the cops called out here for 'indecent exposure' from a bunch of white people."

Then he walked the front door. He tried to be composed, but when his fist pounded on the door instead of knocked, he took a deep breath.

'_Hold it together alpha…hold it together,'_ he thought to himself.

Emmett held his hand up to his family indicating he would answer the door. He opened it slowly, but did not show any fear. He would never let a dog think he was scared, "What's your problem? You know you're not supposed to be here."

"Where's Jacob?" Sam asked as reserved as he could.

Emmett frowned, "How the hell should we know?"

"Then where is that bastard who broke him?" Sam gritted his teeth.

Alice nudged her brother out of the way, "Edward is on his way. What happened? Jacob is missing?"

"What did he do to Jake?" Seth walked up full of tears. He covered himself up as best he could, but sending a vampire girl into embarrassments was the least of his concerns.

"We haven't come here to cause trouble," Sam announced. "But if any ill will has fallen on our brother, we have come to raise hell and you're all going to be in the middle of it."

"Oh great," Alice closed her eyes.

Rosalie hollered, "We don't know where your 'brother' is! Edward is where he should be, with Bella."

Seth's eyes spilled tears, "Oh no, he…he didn't. That's why Jake ran. He ran because Edward rejected him."

"Quiet!" Sam snapped at the boy.

"We already know about what happened between them," Esme opened the door more stepping in front of Emmett. "I'm so sorry Jacob is missing. Please let us help you look for him."

Sam studied Mrs. Cullen but he could feel she was being sincere, "Thank you, but we're not sure we want any help from your family. I need to speak with him first."

"Carlisle is coming," Esme started to say, but Paul interrupted her yelling from a far.

"Not him…your bastard son, Eddie boy."

At that moment, Carlisle's car pulled up almost tearing apart the driveway as it came to a stop. He got out so fast a mortal eye would not see him. He was there instantly standing at the foot of the stair that led up to the front door, "Gentlemen, what is this all about?"

Sam turned to Carlisle, "Jacob is missing and your son Edward is not with him. We know what happened between them and we want to know what Edward did to Jacob to cause him to run away."

Carlisle looked down and sighed, "I knew no good could come from this."

"From what?" Seth asked with fear.

"Please, come inside and I'll explain everything," Carlisle insisted.

"No," Sam glared. "You can speak here and now, Cullen. Jacob is in danger and we need every second to look for him, not spend the evening in your home calmly discussing the mess your son has made to both of our families!"

"Fair enough," Carlisle nodded once.

In a flash Edward's car pulled up the drive and he also flew out leaving Bella to open the door herself and step out. She cowardly looked at the pack who glared at her.

Edward stood before Sam and Seth while Paul, Jared, Embry and Leah bawled their hands into tight fists and gritted their teeth fighting the urge to tear the vampire apart.

"Explain yourself," Sam snarled at Edward beginning to breathe hard.

Edward just stared at him unable to speak.

Carlisle attempted to start the explanation, "Alice told me about Edward and Jacob. I informed her that I knew a relationship such as theirs was subject to execution by the Volturi. The sentence not only falls upon the two in question, but everyone they are close to. The Volturi does not always kill those family members, but they are cruelly punished for something that did not involve them. The Volturi feels that it is enough a penalty to not inform them when such a union occurs. If one does not tell them, they are guilty of treason against the laws that govern all vampires."

Sam listened feeling his heart drop. He knew the situation was bad, but hearing from Carlisle Cullen just made it all more real. He was a man of respect and did not lie. He loved his family and was devoted to peace between them and their own kind. He'd always respected the treaty he made with the tribe eons ago. He could be trusted and if he was concerned about something, they should all listen to him and take his advice.

"What did you do to Jacob?" asked Sam to Edward as calm as he could.

Edward looked away feeling himself drowning in sorrow, "I…I gave him the impression I was still in love with Bella."

"Why did you do that? Why?" Seth cried out.

Again Edward's eyes shifted, "I didn't want him to be hurt by the Volturi. I was worried they would come and take us away. I didn't want anyone hurt by our decision to be together either. I'm sorry."

"You lied to him," Seth stomped his foot.

Edward reluctantly nodded.

The pack's eyes turned to Bella. She pulled her body more into to the open door of the car to protect herself.

"And _you_ let him," Seth said to her.

"I understand you were worried about Jacob's safety," Sam said to Edward. "But you did it in a shitty way, boy. You shattered his heart and humiliated him. Now we can't find him anywhere. I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Oh God," Seth looked down. "Those nomad vampires…what if he comes up against them alone?"

"Dammit!" Paul hollered. "We've got to find him Sam!"

"He's weak and disillusioned," Sam thought out loud. "He might not fight back."

Edward's body shuddered, "No."

"You should have thought about things more clearly before you snuffed out Jake's heart," Leah hissed.

"You have to let us help you now," Esme insisted.

"Yes, we will help you look for Jacob," Carlisle nodded.

"But do us a favor," Leah walked up as she stared at Edward. "Take your princess home. We have no need for her dead weight slowing us down."

"She's not my princess," Edward mumbled.

"Whatever," Leah snapped at him. "Get rid of her!"

Jacob found another log to hide in after shifting back to human form. He was busy pulling at the rotting wood from inside thinking about Edward and how amazing it felt to be so close to the vampire. He tugged at the flesh of the soft inside listening to it tear as it was stripped in long, thin threads. He tossed them once he was done and would fish for another. He stopped when he heard movement outside the log. He turned his body around and watched the opening at the end. He heard hushed voices. It was then he smelled that sweet, sickening scent…vampire.

A silhouetted frame darkened out the light at the end of the log. A female smiled into the log, "Well hello there, boy. Come on out and play."

Another vampire knelt down behind her and patted his legs excitedly, "Come here, boy! Come on!"

Jacob heard laughter. It sounded like there more than two of them, but Jake couldn't be sure. He knew he was in no shape to fight. He was weak and probably couldn't phase. He was completely alone and vulnerable. The vampires knew it too.

"What's the matter?" asked the female smiling. "Are you hurt?"

Jacob did not answer.

"Oh," she cooed. "What could be so bad you'd burrow yourself up in here and waste away?"

"Love makes you do stupid things," Jacob managed to croak out.

"Love?" she repeated.

The others howled with laughter.

"Of course," she clasped her hands together. "You've found a mate and she turned you down. A tragic story, but one that's retold over the centuries. No one ever learns. But you seem to have. Given up and sentenced yourself to death. I'm impressed."

"What if we helped you complete your goal and kill you off?" one of the male vampires chuckled.

Jacob rested his head down feeling the damp contents of the log upon his face, "I don't care. Nobody does."

Another vampire laughed heartedly, "Oh, he's got it bad! Let's put him out of his misery!"

"Get him out of there," the female ordered to the larger male vampire under a soft voice. "But don't kill him. He might be of some use to us. Having a shifter wolf on your side is so mind boggling, no one would ever be able to believe it. And by the time they could, they'd be dead."

Jacob was dragging out of the log without a fight. He couldn't stand up so he sank to his knees. The vampires laughed joking about putting a leash around his neck. Jacob just kept his head down awaiting the inevitable.

The female vampire introduced herself as Elina. She was traveling from Canada with her friends to California and discovered the infamous Cullen's were nearby in Forks. So they opted to pay them a visit unannounced. She knew they would not be welcome under suspicious circumstances, but Elina wanted to anyway.

Jacob volunteered some information, "Are you associated with Victoria?"

"Victoria…" Elina looked off in thought. "Never heard of her."

"She was James' mate," Jacob said. "He was a tracker."

Suddenly Elina smiled, "James! Yes, I remember James…and Laurent. Very nice. A little sketchy, but nice."

"They're both dead," Jacob answered.

"By whose hand?" asked a male vampire who was introduced as Bryce.

"Depends on which one you're referring to," Jake replied weakly.

"Who killed James?" Bryce walked toward him.

"The Cullens," Jake countered. "Laurent was killed by my pack."

The vampires hissed except for Elina who just stared at Jake, "Why have you segregated yourself from your family? Is love really worth that?"

Jacob looked up at her, "Love is worth all things. That's why Victoria is seeking out Bella Swan. She wants to eliminate Bella so Edward Cullen would lose his love like she did when James was killed."

"Bella Swan?" Elina smiled tilting her head while staring at Jake with bright, red pupils. "How pretty. Is she pretty?"

"I guess," Jake shrugged.

"The girl you loved?" Elina suggested.

Jake stared at her before answering, "I did once. She loved Edward more. But she's not the one who drove me here."

"Ah," Elina nodded. "Who did then?"

"I can't say," Jake said.

"Then we'll have to make you speak, dog," the larger vampire threatened.

"No Owen!" Elina snapped. She politely gestured in the direction of the oversized bloodsucker, "This is my brother. He's a little short tempered…and stupid. It would be in your best interest to cooperate so his mind doesn't snap."

"You're going to kill me," Jacob just stared at her with no expression. "Why should I cooperate at all?"

"We're not going to kill you," Elina smiled.

"Lucky me," Jacob squinted not liking the sound of her voice.

"What are we gonna do with it?" Owen glared at Jake.

"Befriend him," Elina cooed. "He has no family, no friends. Let us open our hearts to his and welcome him into _our_ family."

"You're joking," Bryce laughed. "Inviting a mutt into our clan is absurd."

"He's not a mutt," Elina beamed. "He's a wolf…a very _hungry_ wolf at that. Come hunting with us. What is your name?"

"Jacob," he answered. "And I'm too weak to hunt."

"Weak wolves cannot phase," another voice said coming from behind a bush.

Jake turned to glare at the voice. He knew it already. It was Matthias. The cowardly vampire he'd met the night he and Edward first became close. He had tried to abduct Esme.

"Remember me wolf?" Matthias smiled. "I remember you. You cornered me, you taunted me…now who's the one that's cornered?"

Jacob looked away, "I could care less."

"Now, now Matthias," Elina held up one finger. "Don't make our wolf angry."

"He can't do anything about it," Matthias smiled.

"Don't underestimate a wolf, you fool," Elina glared. "He is our friend. We will take care of him and in return he will take care of us." She grinned making Jacob very uncomfortable. "We shall hunt for you, Jacob. We'll bring you food so you can reclaim your strength and then come with us."

Jacob shrugged figuring joining up with these nomads was better than dying, "Sure." It wasn't that he was all for running with these vampires and protecting them from harm. He was more interested in them helping him get stronger so he could kill all four of them and throw their heads at Edward Cullen's front door. Maybe they could scare the hell out of Bella before he knocked them off? That would be priceless. Better yet, on their wedding day…what a gift.

Elina helped Jacob back into the log and then she and the others took off to find him some food. He dozed while they were gone. It wasn't long before they returned. He assumed they would bring him game like fowl or rabbit, but they presented him with bags of chips, donuts, some bananas and several submarine sandwiches. They must have hit a BP station or a Wal-Mart.

Jacob chuckled, "You people don't fool around. Next time, just so you know, I don't like anchovies on my pizza."

"You'll eat what we bring you," Bryce frowned.

Elina pushed him, "He's making a joke, stupid. Owen, where's the drink?"

Owen produced a couple of two liter bottles of soda pop; one Pepsi, one Coke.

"Nice," Jake chuckled again.

"Eat up," Elina grinned. "Enjoy your meal. We are on a hunt of our own. When we return, I hope to see a stronger shape shifter."

They took off and suddenly the forest around Jacob was quiet again. He looked down at the food, his stomach growled. He unscrewed one of the bottles of soda and chugged it down almost to the bottom. He belched loud not caring if anything heard him. He then tore open one of the sandwiches and a bag of Doritos. It was a hell of a lot better than raw rabbit. He thought about this mysterious Elina and her coven. They were odd…most vampires were. Yet they seemed like there was more to their mission than just to travel to California. She mentioned paying a visit to Carlisle Cullen. What for? To say 'hi?' Oh well, these chips tasted wonderful. In the daylight, Jake thanked the makers of Doritos.

Elina, Bryce, Owen and Matthias paused briefly near the Quillayute River. Bryce immediately questioned Elina about the wolf, "Why in hell are we helping one of those creatures? They are our sworn enemy."

Elina rolled her red eyes, "Idiot! If we are able to gain his trust, he will turn on his instincts and kill with us. He is from this area. He probably knows the Cullen family. He mentioned the girl, Bella Swan and how she is the life love of Edward Cullen. Jacob said she was once his life love. It's perfectly simple; he will turn on them and we will fulfill the wishes of our trusted member of the Volturi."

Owen laughed like a dopey ogre, "Eliminate the Cullen clan."

"That's right brother," Elina smiled. "Then once we have accomplished the objective, we take him back with us to Tuscany and Aro will do what he pleases with him."

"Maybe he will give him to Miss Jane as a pet?" Matthias laughed.

"All I know is that Aro will reward us for our hard work," Elina beamed. "From there, who knows what lies before us?" But Elina had her own agenda that did not include her coven. She was hoping Aro would appoint her to his staff at the Voltura. Whatever would become of her friends and her brother she did not care.

"Eliminating the Cullens is what Jane told you, but how do we know that's what Aro wants?" Bryce eyed her.

Elina glared at him, "Never you mind about Jane. She is close to Aro…don't you think she would know his wishes?"

"And what about this Victoria creature?" Bryce asked.

"Dumb bitch," Elina scoffed. "She's after the Swan girl. We are after the Cullen family. If we get there first, we'll give her the mortal. But the Cullen family is our game. I want to give Carlisle Cullen's head to Miss Jane on a golden platter."

"Yes, but what about the Alice creature?" Matthias pointed out. "She can 'see' things before they happen. She will know what we're going to do."

Again Elina huffed, "Moron, she will not be able to read us. I have taught you how to block her remember? She was unable to read your thoughts the first time. I have told all of you, I've got everything covered. Now, I'm hungry. Shut up and let's go."

"I still don't like the idea of trusting a wolf to help us," Bryce huffed as they began to walk through the woods in search of blood.

"It's perfect," Elina smiled. "I told you to trust me…for some reason you're having second thoughts. Now, I'm demanding you follow along or be destroyed. It's simple Bryce…make your choice."

He watched her walk on uncertain if he should abandon her and the others. When she turned back to stare him, he looked away and obediently followed her to whatever fate awaits all of them…even though he thought her plan sucked.

* * *

><p>Sorry this wasn't posted yesterday...it was my dad's birthday so I was busy all dang day. I realized at the last second the chapter was not ready to be posted so I had to hold it back. There might be mistakes here and there ~ I went thru it quickly so I could get this posted. Wuvs! :)<p> 


	9. Coming to Terms with Reality

**Title:** Hard to Resist You

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward & Jacob

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Warnings:** language, smut, drama, fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, just having a little fun with them…

**Note:** I posted this story for fellow writer, JudasForever ~ it was written years ago (before I really knew the characters well). It had never been published online.

**Chapter Nine: **Coming to Terms with Reality

Edward took Bella home as quickly as possible. He almost threw her on the porch and was about to race back to his car to join the search for Jacob, when Bella called out to him.

Edward sighed and closed his eyes, "I have to go."

"I know that," she said taking a couple of steps toward him. "Promise you'll call me and let me know what's going on."

"I will," Edward nodded.

"You still love him," Bella noted out loud.

Edward stared at her, "I never stopped. I can't."

"And I can't ever stop loving you," Bella confessed.

He looked down, "Let me go Bella. I'm no good to you now. Hell, I'm not even good to Jacob. You both deserve much more than me."

She panicked, "But you said you wanted Jacob to think we were back together again."

"That was when he was he wasn't missing!" Edward cried out. "That was when I thought I'd made a good decision, but I made the biggest mistake of my life…again! He's gone now and I'm terrified what might happen to him. It's my fault. Bella, I can't pinpoint why this is happening between him and me. Seth says it's bigger than us. I don't know about that, but I do know I can't live without him. I don't know where we can go, but I promise the Volturi will not come after you or anyone else. And if they do try to harm Jake, I'll kill him myself to spare him the pain they would try to inflict on him."

Bella began to cry, "Please don't do this. Not again. Edward, I can't handle this. You left me before and what Jacob is feeling right now is exactly what I felt and feeling again. How do you think you're doing the right thing by playing yo-yo with his heart _and_ mine? You've got to think of the bigger picture, Edward. You're killing both of us. I know that's not your intention, but that's what you're doing."

"I know I've done wrong against you more times than I'd care to admit. I'm fully aware of how much pain I've caused by running away from the people who love me the most. I'm so sorry, Bella. You do not deserve this. I will always love you and protect you Bella Swan, but Jacob's soul has intertwined itself within me. We are connected forever. Please understand. Hate me, loathe me, wish me dead, but let me go," Edward begged.

Suddenly Seth appeared out of the woods having shifted into his human form. He quickly covered up his private jewels, "Edward! Are you coming?"

Bella jerked seeing Seth. She wanted a few more seconds with the one man that stole her heart. She didn't want her heart back, she only wanted a chance to tell him how much she loved him and prayed her words would convince him to return to her wholeheartedly.

Edward turned to him, "Yes…give me a second."

"We've lost too many of them," Seth said.

"My life is falling apart," Bella snapped at Seth. "You people have entered _my_ life, tore it up and now you want _me_ to just go back to what I was before? I was promised a future with a man who just happens to be a vampire, and discovered my best friend can change into a wolf. A few years ago, I would have laughed you all off into oblivion…said you were all crazy, but now…now I'm caught up in it all and _my_ life is promised to the Volturi if I don't become a vampire myself. What. The. Fuck?" By the time she'd finished, she was screaming. She closed her eyes and threw herself to the floor of the porch exhausted from all the emotions.

When she opened her eyes, Seth was there kneeling down beside her. His prior embarrassment at his nakedness no longer concerned him. His young eyes were sympathetic and he put his hand on her back, "You still have a big place in this story, Bella. It's not over for you. This is bigger than Jake and Edward think. That's why they can't stop what's happening. If it wasn't for you, they would have never met."

Bella began to cry, "That's not helping Seth. That's making things worse."

"Right now it seems that way," Seth comforted her. "But you're more important then you realize. And your part in this has just begun. How you react now will either make you or break you. Do you really want to wallow in your own loss, or will you be there for Jacob in the future who once meant so much to you?"

Bella looked into his eyes. He sounded so grown up for being so young. Like a wolf version of Yoda.

Seth's eyes twinkled, "Remember in that movie, 'The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King;' when Aragorn was confronting those dead army guys of Gondor?"

Bella gave him a funny look…okay, there was the old Seth; a kid of fifteen. She nodded.

He stood up, cupping his privates and running to hide his body behind a nearby bush while pretending to hold out a sword at her face with his hand, "What say you?" Then he smiled showing his innocence and carefree nature. It was what everyone loved about the boy. He was caring and understanding of everyone…like Carlisle Cullen. Seth was a real, genuine gentleman.

Edward stood in the background watching. He raised his eyebrows when Seth reenacted the scene from 'The Return of the King.'

Bella looked over at Seth and began to laugh through her tears. Her mind told her to be insulted by Seth's immature behavior, but her heart suddenly felt lighter. This kid had a way of easing a moment when he put his mind to it. He reminded her of Jacob when they were younger. Jake had once been a ball of happy without a care in the world. Then Bella fell in love with Edward and everything changed. Jacob's life was turned upside down by Bella's decision to pursue Edward. Maybe he wouldn't have turned into a wolf? Maybe he would have had a normal life always grinning and joking, riding his cycle with her holding tight behind him? Maybe she should be blaming herself? She was suddenly sick with frustration. Deep in her heart she wanted to keep fighting for Edward, but the logical side of her told her the fight was over. She could either hold her head high and wish Edward all the best or she could put her tail between her legs and vow revenge. She chose the first of the two…

She got up and ran to Edward. She wrapped her arms around him and said in his ear, "I love you and I set you free. It hurts like hell, and I'll have my days, but I'd rather see you happy with the _other_ person I love in my life." Her heart swelled when she felt Edward's grasp tighten as he embraced her closing his eyes and burying his face in her shoulder.

She began to cry again staring out through blurry eyes full of tears as Edward rocked them both side to side with gratitude. His love felt like it had been before. It hurt her to feel this once familiar warmth from him. Having to accept this love was now Jacob's drove her almost to a painful oblivion, but she took a deep breath and willed it away. But her tears did not cease.

"I love you too," Edward said. "You brought me Jacob. You gave me what my heart has always prayed for…my soul mate. Your sacrifice is not in vain, Bella."

She cried harder resting her head on his arm. Then she took another deep breath and pulled away slightly, "Get going and bring him back home."

Edward smiled at her, "Yes ma'am."

Seth bolted in one leap, "Come on Edward!" He turned his head around at Bella and hollered, "For Gondor!" Then he transformed into wolf form and thundered off with Edward running beside him as the sun set on day two of Jacob Black's disappearance.

Jacob awoke when Elina nudged him. He was happily sleeping off a ton of food. He rolled over and gazed at her, "Hi."

"Hello there," she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he nodded.

"Good," she reached out and cupped his cheek lovingly.

Jacob's instinct told him to pull away, but he stayed still.

"You don't trust me," Elina tilted her head. "That's to be expected. Your species is suspicious which keeps you safe. But there's no reason to think I am someone to distrust."

Jacob's eyes fell upon Matthias, "It's not you that I question."

Elina turned around in the direction of Jacob's gaze, "Oh him? Harmless. Just a follower who does what he's told."

Jake then looked at Elina, "So it was you that told him to attack Esme Cullen?"

Elina laughed nervously, "No…that was his stupid decision and it proved almost fatal. The Cullens are leery of us now thanks to him. I don't know what he was thinking, but I let him have it."

Matthias gave Elina a funny look then put his head down acting remorseful.

"Okay," Jacob replied sounding like he wasn't buying it.

"Do you dislike the Cullens?" asked Elina suddenly.

"Just one of them," Jake sneered.

Hearing this Bryce knelt down, "Which one?"

Jake looked at him not sure whether he should answer.

"You mentioned Edward Cullen," Elina reminded Jake.

Jacob sighed and looked away annoyed.

Bryce smiled a little, "It's him, isn't it? You dislike him."

"Let's just say he isn't my favorite vampire," Jake responded.

"But he once was," Owen added watching for Jacob's reaction.

Elina looked at her brother, "Very observant, brother." She smiled clearly impressed.

"I considered him a friend I guess," Jake shrugged.

"And now an enemy," Elina finished off the statement. "He took this Bella creature away from you. He took her for himself. I don't blame you for hating him."

"I don't hate him," Jacob corrected. "I just want to kick his ass."

Bryce smiled, "We can help you do that if you'd like."

Elina giggled, "Yes, we would like to see a Cullen humiliated. If he has it coming, then give it to him. We would back you up."

Jake studied Elina, "Why do you want to see a Cullen humiliated?"

Elina thought before answering, "You aren't that knowledgeable on vampires so I'll make this quick. The Cullens are egotistical, unapproachable and flaunt their riches at other vampires that are not so blessed. It is a well known fact that Carlisle is quick to go after vampires that don't practice the same killing methods as he, and he takes it upon himself to cast a sentence. He has no right to pass judgment. He's arrogant and throws his power around like he was at the head of the Volturi. That family is not thought of very well."

Jacob nodded, "The wolves don't think very highly of them either."

"Then we understand each other," Elina smiled.

"Sounds like it," Jake nodded again.

Elina stood up, "You need more food. We want you healthy and up as soon as possible."

Bryce stared at Jacob, "You are a very strong wolf."

"When I need to be," Jake replied.

"Wouldn't you enjoy getting even with Edward Cullen?" Bryce suggested.

Jake chuckled, "It would be priceless to see his face."

"That's very good," Bryce rubbed his chin with his hand.

"Why do I feel like a specimen being studied under a microscope?" asked Jacob.

"Because you are fascinating to us," Elina admitted. "We have never had the opportunity to speak with a shifter wolf. If you come right down to it, we're really not so different after all."

Jake looked away thinking about it, "I guess. There's elements that are similar, but the whole blood thing kinda throws it off."

"Does it?" Bryce tilted his head. "You need to kill to live, so do we."

"I don't kill people," Jacob reminded them.

"True," Elina nodded. "And lately, neither have we."

Jacob didn't believe her as her eyes were red and that was a sign that she drank human blood…not animal. But Jacob played it off, "Seriously?"

She nodded again, "We've kept it strictly on a diet of animal blood. It's primitive, but one does what one has to in order to survive."

"Primitive?" Jake laughed a bit. "To me primitive is going back to basics. I don't see killing animals instead of people as primitive at all. For a wolf, that would mean killing a fox and eating it raw rather than knocking over a few garbage cans at the local McDonald's to sample the left over fries."

Matthias shifted his eyes to Elina.

She laughed, "You're a very funny, Jacob. We see things differently than you, but you must admit…we are a lot alike."

Jake agreed, "Yeah, I guess so."

"So, we are off to gather more food for you," Elina beamed.

"Can I make a request?" Jake dared to ask.

"Of course," she chuckled.

Bryce rolled his eyes.

"Chuck the Pepsi and Coke. I am craving Mountain Dew," Jacob smiled.

Elina clapped her hands a couple of times, "Brilliant!"

"We'll get that for you while you contemplate your plan to throw a wrench in Edward Cullen's day," Bryce said.

"I've got a few wrenches ready to throw," Jacob admitted.

Elina sighed with a soft smile, "You've been thinking about this for a while."

Jake looked away showing his frustration, "Yeah."

"Excellent," Bryce grinned.

The four vampires left the scene to get Jacob food. The plans were unfolding rather too easy and Owen was concerned. Elina glared at him calling him stupid and to let her do the thinking. He growled at her and Bryce whacked him in the head. Owen was told to remember his place and followed the others to the nearest 7-Eleven.

It was nearly midnight when Emmett and Rosalie came upon an empty tree log that reeked of wolf. It was Jacob's scent. He had been there.

"He can't be far from here," Emmett looked around.

"When we find him, let's kill him," Rosalie suggested.

Emmett looked at her.

"Why not?" she shrugged. "He's already weak. It would be easy."

"Rosie," Emmett scolded.

She huffed, "Fine. Let's try to track that horrendous stench."

Emmett hollered out loud so everyone would hear them and know their location. A few miles away Alice and Jasper were searching another area. Alice suddenly stopped as she heard Emmett's call.

"I have a feeling Rosalie and Emmett have found where Jacob has been," she said.

"Let's go in that direction," Jasper suggested.

Alice nodded and they both ran off gracefully leaping over trunks and shrubs. It was a beautiful dance watching a vampire scale the woods. Periodically Alice would seem to bounce off trees barely kicking her feet against it. She and Jasper could easily jump limb to limb, higher and higher if they wanted to. But they stuck close to the ground listening and smelling for the scent of one of the pack, or even Jacob himself. Finally they came across Jared and Embry.

The two wolves stared at them uncertain.

Alice smiled softly, "We're off to join Emmett and Rosalie. I think they might have found some clues."

Jared and Embry's ear perked up hearing that. They each gave a nod and followed her and Jasper when they continued their way. Embry paused once and howled sending the message to the other pack members. It wasn't long before Sam, Quil, Paul and Leah were right with them.

Emmett and Rosalie doubled back to the location where they found Jake's scent. It was perfect timing since Alice, Jasper and the pack came through the bushes as well.

"He was here," Emmett pointed to the empty tree.

Only seconds later Esme and Carlisle joined them with Seth and Edward coming last. Seth immediately went to the log and sniffed. He whimpered and pawed the crunched moss where Jacob had rested himself.

Edward knelt down and put his hand upon the damp soil. He listened to his heart and for a brief moment he could hear a ghostly Jacob weeping from inside the hollowed wood refusing food and water. He lowered his head and looked at Alice. She walked over to her brother and knew instantly he was troubled.

"We'll find him," Alice kneeled down and rested her head on Edward's arm.

"I'll never forgive myself," Edward said in a whisper. Everyone heard him. He turned around to Sam, "I will give my life to you if he has come to any harm. I swear, my life in exchange if he never comes back."

Sam nodded once. He'd hold him to that offer.

Seth nudged Edward with his oversized nose and whimpered again, _'He's a fighter, Edward. Don't give up on him just yet.'_

Edward agreed with Seth, but he didn't look very convinced.

"Have you locked in on where he could have headed?" asked Carlisle to Emmett.

"We tried, but it started growing weaker and then we heard you coming here so we doubled back to meet you," he replied.

"We'll spread out," Carlisle looked at Sam. "If anyone finds anything, sound off. We have to put Edward in the closest direction possible. If Jacob is hiding somewhere and doesn't want to found by us, he might give in knowing Edward is close."

Sam pounded the ground with his paw and bounced his head agreeing. The wolves howled in short, excited bursts and then broke off into pairs again instantly as so too the vampires. Only Seth and Edward stayed by the log.

"I'm so sorry," Edward closed his eyes still touching the ground where Jacob once rested.

'_I know Jake,'_ Seth began, _'he would fight hard if he knew you were looking for him.'_

"I hope so Seth," Edward replied. "I love him so much. I wish I could feel where he was right now. I wish I was able to 'send' my love to him and bring him back."

'_Try it,'_ Seth sat down like a good boy. He cocked his big, furry head waiting as he panted.

Edward couldn't help but chuckle seeing that face. He nodded at Seth and closed his eyes. He imagined Jacob in the woods somewhere and tried to project his love to the other boy. He envisioned this love stretching out in all directions, like a beam of light from a lighthouse calling in a lost ship. This light was bright white, warm and soothing; very similar to the sun's rays on the perfect day. It enveloped everything in a secure embrace and pulled close to Edward's heart.

'_I'm here Jacob,'_ Edward said in his mind. _'I'm looking for you. I love you. Stay safe and don't give up.'_

Seth leaned in closing his big eyes wanting to add to Edward's plea,_ 'I'm here too Jake. Everyone is looking for you. We love you. Especially Edward.'_

Edward opened his eyes and smiled, "You're the coolest wolf on this planet, Seth Clearwater."

'_I know!'_ Seth wagged his tail and panted with a big, goofy grin and squinted eyes full of happy.

"Well," Edward clarified. "Next to Jacob you are."

'_Oh, right,'_ Seth lowered his head blinking.

But from a distance Elina and the nomads froze in their tracks. They had heard the howling from a far and had a very odd feeling. The howling was not their wolf; Elina was certain of that.

"His pack is looking for him," Owen said while holding two bottles of Mountain Dew.

"We've got to convince him to move," Elina glared.

"And how do we destroy his scent as well as our own?" Matthias asked hoping Elina would opt for ditching the bags of Cheetos and the packages of Chips Ahoy he carried.

"We don't," Elina smiled. "Let them think he is avoiding them and has joined us."

Bryce sighed showing his distain, "You really must see more clearly, my dear. His litter mates will think he's with us against his will."

Elina casted an insulted gaze at Bryce, "How dare you perceive yourself as superior over me. You ignorant leech, I am ahead of you _and_ them. When they see that Jacob has been eating like a train, they'll know he is moving upon his own accord!"

Matthias looked away and then nodded, "Very clever, my lady."

"Of course," Elina smiled at him. She looked back at Bryce and snarled, "If you want to keep your place by my side Brycewell, I suggest you agree with everything I say and not step out of line."

Bryce stared into her eyes uncertain about challenging her again. He nodded slowly and shifted the bags of corndogs and hamburgers he held.

"By the way," Elina sneered at him. "You forgot the condiments."

Owen grunted in question, "Huh? The condoms?"

Matthias leaned toward him, "Condiments, you idiot! Ketchup, mustard, mayo…you know all the crap humans put on food."

Owen nodded realizing.

"I'm sorry," Bryce said bowing slightly. "I will not question you again."

"Good," Elina sniffed triumphantly. "Let's get back to our wolf and get him out of there."

They took off as quickly as they could reaching Jacob in what seemed like seconds. He was sitting there looking rather puzzled.

"Jacob?" Elina knelt down to him. "What's the matter?"

"I thought I felt something," Jake replied still looking out at nowhere. He was clutching at his heart and rubbing his bare skin.

"We have to move," Bryce said.

Jake looked up at him frowning, "Why?"

Elina stood up, "Your instincts serve you well. They're after you. We have to hide you, Jacob. The Cullens are after you."

"The Cullens?" Jake repeated. "They don't have anything against me."

"Wanna make a bet?" Bryce laughed.

"We tracked them trying to track you," Elina said. "Over heard them saying that Edward Cullen wants you dead. He wants to prove something to Bella Swan."

Jacob just stared at them not believing a word of it.

"We've got to get out of here," Bryce moved around looking like he had to pee.

"No way," Jake shook his head. "Edward would not want to kill me to prove to Bella he loves her. She wouldn't allow it…he wouldn't do it."

Elina gave a parental laugh, "You underestimate vampires. She doesn't believe he's true in his acclamation of love for her. He wants to prove it to her by eliminating you permanently. That way you could never be trouble to her again."

Jacob looked down at the ground not sure of how to react. He began to breathe hard and fast. He felt his fists clench and his jaw clamp down hard. The anger filling up within him was mixed with sorrow and confusion. Everything that had happened was boiling up inside of him. Here Edward played with his heart and kicked it around and now…could it be possible that now he intended on hurting him even more just to prove to Bella that she was the only one? Fuck that…fuck them!

Elina smiled awaiting the transformation from human to wolf. Bryce stood back, Owen just watched with great curiosity while Matthias stepped away in fear behind a tree.

"Think about it Jacob," Elina taunted as she kneeled down to him close. "With you out of the way, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen can be together like they always wanted to be. With you a forgotten memory, they can concentrate on their wedding day and Edward can make Bella a vampire as he once planned to."

Jacob shook his head again, "No!" He growled when he spoke and began to pound the soil with his fist.

"Yes," Elina continued. "He doesn't want you around. All your love was wasted. It was in vain. You gave your trust freely and it has been trampled on. Take your revenge, Jacob. Join us and put Edward Cullen in his place."

Jake fought the anger, but it burned. It was consuming him, but he couldn't get the mental picture out of his head of Edward and him together that first night. The way the vampire had taken him to the brink of death only seconds away from biting him. The feeling of Edward's cool mouth upon his heated skin had enchanted him instantly. He would have willingly given himself to the vampire at that moment and allowed Edward Cullen to kill him. But Edward didn't. Instead he and Edward kissed. He trusted Edward. He gave his love to Edward without hesitation. Yet Edward released him like an unwanted dog. There was no explanation, no warning, no apology. To Jacob it felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. And now Edward wanted to kill him. Was it out of shame? Was it a lie? Was it Bella's idea?

"I gave you everything," Jake said a loud not remembering Elina and the others there. "I trusted you and I let myself be blinded by your love for me. You lied. You dumped me. You're dead."

Elina smiled, "And you're not going to be alone when you go after them, Jacob."

"We'll help you," Bryce grinned.

Owen chuckled, "Yeah, help."

"Jacob, let's get out of here," Elina gave him a worried look.

He gazed at her and nodded. He suddenly felt strong enough to stand up. He grabbed the bag of corndogs from Bryce and began to shove them in his mouth as he angrily stomped away.

Elina smiled at the others with a wink.

Bryce nodded, Owen laughed again and Matthias watched carefully trailing behind them. He didn't like the fact that the wolf was getting stronger. He'd seen this mutt in action and it wasn't pretty. He hoped Elina knew what she was doing. Even though there were four of them, this wolf could kill them if he got angry enough all on his own.

Elina leaned in toward Bryce while walking behind Jacob, "Nice ass."

Bryce snorted with a nod. He wasn't blind.

Bella watched her father pace around the kitchen with fear. Charlie had received a call about another dead worker found at a convenient store a few miles from town. The store had been ransacked and the dead man behind the counter was a bloodied mess. There was no money missing, only food. What kind of a crack head did that?

Charlie shook his head, "This one's a real jewel, Bells. I don't want you going out late at night. I don't care if that Edward guy is with you. I want you safe and at home, you hear me?"

Bella nodded. She hoped to God that this did not involve Jacob's disappearance. She was surprised that Billy Black hadn't called to tell her father that Jake was missing. Of course that would put mortal humans in danger if they were to start searching the woods for a boy they had no clue was a shifter wolf. But Bella couldn't stomach the thought that Jacob would kill someone and then help himself to a little late night snack. He would never do that…would he? No, not her Jacob.

She went upstairs to her room and closed the door. The window that normally was cracked open was closed and locked. Evidently Charlie had been in here and sealed it shut. She didn't open it since the last few days had been too traumatic to figure things were back to normal.

Bella looked at her reflection in the mirror, _'Maybe it's Victoria? Maybe she's killed Jacob and is slowly coming after me? She doesn't know Edward is in love with Jake. But if Jake told her something, she'd happily kill him too.'_

She shook her head and continued to talk to herself, _'Jacob would never hurt anyone. He couldn't murder someone. He's hurting, he's angry, but he's not a monster.'_

She threw herself upon her bed and stared up at the ceiling, _'God, I hope Edward finds him soon. I don't want Jake to get hurt. I love him. Please God, keep him safe. Keep both of them safe. If I can't have either one of them, let me help to protect them so they can stay together.'_

Suddenly Bella sat up and said out loud, "If anyone can stop Jacob from going the wrong way, it's Edward."

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Charlie from downstairs.

Bella jumped and then heard her father's footsteps thundering up the stairs and right to her door. He didn't even knock. He flew it open, "The police at the scene just found two more bodies. One more worker and a customer."

Not surprisingly Bella began to cry. Charlie's cell phone went off again and he quickly answered it staring at his daughter with concern, "Yeah? What? When was this? Why didn't you call me? Oh Jesus, Billy had I known I would have been out there lookin' for him!"

Bella stopped crying and watched her father.

He looked at her then and nodded, "Okay, so you've got some folks lookin.' Billy, be careful. There's some nutcase out there killin' people. Yes, this is the second night in a row. All together there are four dead; one last night and three a few hours ago. Get back to me, let me know what's goin' on. Yeah. Okay, take it easy. I will. Bye Billy."

He hung up and sighed watching Bella.

"What's happening?" she croaked.

"Jacob is missing. Billy said he's been gone since yesterday sometime. Did you know about this?" Charlie studied her.

The young girl nodded, "I knew he was upset and took off, but I figured he'd come back."

"Well, he hasn't come back yet, Bells."

Bella looked away and heaved a heavy, sobbing sigh.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours?" asked Charlie. "He's always around here. Is he at home?"

"Edward is home I think," she answered.

"Does he know that Jacob is missing?"

"I think so," Bella replied.

Charlie ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, "Where the hell is that kid? It's not like Jacob to take off for days. Poor Billy is frantic." Charlie then closed the door and Bella heard his footsteps descending the staircase. She immediately grabbed her cell phone and dialed Edward's number.

Seth and Edward were looking around trying to catch Jacob's scent when Edward's phone lit up and vibrated violently. Edward pulled it out and stared at the name on the screen, "It's Bella."

'_Answer it,'_ Seth urged. _'Maybe she's heard something.'_

"Hello?" Edward said.

"Edward!" Bella broke down. "Have you found him yet?"

"No," he replied sadly.

"Edward…oh my God," Bella tried to calm herself. "My father was told about some murders committed last night and this evening. Four people are dead. Edward, you don't think Jacob would…"

"No!" Edward yelled in the phone. His voice echoed and bounced around in the forest.

The Cullens and Sam's pack stopped instantly hearing Edward's voice. They raced toward the direction of Seth and Edward. They saw he was on the phone and breathing heavily. Edward began to shake his head. "There's no way…no way! He would never do that! No fucking way!"

"Edward," Esme scolded out of habit.

He looked at her with wild eyes, "Jacob would never do that." His voice softened and his eyes looked like they were about to water up.

Sam phased back to human and demanded an explanation, "What's going on? Tell me!"

Alice stood there with her mouth open a little taken back by the man's sudden naked form. Rosalie rolled her eyes but was silently impressed.

"Bella, I've gotta go," Edward barely said and cut the line off.

Sam demanded, "What has happened?"

Edward shook his head again, "There's been four murders committed over the span of two days. Bella's terrified Jacob might be connected to it."

The pack phased back in protest.

"Jacob couldn't kill anyone," Seth cried out.

"Oh yeah, suspect the wolf," Leah hissed.

"Jacob would only kill bloodsuckers," Paul snarled.

"It's got to be a mistake," Quil shook his head.

"No way, that's not Jake," Jared scoffed.

"He wouldn't…not in a million years…no way," Embry stood firm.

"The nomads," Jasper said. "They might have done it."

Carlisle nodded, "I agree. We all know that Jacob would never hurt anyone. It's not in his blood to kill a human being. If anything, he's in a lot of danger with them roaming around. We've got to search these woods better, each one of us alone. Alice have you seen anything regarding the nomads?"

Alice shook her head in frustration, "I can't."

"Seth is too young to be alone," Leah frowned. "I'm not leaving my little brother to those monsters."

"I'm not a baby!" Seth objected.

"Your paws are bigger than you," Leah reminded him.

"Seth, you stay with Edward then," Sam ordered.

Seth pouted and then nodded his head.

"The rest of us will head off by ourselves," Sam finished. "Everybody stay sharp."

"My pleasure," Emmett smiled. He locked his fingers together and cracked them.

The group all agreed and then set out, each one alone. Seth and Edward stuck together with worried expressions. They both knew Jacob Black was incapable of harming someone. They feared more than anything that someone had harmed Jacob.

Seth hadn't phased back. He walked along side Edward with his head down not caring that he was nude along side Jacob's handsome boyfriend.

Edward gazed at him seeing the boy was overly shaken, "It'll be okay. We'll find him."

Seth stopped walking and looked up at Edward, "I'm scared. I'm not ashamed to say it. I'm scared." Seth leaned to the vampire's chest and hugged him. He broke down while Edward held him and nuzzled the boy's head.

"Our Jake is strong remember?" Edward whispered. "He's a fighter. Someone told me that recently. Do you remember who told me that?"

Seth pulled away slightly looking up, "I did."

"That's right," Edward smiled. "You told me that. And do you still believe it?"

Seth nodded swallowing hard.

"Good 'cause I do too," the vampire bumped his forehead into Seth's softly.

The boy smiled big and blushed being so close to Jacob's vampire. Edward Cullen was more handsome than he thought. Seth ate up the attention and enjoyed the fact that Edward put his arm around him as they continued their search for Jake. Seth chose not to phase just yet. He wanted to be around Edward Cullen a little bit longer. He could see why Jacob fell for him. He was pretty damn magnetic. Seth never thought about a guy being attractive…not that way. But he had to admit, Edward Cullen was worth considering… Then he realized he was butt naked and before he could blossom into the biggest blush known to man, he phased back making Edward smile as he read the boy's mind only seconds before.

* * *

><p>Got to love Seth, right? Of course we've all seen recent pictures of him and he's really big now, but in this story (since was written some time ago) he's smaller. Such a cute kid...grown into a very handsome young man! *sigh* Okay, moving on ~ the drama continues... :) Sorry I'm late posting. I got a tattoo on Monday (my first one) in honor of my best friend who died. It came out so bad ass! :D Now it's itchy...which is normal. Wuvs to you!<p> 


	10. Rescue and Reunion

**Title:** Hard to Resist You

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward & Jacob

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Warnings:** language, smut, drama, fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, just having a little fun with them…

**Note:** I posted this story for fellow writer, JudasForever ~ it was written years ago (before I really knew the characters well). It had never been published online.

**ANOTHER NOTE: **A reader suggested an indication of where a new scene happens. I did not want to add lines every time a scene changes so I made the first letter **BOLD** where a new scene begins. I wish I could make that letter larger, but FF won't let you do that, so...hope it helps if there was any confusion for any readers...

**Chapter Ten: **Rescue and Reunion

**J**acob was finally able to finish up his food after Elina picked out a cave for them to take cover. They had distanced themselves well from the approaching Cullens. Elina figured they were far enough away if one of Jacob's pack started howling. Jacob shouldn't be able to hear it. And besides, she'd just make up something to make the wolf think his own pack had turned against him. Wolves were gullible...or so she heard. Their tempers made them easy to convince. They were fascinating in the way they were able to transform themselves, but horribly predictable in their mental behavior. What a waste.

The young man was a vision, no doubt. He was very muscular and hard. She marveled at the sight of his chiseled pecks and six pact abs. Heavenly…for a dog. When they first found him he had appeared haggard and almost flabby, but now…now he was gorgeous. He looked like one of those perfect men that poets wrote about and sculptors dreamed of. He was big, strong and wild in his gaze. Every wolf wore a look of determination and deadly confidence. Jacob was hot. Elina wouldn't mind having a little Jacob on the side, but she kept it to herself knowing Bryce would probably be jealous. This Bella Swan was a dumb ass. Why in hell would she choose a sap like Edward Cullen over this creature?

"Loser," Elina suddenly said out loud while staring at Jacob.

Jacob looked at her, "Excuse me?"

"Not you," Elina smiled. "Bella Swan."

Jake frowned with a shrug, "She likes dead guys."

Owen snorted.

Elina leaned forward a bit, "And what do _you_ like?"

Bryce glared at Elina.

"Nothing anymore," Jake answered taking a last swig of Mountain Dew.

"Stop flirting with him," Bryce frowned.

Jacob chuckled and then crushed the liter bottle easily.

"I'm not," Elina slyly looked at Bryce.

"You know it's forbidden for a vampire to be with a werewolf," Bryce snapped. "The Volturi would kill both of you."

"And then come after us," Matthias nodded deep with worry.

Jacob stared at all of them completely interested in what the vampires were talking about.

"Why?" Owen asked.

Matthias turned to face Owen with enthusiasm, "Because you know how they are. It doesn't matter that you were aware of the affair or not, you're punished too."

"Not fair," Owen shook his head.

"No it's not," Matthias sighed. "They might even have you executed if Aro orders it."

Jacob listened shocked by what he heard. Did Edward know that? He had to. He remembered the call Edward got from Bella the last night they had together. Edward had said something about Alice. "Does every vampire know that it's forbidden to be with a wolf?" asked Jacob to Bryce.

The dark haired vampire looked him up and down, "Any level headed vampire knows that. Unless, of course, they were raised in a barn."

"It's all because the Volturi fears the union of a vampire and a werewolf," Matthias continued to tell Owen. "They would be too powerful to control. It would mean the end of the Volturi."

"Shut up!" Elina yelled. She quickly shifted her eyes to Jacob and then back to them. She didn't want the wolf to start thinking.

Matthias nervously nodded and rearranged his tattered clothes to look more presentable.

But Jacob was already thinking about Edward. If Edward was to find out about this, would he just dismiss it or would he do something to stop the chance of anything ever happening that would be bad? Things got a little clearer to Jake. If Edward found out about this, he would rather lose what he had then risk anyone being hurt or killed. He'd done that with Bella before…why not him?

Jake chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" asked Elina still staring at him with hungry eyes.

"Edward Cullen," Jacob said.

"He's a joke," Elina smiled.

"No, he's a lousy actor," Jake laughed.

"How so?" Elina cocked her head playfully.

"I'll explain it some other time," Jake threw down the crushed liter bottle.

The wind caught a sound on the horizon. Jacob looked up with wide eyes. It was one of his pack…it was Quil. Jacob stood up fixated on the direction of the sound.

Elina stood up as well, "It's nothing."

"It's one of my pack members," Jake corrected her.

"You don't know that for sure," Elina said almost afraid.

Jake looked at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh Jacob," Elina began putting her head down mournfully. "I didn't want to have to tell you this, but when we overheard the Cullens planning to kill you, we saw that your pack was there helping them."

Jacob shook his head, "My pack would never backstab me."

"I'm afraid they already have," Elina nodded. "They have joined the Cullens in the search for you. They want you dead as well since you've embarrassed them all by losing your love. I mean, it was embarrassing enough _who_ you were involved with."

Jake stared at her feeling lost again, "No…Sam wouldn't want me dead. And Seth, no way."

The truth of the matter was Elina knew nothing of Jake's involvement with Edward. She was referring to Jacob being in love with a mortal, Bella Swan. But Jacob heard it a different way. He honestly assumed Elina and her coven knew he had once loved a male vampire. He figured they didn't want to bring that subject up specifically due to how uncomfortable it made all of them. But in reality, Elina had no clue.

She leaned close to Jake and whispered in his ear, "It's over Jacob. He doesn't want you anymore." Then she frowned realizing she'd said 'he' instead of 'she.' She pulled away smiling with a wink, "You know what I mean."

The mistake was taken in a completely different direction for Jacob. He felt what was left of his heart disintegrate. His mournful love for Edward Cullen shifted to rage. In a blink of an eye, Jacob Black burst into a large, angry wolf.

"Awww!" screeched Matthias remembering being prey to the creature.

Owen stood up not knowing what to do or where to go.

Bryce back up and fell over shocked at how quickly Jacob went from human to animal.

Elina smiled falling upon her rump. She scooted away a bit and giggled, "My goodness!"

"Impressive," Bryce stood up. "You are quite beautiful."

"He is," Elina pulled herself on her feet with a wide grin like she'd just got a new toy.

Jacob panted hard and bared his teeth. He growled and his fur rose on his back. His tail was down, his ears pulled back and his head was low. He stared at them but seemed to look through them.

"They're in that direction," Owen pointed toward the howling with excitement.

"He's not going after them," Elina walked over without fear and scratched Jacob's coat affectionately. "At least, not yet."

Jacob stopped growling and tried to settle down. He panted and relaxed his body.

"All you've done for them," Elina shook her head. "The sacrifices you made for your pack, for Bella Swan…for the love you thought was your life. It was all in vain, my friend. They played you. You know this already, but now it's all a reality. Let's do away with them and then we can get the hell out of this dreary place."

Suddenly Jacob bolted. He whipped down the rocky terrain and into the forest. Elina screamed at him ordering him to return. Jacob was unable to control himself. He continued to run tearing up bushes and small shrubs along the way. He made his way in the direction of the howling with a fierce determination.

Elina turned to Bryce, Owen and Matthias, "Get him back here! I don't care what you have to do! Do not let him reach those Cullens!"

The three vampires went after Jake, but were unsure about how they could control a wolf that was only seeing red. It would take an army. Bryce considered crushing Jacob's ribs…Elina did say she didn't care what they had to do to stop Jacob. He might die though…pity. It would have been great to have a beast like that working with them. Oh well, it was a nice thought.

Bryce turned it on and blazed through the woods in a blur. He got Jacob's huge form in his sights and headed him off crashing into the wolf. Jacob, in surprise, cried out. He and Bryce tumbled over in the bush. Instantly Jake stood up on his four paws and snarled. His wolf voice grumbled low absorbed by the surrounding trees and soil. His entire body trembled with fury and his instincts told him to kill _every_ and _any_ vampire he came across.

"Calm down," Bryce held up his hand. "You're going to risk everything on one moment of rage? Think carefully Jacob, you will get yourself killed. There are fourteen enemies out there looking for you. They will outnumber you horribly. Even if we stand behind you, we will all be killed."

"Come on Jake," Owen said sounding like a friend he'd had for many years. "Don't get mad. Getting mad makes you do stupid things. I do that. Don't be dumb like me."

Jacob stopped growling looking at Owen. He was dopey…big and dopey. But he was pretty nice.

"Elina wants us to come back," Matthias said nervously. "We need a plan. Going after them like this is too hasty."

"Matthias is right," Bryce smiled. "Let's go back. Come…"

Jacob gathered his senses and lowered his head. He walked toward Bryce and Owen while Matthias eased away.

"Excellent," Bryce carefully patted Jacob's back.

Jake jerked and turned his large head to the vampire.

"Easy my friend," Bryce smiled. "Unlike your old family, we will not give up on you so easily. I hope I did not hurt you…not that I could with strength like yours. Nonetheless, I hope there is no bad feelings between us?"

Jacob shook his head once.

"Good," Bryce chuckled. "Let's get out of here."

Jake followed them now feeling sad about his anger toward his pack and the Cullens. He looked back feeling a tug at his heart to leave Elina and go home. But Bryce was quick to call to him and Jacob obeyed. Even in his most powerful form, he felt conquered and submissive.

When they made it back to the cave, Elina scolded him. She grabbed his neck and pulled his hair, "Listen to me, I know what's best for you. I can see clearly while you make clumsy decisions that will get yourself killed. You have to trust me, Jacob. Trust me and everyone wins. Do you understand?"

Jacob blinked and put his head down feeling Elina let go of his coat.

"Very good," Elina wiped her hand upon her clothes that had touched Jake's fur. "Now thanks to Jacob, we have to find another place to hide. We've got a lot of ground to cover. Jacob, I forbid you to change back into human. Stay the way you are, period. It's just better that way."

The wolf felt numb. He was trapped even though he could try to escape. But they'd catch up to him. He was forced to follow them. He wasn't sure if the Cullens and his own pack were out to kill him, but it would mean he was alone regardless. His shrunken will to live kept him in wolf form at the bidding of Elina and her coven. He had nothing to fight for in his heart. Edward had betrayed him, Bella had sentenced him, the Cullens were out to get him and his pack disowned him…he was alone. He lowered his head and followed without a fight.

**B**y the time the sun had risen, the Cullens and Sam's pack reassembled to talk. They were unable to find anymore trace of Jacob. Seth wanted to keep going, but everyone was tired having not eaten in hours. Sam said he needed to talk to Billy if it was true about the murders. He had to let the man know that his son was still out there somewhere.

Edward shook his head, "I'm not stopping. I can't."

Seth tugged at Edward's arm, "I'm coming with you."

"No you're not," Leah huffed. "You stay with us. If he wants to go out alone, let him go. It's his fault we're out here in the first place."

"Shut up!" Seth snapped at her. "He did what he thought was right! Yeah, it was wrong, but he wasn't trying to drive Jacob away! So, shut your trap and stop insulting him!"

"Don't you turn on me!" Leah glared with rage.

"Stop it, both of you," ordered Sam. "Seth you stay with us. You can catch up to Cullen later. And Leah, he's not turning on you. He's just forgiving."

"Well , I'm not," Leah stared at Edward.

Edward looked down understanding her anger. He didn't try to challenge her in any way. He took a few steps away toward Carlisle, "I'm outta here. I'll call you."

"I suggest you feed," Carlisle told him. "You're too weak."

"Whatever," Edward replied walking away.

Alice pulled at him as he passed by her, "You have to stay strong…for Jacob."

Edward nodded but still looked defeated. He disappeared in the bushes and trees. He didn't run, but he felt oddly tired. He knew it was not his body that felt this way, but his mind. He walked on for a few miles casually shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He felt his cell phone in one of them and pulled it out. He stopped walking and hit the speed dial for Jacob's number. It rang…and rang…and rang. He closed his eyes and prayed the boy would answer. He almost pitched the phone in anger, but stopped when he heard an unusual noise. He released the call to hear the noise within the forest. Then as quickly as it had come, it stopped. It was music.

The vampire walked toward the sound he'd heard wondering what could have made it. He suddenly realized it sounded like a ringer…a cell phone ringer.

"Oh God," Edward said out loud. He dialed the number again and once again the sound trickled through the forest. He bolted into a run toward the sound still holding the phone to his ear hoping Jacob would pick up. When the voice mail started Edward practically fell to his knees. Jake's voice happily said he couldn't answer and to leave a message. Then it beeped as it waited for him to speak, "Where are you?" Edward asked. "I love you. I was never with Bella. I made it up to make you furious…but I never meant to make you leave. Come home. Please come home. I love you Jacob. I fucked up. I fucked up so bad. Please come home." Edward ended the message there knowing Jacob would probably never hear it. If the phone had been lost in the forest, Jake obviously would never get the message.

Edward redialed the number and the same tune chimed a little closer. Edward followed the sound and came across another log. There were empty wrappers and bottles of soda scattered around. The phone glowed slightly lying within the wood. Edward did not want to hear the voice mail pick up again. He cut the call off and grabbed Jake's phone. He began cursing at himself for being so stupid. If vampires could weep, he would have done it then. He could feel his heart tugging, almost threatening to go there, but no tears formed in his eyes. He stayed there for a long time. Finally he heard howling in the distance. It was Sam's call urging everyone to gather up again. Edward debated staying where he was. Jake's essence was still there and Edward wanted only to be near it. He had went through Jacob's pictures on his phone and smiled at the many shots of Seth, Billy and the pack grinning at the camera when there were happier times. Bella was in a few of them as expected and no surprise to Edward, a couple of photos were of Jacob and her.

"You are so amazing," Edward said to the small picture. Jacob had one arm around Bella and the phone slightly dangling above them in the other one as he held it up to take the photo.

Another howl broke his concentration. This time it was Seth's call. He knew in his heart he had to tell Seth he'd found Jake's phone. The young man was like a little brother to him and meant so much to Jake. Edward pulled himself up against his heart's will and walked back.

"Oh Edward," Esme embraced him. "We got worried when you didn't come back."

Edward nodded at her and walked up to Seth handing him the phone, "I found this."

Seth's face wrinkled and his eyes watered up, "It's Jake's phone."

"Where was it?" Sam asked.

"I'll take you there," Edward told them.

They were half way to the spot when Paul grumbled, "I smell vampire."

"Idiot, what do you think we are," Rosalie said.

"No, he's right," Carlisle stopped them.

"It's them," Jasper spoke suddenly. "The nomads."

"Jacob's not alone," Alice said out loud.

They reached the log and the scattered trash. Sam frowned, "He's eating. He's building up his strength."

"Or they're feeding him," Jasper added. "They're helping him."

"Why would a group of nomadic vampires help a wolf?" asked Quil.

"Double the trouble," Jasper replied.

"Jake would never team up with a pack of murdering bloodsuckers," Seth said insulted.

Then he looked down, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

Esme smiled, "We understand Seth. It's okay."

He nodded clutching the cell phone in his hand.

Jasper continued, "Jacob probably doesn't know they're killing people. If he's weak, he's just accepting the food gratefully."

"He's angry…at all of us," Edward said staring at the empty log.

"Why would he be angry at us?" Leah sneered.

"He felt like he couldn't go to anyone," Edward answered. "Not even Seth. He felt abandoned. He felt we all let him down. He went with them willingly."

"No," Seth threw down the phone. "He wouldn't."

"I don't know that young man very well," Esme walked to Edward putting her hand on his arm. "But I do not believe he'd hurt anybody. If he's following them, he doesn't know they're killing people."

"Seth," Edward turned to look at the boy. "Take Quil with you and find a place high up and howl your ass off."

Seth bobbed his head up and down quickly and took off with Quil running after him. They changed to wolves and searched the forest for a peak of rocks. They scampered up and when they reached the top, they had a terrific view of everything. Seth filled up his wolf lungs with air and pulled his head back howling as loud as he could.

Everyone heard him crying out in the early dawn. Edward prayed Jacob would hear him too. It worked…

**J**acob stopped running and turned his head hearing Seth calling to him. He looked at Elina and the others who spun around hearing the sound too.

"Don't you dare answer back," Elina ordered Jake.

He gazed at her, his tail between his legs.

"Move it," Elina began to run again with her three followers behind her.

Jake didn't move though. He again looked back wishing he could go home. He missed his father, the pack and even Bella. He hated Edward but he still wanted to see him one more time. He pulled his head back and answered Seth's call knowing he would infuriate the female vampire.

Elina bared her teeth hearing Jacob, she growled and screeched out of frustration, "That bastard!"

Seth jerked as he heard Jake call out. Quil howled next and Jacob listened wishing he was with them.

Jacob was going to answer, when he yelped suddenly. Elina whacked him with a large branch she had picked up. He cowered down trying to get away.

"Stupid! What did I tell you? Stupid, stupid mutt!" Elina hit him again hard.

Jake cried out again and tried to get away, but Bryce grabbed him, "Take your punishment." Jacob wanted to growl, it was in his nature, but he stopped fighting feeling his skin burn as Bryce pulled at his coat and held him still. He started to snap them, but their hold was strong and he couldn't get a good angle.

Despite the fact that Jacob was unable to answer them, Sam, Leah, Paul, Jared and Embry were already running in the direction of Jacob's call. The Cullens were right with them with Edward leading the way frantic and wild eyed. Seth and Quil caught up with them. As they traveled, they could smell Jacob's scent as well as the nomads becoming stronger and stronger.

Edward scaled a large tree climbing up the branches with ease. He got a clear view of the horizon and used his vampire eyes to find his wolf. He growled in frustration not seeing anything. He reached the ground in a leap that would break every bone in a mortal's body and continued running.

Seth stopped suddenly to call out again, but Jacob did not answer. At the moment, he couldn't. Elina let go of him to good a deadly grip of the branch and hit him again finding satisfaction in hearing something crack. Jake yelped loud…loud enough for his pack to hear.

They stopped dead startled by the sound and then one by one they growled with a fury that would chase away a grizzly bear.

The Cullens watched them. Edward's shoulders fell forward and he closed his eyes understanding why the pack reacted the way they did, "Sam said Jacob is in pain."

The wolves broke out again in a fierce run determined to find Jake once and for all. Whoever or whatever was hurting him was dead meat. They were anxious to rip 'it' or perhaps 'them,' apart.

Elina threw down the branch and angrily paced back and forth. Jacob was lying on his side beaten and whimpering. She wiped her mouth from the venom that foamed on her lips hard on the sleeve of her shirt, staring furiously at the wolf, "You brought this on yourself, you know. I told you not to answer them and you went against me. It's your fault you're hurt. There's nobody to blame but yourself."

Bryce looked around, "Now what do we do?"

"They're coming," Matthias said nervously hearing the sound of the pack's paws rumbling the ground.

"Get up Jacob," Elina ordered.

Jake did not move. He closed his eyes willing to face her fury and death itself.

"I said get up!" Elina spit at him. She kicked him, but Jacob jerked and snapped at her in reflex. He was tired of listening to her and sick of denying his instinct to kill her. She fell back terrified. She eyed him and smiled a little. He still had a temper and that could be useful…if she could get on his good side again. She dared to crawl closer to him with a soft voice, "Jacob, I'm sorry I got so mad at you. I was wrong to say those things. Forgive me?"

The wolf looked at her and then away closing his eyes.

"Jacob," Elina tried again. "You have to get up. We have to get out of here. Come on, let's go."

Jake growled showing his teeth. He snapped again with his ears back.

"If he doesn't come we have to kill him," Bryce said to Elina. "Now."

"Yes," Matthias agreed. "Let's kill him."

Owen shook his head, "No Elina, he's a good wolf."

"Shut up all of you," Elina closed her eyes tight in anger trying to think as quickly as she could. "I make the decisions. Jacob, get moving. If you don't we'll kill you. We'll ambush your pack and kill them too. And then we'll take your little Bella and smear her all over Forks! Now get your pathetic ass up!"

Out of nowhere Matthias ran. He screamed as he went tearing through the woods like he was on fire. Elina, Bryce and Owen looked up and then bolted completely disappearing in the thickness of the woods. Jake panted fighting the broken leg Elina shattered earlier. He closed his eyes and slipped back into human form crying out in pain. He had bruises on his skin where Elina belted him with the branch.

It seemed like the world went bright white as he heard a massive thunder over him and then to his thankful eyes, Seth was peering down at him with a great, big Clearwater smile, "Hey stranger."

Jake tried to smile back, but he instantly fainted.

Edward knelt down to him and nuzzled Jake's neck, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you. I'm sorry Jake."

The Cullens chased after the nomads as long as they could, but swore to catch them another time as they grew concerned about Jacob's well being. They doubled back and returned noticing Edward was holding the young man in his arms, "He's hurt Carlisle. They hurt him."

Carlisle leaned over and quickly examined Jacob's wounds. They carried him back to the main road and several members of the tribe were there with Billy to take Jacob to the hospital. He was dehydrated and suffered a broken leg with several contusions to his body from a blunt object.

Charlie Swan got the call about Jacob's discovery and brought Bella with him to the waiting room. She stood there uneasy as Leah, Paul, Jared and Embry stared at her with accusing eyes.

"There is no room for that here," Billy scolded them. "Cast your suspicious eyes somewhere else. This is for Jacob, not for us."

Billy was informed that Jake would regain consciousness in a few days. Carlisle would allow Jake to be sent home even if he was still unconscious. His wolf abilities would guarantee the boy would heal the rest of the way on his own. It would be a welcomed sight for Billy to see his son again in his own bed sawing logs as he'd been for years before. Everything would look like just another day of Jacob snoozing the hours away.

Billy rolled out of Jacob's room and all eyes fell upon him. He grinned, "Still out like a light, but Dr. Cullen said he could come home in the morning regardless."

The pack was pleased to hear the news as well as the rest of the Cullens. Bella sighed hard thanking God. Her eyes glanced at Edward who looked shaken having found Jake in the condition he was in. She knew he felt responsible as it was Edward's way. He was always looking out for everyone else's feelings and safety. But deep down he knew he was fully responsible for Jake's injuries. If he hadn't chosen such a shitty way to pushing Jacob away, the boy wouldn't have run off to begin with. In his wildest dreams, Edward never thought Jake would run away and put his trust in a group of dangerous vampires.

Charlie Swan nodded and took a few steps forward, "Please let me know when he regains consciousness. I have a few questions for him."

Edward frowned.

"Not now dad," Bella said faintly still looking at Edward.

The vampire shifted his gaze to Bella and then looked away at the floor.

"Honey, we've got to get some information about who the hell he's been around. They could be suspects," Charlie explained.

"I think everyone's been through enough," Bella told him making eye contact. "Jake will be weak and he might not even remember anything."

"Bells, I need to do my job," Charlie reminded her.

"And you will after Jacob gets stronger," Bella snapped loudly.

Charlie looked at her with surprise, "Settle down, young lady."

"I'm sorry," Bella looked at everyone uncomfortably. She shifted her eyes to her father's stare, "I just want you to understand that you shouldn't be pushing anything."

"I appreciate your words Bella," Billy smiled at her warmly. "But I also understand Charlie's position and I want these people looked into if at all possible. Hopefully Jake will remember. Charlie, I promise to call you when Jacob wakes up."

Charlie nodded again, "Thank you Billy." He put his hands on his hips and sighed, "I hate to do this to you all, but…can anyone give me a description of these people? How many of them did you see?"

"Dad…" Bella huffed closing her eyes.

"Questions are best answered when asked immediately after an incident," Charlie hushed her.

"We didn't _see_ anything," Edward replied in a flat, but firm tone.

"We found Jacob in the woods," Alice added. "Who ever did this was gone by time we got there."

"And Jake passed out," Seth finished. "He didn't tell us a thing."

Charlie groaned, "Damn."

"I think we'd better go," Bella tugged at his jacket pulling him toward the corridor that led out to the elevator.

"Yeah okay," Charlie replied walking backwards as he looked at Billy. "Call me straight away. We're gonna find the person who did this."

"Sure thing," Billy replied putting his hand up to signal a goodbye. "I'll be in touch."

After Charlie left, they were able to discuss the situation without holding back. Billy bit his cheek and then looked up at Sam, "Charlie sounds so optimistic, but these people are not gonna be easy to catch."

Sam couldn't help himself. He turned to Edward and glared at him, "After all of this is over and we catch and kill those nomads, I'm gonna kick your ass Cullen for putting one of my own through this. But until then, we work together in peace…for Jacob's sake."

Edward didn't react to this threat. He just stared back and then slowly nodded his head. He felt whatever the pack intended to do to him he deserved. It would not be likely that his family would allow the pack to attack him, but he understood where Sam was coming from. The pack's bond was like his own family; if one hurt, the rest suffered.

"So what happens now?" asked Seth looking around at everyone. "Can we go in and see Jake?"

Billy smiled, "Of course you can." He extended his hand out toward the doorway of Jake's room and Seth walked in with Billy wheeling behind him.

One by one the pack saw their brother all with words of encouragement and get well wishes. Even Paul managed to say some supportive remarks that made Billy smile. This whole incident seemed to solidify the pack's connection together. Despite Jake's sleeping form, they all talked to him as if he were awake. Leah even gave him a kiss on the forehead cursing at herself for the lump in her throat as she ruffled up his hair. She prayed that the others didn't notice her emotional behavior. She'd never hear the end of it from the pack.

Seth couldn't help but notice that the Cullens kept a distance, but didn't leave the hospital. They all sat together with Edward, Esme holding his hand and whispering words into his ear. He would nod occasionally and sometimes mutter a couple of things. If Seth wanted to, he could tune in and listen to them, but he resisted and allowed the family to have that private time together. He knew Edward must have felt horrible for what happened. He had to…

Seth waited for a while and then got up out of his seat. Leah pulled at him noticing that he was headed for the Cullen clan, but Seth yanked his arm out of her grip. He approached Edward carefully. The vampire's family saw him coming and alerted Edward who looked up at the boy sympathetically with an almost submissive expression on his face.

"I know you didn't want this to go the way it did," Seth said to him calmly. "I don't know what you were thinking, but it sure backfired."

Edward nodded without a word.

"Backfired?" Leah was suddenly behind her brother folding her arms across her chest. "Were you aware of the plan, Seth?"

"No," Seth turned around annoyed. "I just know that he loves Jacob. He wouldn't deliberately hurt him."

Leah snorted, "Well it doesn't appear that way. If that's his way of loving somebody then it's pretty twisted."

Alice shook her head, "Edward made a terrible call pretending to be back with Bella. He did it because he was trying to protect Jacob and all of you from harm."

"We can protect ourselves," Leah hissed.

"Enough," Sam interrupted.

"So, you never stopped loving Jacob?" Seth asked the vampire.

Edward shook his head while staring up at the boy.

Paul came up leaning over Seth's shoulder, "Then you must feel like crap, Cullen. A real hero you turned out to be."

"I said enough!" Sam yelled and then simmered down remembering they were in a hospital.

"I wasn't trying to be a hero," Edward finally spoke. "I was just trying to spare Jacob and his family any threat from…them."

Billy rolled out of Jake's room, "Keep it down. We're gonna get thrown outta here."

Carlisle came up decked out in his doctor's uniform consisting of a long, white physician's coat and a dark tie complete with a name tag and a couple of pens. He looked so professional and slick. He smiled at Billy, "I'm afraid it's time to go. I may only be a doctor here, but visiting hours are coming to a close. He will be released tomorrow morning after I check him one last time."

Billy nodded, "Okay doc. I'll see you then. Thank you…for everything."

Carlisle rested his hand upon Billy's shoulder, "You're most welcome. Get some rest. Just know in your heart that your son is resting and being given the best care."

"Oh trust me," Billy chuckled. "I'll sleep like a rock tonight." He then looked at Sam shoving his thumb in a backward direction for the man to push his chair, "Let's roll." He winked at the Cullens with a small grin.

Everybody managed to smile except Edward who stared on rather sheepishly. He felt incredibly numb. He wanted to speak to his father alone after everyone left. The pack filed out with Seth standing in the doorway of Jake's room saying goodbye to the young man before joining the others.

The Cullens waited until Billy and the pack left. No sense getting into another argument. Esme gave Carlisle a kiss, "You were wonderful as always."

"I could tell things were getting ugly," Carlisle confessed.

"Can I see him?" Edward asked his father.

Carlisle thought for a moment, "I'm not supposed to let you…but just for a moment. Be quick about it. You wouldn't want to get your old man in trouble, would you?"

Edward stood up shaking his head.

Emmett laughed hearing that, "Carlisle's gonna get written up."

Rosalie softly whacked Emmett.

Edward still didn't smile. He just walked over to the doorway and peered into the small room. Jacob was lying there in the bed looking smaller than he was. Edward entered and came to stop beside Jake's side. He could see the consequences of Jake's ordeal written on the boy's face. Jacob was pale and still under weight despite being able to transform into a wolf only hours before. He had slightly sunken eyes and scratches on his face. Edward was puzzled since he knew that shifters were able to heal from small wounds quickly, but Jacob was so weak he was not able to harness those abilities.

The vampire leaned over and kissed Jacob on the cheek, "I'm so sorry." He cupped Jacob's face in his hand, running his thumb ever so gently against the boy's skin. Jacob's temperature was cool to the touch. Edward frowned missing the usual heat that radiated from his wolf's body. Edward sighed and rested his forehead to Jacob's, "I have a lot of explaining to do. I know you probably hate me. I did it to protect you, Jake. I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have lied to you, but if I'd told you the truth you would have wanted to fight it _and_ them. I couldn't have that. I still can't. I love you Jacob. I never meant to hurt you."

Edward stared at Jacob taking his hand within his own. He put Jake's hand to his cheek and closed his eyes. He sighed and then turned his head slightly to kiss Jacob's hand. He felt Jacob's fingers twitch and curl a little. Edward opened his eyes watching Jacob. The magnetic pull that they both noticed from the very beginning was fluttering. Edward could feel the pulling ever so softly…it would quiver and then fade. Finally he felt it grow a bit stronger…and then stronger. The young man stirred groaning softly. Then Jake's grip tightened and he took a hold of Edward's hand firmly.

* * *

><p>Yes, I know - EVIL WICKED SLASH ANGEL - I have left you on a cliff, but enjoy the view! :) It's all sweet, fluffy luv on the horizon!<p> 


	11. Like It or Lump It

**Title:** Hard to Resist You

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward & Jacob

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Warnings:** language, smut, drama, fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, just having a little fun with them…

**Note:** I posted this story for fellow writer, JudasForever ~ it was written years ago (before I really knew the characters well). It had never been published online.

**Chapter Eleven: **Like It or Lump It

_**RECAP:**_ _The vampire leaned over and kissed Jacob on the cheek, "I'm so sorry." He cupped Jacob's face in his hand, running his thumb ever so gently against the boy's skin. Jacob's temperature was cool to the touch. Edward frowned missing the usual heat that radiated from his wolf's body. Edward sighed and rested his forehead to Jacob's, "I have a lot of explaining to do. I know you probably hate me. I did it to protect you, Jake. I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have lied to you, but if I'd told you the truth you would have wanted to fight it and them. I couldn't have that. I still can't. I love you Jacob. I never meant to hurt you." _

_Edward stared at Jacob taking his hand within his own. He put Jake's hand to his cheek and closed his eyes. He sighed and then turned his head slightly to kiss Jacob's hand. He felt Jacob's fingers twitch and curl a little. Edward opened his eyes watching Jacob. The magnetic pull that they both noticed from the very beginning was fluttering. Edward could feel the pulling ever so softly…it would quiver and then fade. Finally he felt it grow a bit stronger…and then stronger. The young man stirred groaning softly. Then Jake's grip tightened and he took a hold of Edward's hand firmly... _

Edward smiled, "I'm here baby."

Jacob opened his eyes. He was staring up at the ceiling trying to focus. He shut his lids hard and then opened them again. The room came into view and he felt his heart flutter as he knew who was standing next to him holding his hand. He looked over to see him, his vampire, his Edward. At first Jacob smiled weakly and then his brow crossed, "Edward Cullen," he croaked. "What the hell do you mean you were protecting me and damn straight you shouldn't have lied to me."

The vampire laughed out loud, "I love you."

"Put it on a gift certificate," Jake's voice cracked as he pushed Edward's face with the back of his hand that Edward refused to let go of.

"Any particular kind?" Edward chuckled running his other hand through Jake's hair.

"Yeah," Jacob sighed. "Harley Davidson."

Edward frowned shaking his head, "No way. I don't want you on one of those."

Jake smirked, "Spare me."

"You want a bike?" Edward asked. "How about I get you a Schwinn?"

Hearing this Jacob laughed and then moaned, "Ouch! Knock it off." His body hurt all over and his leg throbbed.

"I'll put a bell on it and get you a really cool, personalized plate with your name on it," Edward teased.

Jacob smiled up at him, "And I'll happily run your ass over and ring my bell as I go by."

Edward laughed again, this time causing Esme and Alice to peek in the room.

"Is he awake?" Alice asked with a grin.

Edward turned around to his sister, "No, I'm just standing here laughing at him."

Jacob busted up again and then groaned smacking Edward, "That's hurts. I said knock it off."

"I'll get Carlisle," Esme told Alice and left.

Alice walked in the room all smiles, "Hey there, Jake. How do you feel?"

"Like someone chewed me up and spit me out," Jake replied as Alice walked over to the other side of the bed.

"That would be my fault," Emmett boasted as he leaned over the foot of the bed with Rosalie at his side.

"In your dreams," Jake tried to kick him with his good leg.

Emmett laughed grabbing hold of Jacob's ankle and offering it a good squeeze.

"It's good to see you awake," Jasper nodded.

"Your family was here earlier," Alice said gently shaking his arm. "They just left a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, they'll be back in the morning to pick you up," Rosalie added.

"Carlisle said you could go home tomorrow," Edward told him while putting Jacob's hand to his cheek again.

"That's good," Jake gazed at the vampire. "You and I have a lot of talking to do, mister."

"Uh-oh," Emmett looked at Edward. "Busted!"

"I know," Edward nodded to Jake. "We'll talk."

Carlisle entered the room with Esme, "Jacob, how nice of you to wake up so promptly."

"He feels like he's been chewed up and spit out," Emmett told his father.

Carlisle nodded, "Ah…yes well, that's to be expected."

"Bless your heart," Esme walked on the other side of Alice as she scooted over to let her mother get closer to the boy. "We were so worried about you." She put his hand on his head and ever so gently rubbed his forehead with a motherly touch.

Jacob closed his eyes to the feel of her hand, "Thank you."

"Edward," Dr. Cullen began. "Let me check out Jake."

The vampire reluctantly let go of Jacob's hand and stepped away. Carlisle had Jacob do the usual 'follow my finger' test, checked his pupils and asked him a million questions. He nodded with approval with Jacob's answers and told the boy he could go home in the morning.

Emmett leaned over again and motioned slightly with his middle finger, "Now Jacob, tell me what you see."

Rosalie burst into laughter.

"You," Jake replied. "With five broken fingers if you keep that up."

"Emmett," Esme scolded.

Carlisle smiled a little, "Ah…it's only fair to warn you that Charlie Swan wants to talk to you about what happened."

Jake frowned, "Why?"

"He's investigating everything trying to find out info about those nomads," Emmett said.

Jacob sighed, "Crap."

"You…you don't have anything to do with it, do you Jake," Edward asked a little worried.

"Anything to do with what?" Jacob frowned.

"What they did," Rosalie added.

Jacob looked around at all of them, "What did they do?"

"Dude," Emmett's honey eyes got big. "They murdered four people."

To everyone's surprise, Jacob sat up straight, "What?"

Alice glared at Emmett for blurting it out while Edward growled at his brother like he was going to kill him.

"You didn't know?" Emmett ignored everyone and concentrated on Jake.

Jacob could only shake his head in silence. He stared down at the blanket that covered him. She lied…Elina had told him that they were not killing people…that they had stopped taking human blood. She had used him like so many others had in the past few weeks or months if he counted Bella. This was getting crazy.

The wolf within him grew angrier, "She told me they were living off animals, not humans. I mean, I saw her eyes were red, but I thought I'd give her the benefit of the doubt."

Edward rubbed his back, "Calm down, Jake. You're too weak to deal with phasing." He gently motioned the shifter to lie back down on the bed.

"Yeah and not here in this little room," Rosalie stepped back.

"Who told this?" Carlisle asked with great curiosity.

"Elina," Jacob answered. "She is traveling with her brother Owen and two other bloodsuckers who called themselves Bryce and Matthias. I recognized Matthias. He's the one who tried to hurt Mrs. Cullen."

"Did they say what business brought them here?" Carlisle continued to ask.

Jacob looked up at Carlisle suddenly looking worried, "She said she was anxious to bring your family down. Said that you thought you were God and liked to throw your weight around."

Emmett snorted, "Stupid."

Jasper looked at his father, "Does that name ring a bell to you?"

Carlisle thought for a moment, "Elina and Owen…no. Did they ever give you a last name or where they came from?"

Jacob shook his head, "Owen is a little on the slow side, but Elina is like Victoria; mean and cunning. For some reason, she's got it in for you and the family. They wanted me to team up with them. They brought me food trying to get me strong to confront you…well, I was up for confronting Edward. Not to hurt him, just to demand he give me an explanation." Jake looked at Edward apologetically.

Edward smiled back understanding, "I wouldn't have blamed you for wanting to take a bite outta me."

Jacob chuckled, "I'm glad I didn't listen to her. She was trying really hard to brainwash me. She got me to an extent. I believed her when she told me that you had everyone searching for me to kill me."

"What?" Edward stood up tall in shock. "I would never do that."

"She even said that Sam was embarrassed by me and wanted me dead too," Jake sighed.

"You know that's a lie," Alice looked on with concern. "They've been relentless searching for you."

"Yeah," Emmett replied. "They came to our house and surrounded it. Freaked us out. Esme had to call Carlisle to come home from work to talk them out of attacking us."

"I'm sorry," Jake told all of them.

Esme put her hand upon his, "It's alright, honey. They were terrified."

Carlisle sighed, "Okay Jake, you need to rest. We can talk about this more tomorrow after you've gotten home and settled. Let's go kids, let Jacob relax." The good doctor motioned with his hand toward the door and the family began to say goodbyes.

"I'll be right there," Edward told his father.

"Quickly," Carlisle ordered.

"I will be," the vampire nodded with a soft smile.

Emmett snickered sounding like a P.A. system, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen, please report to human resources stat. You're in big trouble."

Carlisle nudged Emmett's head with his hand as they left the room, "Very funny, son."

Jacob chuckled, "Your brother is a smart ass."

"And he doesn't let anyone forget it," Edward added. "Hell, he'd get t-shirts made if he could."

They both laughed over that softly. Edward quickly linked his arm around Jacob's locking their hands together tight. He kissed the boy's skin noticing it was warming up to where it should be. He felt his own skin tingle at the prospect of Jake's heat against his body that was so much cooler. He sighed deep closing his eyes. He took in Jacob's wonderful scent, the sound of his heart beating growing stronger and stronger, the physical contact between them and the amazing energy that flowed from his wolf, entwining itself with his own. Edward gave a soft groan that was slow and grateful. This was home for his heart, here with Jacob. They belonged together. Damn the rest of the world if they didn't understand or approve. But the threat of the Volturi was real and Edward opened his eyes knowing he couldn't just dismiss it that easily.

"What's the matter?" Jacob asked in a whisper as he gazed at his vampire with drunken eyes. He loved this creature so much. He loved how Edward made him feel, his beautifully haunting honey eyes, his pale skin and cold touch…but what made him more intoxicated was their power they generated together. Jake figured the imprint had a bit to do with it, but this feeling was there long before the imprint took hold. It manifested itself the night they fought trying to kill each other. He felt something more powerful than his hatred toward Edward when the vampire pulled his head back ready to bite him. He felt himself surrender completely to Edward in that second. He suddenly had shifted to allow his once arch enemy to have his way.

"I can't ignore the fact that there are people out there who might harm you or your family because we are together," Edward kissed Jake's forehead gently. "It's too dangerous, baby. We have to keep a distance from each other. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Jacob frowned and felt his protective side ruffle, "I won't let that happen. I can't and won't live without you, Edward. I'll take on every last one of those mummified leeches in the Volturi and tear them apart."

Edward shook his head, "Those mummified leeches are lethal, Jake. They didn't reach those positions of power by bullying other vampires like school kids. They are skilled interrogators and ruthless sadists. You can't fight them, babe…they don't fight fair."

"Edward," Esme peeked in the room reminding her son that it was time.

"Okay," Edward turned around to acknowledge her. He looked again at Jake, "I've got to go. I don't want to. I'll be back in the morning if I can get pass the dirty looks from the pack."

"I'll take care of that," Jacob promised. "Nobody is allowed to mistreat you. That's _my_ job." Jake smiled sending chills through Edward's body.

"I love your smile," Edward cooed. "I love everything about you."

"I'm pretty crazy about you too Cullen," Jake reached his hand to Edward's face.

Edward leaned forward giving the wolf one, hard kiss upon the mouth. He opened his eyes and stared down at Jake who smiled up at him. Edward sighed, "See you in the morning."

"I love you," Jacob hummed.

"I love you too," Edward replied softly. "More than you'll ever know."

With one more kiss to Jacob's lips, Edward walked out looking over his shoulder at his wolf that waved goodbye to him with a smile. He grinned at his father who gazed at him with arms folded on his chest and eyebrow rising, "That took some time."

"Sorry pop," Edward apologized using the endearing word he knew Carlisle loved to here from his children.

"Right," Carlisle nodded. "Get on my good side."

Emmett chuckled, "Smart, man."

Rosalie smiled agreeing.

"Let's go home," Alice linked her arm within Jasper's, her pixie eyes twinkling.

They began to leave, but just as they had filed into the elevator, Carlisle put his hand against the frame to hold the door open a moment longer before he departed from them to continue his shift, "No wandering in the woods alone. This Elina has her eyes fixed on harming us. Let's not provide her with an easy target."

Everyone nodded. Esme gave her husband a kiss goodbye and Carlisle watched the door close. He stepped back in thought wondering who this woman was and why had she singled out his family. During the night, he racked his brain trying to remember if the names of the nomads rang a bell, but he shook his head. It would help if he knew who Elina and Owen's family were. More than likely he knew them personally. He had casual relations with several families that did not agree with his way of living. To some it was unnatural to refuse human blood. They found the Cullens and vampires like them odd. But it did not move them to wish harm on the Cullen family…at least as far as he knew. Obviously someone was displeased. Suddenly Carlisle stopped.

'_Could they have found out about Edward and Jacob? That could be what this is leading to…'_ Carlisle resumed his walk, but quickened the pace. He pulled out his cell phone as he walked to his office for privacy. He dialed Esme and she picked up immediately.

"Carlisle?"

"Esme, I think I have an idea why these people are so anxious to find us."

"Alice already tapped into your idea," Esme sounded afraid.

Carlisle nodded even though his wife could not see him, "Make sure Edward doesn't leave the house. I don't want him separated from the family."

"I won't," Esme promised. She seemed to be talking to the others for a moment and then came back on the line, "Edward is worried they might come back for Jake during the night. He wants to go back and watch over Jacob."

"No," Carlisle said firmly. "Jake is not in any danger here. They wouldn't risk coming up against us or Jacob's pack. Besides, he's much stronger now and I think they would be afraid of him. He's not listening to Elina anymore."

"I'll tell him that," Esme nodded. She looked over at Edward who sat impatiently at the dining room table. He stood up hoping he had been given permission to leave. Esme shook her head at him.

Edward's shoulders slumped forward, "I need to be there."

But Carlisle wasn't having it. He again said no and gave strict instruction for everyone to sit tight until tomorrow. Jacob would be released into the care of his father and his pack then. If Edward chose to stay with Jacob, that would be fine.

Esme agreed and then hung up the phone. She knew her son was beside himself with guilt and concern. No one asked Jacob if he'd told the nomads about his love affair with Edward. It would make sense as to why these people were after the family. In truth, no one was safe anymore. If the Volturi was after them it was only a matter of time.

Alice frowned, "I don't think they know about it, but I can't be certain. I can't read them. She's taught them how to block me."

"Who is this bitch?" Emmett growled.

Esme gave her son's hand a single smack, "Language."

"Or someone else taught them how to block you," Jasper looked at Alice. Jasper knew that not just anyone could know how teach a rag-tag band of gypsy vampires how to block out another. It had to be an older, stronger vampire that was even more cunning than Elina and Victoria combined.

"The pack should know about this," Edward mumbled biting at side of his thumb as if he was human. He felt like a caged animal just waiting to be slaughtered. He would rather meet death by Jacob's side then to be separated from the wolf should they be captured and taken to Tuscany.

"Can you call them?" Esme asked her son.

"I only have Jacob's number," Edward replied.

"I'm sure the pack is there," Alice noted. "They're more than likely talking about everything."

"And eating," Rosalie included.

"Speaking of which," Emmett smiled happily rubbing his belly.

"No, no one can leave here until your father gets home," Esme reminded him.

"We'll all be together," Emmett whined.

"I said no," Esme insisted.

Emmett sulked, "Fine. I hope a pack of mountain lions finds those nomads."

Rosalie snorted, "That wouldn't be good for the mountain lions. Those evil nomads will think they hit the jackpot."

"I'm gonna call Jake's number," Edward stood up and walked to the house phone. "Hopefully Seth remembered to pick up the cell when he threw it down." He waited as the line rang on the other end. He suddenly heard a female voice answer.

"Hello?" It was Leah. She sounded impatient with only one word spoken.

"Don't hang up," Edward said quickly. "I need to talk to Sam. Carlisle has an idea why those nomads chose to befriend Jacob."

Leah froze up hearing Edward's voice. She fought hard to stay on the line. She would find more satisfaction in throwing the phone against the wall, but she looked at Sam, "Hold on. It's the leech. He wants to talk to you."

"Which one?" Paul snarled.

"Jacob's imprint," Leah answered curling her upper lip in displeasure.

Sam sighed trying not to let his resentment get the better of him. He got up from the chair and took the phone from Leah, "What is it Cullen?"

"Sam, I'm sorry to bother you and I know I'm the last person you'd like to speak to."

"You got that right."

Edward rolled his amber hues, "But I wanted you to know that Jacob woke up after you left."

"Jake woke up?" Sam hollered.

The pack stood up.

Seth grinned, "He's awake?"

"Did he talk to you?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Edward replied. "He named each of the nomads and told us that the lead vampire, Elina, is after Carlisle. She wanted Jacob to join her and three others against us. She even went as far as to tell him that we were looking for him to kill him. She said that you were embarrassed by what Jacob did being with me and wanted him dead."

Sam started to breathe hard, "Oh she did, did she?"

"But we forgot to ask him one important question," Edward sighed. "We left to let him rest up until morning, but failed to ask him if he mentioned our affair to these nomads. If he did that might explain why they are so bent on running after us."

Sam listened feeling his heart drop, "Christ, but wouldn't they be after us as well?"

"Eventually," Edward nodded. "Their major focus would be me and Jake and then after that, my family. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not happy with leaving Jacob there alone. Carlisle is working tonight, but he has forbid us to leave the house. I'd rather be there even if I'm sitting in the lobby in case those bastards tried to mess with him."

"Let us take care of it," Sam told him.

Edward nodded, "Okay." He wasn't particularly happy about passing the reigns to Sam, but he felt he owed the pack leader respect since he was Jacob's alpha.

"I take it I'll see you in the morning?" Sam asked the vampire sounding a little sarcastic.

"Yes," Edward answered him. "Jacob is expecting me to be there." Edward figured that would give it to Sam. Like it or not, he would be there by Jacob's side…even if he had to kick a little wolf ass along the way.

"Fine," Sam huffed. He sighed, "Hey Cullen…thanks for the head's up." Not being one to humble himself, Sam hung up the phone quickly before Edward could say anything back, but the vampire was smiling realizing old Sam had actually said thank you. Sam relayed the message that Edward had given to him and the pack high tailed it to the hospital to guard the area hiding in the brush while they took shifts sitting in the waiting room. Leah and Seth were first.

Seth fought the urge to go see if Jake was awake. Leah had to practically tie her little brother to his chair. While they sat, Leah finally dozed off. Seth got up quietly and tiptoed to Jacob's room. He leaned in and saw Jacob there snoozing away, "Dang it. Hey…Jake? It's me Seth."

Jacob stirred mumbling something. He opened his eyes and saw the boy in the doorway, "Hey you, is it morning yet?"

"No," Seth replied walking into the room happily. "We're standing guard."

Jake frowned, "Whose standing guard?"

"The pack," Seth said. "Edward called Sam and told him what you said about those bloodsuckers."

"Oh," Jake looked away missing his vampire.

"Can I ask you a question?" Seth tilted his head.

"I don't know, can you?" Jake teased tilting his head in the opposite direction. He smiled at the boy noticing how cute the kid was. He was gonna be a knock out when he grew into a man.

Seth rolled his eyes, "Seriously, it's about those bad vampires."

"What about them?" asked Jake uncomfortably.

"Edward said he forgot to ask you if you told them about you being in love with a vampire," Seth spoke softly.

Jake shrugged, "I don't know if they know. It seemed like they did, but I never told them specifically. Elina kept mentioning me hating Edward for taking Bella. I couldn't tell if they knew or not."

Seth bit his mouth, "Hmm…sounds like they don't know about it."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Leah hissed walking in the room.

"Nice to see you too Clearwater," Jacob grinned sarcastically.

Leah rolled her eyes, "Calm down, I was referring to the puppy."

"Hey," Seth objected. "I'm not a puppy!"

"You're barely house broken," Leah shoved him.

Jacob chuckled. He put his hand out toward Leah, "Let me have your cell for a second."

"For what?" Leah questioned. Then she looked up at the ceiling, "Oh man, you wanna call your leech?"

"Give it up," Jake eyed her until she placed the small, black flip phone in his palm. He dialed Edward's number and looked at Seth and Leah, "Can I have some privacy?"

"I don't know," Seth teased. "Can you?"

"Out," Jake smiled and pointed to the door.

They both walked out leaving Jacob alone with the phone ringing.

Edward stared at the number not recognizing it. He pushed the button to receive it, "Hello?"

"Hi baby," Jake cooed.

Edward smiled big, "It's you!"

"Yeah, it's me," Jake laughed.

"Whose phone are you on?"

"Leah's," the wolf replied.

"Oh good," Edward noted to himself to store the number later. He wanted to eventually get every pack member's number. Well, Paul's would be difficult to get, but all the others he figured would be easy to collect.

"Thinking of having conversations with Leah in the future?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Only about you," Edward chuckled.

"I got a little jealous there for a minute," Jake shifted in his bed.

"Nice," Edward growled in the phone playfully.

"Shut up," Jacob said in a deep voice. "I wanted to call you to tell what Seth mentioned. He said that you forgot to ask me if Elina knew we were together."

Edward's eyes widened for a moment, "Yes, did you tell her?"

"Not specifically," Jake answered. "I got the impression they knew but Elina kept bringing up my dislike of you for stealing Bella."

"They don't know then," Edward concluded.

"That's what Seth said," Jake nodded.

"But then why would they want to come after us?" Edward frowned.

Jake shrugged, "Don't know. I think Elina mentioned something about humiliating Carlisle. I don't know what her problem is. I'm also pretty sure she was the one who orchestrated the attack on Esme."

"Interesting," Edward laid himself upon his bed that he never used. Bella used it most of the time. Now he stared up at the ceiling not wanting to stop listening to the voice of his beloved Jacob. "I'll tell Carlisle what you said. Now- tell me something that will make me happy."

Jacob laughed making sure Leah and Seth were not in the doorway, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

Edward burst into laughter not expecting Jake to say that.

"Does that make you happy?" Jake asked trying not to laugh.

"And horny," Edward managed to say.

"Mission accomplished," Jacob smiled.

"I guess that answers the question I was going to ask you," Edward beamed.

"And what was that?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh…" Jake busted up. "Well, what are _you_ wearing?"

"A huge smile because I'm talking to you," Edward rolled over and turned on his stomach.

Jacob closed his eyes, "Hmm, I was picturing you in something a little more revealing."

Suddenly Leah poked her head in the room, "Please don't have phone sex on my cell. It's creepy."

Jake pulled the phone away from his ear still smiling, "We're not having phone sex, you twit."

Edward laughed, "Oh yeah, you're using Leah's phone."

Seth, who was waiting in the corridor, looked over, "They're having phone sex?" His voice echoed.

Leah turned her head around to her brother, "Shut up."

"I better go," Jake said to Edward. "Leah's freaking out and Seth just said the word sex in the hospital corridor. It's still working its way down the hall."

Edward laughed hard again, "Oh wow, that must have been funny."

"I'll see you in the morning," Jake sighed. "I love you and listen up- you and I have to talking to do, mister."

"I love you too and I know I'm still in trouble," Edward closed his eyes trying to engrain his mind hearing Jacob say those three little words so he could play it back over and over.

Jake smiled, "Okay, as long as you know. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jacob," Edward softly replied.

They ended the conversation, both feeling frustrated having to. Edward got in the shower and imagined Jacob was in there with him tossing off with a big smile. Jacob turned off the light over his bed and sighed daydreaming about Edward coming to the hospital and getting under the covers with him. Leah and Seth switched out shifts with Jared and Embry. They told Sam about everything, but left out the phone sex part…or what would have become phone sex had Leah not interrupted.

Hopefully things would go back to normal in some way. It was wildly different that both families knew about their relationship and accepted it…somewhat. But everyone knew the danger that came along with it. It wasn't surprising that everybody was holding their breaths just waiting for the other shoe to drop. And there was still the uncertainty whether or not Elina and her coven knew that Jacob had fallen in love with a vampire. One thing Jacob was sure of; Elina wasn't finished with him yet. She would be back and with a vengeance.

It wasn't long before Jacob sailed off to sleep dreaming of his vampire prince. They were in the forest, by the stream and kissing passionately. Bella was standing in the distance with her arms folded and tears trailing down her eyes. She appeared heartbroken, but vigilant over them. The pack was further away on Jacob's side while Edward's family was a distance behind him. Both parties seemed poised, ready to fight. They protectively watched not saying a word. But on the other side, where no one stood, came the silhouette of a toddler. It wasn't clear if it was a boy or girl, but 'it' walked up calmly oddly shifting weight since the baby couldn't walk very well; it's chubby, little arms raised in the air happily. There were no details to the baby's features, but nonetheless, it was beautiful with only the soft, warm light it omitted pulsating before it. The baby almost glowed with love.

"Mama," the child said innocently with a little giggle.

Jacob's eyes shot open and he sat up in the hospital bed quickly. He looked around the room wondering what the hell kind of dream he had. It suddenly dawned on him that his leg was screaming in protest as he had bent it slightly during his dream. He straightened it out, "Damn!" He breathed hard laying back down. He thought about the little baby once more and what it had said. That baby couldn't have been talking to him. Maybe he/she was talking to…_Bella? Emily? Esme? Leah? Alice? Rosalie? Had to be one of them._ Jacob rubbed his eyes and sighed. He would tell Edward about it later. But the little baby seemed to be looking straight ahead. It was looking at him.

"Impossible," Jake mumbled.

Jake looked over toward the window and was pleased to see that daylight had broke. He calmed himself down as the nurse came in to check his vitals. He nodded off until he smelled food…or what looked like food. He frowned at it, but forced it down. He wished he could call his father and tell him to stop by McDonald's for him. He looked around for a phone, but it was on the other side of the room. Oh well, so much for that. At least he'd see Edward soon. That made him feel better.

He closed his eyes waiting for one of his family to come. He smiled thinking that his family now extended to the Cullens. Even Emmett was close to his heart…little shit. Jake began to drift when he heard his father's voice, "Jacob? You awake, son?"

Jacob's eyes opened and Billy's face lit up to a big grin, "Hi dad. Get me outta here."

Billy chuckled, "Hold on, little man. Dr. Cullen has to do the honors."

He saw the pack then and smiled at everyone. Sam took a firm hold of Jake's arm, "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"I bet I _was_ a sight," Jake laughed.

"Still are," Paul teased.

Seth almost bounced on the bed, "How do you feel? You wanna challenge me to a little 'Call of Duty' on the PS3?"

"Sure," Jacob grinned. "Shooting at something would kick off my day."

"You guys can only play 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer,'" Paul poked a little more.

"Not funny," Jake growled, but smiled softly.

"We don't have that game," Seth frowned. "And I wouldn't want to play something like that if Edward came over."

"Whatever," Paul rolled his eyes.

"Is Edward here?" Jake asked.

Seth smiled, "He's in the hallway."

"Why didn't he come in?" Jacob looked at his father.

Billy shrugged but slowly looked over at the pack.

Jacob sighed, "Look guys, he's my imprint and whether you like it or not, I'm in love him. I'm sorry if that bugs any of you - no wait, I'm not sorry. Deal with it. I would never stand between you and whoever you end up imprinting on. It's not his fault what happened to me. _I_ chose to run off. _I_ chose to leave. He was only trying to help us. And if you can't understand that, too freakin' bad. He's in my life now and will be for as long as I can keep him. You can either be happy for me or not."

"We accept the imprint Jacob," Sam put his hand upon Jake's shoulder. "But his actions proved almost fatal for you. His carelessness hurt you having no regard with how your reaction would be. It's no secret that we are impulsive and have a bad temper. I'll be the first to admit that in a conference room full of leeches. But his decision to 'save' us from harm would have been less painful if he'd just been honest. That in itself makes Cullen abusive as far as we're concerned and unworthy of your imprint on him."

"I don't think he's abusive," Seth frowned at his alpha.

Jake shook his head at Sam, "I can't believe you'd say that. He means _everything_ to me. When I thought I lost him, I flipped. I was the one who made that decision. If I'd chosen to react to this differently I would have saved all of you from worry and Edward wouldn't be on your shit list."

"He'd be on it anyway," Leah shrugged.

Seth whacked her arm.

"It's natural for you to be protective of him," Sam replied.

"He's not the one to blame here," Jacob glared at everyone. "And if you all keep up with this ridiculous hatred toward Edward, I swear to God I'll kick everyone's ass in this room over and over again until you cry that you're sorry!"

Seth looked down, "I don't blame him."

"I know _you_ don't," Jake said the boy softly.

"You can't blame the pack for being protective of you," Billy sighed. "No more than you can blame me. I understand what the boy was trying to accomplish, but you have to admit Jake, it was badly executed. He meant well…I know that, but he dropped the ball. Just like your number one priority is to make sure Edward is safe, that is how we feel about you, Jacob. I promise to see your side, if you promise to see ours."

"Fine," Jake rubbed his forehead. "I'll meet you half way. But…in reference to bad executions…I didn't do so hot either."

"You both screwed up," Billy grabbed the rail on the bed and shook it. He laughed teasing his son.

Jake nodded to his father with a chuckle and then looked at Seth, "Please get Edward for me and bring him in here."

"Okay," Seth left peeking around the doorway to catch Edward's attention. Seth then motioned for Edward to come over.

Edward stood up and casually walked up to Seth, "Good morning."

"Hey," Seth smiled a little. "Jake wants you."

Edward gave the boy a crooked grin, "Is the pack in there?"

Seth nodded.

"Great," Edward sighed.

"Edward," Jacob called out. "Come in."

The vampire looked up at the ceiling before entering knowing there would be hard stares at him. They didn't make him nervous, more like irritated him since they always seemed so high and mighty to his presence. But when his eyes locked on Jacob, Edward forgot everyone in the room. His handsome face broke into a huge grin. Edward almost glowed and Jacob wasn't far from it.

Sam watched both of them carefully seeing how much they were in tune with one another. He hated to admit it and had denied it as long as he could, but he saw the dynamic between them. He was able to see with his own wolf eyes the energy that wove them together. It was like something he'd never seen. The rest of the pack must have seen it too for they gave short gasps too low for Billy's mortal ears to hear. But Billy was able to witness his son's eyes that gazed up at the Cullen boy with pure love.

Billy wasn't a complicated man. He wasn't prejudiced in any way nor did he have a phobia about his son's interest in another man. He wanted Jacob to be happy and if that involved a guy, well, okay. He could live with that. The only part of it he wasn't too happy with was that this man wasn't normal…he was a vampire. Maybe if he would have been another shifter, Billy would be more encouraging about it, but thinking his potential son-in-law might be a vampire sat like a rock in his stomach. His son's ability to shift into a wolf was brought on by the presence of the very creature he was now enamored with. How could this relationship work? And yet, Billy knew they would make it somehow and he would be behind his son all the way. After all, he was his father and that was what a solid, loving father would do…be supportive and encouraging.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked softly.

"Better now," Jacob answered forgetting his family was in the room as well as Edward.

"You want me to drive you home?" Edward took Jacob's hand in his.

Leah sighed, "Excuse me love birds, we're still here."

The boys turned to look at her, but did not let go of each other's hands.

Edward cleared his throat a little and smiled at Billy, "Sir, would it be alright if I took Jacob home after he's released?"

Billy nodded, "Sure. Just promised me you won't drive like a maniac with my son in the car. No vampire driving…take it like a mortal."

"Dad," Jake rolled his eyes.

"I will," Edward chuckled. "I promise."

Seth gazed at the two boys with a bit of woe despite his smile. He sighed wondering when he would imprint and on who. He'd gotten to know Edward and really liked his personality and the whole mysterious persona of a vampire was kinda cool. They didn't seem like enemies anymore to him. He was drawn to their pale skin, amber glowing eyes and magnetic charm. He thought having his own vampire would be pretty sweet. _And_ if it turned out to be a guy, it wouldn't hurt if he had similarities to Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>Awww, Seth's feelin' the love ~ hope you liked the update. I don't remember if I've warned you all before hand that this story originally involved mpreg. So I might lose some of you that don't like that, but it's further down the storyline. Next chap is called, "A Tale of Two Families." Jacob will come to see how much different his own family is with his and Edward's relationship and how his <em>new <em>family is. :)


	12. A Tale of Two Families

**Title:** Hard to Resist You

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward & Jacob

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Warnings:** language, smut, drama, fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, just having a little fun with them…

**Note:** I posted this story for fellow writer, JudasForever ~ it was written years ago (before I really knew the characters well). It had never been published online.

**Chapter Twelve: **A Tale of Two Families

Carlisle came in shortly afterward and signed off the final paperwork releasing Jacob in the waiting arms of Edward. Billy cracked a few jokes when Jake was brought out in a wheel chair telling the boy that he would race him to the front entrance. But Edward was carefully behind Jacob's chair pushing the boy slowly making sure things didn't move too fast since Jake's strength wasn't completely back. His leg had mended up, but was sore and Jake was advised not to stand on it. Edward easily picked up Jake and put him in his black Volvo. He even strapped Jacob in personally making sure the belt clicked. Jake kissed his cheek since Edward was so close and the vampire looked at him smiling, "Are you comfortable?"

"The closer to you, the better," Jake answered.

Edward chuckled and closed the car door. He pulled out his keys from his pocket and walked to the other side. He opened the driver's door and slipped inside the seat looking at Jacob like he'd won a new toy.

"You think your family would be angry if I hung out at your house today?" he asked Jacob.

The boy shrugged, "I don't care how they feel. You can move in if you want."

Edward laughed, "Yeah, your father would _love_ that." Edward inserted the key and turned it in the ignition. The engine purred to life ever so quietly.

"I would love it more," Jake raised one brow indicating his sexual intentions.

"Don't tempt me," Edward replied lowering his voice sounding turned on. He pushed on the gas pedal making the engine roar while smiling at Jacob.

Jake busted up, "You're supposed to be in drive when you touch that pedal."

"Consider it foreplay," Edward teased. He leaned over and kissed Jake's mouth firmly. He grinded his lips over and over the other boy's feeling a familiar heat rising within him. Only Jacob could create that reaction. Bella could not. His attempts to passionately kiss Bella were too dangerous for him to go further than he'd liked since she was human, so feeling any kind of _heat_ wasn't possible with her.

A knock sounded upon the heavily, tinted, passenger window and the boys stopped with disappointment. Edward sighed and pulled himself back staring out at the parking lot. Jacob hit the button and the window slid down showing Seth grinning back at him.

"You always show up at the worst times," Jake grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Seth pouted. "Can I ride with you guys?"

"There's no room," Jacob joked. "Where's your sister?"

"She left me," Seth lied.

Jacob and Edward looked at each other knowing Seth was putting them on.

"Okay, get in," Jake growled.

"Cool thanks!" Seth opened the backdoor hopping in happily, scooting over to sit right behind Edward.

Jacob looked at Edward, "I'm sorry. I owe you one."

While Seth was busy putting his seatbelt on, Edward leaned over and whispered in Jacob's ear, "You owe me more than that." He kissed the boy's temple and Jake laughed.

Edward didn't bother with his seatbelt. Jake teased him for a while about it and Edward chuckled, "Seems rather silly for me to wear one of those."

"Yeah, but why do you insist on _me_ wearing one?" Jake egged on.

"I don't want you hurt," Edward answered.

"And I don't want you hurt either," Jake folded his arms.

"I am fine, trust me."

Seth laughed a little looking up from playing with his Nintendo DS.

"Humor me Edward," Jacob huffed staring at the vampire.

The vampire looked at the wolf and then sighed. He pulled off the road and stopped. He yanked the seatbelt around his body and looked at Jacob after it clicked shut, "Satisfied?"

"Very," Jake leaned over and kissed him playfully.

"Get a room," Seth teased.

The boys looked back at Seth slightly smiling.

"You wanna walk home?" Jacob glared at him, but then grinned. Edward continued the drive and pulled out on the main road.

"No," Seth stopped playing and turned off the DS letting it drop on his lap. "I wanna ask you something."

"Please don't ask me where babies come from," Jacob closed his eyes and pulled his head back on the seat.

Edward laughed out loud.

"I know about that, dork," Seth blushed.

"Oh, okay…" Jake sighed. "What do you wanna know?"

"When do you think I'll imprint?"

Jacob and Edward looked at one another. Jake looked back at Seth in the backseat, "I don't know. That's something that just happens."

"Do you think I know them already?" Seth leaned his body against the door staring out the window.

Again Jake turned around, "You might, but more than likely you haven't met yet."

"What's the rush?" asked Edward smiling staring ahead.

"I guess I'm lonely," Seth shrugged. He picked up the DS to toss it in the empty seat next to him.

Jacob chuckled, "You want your own vampire, huh?"

Seth leaned against the door again and stared out watching the trees rush by, "Maybe."

Jake's eyebrows rose as well as Edward's. The vampire smiled, "I think you've been paying too much attention to me and Jake. It's natural that you want someone now. That's all you've been seeing."

"Yeah," Jacob agreed. "All this drama has got you thinking about imprinting. If I wasn't with Edward, you'd probably have your eye on girls at school."

"I don't have anything against girls," Seth told them. "I just prefer her to be a vampire."

Jacob's eyebrows went up as he watched the road ahead.

"What if you imprint on a guy?" Edward grinned waiting for Seth to answer.

"As long as he's a vampire, I'm cool with that," Seth replied.

"Seriously?" Jake turned around to gaze at Seth.

"I think they're fascinating," Seth nodded.

"No, that's not what I meant," Jacob frowned turning around to stare out the front window. He suddenly became very concerned and turned to look at the boy once more, "Hey, you wouldn't ever, you know, be interested in…"

Seth punched Jake's seat, "No way! Edward's yours, dude! I would never do that!"

Edward smiled, "Jealous?"

"Very," Jake growled turning back around to stare at the dash.

After what seemed like forever, Edward turned the car onto the driveway that led to Billy's home. He wasn't used to driving like a mortal. He would have had Jacob home a long time ago had he drove normally. But he honored Billy's request and took the Volvo at the legal speed posted along the roads. As expected, the pack was outside waiting for Jacob's return.

"Don't say anything to Leah about the vampire thing," Seth pleaded. "She'll kill me."

"I'm putting out flyers," Jake joked.

"No!" Seth cringed.

Edward laughed and they all got out of the Volvo walking up to the small porch. The pack huddled around Jake concerned if he felt alright. He assured everyone he was fine as Billy insisted the boy go and rest in his room.

"I'm fine," Jake told them as they all protested him being on his bad leg. "I wanna play some video games and watch some T.V."

"Is _he_ staying?" Leah eyed Edward.

"Yes he is," Jacob frowned. He grabbed Edward's hand locking it with his own and hobbled by to get into the house. Edward offered to carry him, but Jacob refused.

"Romantic," Paul leaned forward and told Embry and Quil.

They were just about to enter when Emily stepped out with a big smile and hug for Jacob. She announced she was making a huge meal. It was all Jake's favorites. When her eyes caught sight of Edward, Emily stood back a little afraid.

Jake grabbed both her hands, "Don't be afraid of him. He'd never hurt you."

"Is it true?" Emily asked Jacob. "You and him…are…together?"

"Yes," Jacob nodded. "He's in my life now, wait, let me clarify that, he _is_ my life now."

Emily looked at Jacob and then at Edward. She let go of Jacob's hands and walked timidly to Edward. Sam tensed up and his brow crossed as his hands bending into fists. The young woman smiled cautiously at the vampire, "Hello Edward. You're welcome to join us. I've made enough."

"He doesn't eat food," Paul said.

Edward shifted his honey eyes to Paul and then back to Emily. He smiled, "Thank you. I appreciate the invitation."

"So do I," Jake grinned.

"Well, I'm starving," Embry announced. "I'll eat Edward's half." Embry walked in the house anxious to take a sneak peek at the food and hopefully get a taste. Emily tore after him scolding him as well as Quil and Jared who got past her.

"Well, let's get you settled," Billy sighed and Sam pushed his chair up to the kitchen table.

"Come on," Jacob grabbed Edward's hand again pulling him.

"Maybe I should go home?" Edward watched everyone sit down talking to each other. He noted Leah's glare just before she took a seat.

"No," Jake wrapped his arms around Edward's waist. He leaned his head against Edward's chest and closed his eyes. "I don't like being away from you."

Edward rested his head upon Jacob's, "Neither do I, but your family is still clearly not comfortable with me."

Jacob opened his eyes and looked up slightly, "Funny, since your family doesn't seem to have a problem."

"Seth likes me," Edward smiled.

"Seth needs to keep a distance," Jake growled with one brow raised.

"My wolf is _still_ jealous," Edward wrapped his arms around Jake.

"I won't give up my vampire easily," Jake cooed looking deep into Edward's beautiful eyes.

"God, I would love to kiss you right now," Edward whispered.

"Do it," Jake smiled.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" Jake frowned.

"Turn around."

Jacob turned and saw that Leah, Jared, Embry, Quil, Paul and Seth were watching them. Seth smiled and waved.

Jacob nodded and smiled back at Seth, but his expression changed when looked at the others. "Mind your own business!" Jacob yelled. He turned back to Edward, "I wish we were at your place."

"That would piss off Sam and upset your father," Edward shook his head. "We can't. Not to mention Emily made this meal for you."

"It really hurts that my own family is so shitty with you, but yours welcomes me with open arms. I mean, only Rosalie has a problem with me, but nothing like Paul," Jake sighed embracing Edward again.

Out in the driveway, a red truck pulled up. The boys saw it through the front door window. Without question, they went out on the porch to greet the driver who they knew. Bella got out of the truck and smiled slightly as she walked to Jake, "Welcome home."

"Thanks," he offered a weak smile back. He felt awkward with her standing there.

"We were so worried about you," Bella said. "I know I said some horrible things to you, Jake. I'm so sorry. You know how I get. I'm a regular psycho path."

Jake chuckled, "You were upset Bells. You had a right to swing psycho."

Bella reached out to hug him, "I'm glad to see you're okay."

Jacob leaned forward and embraced her, "I'm glad to see you don't hate me as much."

Edward tensed when Bella hugged Jake. It was an odd moment for him. Before it was the fact that Jacob was touching Bella that made him frustrated. Now it was the fact that Bella was touching Jacob. He impatiently looked down at the dirt waiting for them to break apart.

"Oh Jake, I don't hate you or Edward. I was just venting and yes, I was hysterical, but it was a shock," Bella looked up at Jacob still holding him.

"I understand we didn't consider how it would affect you seeing us the way you did. I'm sorry," Jacob nodded with a soft smile.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Edward fighting the feeling of tossing Bella across the yard to get her away from Jacob. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Bella's eyes shifted to Edward and she let go of Jake. She smiled at him and reached out for a hug, "Billy called to let my dad know Jake was home. My dad is at work so I told Billy to wait. I don't want my father interrogating Jacob so fast."

Edward pulled his hands out and hugged back, but it was controlled. He remembered Bella had threatened them and he just couldn't bring himself to trust her again.

Bella looked up at her first love, "I'm sorry I said those things, Edward. I'm sorry I told you that you were making a mistake being with Jake and that you really loved me. I was wrong. I _do_ want you to be happy and if that's with Jacob, who I also love very much, then there's nothing I want more."

Edward studied her eyes as deep as he could to look for any hint of deception. He then relaxed and smiled a little, "Thank you, Bella. That's means a lot to Jake and I."

"Yeah," Jake tugged at her jacket. "We love you too."

The young woman smiled, "I promise not to weird out on you anymore."

"Ah…" Jake eyed her. "Don't make those kinds of promises. You never know."

Bella playfully smacked him.

Emily came out to let Jacob know that she saved him some food from the animals that tackled her when she tried to put it on the table. She saw Bella and told her to come in and join them. Bella started to refuse but Jacob pulled her inside and soon enough everyone was laughing and talking. Edward was still slightly preoccupied remembering that he and Jacob were not out of danger, but he put it aside as he struggled to bond with the pack. He really wanted the pack to accept him. He knew it was going to be a long journey. Shifters don't give in very easily. Of course his Jacob was the exception. To Edward, Jacob was perfect.

It had been over a week and Jake managed to avoid Charlie, but he didn't plan it that way. Something always came up so the shifter could dodge the policeman. Charlie would grumble and was almost on the verge of handing out a warrant for Jacob's arrest, but Billy got him to back down. Jacob's father told his son that he would have to speak to Charlie soon. He was stalling too long.

On one particular morning he'd slid away from Charlie's presence, he walked out of his garage to see Edward's car pull up in the drive. He hobbled over and leaned in the window on the passenger side, "Hey there, how is it that a hot guy like you gets lost with a GPS on your dash?"

"I'm not lost," Edward chuckled. "I came here for you. Get in."

"An order? Where are we going?"

"To my house," Edward answered.

Jacob smiled, "Let me go tell dad." He tried to run into the house as best he could. He leaned in, "Pop, I'm going with Edward."

Billy looked up from watching the television, "Where?"

"To his house," Jake replied.

"And where exactly is that again?"

"In Forks, dad."

"What time will you be home?"

Jacob frowned, "Dad, you never asked me that before."

"Before you weren't dating a boy," Billy said bluntly.

Jacob couldn't help but laugh, "You're joking right?"

"No joke," Billy shook his head. "Boys are trouble."

Again Jake busted up, "I'll be home at a decent time, I promise."

"Get outta here," Billy waved him off chuckling. Then he called out, "Jacob!"

Jake came back, "Yeah?"

"Don't let that boy bite you."

Jacob's eyes popped, "Dad!" Jacob shook his head and ran to Edward's car. He got in and kissed Edward immediately, "Missed you."

"Missed you more," Edward purred laying a few kisses upon the boy's neck.

"Oh, you'll never believe what my father told me before I left," Jake closed his eyes enjoying the goose-bumps Edward's cool lips produced.

"What?" Edward mumbled still nibbling.

"He told me not to let you bite me."

Edward stopped and laughed, "He was kidding, right?"

"I'm not sure," Jacob chuckled looking into Edward's eyes. "You could still do it…I'm still up for that. And no one would know."

The vampire smiled, "Oh yes they would. My eyes would change."

Jacob's head shot back a little, "What?"

Edward nodded, "They would change color. They would go from this color to red."

"No way," Jake looked sad. "I love you eyes."

"I love yours too," Edward took Jake's chin and tilted the boy's mouth to his own. They melted into a long, slow kiss. Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward's neck and pulled the vampire to him. Edward took a firm grip of Jake's waist and tried to put the boy's hips against his own, but the car's design made it difficult and Edward cursed into Jake's mouth causing Jacob to laugh. Suddenly Edward stopped and turned the car on.

Jake stared at him, "Okay…"

"Let's get to my house fast," Edward told him as he turned the Volvo around to get on the main road.

Jacob smiled, "Again…okay…"

"We can go up to my room," Edward said in a low, sexy voice that made Jacob feel a heated surge in his crotch. He could only nod agreeing with his vampire.

It didn't take long for the boys to reach the Cullen house. Edward figured he could go back to driving like a vampire and in no time they were getting out of the car. Edward practically chased Jacob through the front door. Jake came to a stop when he saw Esme smiling at him, "Hello Jacob, good to see you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him.

Edward put his hands on his hips and sighed seeing that if his family was home it would be a while before he got Jacob alone in his room. Damn.

Emmett came out of the kitchen, "Wolf! All healed up?"

"Pretty much," Jake smiled surprised Emmett hugged him whacking his back a few times.

"I'd give you a kiss, but Edward might kick my ass," Emmett winked.

"I'll kick your ass anyway," Edward shoved him away from Jacob.

Emmett laughed loud while Rosalie walked in, "Hello pup, feeling better?"

Edward began to chew her out, but she reached out and hugged Jacob warmly.

"Nice save," Emmett nodded to Rosalie knowing Edward had been on the verge of kicking her ass too.

Alice almost flitted over to Jacob like a little fairy and lovingly embraced him, "Jacob! Oh, how are you?"

"I'm good," Jake chuckled. He loved Alice the most. He couldn't help it. She was so cute and loving. She was like Seth – except female.

Jasper was next, "You look great for just getting out of the hospital." He also hugged Jacob warmly. Jacob half expected Carlisle to be next, but he wasn't. He must be at work… He was amazed at the Cullens. No wonder Bella talked about them so much. They weren't anything like Elina described them. They were so accepting of him. Elina had said they were arrogant, but Jake didn't see that at all. They treated him like he was one of them. They didn't stare him down like his pack did to Edward. Jacob loved his pack, but at the moment he was embarrassed at how they blocked Edward. As if he was reading his mind (which he was), Edward leaned over and kissed Jacob's head affectionately.

Esme was almost singing when she offered to make Jacob some food and he accepted. She hummed away in the kitchen taking out too many pots and pans. Alice watched her giggling.

"You've made her day," Rosalie playfully nudged Jake as they all walked to the dining room table and sat down.

"I wonder what she's preparing for you," Emmett inserted a diabolical laugh and rubbed his hands together as he slumped down in his seat.

"You do that _too_ good," Jacob gave him a worried look.

"I invented it," Emmett sat up proudly.

"I wasn't aware you were that old," Jake smiled.

Everyone laughed.

Emmett eyed Jake, "Spoken like a true smart ass. I'm impressed."

"Well, he has you for a shining example," Edward chuckled.

Alice smiled with curious eyes, "So dear brother, why have you brought Jacob over here?"

"I wanted to spend time with him," Edward answered.

Suddenly Emmett did his best impression of sounding like old porno music and raised his arms in the air to simulate dancing.

"Shut up!" Edward's eyes widened. "Not that way!"

"Yeah," Rosalie smiled at him knowing what his mind really intended. "Sure."

"Can I sell tickets?" Emmett teased.

"To your funeral," Edward growled.

"Too late," Emmett sighed.

Jacob looked down and laughed softly. He really enjoyed being with the Cullens. He was safe from Alice since she was not able to read into the future of shifters so it was easy to live freely around the vampires…with the exception of Edward who could read his mind. Suddenly Edward's hand gave his a little squeeze indicating Edward heard every word of his thoughts once more.

"Are you spending the night?" Alice asked Jacob.

Jake looked at Edward and then back to Alice, "No - my father said I have to be home at a decent time since I'm dating a boy."

Emmett busted up along with Rosalie.

"Oh God," Edward shook his head. "Why did you say that in front of them? They'll never let you live that down."

Rosalie grabbed onto to Emmett and the two continued to laugh away.

"That's cute," Alice smiled. "He loves you."

"Are you sure it isn't because you're dating a vampire?" Jasper gave Jake a look.

"Oh," Jake considered it, "could be."

Emmett waved to get their attention as he tried to stop laughing, "No…no…he doesn't want you to get knocked up."

Jasper couldn't hold it any longer and he started laughing into Alice's shoulder. She smiled trying to keep a straight face, but she too gave in and giggled. By this time Edward and Jacob were smiling.

"Oh man," Emmett grabbed his stomach. "That's some funny shit!"

"Play nicely children," Esme reminded them as she pulled out a can of spaghetti sauce reading the expiration date. "Jacob, do you like mushrooms?"

Jake shrugged, "I'll eat anything Mrs. C."

Emmett started to laugh again, "Bet you won't drink blood."

Jacob made a face, "I had to kill a rabbit when I was in the woods alone. It didn't taste very good. Maybe if I had some BBQ sauce."

They all chuckled while Emmett leaned over and slapped his hand against Jacob's enjoying the remark Jake made.

Rosalie eyed Jacob for a moment before she went in for the kill…metaphorically, "Are you thinking of becoming a vampire one day?"

Jacob went pale a little at the question. For Edward he'd do anything, but he wasn't sure he wanted to go that far. He would follow Edward to the ends of the earth, but going as far as becoming a vampire he couldn't think about ~ yet. It would be like asking Edward to become a werewolf, "We haven't really discussed that."

"No," Edward answered her. "I don't want him to change."

"That's what you said about Bella," Rosalie reminded him.

"That was different," Edward fired back.

"How so?" Rosalie couldn't get the hint. Well, she got it, she just didn't want to listen.

"It's private," Edward said quietly.

"I think he'd make a great vampire," Emmett chimed in.

"No," Edward repeated. "Never."

"He'd have to," Emmett shrugged just before he grinned. "Cause you'd make a lousy wolf."

"That would be amazing," Alice beamed, "if Edward could phase."

"Wonder what you'd look like?" Rosalie looked away thinking.

"A big, dopey Saint Bernard," Emmett chuckled.

"That would be you," Edward started to smile.

"Nah," Emmett shook his head. "I'd be a Rottweiler or a Pitbull."

"You've got an ass like one of those," Edward smirked.

Jasper burst into laughter.

"I'd be a poodle," Rosalie smiled. "A perfect, little white one with a diamond studded collar."

"I could get you one of those now," Emmett cooed and went for her neck.

She whacked him, "No way!"

Alice giggled, "I'd be a…a…"

"Chihuahua," Emmett said.

Everyone laughed while Alice hollered, "No I wouldn't!"

"Well, if I could have chosen what type of canine I'd be I would have, but you don't get those privileges. You're a wolf and that's that," Jacob shrugged. "And you don't even know what color you'll be. I guess it kinda reflects your personality."

"Hmm," Emmett thought out loud. "Edward's coat would probably be pink."

"You're gonna get it boy," Edward growled and leaped toward his brother across the table sending the ceramic bowls flying and breaking on the wood floor.

Esme jumped at the sound of the two bowls hitting the ground. She pitched the spoon full of spaghetti sauce into the air and it landed on the kitchen cabinet, "Boys!"

Emmett stood up and laughed dodging Edward's swing. He backed up, but Edward caught him just as he turned to run off. He jumped on Emmett's back sending both of them down on the ground with a thud that made the floor shudder.

Esme sighed as she looked at her kitchen. It looked like someone had been attacked. She grabbed some paper towels and began to wipe up the mess.

Jasper turned to Jacob who watched the two vampires wrestle with amusement, "We lose more decorations that way."

"Who'll win?" Jake asked still staring slightly delighted to see Edward rolling around grunting and fighting.

Rosalie snorted, "Emmett naturally."

Jacob felt a flicker of lust in his body hoping Edward would be the one who conquered. His vampire had to take the win.

In the end, Rosalie was wrong. Edward won the fight and he gloated as he sat on Emmett like a chair. Emmett protested trying to get up, but Edward wouldn't have it, "Stay."

"I don't believe it," Rosalie stared with her mouth open.

Jacob laughed.

"I'm so glad Jasper doesn't convert to a caveman like they do," Alice said.

"Oddly enough he'd probably win against both of us," Edward smiled.

Jasper shrugged one shoulder, "Perhaps."

"It'd be worth it," Emmett grunted at Edward. "To see you taken down."

"You'd lose first," Edward punched him. He looked at Jacob who smiled at him. Yes, he had an appetite now…for Edward.

The Cullens enjoyed having Jacob over to laugh with. Even Rosalie warmed up to the shifter. It was a nice change to see Edward so happy; like he'd awaken from a long sleep. He laughed and joked now, talking about things much more and showing interest when he listened. Jacob seemed good for him. Over all, the Cullen family was happy for both of them having found each other. They would keep their relationship a secret not just because it kept the boys safe from the Volturi's hand, but for the reason that they loved Edward and whomever _he_ loved was just as important to them.

* * *

><p>*Okay, I know I didn't update WWHT on Saturday. Things have come up that have made it difficult to write, let alone post new chapter. But since this story was written some time ago, it is always ready to go with only minimal corrections or changes. I'll be in Vegas this weekend so, yet again, WWHT will be on hold. Just to let ya'll know. Thank you for understanding, my lovelies ~<p> 


	13. An Unexpected Guest

**Title:** Hard to Resist You

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward & Jacob

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Warnings:** language, smut, drama, fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, just having a little fun with them…

**Note:** I posted this story for fellow writer, JudasForever ~ it was written years ago (before I really knew the characters well). It had never been published online.

***Extra note:** I'm posting this early since I'm taking off pretty soon for the evening...girl time! :D

**Chapter Thirteen: **An Unexpected Guest

On the other side of the world one of the Volturi Guard stood before Aro to receive specific orders that were quite unusual. Jane listened to the leader of one of the most powerful covens in the world and someone she considered her father of sorts since he'd saved her and her twin brother Alec from humiliation and death at the hands of the villagers who tried to burn them alive hundreds of years before. Aro instructed Jane to travel to America…Forks, Washington to be exact. Track the Cullens and report their actions back to him. For their sake, Bella Swan better be one of them now.

Aro had always valued his friendship with Carlisle. Even though he had been quite disappointed that Cullen had not opted to kill humans for blood, he still found the man to be intellectually equal and a joy to talk with. Cullen still practiced an odd 'vegetarian' diet of animal blood. It was something Aro could over look as rare as it was. He's never really had any reason to feel uneasy about the Cullen coven, but recently there have been several incidents where Carlisle seemed to over step his boundaries as far as the Volturi was concerned. Instead of waiting for approval from Aro, Carlisle made certain decisions alone. For Aro, it was important to keep tabs on the Cullen family. That is why he decided to send Jane to Forks to over see their behavior.

But unexpectedly Aro changed his mind about sending Jane. He decided he needed her here when a group of vampires from Russia appeared demanding an audience with Aro. It was then that Aro appointed the task to Alec. But the boy was puzzled. He'd never traveled without his twin sister. He wasn't used to being alone. Surely Aro would at least have Felix or Demetri come with him? But Aro shook his head indicating that Alec would be making this journey by himself. Usually Jane was the one to lead an investigation, but Aro seemed to think Alec was worthy of such a responsibility alone.

Alec reluctantly agreed to the job at hand. He bowed respectfully at his master and began to leave. Jane followed him proud that her brother had been trusted with such an important assignment.

"This is your opportunity to shine," Jane announced as they walked in the hall.

"I'm not a baby, but I'm not too comfortable being without you," Alec said. "We're a team you and I."

It was a rare occasion to see Jane smile, but for her brother she always did, "This will be a test for both of us. Be watchful of the beasts." Jane was referring to the Quileute werewolves.

"I will," Alec stood tall as his sister fixed the collar of his jacket.

"And those Cullens," Jane rolled her crimson eyes. "If you get a chance, whack one for me. I don't understand why Aro lets them get away with so much."

Alec chuckled, "For you…I'll whack two."

Again Jane smiled, "You're a good brother. Make me proud."

"You're leaving?" Renata stopped as she almost walked past them. She was human. She was annoying. She wanted to be made a vampire…but Aro had no intention of making her one. That's what made it amusing to the twins. Alec and Jane couldn't wait for the day Renata got hers. She was terribly naïve and wore quite a chip on her shoulder thinking she was 'close' to Aro. Fool.

"Yes, Aro wants me to travel to America," Alec answered.

"Without Jane?" Renata's brow rose. "How very frightening for you."

"He can handle things without me," Jane shifted her eyes to her with a glare.

"Of course," Renata smiled. She walked away smirking as she headed in the direction of Aro's council room.

"Cow," Jane muttered so Alec could hear her.

He chuckled, "Enough fussing. I've got to go."

"Very well," Jane stopped fixing his clothes. "Be careful brother."

"I promise," Alec nodded once.

He wanted to hug her, but felt awkward about it. They never displayed affection even though when they were alive, they always expressed their love for one another freely as siblings do.

Jane watched Alec go hoping he would be alright. Then she shook her head hard once to push the insecurity out of her mind. Of course he'd be alright. Technically she and Alec were the most powerful vampires of the Volturi. There was nothing to worry about. Worrying about him only showed weakness in her confidence of him. She shoved that human trait out of her system and walked back to the council room quickly.

Alec boarded a private jet that went directly to Seattle. Volturi planes did not deal with connecting flights with other airlines. Even the air strip the plane landed on was private. When Alec arrived in Forks he traveled the woods alone cloaked in black. The thick forest was a comfort to him. It was cold, dark and quiet. He enjoyed the low mist that hung here and there. It reminded him of his gift of sensory paralysis. It too was smoky and low traveling; it creeped like a slow moving snake bringing the victim to a helpless state of feeling absolutely nothing.

It was not euphoric, but terrifying in a way that one would lose their sight, hearing, taste, speech and even the ability to feel. While his sister's gift involved excruciating pain, his brought a terror that froze the senses proving to be more dangerous than Jane's. But there was one secret he kept to himself from Aro and the all the others; the speed in which he could deliver his gift.

Jane prided herself on her ability of striking pain instantly upon a victim while Alec's was more gradual…or it appeared that way. In truth, Alec's gift could be inflicted faster than Jane's. He just didn't tell anyone. There were some things he was able to keep to himself despite attempts to _make_ him conform to contentment serving the Volturi. Alec still felt he lacked something. He wanted more from life, but found it hard to express that being under Aro's thumb and having to follow Jane around. This time of solitude helped to gather his thoughts, but he was discrete knowing that the Cullen, Edward, would be able to pick up his mind's voice. He wasn't sure if the Alice girl would 'see' his arrival, but it didn't matter much. He'd cross that bridge when he got there.

Alec stopped when he smelled something that resembled wet dog. He curled his upper lip remembering the other time he was faced with that aroma. It was werewolf. The unpleasant beasts his sister warned him about were near his vicinity. He carefully and quietly went up a tree and hid among the thick branches. It wasn't because he was afraid, he wanted a better view should there be more than one of them.

The Volturi vampire saw him…he was smaller than the ones Alec remembered. He seemed completely oblivious to Alec's presence which made him the perfect target. Alec jumped down from the branch landing behind the boy silently. Seth did not see him, nor did he sense him. He was too busy thinking about talking to Jacob. Billy told him that Jake was at Edward's house. Without letting his sister know, Seth headed out to Forks alone. He opted not to transform to a wolf since Sam would know he headed off by himself and would scold him. He was tired of the pack treating him like a baby. He was fifteen and as far as he was concerned, he was old enough to handle things. He didn't require any babysitters.

"You're a little far from home wolf," Alec said with a sly smile.

Seth spun around in surprise. He noted the odd dress of Alec's clothes and the strange medallion hanging from Alec's neck, "Who…who are you?"

Alec bowed slightly in a mocking fashion, "I am Alec. Who are you?"

"Seth," the boy answered not knowing if this vampire was friend or foe. Then Seth saw the pupils of this bloodsucker were crimson…he killed people for blood. He wasn't like the Cullens. The boy quickly thought this vampire was one of the nomads that had attacked Jacob and Mrs. Cullen.

"I scare you?" Alec asked walking toward the boy with a smile.

Seth stepped back, "No."

Alec chuckled, "Then come closer."

"No thanks," Seth shook his head slowly not taking his eyes off the vampire.

"Relax," Alec put his hands behind his back. "I am a guest of the Cullens."

Seth stopped walking backward, "You are? I didn't hear about your arrival."

"I just got here," Alec walked closer.

Seth grew uneasy as the vampire stood right before him, "You're in Cullen territory so you have to abide by their laws. You can't kill people here. Only animals."

"Some people are animals," Alec reasoned.

"Not to the Cullens," Seth frowned. "And not to me."

"Are you headed to the house?" asked Alec looking deeply into Seth's eyes.

"Yeah," Seth answered feeling like Alec looked at him like he was lunch.

"Then I'll walk back with you," Alec smiled leaning forward. He was within inches of Seth's face noting the boy's handsome features. Honestly, Alec wasn't sure where exactly the Cullens lived, but as long as he played it off, then wolf boy would lead him to the house easily.

"Fine," Seth stepped away realizing he was a little dizzy with the vampire so close to him. The idea that this vampire killed humans sickened the boy.

When they got to the Cullens front door, Seth knocked timidly watching Alec. The vampire smiled at him again and pushed his hood back. The door opened only to reveal Seth standing there alone on the porch with an odd expression.

Emmett chuckled, "What's up, pup?"

Alec suddenly stood behind Seth, "Good afternoon Emmett Cullen."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emmett blurted out.

Out of an odd instinct, Emmett pulled Seth toward him. He stared down Alec as Alice quickly joined her brother at the door followed by Rosalie and Jasper.

Esme sensed trouble and gently pushed her children out of the way. She hated that she'd have to call Carlisle home from work again, but things were proving to get more and more intense these days, "Alec, what brings you here?" She smiled warmly to their unexpected guest. "Please, come inside."

Alice thought of telling Edward right away. She tried to keep her composure as she waited for the right moment to excuse herself. Alec had already seen her and she couldn't just step out of the room without looking suspicious. She had to wait.

Edward, on the other hand, was oblivious to what was going on downstairs. He had finally got his wolf on his bed and was making a meal out of the boy's hot skin of his neck enjoying the taste and smell of his flesh. Edward slowly grinded his hips against Jacob's delightfully enjoying the humming sounds that escaped Jacob's voice. The shifter sounded drunk with Edward's ministrations and eagerly clawed at his back and arms encouraging his lover to continue.

Jacob moaned and twisted himself deeper into the mattress taking in every degree of pleasure that the vampire served him. He slid his fingertips into Edward's soft hair enjoying the lushness of its texture as he grunted feeling the older boy's teeth rake at his jaw hungrily. A growl slowly left Edward's mouth feeling the urge to bite down on the boy's hot skin. The pounding of Jacob's heartbeat was fast consuming him into madness. He wanted Jacob so badly and bucked him hard hearing the satisfied whimper of his captive prey he held so tightly in his arms.

"Fuck yeah," Jacob said in a heavy whisper with his eyes closed. He was breathing hard and grasping onto Edward's shoulders as the older boy bucked him again curling his hips sharply to make perfect contact with Jacob's crotch.

Jacob gasped arching his back so he could be closer to Edward's body enjoying every wave that came. His cock was blazing hot and hard as it cried out to be set free of his jeans. It throbbed against him making things dizzy in the room as Jacob grunted again while Edward continued to ride him.

"Ed~ward," Jacob sang twisting his head as he fought off the urge to spill his seed. He bit his bottom lip fighting it off, "Stop. Stop. Please. Wait."

The vampire halted his hips doing some heavy breathing of his own, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes," Jacob whimpered. "I just…Jesus…Edward…can't we take our clothes off?"

Edward smiled, "Absolutely." He rejoiced at the prospect of having Jacob under him completely naked by leaning over and kissing the boy senseless. Jacob responded with heavy tongue and lots of groaning knowing his mate would soon be on top of him with nothing between them. He couldn't wait.

However the coast became clear for Alice and she quickly, but gracefully went up the stairs to alert Edward and Jacob that Alec had arrived. She knocked at the door and wasn't surprised they didn't answer. She figured the two lovers were having a moment, but this was by far more important and she knocked again with more force.

"Edward," Alice said through the door. "We have a visitor. He followed Seth."

The boys stopped and just looked at one another trying to decipher Alice's words. Jacob immediately pulled himself out from under Edward. The older boy groaned pulling himself off the bed hoping Alice wouldn't see his woody that was doing its own 'knocking' at the fly of his jeans. He pulled his t-shirt down as much as it could go hoping to hide it.

Jacob turned the knob of the door after pulling his own shirt down, and saw the worry in Alice's amber hues, "Who followed Seth?"

Alice pushed Jake into the room more and closed the door, "It's Alec."

"Who?" Jake asked.

"What is he doing here?" Edward frowned.

"I don't know," Alice replied.

"Who's Alec?" Jake asked again.

"Is Jane with him?" Edward began to get defensive.

"I don't think so," Alice answered.

"Who's Jane?" Jacob shook his head.

"He's alone?" Edward continued.

"It looks like it," Alice responded.

"Wait - stop," Jacob grabbed them both by the arm. "Who the hell are Alec and Jane?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "They are two of the Volturi's prized weapons. They're sometimes referred to as the 'Witch Twins.' They are both deadly and dangerous."

"What was he doing with Seth?" Jacob panicked.

"I don't know," Alice shook her head. "They just walked in."

Edward turned to Jake, "Stay up here."

"No way, I'm coming down," Jacob started to leave the room.

"I said stay here," Edward ordered. "I can protect you easier if you stay put."

"I don't need protecting," Jacob glared at him.

Edward sighed putting both of his hands upon Jake's shoulders, "Baby please, trust me on this. Let me go see first. I'd die all over again if something happens to you. I'll send Seth up. Please, stay here." Edward kissed his forehead and waited for a reply.

To his surprise, Jacob nodded.

"Thank you," Edward smiled. He and Alice left the room to join the conversation.

Alec looked up seeing Edward Cullen looking rather disheveled…well, more than usual anyway, "Edward, always a pleasure."

"Alec," Edward nodded once to be polite.

"Alec has come to stay with us for a while," Esme announced.

"Is Jane with you?" asked Edward.

"No," Alec smiled. "She's back home. I'm alone."

"Vacation?" Jasper inquired playfully trying to ease the tension.

"Something like that," Alec reciprocated knowing what the Southern vampire was trying to accomplish.

"Seth, you're excused to go upstairs," Edward told the boy.

Seth stood up to go while Alec stood up as well, "It was nice meeting you Seth."

The boy almost jumped, "Oh…yeah…nice meeting you too."

Edward instantly felt protective, "Go on Seth."

Seth went up the stairs cautiously. He listened to the casual conversation when he noticed Jacob peeking out of one of the rooms, "Get over here."

Seth joined Jake in Edward's room sitting on the bed, "That guy is scary."

"You're really perceptive," Jacob nodded.

"He's got red eyes," Seth pointed to his pupils.

"Yeah…it's not from smoking too much pot either," Jake added.

That made Seth chuckle, "How would _you_ know about that?"

Jacob sighed changing the subject, "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't feel like staying home and wanted to hang out with you and Edward," Seth shrugged.

"You walked all the way? Freakin' scary-ass vampires out there and you're alone? You're just a kid," Jake frowned.

"I'm not a baby," Seth huffed.

"Did you tell Leah you were coming?"

"No."

Jacob rubbed his eyes, "Oh Seth…you know better." He pulled out his cell and called Leah. She, of course, was furious. She'd been looking for him. Jacob told her he was fine and with him at Edward's house. He didn't tell her that Seth walked over to the Cullen home alone (the kid was in enough trouble), but he did tell her that he would bring him home soon.

"Not cool," Seth shook his head. "You didn't have to call her."

Jake got off the line, "You have to get in trouble for something, dork. If you're not a baby, take your medicine."

Seth sulked, "Whatever."

"That guy could have hurt you," Jake folded his arms referring to Alec.

The boy shrugged.

"Don't pout," Jacob pulled Seth's chin up to make the boy looked at him. "It's not attractive."

The boy laughed, "I'm attractive even when I pout."

Jacob nodded, "Sometimes." Then he smiled not being able to resist Seth's darling features. "Okay – all the time."

"Do you love Edward?" asked Seth out of no where.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Oh no, not this talk again."

"I can't help it,' Seth looked down. "I just see you two and know it's gonna be the same for me someday and soon."

"I hope not," Jacob shook his head. "I don't think Sam could stomach another wolf loving vampire scenario."

Seth took a hold of Jake's arm and looked right into his eyes, "I _will_ fall in love with a vampire. I know it."

Jacob stared back, "Well then, we better keep an eye on you. Emmett's married to Rosalie, Carlisle is married to Esme and Jasper is married to Alice so I don't know who you'll get the hots for." Jake then smiled and teased the boy, "Maybe Alec?"

Seth's eyes popped, "No way! He's got red eyes! That's creepy!"

Jake chuckled, "Maybe when we all get hauled off to Tuscany you'll have a bigger selection to choose from. Although I don't know how long we'll live to see you fall in love."

The fifteen year old shook his head, "I don't wanna think about that."

"Neither do I, but until we're given all the 'all-clear' you and I have to stay here," Jacob sighed.

Jacob and Seth waited while the Cullens talked to Alec trying to find out more information why he's decided to visit so suddenly. Edward was unable to read his mind, but he didn't like the feeling he was getting. And Alice could see nothing in the way of what lie ahead for all of them with Alec there. It didn't seem that Alec knew anything about Jacob and Edward's affair. And by the time Carlisle came home and talked with Alec alone, he was certain Alec's visit had nothing to do with Edward and Jacob. Alec inquired about Bella and whether or not she had been changed to a vampire yet. He wasn't happy to hear that Edward was waiting until she graduated high school. Then Carlisle had to be honest (somewhat) and tell Alec that Alice would be turning Bella, not Edward. Alec made a mental note of that and would tell Aro immediately.

Carlisle showed Alec to a room and the vampire looked around pleased. The Cullens had a beautiful home…it wasn't like Tuscany, but it was very nice. He nodded in approval and said thank you to Carlisle.

"Well, I'll leave you to do as you please," Carlisle smiled to Alec.

"You've been very hospitable," Alec nodded once. "I thank you again."

"Quite alright," Carlisle graciously accepted. "I only ask one thing of you Alec."

Alec chuckled, "Stick to a diet consisting of animals only. The wolf, Seth, already told me that."

"It will be a bit uncomfortable at first," Carlisle explained the transition from human blood to animal. "But you'll adjust quickly enough. It'll be fine."

"Of course it will," Alec smiled. "I've been through things much more unpleasant."

"Indeed," Carlisle nodded. He slowly closed the door giving Alec some privacy.

Alec walked around the guest room taking in the lush greenery around the enormous glass wall windows. It was dark outside, but with his vampire eyes, he saw the forest clearly. He suddenly felt like hunting. It had been several hours since he'd indulged in taking blood. Hmm, hunting animals instead of humans…odd. However, since he was on Carlisle's property and a guest, he would comply with what was expected of him. Jane would not, but Alec felt differently. Over all the Cullens were nice. Perhaps Carlisle had a tendency to step out of bounds, but he was a wise man. Alec respected him for that.

The Volturi vampire opened the sliding glass window and leapt down to the ground without even looking. His senses were keen enough to perceive the things around him with little focus. He walked into the forest calmly allowing his mind to fill with the sounds of the forest around him. He would hopefully hear the sound of a deer or better yet, a bear, nearby.

He was heading west and started to zone in on the sound of voices in the distance. The scent he caught was werewolf. That putrid, wet dog smell annoyed his nose but he continued in that direction regardless. He got within a decent range and quietly hopped up a tree to see who was walking the forest so late. He smiled when he saw Seth. He recognized that wolf, but the other was bigger, older. Alec did not meet this wolf. Edward must have kept him hidden. He figured Edward was hiding something since he looked so distracted when he joined the family to welcome Alec to their home. It made sense; the Cullens had a secret friendship with the wolves. Interesting…

"Leave them alone," a voice said.

Alec turned and looked down to see Edward Cullen at the bottom of the tree. The Volturi vampire smiled and leapt to the ground, "Edward, you've kept one of them a secret."

"He's Bella's best friend," said Edward. "His name is Jacob."

Alec chuckled, "Bella is best friends with a werewolf? How comical."

"I don't see anything funny about it," Edward growled. He felt himself grow protective over Jake and fought hard not to show it.

"He is close to you as well," Alec noted staring deeply at the other vampire.

"He _is_ my friend," Edward nodded. "He took care of Bella when I left. He is a great asset to our relationship."

"And where is your Bella?" Alec tilted his head. "I expected to see her here with you."

Edward frowned, "She's with her father."

"Ah…" Alec replied.

"Care to hunt with me?" Edward offered trying to change the subject. He didn't really want to at the moment, but he wasn't about to let Alec roam around with Jacob and Seth walking alone in the woods.

But Alec smiled, "Why don't you want me to speak with the two wolves?"

Edward stared at the vampire, "You are used to human blood and they are partly human. I don't want to risk them being hurt should you lose the ability to overcome your thirst."

Alec laughed, "You humor me. I am not a newborn. Cullen, I've been a vampire longer than you. I can handle the urge. I understand restraint."

"You may have been a vampire longer than me, but I've practiced self control for many years. Even in your entire lifetime as a vampire, I've probably have resisted human blood longer," Edward replied.

"I would never hurt one of your friends or any other human," Alec held up his hands. "I have promised your father that I wouldn't. I keep my promises."

Edward nodded though he didn't entirely trust this young man. Alec appeared no more than Seth's age, but he was rumored to be over 800 years old. He did have experience, but his endless years of murdering humans didn't rule in his favor to allow him to roam around the living.

"Is everything alright?" asked a male voice.

The two vampires looked over to see Jacob and Seth watching uncertain if things were going to get ugly.

Edward stepped toward them, "It's fine. Go back."

"He's afraid I'll kill you," Alec chuckled.

Jacob and Seth were not laughing.

Alec cleared his throat, "I would not."

Jacob walked up closer to Alec, "Don't think we're afraid of you. We're not."

Alec found this wolf interesting. He walked toward the larger boy with a smile, "You are Jacob."

Edward tensed up, quickly putting his body between Jake and Alec. It was a daring move, but one Edward could not control. Jacob was his mate and a vampire's mate is something a vampire takes very seriously. Anyone that might be a threat would be torn apart.

The Volturi vampire laughed softly, "So quick to defend. He is more than just a friend to you, Cullen. Are you sure he is not _your_ best friend as well?"

"He's important to Bella," Edward said. "So he is important to me."

Alec looked at Seth, "And who are you important to?"

Seth pointed to both Jacob and Edward, "Them."

"I will protect Seth with my life," Jacob stated.

"I can see that," Alec replied. "And what about Edward…would you protect him with as much conviction?"

"Yes," Jacob nodded.

"How charming," Alec chuckled. "Just one, big, happy family."

"We _are_ happy," Edward smiled cautiously.

But Alec wanted to get closer to Jacob. He found it fascinating that Edward would struggle within himself to keep Alec at a distance. He casually walked around Edward to extend his hand to Jake, "Nice to meet you."

Jacob looked at Edward first and then slowly took Alec's hand acknowledging the gesture, "Hello." Alec did not have the same gift as Aro to read people memories and every thought, but he wanted to touch this wolf regardless. He noted the wolf's hand was so hot to the touch. The contrast between their temperatures amused Alec.

"I've heard about werewolves running unusually high temperatures, but have never experienced it for myself," Alec raised his brow still holding on to Jake's hand.

Edward gritted his teeth. It was on the tip of his tongue to snap _'He's mine!'_ at Alec, but the honey eyed vampire held back and his hands clenched down to fists. Seth saw Edward's frustration and stepped forward to ease it. He offered his hand to Alec next.

"We never introduced ourselves the right way," Seth grinned.

Alec smiled releasing Jacob's hand, "No we didn't." He carefully took Seth's into his own noting the swirling sensation of hot and cold air spiraling around their hands.

Seth seemed to notice it too. He looked down and then up as his chocolate eyes met with Alec's burgundy. Seth felt his stomach turn for a moment and then his body went hot with chills spilling out onto his skin. It seemed like the entire forest fell silent in that moment. He suddenly didn't care about Edward's concerns or Jake's uncomfortable uneasiness. Seth didn't even think of the pack or his sister and mother. He could only see Alec standing in front of him and heard his heart tell him that this vampire was all that mattered. This vampire was now his entire world. Seth had imprinted.

* * *

><p>*(inserting evil laugh here) – I'm sure ya'll saw that coming, but it still tickles me to leave you hanging. Since I'm sick there's not much to make me smile, you're it. But I love you all. Hugs!<p> 


	14. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Title:** Hard to Resist You

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward & Jacob

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Warnings:** language, smut, drama, fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, just having a little fun with them…

**Note:** I posted this story for fellow writer, JudasForever ~ it was written years ago (before I really knew the characters well). It had never been published online.

**Chapter Fourteen: **Be Careful What You Wish For

_**Recap of previous chapter:**_ _"We never introduced ourselves the right way," Seth grinned._

_Alec smiled releasing Jacob's hand, "No we didn't." He carefully took Seth's into his own noting the swirling sensation of hot and cold air spiraling around their hands._

_Seth seemed to notice it too. He looked down and then up as his chocolate eyes met with Alec's burgundy. Seth felt his stomach turn for a moment and then his body went hot with chills spilling out onto his skin. It seemed like the entire forest fell silent in that moment. He suddenly didn't care about Edward's concerns or Jake's uncomfortable uneasiness. Seth didn't even think of the pack or his sister and mother. He could only see Alec standing in front of him and heard his heart tell him that this vampire was all that mattered. This vampire was now his entire world. Seth had imprinted._

Seth took a few steps back forcing his hand to be released from Alec's grip. His mind screamed _'no!'_ as the realization hit him hard. He'd imprinted…on an evil vampire. He'd linked himself to a bloodsucker that killed humans…to a leech that preyed upon innocent people. Jacob imprinted on a good vampire. Edward Cullen didn't kill people…he wouldn't dare. But Seth's choice, if he could call it that, turned out to be a vampire that stood for every reason why he phased into a wolf. Alec was a killer. He destroyed lives instead of protecting them. Seth's shifting ability was created to eliminate these types of vampires…and he'd just imprinted on one. Crap.

"What's the matter?" Jacob asked the boy. "Are you alright?"

Seth shook his head still staring at Alec.

Edward stepped toward Alec, "What did you do to him? Leave him alone."

"I did nothing," Alec insisted.

"I got to go," Seth said and quickly bolted into the forest.

"Seth!" yelled Jake as he ran after him. "Come back here!"

Alec looked at Edward, "Let's help him." Before Edward could say no, Alec began to run in the same direction as Jacob.

Seth had phased as well as Jacob and the two ran like bullets. The boy knew he couldn't out run Jacob, but he was damned determined to try. He could hear Jacob trying to call him through mental telepathy, but Seth locked him out. He wanted be alone. He needed to think about what the imprint would do to him and how he could alter it. Then he noticed Jacob wasn't the only one chasing him. His imprint, Alec… _'Oh God, __his__ imprint…'_ and Edward was after him too. It was then that Seth's pace quickened. The idea that his evil vampire imprint was after him, gave Seth more strength and he ran faster. He made it to the small river and crossed it. He did not allow his paws to touch the ground so his scent would not carry. He leapt up the nearest tree and phased back to human to climb up the rest of the way as quickly as he could. He buried himself within the pine needled branches and waited.

When Jacob, still in wolf form, got to the river he lost track of Seth. He howled hoping it would trigger Seth to howl back, but heard nothing. Edward tore from the trees along with Alec. They surveyed the scene with their vampire senses.

It was then that Alec saw Jacob's wolf form and smiled, "Impressive…your size is imposing Jacob. You are quite beautiful."

Edward glared at the other vampire, "Back off."

Alec chuckled, "If I didn't know better Cullen, I'd say you were jealous."

Jake walked over to Edward and bumped his shoulder, _'I've lost his scent. Can you zone in on it?'_

Edward closed his eyes tapping deep into his senses and then shook his head, "No, I can't seem to pinpoint which direction he went."

The large wolf turned his head to the forest again and howled. Seth continued to watch from the tree, but refused to give up his location.

'_I don't like this,'_ Jake told Edward with his mind. _'Seth shouldn't be alone. I don't know what would make him run off like that.'_

"He'll be alright," Edward said softly as he ran his fingers through Jake's coat. "He's a lot smarter than the pack gives him credit for."

Alec watched Cullen's odd emotions toward the wolf with curious eyes. Cullen's voice was soothing and loving…an odd octave to have between another male without giving the impression that there was love there hovering over the surface of the conversation. Then it hit him…why Edward Cullen had acted so jealous and protective. There _was_ love running between them. Edward Cullen had the hots for a werewolf. Scandalous.

"Perhaps we should head back for the house," Alec suggested to Edward.

"You go on ahead," Edward said to him. "I'll be there shortly."

'_No,'_ Jake said to his vampire. _'I don't want him wandering around with Seth out there alone. Go with him…please.'_

This time Edward answered Jacob testing to see if Jake could hear him talking back, _'I'd rather stay with you. Seth is smart. He will not let himself be caught by this guy.'_

Jacob looked at him, _'I knew you could hear me, but I didn't know I could hear you.'_

Edward smiled, "Surprise."

"Alright," Alec laughed a bit. "I get that you two are talking telepathically. Didn't know vampires and werewolves could do that."

"I can," Edward looked at him.

"A bonus gift?" Alec smiled. "Very nice. I'm off then. I'll see you back at the house, but I need to find a deer or something. Forgive me, but I require a little sustenance."

"If you come across Seth, leave him alone," Edward ordered.

Alec gave him a military salute and walked away. The Volturi guardsman trekked into the forest until he caught the scent of a mountain lion. He smiled at the prospect of taking on a strong opponent. He managed to capture the cat and relished in the process of defeating it. It was a long battle, but he got a kick out of it. He thought that maybe Carlisle Cullen had a good idea. Going after big game was entertaining as it was therapeutic.

He ventured back to the spot where Edward and Jacob had been last. They were gone. No doubt probably in a tryst somewhere else. The idea of a vampire and a werewolf together was unacceptable to the Volturi. Alec knew that Aro would be disappointed to hear that Carlisle condoned such behavior.

As Alec came upon the river's edge, he saw Seth kneeling there watching the water tumble over the rocks. The young boy was staring deeply and much into the silent conversation in his mind.

"Hello wolf," Alec said with a mischievous smile.

Seth jumped landing his bare bum in the water, "How…how did you find me?"

"Just by luck," Alec replied walking closer.

Seth scooted back, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Alec shrugged. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Seth frowned. "I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind."

"Why did you run? Did I do something wrong?"

Seth shook his head, "No."

"Then what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm," Alec eyed him. "Do you usually run off like that?"

Suddenly Seth glared, "You're going to find, vampire, that the actions of a wolf are hardly predictable."

"That's comforting," Alec smirked. "I suppose they are also prone to nasty mood swings?"

"Only when they're called for," Seth replied in a huff.

Alec squinted, "What did I do to you that calls for you to be rude?"

"I'm not being rude," Seth replied defensively.

"You're certainly not being polite," Alec came back folding his arms.

"I don't need twenty questions right now," Seth growled wishing he could get up and walk away. His lack of clothing made that difficult however.

"I only asked you one," Alec blurted out.

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did. I asked you if you always ran off out of nowhere. That's one question, wolf."

"I can count," Seth barked. "And you asked more than that." He stared at Alec confidently.

"Is this part of the unpredictable actions wolves take?" Alec asked. "That is question number two as far as I'm concerned."

"I can run off anytime I damn well please," Seth glared.

"Jacob wouldn't agree with you."

"Jacob isn't here."

"That's right," Alec smiled. "We're alone."

Seth's eyes bulged for a moment, "I can defend myself."

"Just throw a mood swing at me," Alec joked. "I'll duck."

"Not funny," Seth sighed. He suddenly lost the nerve to be nasty. This was his imprint whether he liked it or not. There was no way to change it. Just like Jake had no control on imprinting on Edward, Seth could not stop himself from doing it with Alec. He had wished for a vampire. He told Jacob that he wanted one…but this isn't the kind he had in mind. It wasn't like the Cullens were the only vampires out there that didn't feed upon human blood. There had to be others like them.

"You're defeated," Alec noted out loud. "You look tired."

Seth gave him a strained expression, "I'm not defeated. I'm not tired either. I'm just…"

"Confused?" Alec suggested as he bent down to be at Seth's level.

"Yeah," Seth nodded. "Confused."

"About what?" Alec closed up the air that separated them.

Seth looked into Alec's red hues. He was a little surprised to see the color wasn't as dark as it had been. They had shifted to a reddish orange kind of color. They still looked unsettling, but they didn't scream 'murderer' as much.

"Everything," Seth answered.

"I make you uncomfortable," Alec smiled a little.

"Sort of," Seth confessed.

"You don't trust me."

"Not really."

"I'm not _that_ bad."

Seth shrugged.

Alec didn't understand it, but he had the urge to take this boy's hand in his own. He'd never been close to anyone before. He may have been around for hundreds of years, but Alec was always with Jane who was always answering to Aro. There wasn't time for encounters with other people. He'd never had a love affair, nor had he ever been interested in anyone to think of one. He just went on day after day, one century after the other, alone. It wasn't until Seth that Alec contemplated closing the gap between him and curiosity. He'd noticed the boy's shy glances and nervous tendencies. It was oddly endearing. Or what was it that Giovanna said, _"It turns me on."_

Alec smiled as he carefully touched Seth's hand, playfully letting his fingers rub against Seth's, "You'll find, wolf, that vampires actions aren't as devious as they seem."

The teenager glanced down at their hands touching and then back up to Alec's gaze, "I've never done this before." His heart began to beat harder and faster. Seth would bet his pack that Alec could hear it thumping away out of control. He tried to keep himself from breathing hard. He suddenly gulped feeling his body starting to tremble.

The vampire smiled leaning forward, closing his eyes as he started to kiss the boy's mouth, "Neither have I."

* * *

><p>Jake's cell phone rang, revealing the caller was Edward.<p>

"Hey there," Jacob began.

"Is Seth with you?"

"No, he hasn't come back yet."

"Damn, neither has Alec."

"Oh shit, you don't think…"

"He better not have. I told him to leave Seth alone if he found him."

"Edward, we gotta go look for Seth."

"I'm on my way."

It didn't take long for Edward to drive to La Push. He was there in record time. He practically jumped out of the car to join Jacob who was waiting for him in the woods. They didn't even say anything to each other. They both ran off in the direction where they last chased Seth to. Jacob silently prayed that Seth was not in danger. Edward hoped that Alec could resist his temptation to bite the teenage boy. For vampires, the younger the blood, the better it tasted. It was very difficult to refuse. Considering Alec was over 800 years old, Seth's blood would probably intoxicate him and that would endanger Seth's life more. Alec would end up killing the boy.

* * *

><p>It wasn't biting Seth that Alec had trouble with. It was fighting the urge to ravage the boy that Alec seemed to be fighting. Seth's body felt so enticing against him. He'd managed to get the boy to stand up and Seth eagerly pulled himself close to Alec's body to cover up his nakedness. Alec had no idea what it felt like to have another person so close. And this urgency was made worse since Seth's temperature was so intensely hot and his heartbeat thundered in Alec's head. Seth made things worse when he'd periodically give little moans and gasps as the vampire kissed his neck. He knew he shouldn't tempt himself, but Alec couldn't help but suckle at Seth's skin making the spot sore as the blood rose to the surface causing it to bruise a beautiful shade of purple and red.<p>

Alec slowly brought his mouth to Seth's ear, "What would you do if I bit you, wolf?"

The boy breathed hard realizing he might be on the verge of death, "I'd let you."

The vampire pulled away carefully studying Seth's drunken gaze, "You'd let me?"

Seth nodded in slow motion still breathing hard. His head was spinning and his crotch ached. This vampire had taken him to the edge of ecstasy. He didn't want to come back.

Alec smiled, "You're amazing to me."

"I feel the same way," Seth managed to say before pushing Alec's mouth back to his neck. "Do it," Seth ordered.

He heard Alec chuckle, "It would change things."

"I don't care," Seth replied grasping Alec's hair and pushing the vampire's mouth to his skin once again.

"But _I_ do," Alec resisted and pulled away to look at the boy. It was true. For some reason Alec did care. Normally, if ever a human said such things, he'd be quick to deliver the fatal bite, but this was so different, so special. Alec couldn't imagine killing Seth. He was drawn to him in a way he couldn't understand. All he could understand was that he protective over Seth's body. He wanted to shield it from harm rather than propel the boy towards death.

Seth sighed, "You won't do it?"

Alec shook his head.

"What if I bite _you_?" Seth smiled playfully.

This made the vampire laugh, "Seriously?"

But Seth _was_ serious. He didn't intend to draw blood, but he did feel mischievous enough to tease the other boy with a nibble or two. Seth leaned in toward Alec's neck and bit down softly but with enough force to make Alec groan.

"I like," Alec closed his eyes allowing himself to drown in the feeling of Seth's hot mouth against his cold skin. Seth continued to lick and bite firmly realizing the vampire's grip on his hips tightened. Their stomachs were pressed hard against one another and Seth could feel Alec's bulge urgently knocking against his own. Seth ran the fingers of both his hands into Alec's hair grasping tight and pulling the vampire's head back.

"Oh…" Alec grunted shutting his eyes allowing his hands to wander down to Seth's smooth buttocks. He traced the perfect shape of them and then pushed the boy's crotch into his own creating a delicious pressure. This was better than the whirl he'd get when he fed. Most of the time when he bit a human and felt them struggling in his grip, he'd feel that erotic twirl dance within him. This was better…way better. Once the human fell unconscious that feeling would die, but with Seth it kept growing. It was awesome. And what was more amazing was that Seth was with him willingly. He wanted to do this. Alec didn't have to force him like he did every other human. Seth wanted this. Alec laughed softly as he felt the feeling tumble over him again with just the thought of Seth's hunger for him. It was perfect.

Seth made a virtual feast out of Alec's neck. He even suckled the vampire's Adam's apple for a moment causing Alec to moan again. Alec's fingers dug into Seth's skin revealing long, trailing scratches that delighted Seth as they pulsated in a stinging sensation. Small traces of blood seeped through and Alec fought himself not to take a taste. He instead leaned forward and kissed Seth hard. He forced his tongue into the boy's mouth and sucked on the other boy's urgently. Seth whimpered feeling himself suffocating, but loving every second of it. When they finally broke apart, Seth panted into Alec's mouth, "Take me."

"Are you sure?" Alec asked feeling the whirl again as he stared at Seth's swollen lips that were delightfully red.

Seth purposely bit his bottom lip for a second sending Alec's cock to harden even more, "Yes."

As Alec leaned forward to kiss Seth again, he said, "I have never wanted anyone more."

Jacob and Edward made it to the river. Jake shifted back to human form and walked with his vampire a long the river's edge. Suddenly they saw Alec. And Seth. Together. Kissing. Together… Kissing…

The two boys just blinked watching Seth and Alec. Neither of them said anything or moved. Jacob noted in his mind that this must have been what Bella felt when she saw him and Edward kissing.

Edward leapt forward feeling himself changed into a protective rage. He pulled Alec off of Seth and threw him across the woods. Alec's body flew and slammed against a nearby tree. The impact made a thunderous rumble in the woods and Alec instantly jumped up to his feet ready for a fight.

"No!" Seth yelled at Edward phasing immediately. He maneuvered himself between Edward and Alec. He growled baring his teeth at Edward instinctively guarding his imprint.

Jacob came to Edward's defense, "Seth! Stop it!"

But Seth's mind was acting on impulse. His imprint was everything to him and if Alec came to harm it would kill Seth. He didn't care who got in the way, his key of importance was Alec. He snarled again and jerked forward to get Edward to pull away.

Jacob stepped forward and phased himself. He was bigger, stronger and his growl much louder. He snapped at Seth, causing the younger to back off. Seth's ears went down, his tail tucked between his legs. He whimpered and put his head down realizing _who_ he was being challenged by. He felt a sense of shame.

Jake stopped snarling and watched Seth as he walked over to Alec who immediately rubbed the young wolf's coat affectionately.

'_Have you lost your mind?'_ Jacob asked the boy.

'_I imprinted on him. That's why I ran away,'_ Seth replied sadly. _'It's not my fault. I couldn't help it.'_

Jacob sighed as Edward could hear their conversation. The honey eyed vampire walked to stand beside Jake nodding to Seth he understood too.

'_Sam's gonna kill all of us,'_ Jacob said with his mind to Seth and Edward.

Edward looked at Alec, "Explain yourself."

"That would be like asking you to do the same thing," Alec replied as he continued to console his wolf.

Edward and Jake just stared at Seth and Alec.

Alec smiled, "Don't try to deny that you two aren't together. It's obvious."

"I don't appreciate you using Seth like this," Edward said in a snarl.

"I'm not using him," Alec snapped back. "I care deeply about him. And don't try to change the subject."

'_You just met him,'_ Jacob said back telepathically.

"Like the two of you knew each other after years of hating one another," Alec retorted. "I know him enough."

Edward and Jacob were surprised that Alec could now hear things using his mind. He seemed not to notice it as he was still more interested in comforting Seth.

"Then it seems that we are all in the same boat," Edward told Alec. "You wouldn't risk that boat to sink by telling Aro about us, would you?"

Alec stopped petting Seth and looked at Edward, "No."

"Good, cause I'd kill you if you ever were a threat to Jacob," Edward snarled.

"You protect what is yours and I'll protect what is mine," Alec offered.

Edward smirked, "Just do it well and nobody gets hurt."

"Deal," Alec replied as Seth nuzzled his neck gently.

Jacob gave a whimper as he watched. This worried him. Seth was too young for a relationship. Damn the imprint for doing this now.

"What's an imprint?" Alec asked Jacob reading the wolf's thoughts without trying.

Jacob grunted and looked at Edward, _'I suppose none of my thoughts are private anymore.'_

Edward looked up at his wolf, "Should I tell him?"

'_I guess,'_ Jake tried to shrug, but found it difficult in wolf form. He instead looked like he was heaving up a hair ball.

His vampire laughed a little, "You want to change back?"

'_Yeah sure,'_ Jacob replied walking behind a few bushes for privacy. _'And don't make fun of me.'_

Both Seth and Jacob phased back to human form. Edward gave Jacob his shirt while Alec removed his cloak for Seth. Seth was having trouble making eye contact with Edward and Jake as they sat the four of them around a fire that Jacob started. Jake poked at the wood making the few ashes float up into the air. The lumber crackled and snapped under the intense pressure. None of them spoke verbally or telepathically until the pieces of timber glowed softly settling down to burn willingly.

Edward looked at Alec curiously, "I bet you never thought you'd come here and hook up with a werewolf."

Alec looked over at Edward with no expression, "I bet you never thought you'd fall in love with your girlfriend's best friend."

"Stop it," Jacob scolded them both before they got into an argument.

The two vampire males stared at one another. It was typical for them to be bull headed feeling too much testosterone when discussing their mates. Shifters weren't much different. Jake and Seth would not say a word to one another for fear they'd end up phasing back to stand each other down.

Finally Edward broke the silence, "Why did you come here…really?"

Alec watched him before he spoke, "Aro sent me to find out if Bella Swan was changed to a vampire yet."

"That's all?" Edward didn't believe him.

"You don't trust me."

"Hell no," Edward replied.

Jake nudged him.

Edward reworded his previous statement, "Answer my question truthfully and earn my trust."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "That's still rude."

For some reason, Seth smiled. He thought it was funny the way Jake commented.

"He also mentioned watching your family," Alec confessed.

Edward glared, "For what?"

Alec shrugged, "He didn't share that with me. Just to watch and report to him."

Jacob smirked, "What the hell - is this guy like the Godfather of the vampire world?"

"Pretty much," Alec answered.

"I'm sorry," Seth said suddenly in a timid voice looking down at the flames.

Edward and Jake looked at him.

Seth gazed at Edward, "I'm sorry for growling at you."

"It's okay," Edward smiled at the boy.

"I don't know what came over me," Seth looked down.

"You were protecting your imprint," Jacob told him. "And so was I."

"Oh," Seth nodded slowly. "I guess I was…or you were…or…you know what I mean."

Edward, Jake and Alec laughed softly.

"So, how serious are you two?" Jacob asked Seth and Alec.

Seth glanced at Alec.

Alec nodded once, "I can't live without him if that's what you're wondering."

Edward's brow went up.

Jake lowered his head in his hand, "I guess that says it all."

"What are you gonna do then?" Edward inquired of Alec. "Are you gonna stay here or go back to Tuscany? You can't take Seth with you."

"I know," Alec chuckled. "I'm still thinking about that. I know Aro won't let me go freely. He holds claim to me and Jane. I don't want him to pull the same stunt he did when Marcus tried to leave."

Edward nodded, but Jacob frowned, "What happened?"

"I'd rather you didn't know," Edward said to him.

Jake glared at his vampire, "I have a right to know and so does Seth."

"Yeah," Seth agreed looking a little worried.

Edward sighed, "Aro has always held Marcus in high regard in his court. When Marcus wanted to leave with his wife, Didyme, Aro had her, well - he killed her. Marcus ended up staying."

"He _killed_ her?" Seth sat up with his voice raising high.

"It's worse than that," Alec added. "Didyme was Aro's sister."

"He killed his _own_ sister to make that guy stay?" Seth peeped.

Both Edward and Alec nodded.

Alec then chuckled, "Changing your mind about me? Can you _un_-imprint?"

Seth looked at him with worry and then his expression relaxed. He slowly shook his head and scooted closer to Alec, "No…no matter what, I'm staying with you."

"We've got trouble ahead," Jacob told Edward.

Edward nodded realizing Jake was right. If Alec was determined to leave the Volturi, Aro would expect an answer as to why. For Alec to admit he was in love with a werewolf would be a guarantee of death. Worse case scenario, all of them could be executed. Alec's desire to stay with Seth was a threat to him and Jacob as well as their families.

"The plot thickens," Edward mumbled as Seth and Alec looked at him.

"Pretty amazing," Alec winked at Edward. "Since the plot was already thick enough with the two of you involved with one another."

Edward couldn't help but laugh, "True, but my situation isn't as dangerous as yours, my friend."

Alec agreed. How in the world could he convince Aro to let him leave? Jane would be suspicious and would not let him go. For now he'd concentrate on being with Seth. He wanted to pour all of his attention to the beautiful wolf he now was so enamored with. To Alec it would all be worth it…even if he was sentenced to death. Yet he would do everything in his power to protect Seth from harm.

The four of them went back to the Cullen house shortly afterward. Carlisle was not pleased that they were out in the forest in the first place. Edward drove Jacob and Seth home. They discussed the complexity of Alec's arrival and the newest imprint in the family. Seth sunk in the backseat while listening. Things were definitely spinning out of control in so many ways. He would contemplate how much his life has changed for the next few days, but one thing was certain; he hated being far from _his_ vampire…evil or not.

* * *

><p>*UGH - I HATE adding lines to my story, but I'm forced to to show transition. *fuming* Okay, I know this is a smaller chapter than usual. The next scene was too different to include it in this chapter. I will repost new chapter early since this one is shorter. I just liked the way it ended and wanted it to stand on its own… Have a great weekend, my lovelies!<p> 


	15. Cruisin' for a Bruisin'

**Title:** Hard to Resist You

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward & Jacob

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Warnings:** language, smut, drama, fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, just having a little fun with them…

**Note:** I posted this story for fellow writer, JudasForever ~ it was written years ago (before I really knew the characters well). It had never been published online.

**NOTE:** Much explaining to do, I know. Haven't been doing good physically. I haven't posted for either story. I'm so sorry. Today weather is humid and nasty and I'm a big baby suffering with migraines - :P Here's an attempt at an update…

**Chapter Fifteen: **Cruisin' for a Bruisin'

Bella had tried to remain open minded about Jacob and Edward being together. She wanted to be supportive, but her heart constantly reminded her that both boys betrayed her tremendously. She did love them. She couldn't deny how much her heart was bound to theirs. Deep down, however, it killed her that the two people in her life that hated each other with such passion, now were interested in one another and she was left by the way side alone. Had she known this was going to happen, she would have spared herself the pain and rejected Edward in science class when they first met. It seemed like only yesterday that her eyes caught sight of Edward Cullen. He had seemed so arrogant and rude, but she later discovered he was fighting the attraction he felt toward her.

It was impossible to Bella that Edward could forget the times they shared together and everything they'd been through. He seemed to just drop her like an old newspaper out of the blue. Why couldn't he remember the times they shared in the meadow just gazing in a trace at each other? Was she that easy to forget?

Bella tossed her school books upon her bed and flopped down on the mattress on her stomach. She rested her head down on one of her stuffed animals, a panda that her mother made up for her from Build-A-Bear. She had such a numb part of her heart that once held Edward's love. It was still there…she just injected it with virtual nova-cane so she could block out the hurt.

There was anger in her heart as well as sadness. Both Edward and Jacob ignored her now. They were too caught up in each other to call her or come see her. When they hated one another she saw them all the time. Even when she and Jacob lost touch for a while, she still saw him more than she saw him now. Incredible…

Bella pulled herself up and grabbed her journal. She reached in the drawer of her night stand and got a pen. She opened the journal up noticing that it had been a while since she'd written in it last. It was bittersweet to see her last entry:

_Edward and I spent the whole day together. I love him so much. We talked about a lot of things. I wanted to discuss our plans after my graduation. He was a little distracted about it…he gets like that when we talk about our plans. I don't know why it's such a big deal for him. Now wait, that's not fair…I know why. He did tell me he's worried about the consequences. There would be no turning back. I kind of told my father that we are talking marriage. Of course, he was pissed. He doesn't like Edward and wants me to hang around with Jacob instead. I love Jacob, but not that way. Charlie just doesn't get it. Just because Jake is a guy and I'm a girl doesn't mean its instant love connection. When I look at Jacob, it's just not the same as when I look at Edward. Even just writing Edward's name makes me happy. I love his name… He's perfect and he loves me. He thinks I'm perfect – imagine that! Ha-ha! As clumsy as I am and he thinks I'm perfect! I can barely cross the street and he thinks I'm flawless. That's hysterical…to me. Well, I better go. Edward is taking me to the meadow tomorrow. I love going there. We always have our most intimate talks there. He's so romantic. And he's mine…_

Bella sighed feeling a lump in her throat. She had seen her future with Edward so clearly then. It was all in within her grasp. Now it was like another world ago she felt his arms around her body. It seemed ages that he'd kissed her cheek or stared deep into her eyes. Jacob took her place…Jacob.

It just didn't make sense. They despised each other. They once looked at one another with such hatred. How the hell did they end up in love? No, it can't be love. It has to be lust.

Bella took the pen in her hand and began to write quickly and hard on the nearest empty page:

_I am at my wits end. Edward left me. He left me for Jacob. Can you believe that? Jacob Black stole my boyfriend. He's supposed to be MY best friend and he stole my boyfriend. I thought I could see forever in Edward's eyes, but I was wrong. He told me I was the light of his life – that I was like a meteor within his moonless sky. He lied. I was just a distraction in his moonless sky. Yeah…suddenly there was a moon…and a werewolf got his attention instead. I guess meteors come and go, but the moon can always be counted upon. Bastard. I'd love to beat them both senseless. I want them to hurt like I do…but I can't. I still love them. I just don't understand any of this. I have every right to be angry (even Jacob says that), but I want them to be happy. Ugh, I hate this. I might go back with my mom. I don't want to be here anymore. Jacob doesn't want me to leave. He said that I'm still needed for some odd reason. Whatever. I guess they might need a flower girl for their wedding ceremony. Great. I suppose I am the one who's gonna walk down the aisle with Edward and hand him over to Jacob. How romantic. I wonder if Edward takes Jacob to the meadow? God, that would make me angry if he did that. That was something special we shared together. Fuck it…I'm gonna call Edward and ask him. I don't care if Jacob gets upset. Screw them both. I'll write later…_

Bella practically threw the pen down and grabbed her cell phone. She found Edward's number on her speed dial list and hit the button. The phone rang and then she heard the voice she loved so much, "Hello? Bella?"

"Yeah, it's me," Bella croaked wanting to cry.

Edward was silent for a moment, "Ah…how are you?"

"I'm okay," Bella replied. "Is Jacob there with you?"

"No, I'm home," Edward answered her. "I'm surprised you called."

"Am I bothering you?"

"No," Edward chuckled a bit nervously. He ran his hand through his hair and looked up at Alice who was watching him. She shook her head slowly. She walked over and stood by her brother. She could hear the conversation easily with her vampire ears.

"I know it's none of my business Edward, but it's bothering me so I have to ask."

"Okay…" Edward waited. "What is it?"

"Do you take him to the meadow?"

"The meadow?" Edward frowned not remembering at the moment. Suddenly it came to him and he changed the sound of his voice, "Oh! The meadow…right! No…I've never taken him there."

"Can you promise me you never will," Bella ordered instead of asked. "That's _our_ place, Edward. That's the only thing I've got left that's mine that we shared. Can you just leave me with that?"

Edward wasn't sure what to say. He looked at Alice again who nodded her head this time indicating he should appease Bella, "I promise. I won't ever take Jacob to the meadow."

Bella held back tears. Her eyes filled but they did not drop, "Thank you."

"I've treated you horribly," Edward suddenly said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Bella whispered. Her voice would not work properly. She closed her eyes and felt her body begin to shiver. "Everything went wrong. I want you to be happy, but it was supposed to be with me." Bella Swan gave into the tears and began to weep.

"Oh God Bella," Edward sighed. "Please, we never meant to cause you any harm. Please believe me."

She nodded even though Edward couldn't see her.

Edward continued, "It all happened so fast. We were fighting one minute and then the next…" He went silent hoping she would be able to fill in the rest on her own.

"Okay," Bella replied understanding what he was trying to say.

"I guess I owe you a better explanation," Edward looked down at the carpet.

"You don't owe me anything," Bella said. "Just promise me you won't take Jacob Black to the meadow. That's one thing I hold dear to me."

"I won't," Edward answered. "I promise."

"Good," Bella sniffled. "Where is Jacob anyway?"

"He's home," Edward reached out and began to play around with paper clip that was lying on the coffee table in front of him.

"I'm surprised you're not with him," Bella stated. "You and I were always together."

Edward smiled, "He's having dinner with his father and the pack. I wasn't invited."

"Oh," Bella couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction hearing the pack wasn't happy about their affair. "They don't accept you?"

"Not yet," Edward chuckled. "Probably never will."

"Well, that's sucks," Bella shifted her eyes back and forth in her room. "How does Seth feel about you and Jacob?"

"Honestly?" Edward asked. He wasn't sure if she was enjoying this or hoping everyone would be supportive.

"Yes," Bella lay back on her pillow staring up at the ceiling.

"He's cool with it," Edward said. "It's Leah, Paul and Sam that are more against it. Especially Leah and Paul. They hate me."

"Leah is probably jealous," Bella closed her eyes and enjoyed the fact that her and Edward were talking again.

"I don't think so," Edward shook his head still playing with the paper clip. He started bending it into different shapes. "If I was a shifter like them, I think she'd be fine. I'm the very epitome of what they detest. And you know how Paul is…he'd love to kick my ass."

"He'd lose," Bella smiled.

Edward laughed. The sound caused Bella's skin to break out with tickling goose bumps. He had such a wonderful laugh. She could listen to him do that all night.

"Thanks," Edward smiled big.

"I miss you," Bella said out of no where.

Edward stopped smiling not sure how to respond.

"I'm sorry," Bella closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I said that. I do miss you, but I understand you don't feel the same way."

"Bella…" Edward began to say, but she cut him off.

"No, it's alright. Don't worry about it. I'm just thankful I had you for a while. If you're meant to be with Jacob…fine. But I will always miss you. That's just a fact."

"Do hate you Jacob?"

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett looked over hearing Edward's question.

"He's not my favorite person," Bella replied. "He is on my shit list for while. Another fact."

"But I'm not?" Edward frowned wondering how she could be angry with Jake, but forgiving of him.

"I'm hurt Edward," Bella clarified. "I love you and you were my whole world. I was ready to say goodbye to everyone and everything for you; my mother, my father, my friends, my mortality…the list goes on. And now suddenly it's all changed. You're gone and I'm left wondering what the hell happened? What did I do wrong? So, yes…I'm mad at him, but at you I'm hurt."

Edward stayed quiet.

"And you can tell him that too," Bella finished.

"I can't," Edward finally said. "It would hurt him."

Bella sat up, "Oh? But it's okay to hurt me?"

"No," Edward closed his eyes and shook his head a bit. "That's not what I meant."

"I don't get it," Bella smirked. "Whatever, Edward."

"No!" Edward got angry and stood up, "You listen to me! He loves you and feels like shit for what happened! I feel like shit too! You wanna bleed this thing 'til there's nothing left? Fine! I can't take back what happened, Bella! I wish I could, but that would mean I'd lose Jake and whether or not anyone likes it, we're together! I don't want to lose you or anyone else, but if anyone makes me choose, Jacob would win!"

Esme came out of the office with Carlisle and watched Edward as he paced the living room fuming.

Bella sat motionless with the phone still to her ear. Her mouth was open, her eyes staring straight ahead. She finally took a breath and uttered, "Well, Jake's the lucky one, huh?" She then closed her phone with a snap and threw it across the room.

"Christ…" Edward started to throw his own phone but stopped himself. He tossed it instead onto the dining room table where it slid across the surface and over the side bouncing a bit upon the marble floor. He walked out of the house with Alice trailing him. But Edward jumped in his car and drove off. He mentally told his sister to leave him alone.

Edward didn't remember driving to Jake's, but nonetheless, he was there gazing at the little red house from the driveway. The lights were on inside. He knew they were all there having dinner together. He needed to talk to Jacob. His wolf could calm him down. Edward drove up slowly. The wolves would pick up his scent…they probably already have. Sure enough Sam came out with his arms folded across his chest. Instantly behind him was Jacob. He pushed past Sam and ran to the car.

Without even questioning it, Jake pulled open the door on the passenger side and leaned over, "What's wrong?"

"Get in," Edward ordered.

Jacob looked over at the pack that stood there watching. Sam shook his head slowly.

Edward saw Sam's movement and he felt himself boiling. He fought the desire to attack Sam. The vampire looked ahead and wrapped his fingers around the steering wheel tight. He took a deep breath and growled, "I said get in, Jacob."

Sam stepped forward with one order, "Stay here."

Jacob exhaled hard, his head falling down. He looked over at Sam once more, "Don't do this to me. Don't make me choose."

"I am your alpha," Sam reminded. "You _have_ to listen to me."

"I am not in wolf form," Jacob said firmly. "Right now I'm human and I'll listen to my heart." With that, Jake got into the car and slammed the door. Edward tore off leaving the pack on the porch and Billy at the front door.

"Dammit!" Sam yelled pulling his clothes off with rage and phased instantly. He leaped off the porch snarling as the rest of the pack shifted to wolves joining him. They ran off after the car staying near the main road, but unseen to anyone passing by. Sam had some reprimanding to do. Jacob was never to refuse his alpha. He was setting a bad example for Seth and embarrassing Sam into a fury.

Jacob turned to look outside the back window, "They're following us."

"Let them follow," Edward still burned as he drove quickly down the road toward Forks.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked.

"Don't worry about it," Edward replied still fuming. "Just trust me."

Jacob did trust Edward…with his life. He was willing to submit to Edward's demand for respect and disobey Sam. It was a risky move. Sam would not be so easy to forgive him. Jake sighed and reached out to take hold of Edward's arm. He softened his voice, "It's okay. Whatever is upsetting you will be fine. Calm down."

Suddenly Edward's expression relaxed. He felt himself cool and his grip on the wheel lightened up. His amber eyes blinked back to normal without the glare of anger. He slowed down the speed of the Volvo. He then intertwined his fingers with Jacob's, "I really love you. I don't think you realize how much you mean to me."

Jake smiled, "I know. You came all the way over here because you knew I'd help you."

Edward nodded, "I did." They sat silent for a moment just watching the road ahead. He lovingly kissed the back of the boy's hand softly.

Jacob smiled, "Whatever it is, we'll get through it."

"She just doesn't understand," Edward said still staring ahead.

Jake frowned and looked at him, "Who doesn't understand?"

"Bella."

Jake huffed, "What does she got to do with it?"

"She called me."

The wolf's eyes bulged for a moment instantly jealous, "What for?"

"She wanted me to promise her something," Edward replied.

"What?" Jake asked angrily.

"We used to go to a meadow…a special meadow that I took her to when we first got together. She said it was the only thing she had left. She wanted me to promise to never take you there."

Jacob looked up and scoffed, "Oh Jesus, how stupid. Did you promise?"

"Alice could hear our conversation. She nodded that I should tell her what she wanted to hear."

Jake glared at the dash without a word.

Edward finally looked at his wolf and knew right away that Jacob was green with envy, "Unless…unless you _want_ me to take you there."

"I don't care," Jacob answered sarcastically.

"Yes you do," Edward teased.

"No I don't," Jake snapped.

"Yes you do," Edward pushed.

"No I don't!" Jacob fumed.

"Yes you do," Edward chuckled.

"Look, do you want me to phase right here in your precious Volvo?" Jake growled.

"Hey," Edward smiled feeling bad. He pulled the car over to the side of the road. "I'm sorry." He put his hand on the back of Jake's neck. Jacob turned to look at him as Edward tried to explain, "I didn't mean to upset you. I love you." The vampire leaned forward and the two boys melted into a soft kiss. Jacob leaned his head back as Edward took over. His wolf was like a drug for him. This amazing creature strolled into his life and turned it upside down. He loved how Jake made him feel. He loved the way the boy felt in his arms, the way he allowed Edward to over power him and his response to the vampire's affection. It put Edward in a daze. No one had ever made him feel like this, not when he was alive nor when he was 'turned' over a hundred years ago. Jacob was the most wonderful thing in the world to him. He always would be.

The back lights of the Volvo were just up ahead. They could see it through the brush. There were no cars on the main road at this time of night which was good. They could easily ambush the vehicle.

There was a growl and a quick blur of dark fur as the wolf leaped up and slammed his weight down upon the top of the Volvo. From inside Edward and Jacob jerked and looked up to see the car's over head liner distorted showing the metal was severely dented struggling with the weight suddenly upon it.

"Shit!" Edward instantly raged.

Jacob grabbed him, "No, let me handle this. Please. Sam's really mad."

"I can handle him," Edward snarled. He couldn't wait to pull that dog apart. He began to go for the door, but Jake hung on.

"Edward please, don't go out there. I don't know what he'll do. Let me take care of it."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"I know that," Jake pulled at him making Edward look into his eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Please. Let me handle it."

Edward settled down and nodded reluctantly.

Jake got out of the car and faced Sam who was still in wolf form glaring at him from above, "Stop it! Get off Sam! You got a problem you come after me, not him!"

The black wolf jumped down still growling as the nails on his giant paws clawed hard into the paint. Sam changed back to human hollering at Edward, "What's the matter Cullen? You afraid?"

The others changed back as well, but Seth stayed in wolf form peering at the scene from the brush. If the pack went after Edward or Jake, he'd have to intervene. He would not let them hurt either boy. He wanted to call out to Alec. Maybe Alec could stand with Edward, but Seth knew Sam would hear and it would make things worse.

Paul snickered, "Yeah bloodsucker, come on out!"

"Stop it!" Jacob glared at Paul feeling himself becoming protective.

"Imprint or not," Sam looked at Jake. "He's a coward."

Edward gritted his teeth and could have sworn they got a little sharper in his rage. He almost tore the door off the hinges as he kicked it open and walked out, "Come on Uley! Bring it on!"

"The best thing for Jacob is to be separated from you," Sam yelled. "If we take you down, it'll solve everything."

"Don't you dare try it!" Jacob roared. He phased in a blur and jumped easily over the hood of the car standing beside Edward. His fur was raised high, his ear pulled back, his teeth exposed as his voice rumbled low in the night.

Seth's wolf head poked up over the brush and he whimpered. He knew it was now or never. He had to help Jake and Edward. Seth bolted forward and ran around the pack coming to stop next to Jacob. He wasn't growling, but he stared back at Sam, _'I've made my choice.'_

"Seth! Get over here!" Leah ordered in shock at her little brother's behavior.

"Not you too," Sam looked at Seth almost with defeat. "I will not accept losing both of you." Sam rephrased again as well as the rest of the pack. Paul joined Sam in intense snarling, but Leah, Quil, Embry and Jared stood uncertain.

"Don't do it mutt," a voice said behind them.

The wolves turned around to see Alec. Surprised at his arrival all of the wolves, aside from Jacob and Seth, crotched down low and growled.

"I can kill you all so easily," Alec shrugged. "I'd rather not, but if it's necessary I will."

"Don't get involved," Edward said to Alec. "We always have awkward reunions. This one just got a little nasty."

"No problem," Alec smiled. "I'm here though if you need me."

'_How dare you go against me,'_ Sam telepathically said to Jake and Seth.

'_You brought it on yourself,'_ Jacob sent back.

'_I'm sorry Sam,'_ Seth shifted on his paws. _'I won't let you attack Edward or Jake.' _

'_You two are ordered to stand down!'_ Sam all but screamed.

'_Not happening,'_ Jacob shook his huge wolf head.

Sam turned around to pounce Alec, _'Then we'll kill you first.'_

'_No!' _Seth hollered and jumped between the pack and Alec. He instinctively began to growl and bared his teeth.

Leah gave a yelp seeing Seth protecting the unknown leech. Her eyes went wide and her head bolted up, ears pricked high. _'What are you doing?'_

'_Protecting what is mine!' _Seth replied still in anger. _'Back off! _In that instant Seth's voice changed. He didn't sound like his usual, happy, little brother self. He sounded older, angrier and deadly.

Alec just smiled with a little, satisfied laugh.

'_You imprinted,'_ Sam gazed at the boy. _'You imprinted on that thing.'_

Hearing his vampire insulted, Seth continued to growl standing low as he could as if he was going to attack at any second.

'_You are both banished from La Push,'_ Sam hissed. _'You are both a disgrace to our people! Get out! Get out before I have you both killed.'_

Leah's wolf mouth dropped open. She gazed between Seth who was now in shock at Sam's order, and her alpha Sam Uley. This couldn't be happening.

"You've made a grave mistake," Alec told Sam. "What a shame."

'_They are the ones making a mistake leech!'_ Sam hollered. He turned to glare at Jacob, _'You will never see your father again! You have dishonored your mother as well! Don't you dare show your face in La Push, Jacob Black. And take your traitor wolf with you. You and Seth Clearwater are dead to us. Go and live with your leeches! The treaty now falls on both of you! Get out!'_

"You don't want to do this Sam," Edward tried to reason. "You'll be sorry you said it later."

'_Fuck off Cullen,'_ Sam snapped. _'Take your bitch with you.'_

It all happened so quickly. Jacob snarled at leaped at Sam furious at his words. Quil and Jared stepped forward to shield Sam, but Sam tried to bite them as he wanted to stand against Jacob alone. Seth jumped toward Sam, but Quil bumped his head away, not biting him. Sam and Jacob slammed into each other, violently growling at one another in a blind rage. Sam didn't show any mercy, he sank his teeth into Jacob's throat. Jake yelped loud. But Seth got by Quil and jumped on Sam's back biting into the back of his neck. Sam hollered tossing Seth aside like a rag doll. Leah bolted seeing her brother thrown off and crashed into Sam's side taking her mouth full of his right ear and biting hard. She pulled at it while Jacob took a bit out of Sam's shoulder. Embry, Paul and Quil had no choice. They attacked Jacob and Leah, but Seth was quick to go after Embry and bit down on his tail. Embry let go of Leah and spun around to take on the young wolf but Jared came between them insisting that Embry not take revenge.

"Enough," Alec said holding up his hand. "Sounds like a freakin' dog park."

The wolves were so shocked by Alec's brazen words, they stopped fighting and just stared at him for a second. But it was enough time for Alec to use his powers on them. Like a misty fog unseen, Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul and Jared became weaker and weaker. They fell forward landing hard against the ground with five thuds. They were completely paralyzed. The only sound after that was their heavy breathing as all of them were panting.

'_What are we gonna do now?'_ Seth asked Jake and his sister.

Alec smiled, "The man said you had to leave. Let's get outta here. They'll be fine in a few hours…if I let them."

Leah looked down at Sam, _'I guess you can see I won't leave my brother. Besides you don't really care.'_

"Get in the car," Edward told Jacob.

'_I'm too wound up,'_ Jake replied. _'We'll meet you in Forks.'_

Edward nodded as Jake, Leah and Seth bolted into the woods headed east. Edward looked at Alec, "You gonna kill them?"

"Should I?" Alec smiled.

"I have to admit," Edward glared at Sam. "I'd love to see the black wolf die…but let him go. He's gonna feel like a complete jackass later."

"As you wish," Alec replied as he joined Edward in the car. They drove off leaving what was left of the pack lying on the ground unable to move, but able to hear everything very clear.

* * *

><p>As the Volvo headed down the main highway in Forks territory, Edward glanced at Alec who had been very quiet most of the way.<p>

"What are you thinking about?"

Alec looked over at him, "Seth."

Edward sighed slightly, "You really care about him, don't you?"

"Very much," Alec nodded. "I've got a lot to think about. I'm sure it seems like I've made a hasty decision too quickly ready to drop my entire life to stay here with Seth, but I've never felt like this before."

Edward chuckled.

Enamored, I mean. I've spent the major part of my vampire life isolated from having feelings. And I mean feelings about anything and everything. Jane was never the encouraging type nor does she possess the knack for nurturing. She says any human traits are for the weak. You only get hurt if you allow yourself to feel. I don't know what the hell to do, Edward. I'll miss my sister and the beauty of Italy, but I find more beauty in Seth. I can't imagine being that far away from him."

"I know what you mean," Edward softly smiled. "Jacob is _my_ everything. I loved Bella, but what I have with Jake is something you can't put into words. It's beyond that. Only another vampire who loves another wolf could understand…you understand."

Alec chuckled, "Damn straight."

They looked at each other for a second. The word 'straight' hung in the air. Then they both busted up. They talked about this and that for a while until Edward saw flashing lights behind him. It was a cop.

"Speeding Cullen?" Alec teased.

"It's Billy Black's fault," Edward moaned. "He made me promise to drive like a mortal while Jacob was in the car and it's kinda brainwashed me to drive normal speed. Well, er, I mean a little faster than normal."

"Pity," Alec smiled while they pulled the car over to the side of the road.

The policeman got out of his unit and walked cautiously to the driver's window. He tapped the tinted glass with the end of his flashlight.

Edward pushed the down button on the window control box. It hummed revealing Charlie Swan, "Oh, it's you."

"Hello Mr. Swan," Edward smiled. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing okay," Charlie replied. "License and registration please."

"You've got to be kidding," Alec leaned over to look at Charlie.

"Who's this?" Charlie questioned gazing at Alec as he raised his flashlight in the boy's face.

"A friend of mine," Edward answered as he fished out his driver's license from his wallet.

"What's the friend's name?" Charlie asked with the usual suspicious mug of a police officer.

"Alec Volturi," the boy smiled.

Edward stifled back a laugh.

"What brings you to Forks, Mr. Volturi?" Charlie took the license from Edward reading it carefully.

Edward pushed Alec's leg out of the way as he reached in the glove box to fetch the registration. Alec eyed the cop with curiosity, "Just stopping by to say hello."

"Um-hm," Charlie noted looked up at him from the citation booklet. "Where are you from?"

"Tuscany," Alec smiled. "Would you like to see my passport? I have it with me, sir."

"Tuscany?" Charlie frowned. "You don't sound like an Italian. You speak the language?"

Alec put his hand over his heart and over in the seat slightly, "Posso imparare a parlare Italiano quando ero ragazzo."

"Huh?" Charlie made a face.

Edward looked at Bella's father, "He said he learned how to speak Italian when he was a boy."

Charlie snorted, "Still looks like a boy to me."

Edward and Alec laughed a little.

"Correzione, quando ero un ragazzino," Alec added.

Charlie looked at Edward.

"He corrected his last statement and said when he was a _little_ boy," Edward nodded.

"Ah," Charlie responded with dry enthusiasm. "Cullen, I'm gonna run your license through the system. Wait here."

"Sure," Edward sighed.

"Will he find anything?" Alec asked.

"No," Edward replied.

"Waste of time really," Alec rested his head on his hand against the passenger window.

Edward smiled, "He's just doing his job. Bella and I aren't dating anymore so he loves the idea of giving me a ticket or better yet, hauling my ass in on a warrant."

"If he hauls you in, I get your car," Alec said still staring out the window.

"You're considered a minor…not old enough to drive," Edward laughed. "They'd tow my car away."

"Damn," Alec sighed.

"So near, yet so far," Edward teased the other vampire.

Charlie came back looking disappointed, "Here Cullen. I'm giving you a warning. I don't have to play nice with you anymore since you ditched my daughter. I should give you a fat ticket, but consider this your last chance. If I catch you speeding again, you're a dead man."

Alec snorted.

"I didn't ditch her," Edward looked at Charlie hurt by his words.

"Sure looks like it to me," Charlie huffed. "But you rich boys are all alike. Come around and throw money at everything. You make promises you never intend to keep and then you take off to find some other interest to entertain you."

"I never did that," Edward said still hurt.

"Maybe you'd like a ticket anyway?" Charlie threatened.

"No," Alec leaned over smiling. "He's finished. Thank you, officer. Have a nice day."

Charlie looked at Alec.

"I mean night, have a nice night," Alec corrected himself. "Bouna notte."

"Sure, bena notay. I'm watching both of you," Charlie Swan informed them. "And if you talk to Jacob Black, you tell him I need to speak to him immediately." Charlie glared at Edward one more time and then walked back to his cruiser.

"Figlio di puttana," Alec grabbed the registration from Edward's hand and put it back in the glove box. "Mortals have too many issues."

"I never intended to hurt her," Edward said suddenly staring at the dash.

Alec closed the glove box and looked at Edward, "Of course not, you just fell out of love with her and fell even harder for someone else. It happens."

"Am I wrong?" Edward looked at Alec. "Should I regret falling in love with Jacob?"

"No," Alec frowned. "Don't let that guy question your feelings for the wolf. You couldn't help it and neither could I. It's bigger than we are. It controls us…so it's worth the frustration because it brings us happiness. In that respect, it's not wrong, it's right."

Charlie's cruiser drove past them and continued down on the main road. Edward watched it knowing Bella's father was happy to learn his daughter was rid of him. But if Charlie Swan had the idea that Bella would end up with Jacob…he was gonna be surprised.

Alec nudged him, "Just be glad you're not me. I've got a shit load of problems to deal with. Wish all I had to worry about was one little mortal and a pack of wolves."

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't been more on top of stories. I hope you like this chappie. :)<p> 


	16. To Make a Short Story Long

**Title:** Hard to Resist You

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward & Jacob

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Warnings:** language, smut, drama, fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, just having a little fun with them…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: <strong>To Make a Short Story Long

Jacob arrived at Edward's house with Seth and Leah. He was surprised that Edward and Alec were not there. They stayed as wolves and rested themselves in the brush. Jacob positioned himself with a good view of the driveway. He wanted to see the black Volvo coming up so he knew Edward was safe.

From the front door, Alice gracefully skipped down the steps and walked over to the brush, "Jacob? Where's Edward?" Then she smiled, "Like you could answer me."

Seth whimpered and put his big head down between his oversized paws.

"Are you hungry?" Alice asked. "I could have Esme make you something?"

Hearing this Seth stood up with bright eyes. He was starving. All the drama from the evening (and the interrupted dinner they had) gave the young wolf a huge appetite.

"Okay," Alice smiled almost floating back to the house. "I'll have her whip something up."

Jacob turned his head to look at Seth, _'Your appetite...'_

'_I can't believe you're hungry after everything that happened,'_ Leah stared at him.

'_I'm an emotional eater,'_ Seth tried to shrug.

'_More like a drama queen,'_ Leah rolled her wolf eyes. She sat down taking a huge deep breath. Suddenly she realized something, _'You have a lot of explaining to do, mister! What the hell is going on with you? Imprinting on a vampire!'_

Jacob looked over, _'You know he can't control that, Leah. I couldn't either. It just happened.'_

'_You're not in love with that leech, are you?' _Leah tilted her head.

Seth grumbled, _'He's not a leech.'_

'_That doesn't answer my question,' _Leah huffed.

'_I care about him,'_ Seth answered her. _'And he cares about me.'_

'_Jesus,' _Leah flopped down on the hard dirt._ 'We're all going to the dogs.'_

The Volvo finally pulled up the drive. Jacob stood up as well as Seth, but Leah stayed down totally depressed. She just watched the car as it parked with her eyes without moving her head.

Jacob and Seth phased back while Leah stayed the same. She didn't want to face the fact that her little brother imprinted on a vampire. It was bad enough with Jacob who was almost like a brother to her, but because it was Seth – her flesh and blood – she couldn't handle it. Now they were banished from La Push, exiled from the only home they've ever known and their tribe. It couldn't get any worse…oh wait, yes it could. The only place they can stay is with a bunch of bloodsuckers. This was worse than Sam's betrayal when he imprinted on Emily. She was a part of Jacob's pack…that ran with vampires. Lovely…

Leah opted to run off. Seth called to her, but Jacob told him to let her go.

"What if she goes back to Sam?" Seth asked worried.

"Let her if that's what she wants," Jake answered. "She's free to go where she chooses. I'm not like Sam. I won't order her to do what I want against her will."

But Leah didn't run west. She high tailed it to, of all places, Bella's house. At this time Leah figured Bella understood what it was like to be totally rejected. She needed someone to talk to even if it was a mousy human. As Leah ran in the direction of Bella's home, she spotted clothes hanging out on the line of some stranger's house. She snuck over and took hold of a large t-shirt and pulled at it until the clothespins surrendered with two, sharp snaps. Leah ran off with the shirt in her mouth.

It was really late and Bella had fallen into a restless sleep. She felt bad about her argument with Edward, but it was how she felt. It did seem like Edward went out of his way to protect Jacob's feelings…but then again, isn't that what he's supposed to do? Bella tried to push it out of her mind. She was utterly tired of thinking too much.

Her eyes shot open when she heard a tapping sound at her window. She sat up quickly thinking maybe Edward came over, but he never knocked in any way. He'd always crawl into the open window she left. Bella got up from her bed and walked over to the pane. Down below was Leah pitching little pebbles dressed in a long, black t-shirt that was definitely too big for her.

Bella's brow rose, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Leah gestured she wanted to come up. Bella nodded and stood back while Leah crawled up the tree near her window and jumped inside.

"Sorry to bug you," Leah said sniffling. She ran the back of her hand across her nose quickly much like a boy would. Leah was so much like a tom boy it didn't surprise Bella that she acted like one from time to time.

"It's okay," Bella shrugged. "What's up?"

"There's so much shit going on," Leah shook her head. "I…I guess I just needed someone to talk to who understood."

Bella's head shot back a little, "Oh…sure. Well, I'm happy you came to me."

Leah nodded slightly and looked around the room. Typical teenage girl's room…help.

"What can I do for you?" Bella asked her noticing she wasn't thrilled with the decorations.

Leah looked at Bella and then down at the ground, "We've both sailed some shitty waters. And we both have to continue to deal with the past since it will always be in our faces. I've got to deal with Emily and Sam, you've got Edward and Jacob. But now mine has gotten worse. I'm gonna go crazy."

"What happened?" Bella sat upon her bed with great curiosity.

"Seth imprinted," Leah told her staring directly at the girl's face.

"Oh wow," Bella looked down. "He's so young. Who did he imprint on?"

"A different bloodsucker," Leah hissed. "Some jerk named Alec."

"Alec?" Bella frowned. She didn't recognize that name. "He's not part of Carlisle's family, is he?"

"No," Leah replied. "I don't think so. I've never seen him or smelled him before. But he's not good. I mean, he's got the scent of blood on him…human blood."

"Oh God," Bella stood up. "Could he be the one who killed those people?"

"Jacob never mentioned that," Leah looked away in thought. "I don't think he'd allow that scum to get close to Seth if he suspected him. But it gets worse."

Bella suddenly looked worried, "Oh no."

"Yeah," Leah smirked. "Sam was furious because Jacob disobeyed him and took off with Edward. Cullen was pissed off about something and demanded Jacob to go with him. Sam said no, but Jacob listened to Edward and left. We caught up with them and Sam confronted Jake. Seth took Jacob's side…can you believe that? My little brother stood up to Sam Uley."

At this Bella smiled, "He's brave."

"And stupid," Leah added. "He then proceeded to protect the leech when Sam tried to attack him. When I asked him what he was doing, he said he was protecting what was his. That was when we knew that Seth imprinted on that thing. Sam then banished Jacob and Seth out of La Push. He called Jacob a bitch and that was it. We all got into it. All of us fighting each other. I fought only to protect Seth."

"Where was Edward in all this?" Bella asked surprised the vampire would allow Sam to hurt Jacob.

"It happened so fast, he didn't know which way was up," Leah chuckled. "Dumb vampire."

Bella sighed feeling the insult.

Leah frowned, "You can't still have respect for that trash. What he did to you was unforgiveable."

"I'm just shocked to hear he left Jacob to fight on his own," Bella replied.

"He wasn't alone," Leah corrected. "Seth was there and so was I. It was me, Seth and Jacob against Sam, Jared, Embry, Paul and Quil. It was crazy. Jared never attacked though. He stayed out of it. Sam's probably cussed him out already."

"It was five against three," Bella pointed out. "That wouldn't have been fair."

"Sam doesn't care about fairness," Leah looked at her like she'd grown antlers. "So we're still going at it, when this Alec dude says we sound like a dog park. Then suddenly Sam, Jared, Embry, Paul and Quil pass out. Wham-o…just like that." Leah snapped her fingers.

Bella frowned, "Where is this Alec from?"

Leah shrugged, "I don't know. Hell maybe?"

"So he was protecting Seth?" Bella concluded out loud.

"Could have been," Leah pulled her arms and shoulders up. "So I left with Seth and Jacob…I've been banished too. To top it all off, we are staying with the leeches. God, this is insanity."

"Jacob has a pack now?" Bella asked a little impressed.

"I guess," Leah calmed down. "He's still a gutless turd."

Bella burst into laughter and then covered her mouth. Charlie had gotten home in a grumpy mood about an hour earlier and was probably dead asleep on the couch downstairs.

Leah studied the brunette for a moment and then smiled back. It was a genuine smile rather than a smirk that she'd usually offer. They laughed for a bit.

Bella reached down by her nightstand and brought out a huge bag of emergency candy, "Hungry?"

"How could you tell?" Leah smiled again suddenly liking this mousy girl.

"You're a wolf," Bella shrugged. "You exert a lot of energy."

"The pack refers to it as PMS," Leah said as she dipped her hand in the bag and grabbed a bunch.

Bella laughed again, "Men are stupid."

Leah nodded while chewing on a Starburst, "Hell yeah."

After a moment of talking, Bella excused herself to the bathroom. She got out her cell phone and dialed Jacob. She figured Edward would refuse her call so she didn't even bother to ring his number, but to her surprise, Jake didn't answer. She took a chance and dialed Edward's number. He didn't answer either.

"Great, big babies," Bella rolled her eyes. She called Alice who immediately picked up.

"Bella?"

"Hi Alice," Bella whispered. "Can you hear me?"

"Of course," Alice giggled.

"I just wanted to let Jacob know that Leah is here," Bella said.

"She's over there?" Alice sounded surprised.

"Yeah."

Alice looked over at Jacob and Edward. Seth was asleep resting his head upon Alec's leg. She mouthed to Edward that Bella was on the phone and that Leah was at her place.

Edward shifted his eyes to his sister and frowned. He nudged Jake, "Bella's on the phone with Alice."

Jake glanced that way, "What for?"

"Sounds like Leah is at Bella's," Edward shrugged.

"Hold on," Alice told Bella. She handed the phone to Jacob.

Jake took the cell, "What is she doing there?"

"She told me what happened," Bella whispered.

"She what?" Jacob sounded miffed.

"I just thought since you're her alpha now, you should know where she is," Bella said.

"Leah is over Bella's?" Seth asked as he pulled his head up and around to gaze at Jake.

Emmett leaned toward Rosalie's ear, "This is getting as crazy as 90210."

Rosalie gave an impish laugh and replied softly, "More like Queer as Folk."

Edward, Jake, Seth and Alec looked over at the couple. Emmett smiled adoringly at them. Edward rolled his eyes.

Rosalie then put her mouth to Emmett's ear, "I hope you don't turn gay too."

Emmett shot her a look and continued to stare at her. He finally shook his head.

Jake listened to Bella a bit more and then they said their goodbyes. After Jacob hung up, he looked at Emmett and Rosalie sarcastically, "Don't you mean Queer as Forks?"

Rosalie burst into a fitful giggle. Emmett first stared with wide eyes and then started to chuckle. Alice shook her head, but smiled since her sister was busting up. Jasper looked over at Rosalie grinning.

"Oh Jacob," Rosalie tried to settle down. "You're such a card."

Edward lovingly rubbed the back of Jacob's head.

Seth sat up fully, "Should I go to Bella's and get her?"

"No," Jake replied. "I don't want her to know Bella called. Leah is super sensitive and she'll be pissed Bella informed us."

"That's got to be uncomfortable for Bella," Rosalie made a face. "That Leah girl is so unapproachable."

"Yeah, she's a lot like you," Emmett smiled.

"What?" Rosalie shot him a look.

The others tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it.

"I'm not _that_ bitter," Rosalie pointed to herself. "That girl hates everything and everyone."

"Not true," Seth said to her. "She loves me and she cares about Jake. Even though she acts tough, she still can be nice. She just shows it differently."

"But why would she choose Bella to go to?" Jasper wondered out loud.

Rosalie snorted, "Well, think about it. She was jilted by Sam Uley and Bella was jilted by Edward."

"I did not jilt her," Edward growled feeling guilty and defensive.

"Yes you did," Rosalie sat forward challenging him. "You dumped her. You had an affair with her best friend behind her back. She caught you with him. You dumped her. Own up to it."

Edward suddenly stood up, "You're a lot worse than Leah Clearwater. You're a bitch."

Rosalie stood up close to his face, "I tell the truth. You just can't deal with what you've done and prefer to constantly justify your affair. Face it Edward, you hurt Bella in the worse way. A woman never forgets being jilted. It follows her forever. It even molds her character if she lets it. She will not ever be the same as when you found her. Maybe it will make her wiser, but it was also make her resentful and apprehensive if someone is interested in her. Trust me, I know. It will take time for this to go away. And it's time you took the responsibility for it and let her vent on you. It's the least you can do." Rosalie plopped back down on the couch, crossed her legs and arms looking smug and proud at her speech.

Edward still stood there staring down at his sister, "I never meant to hurt her."

"But you did," Rosalie looked at him. "Both of you did. So Leah figured Bella would understand her better. That's why she's over there."

Jacob sighed feeling exhausted from all the drama that had been set upon them since he and Edward first kissed in the forest, "Then what do you suggest we do to help Bella?"

"Well," Rosalie began. "For starters you can stop ignoring her. That's how she's seeing it. You're giving her space, time…whatever. She's taking it as you're avoiding her, she's not needed anymore…go away Bella. She has a right to go off on you so you should let her."

"I told her she does," Jacob explained.

"But you don't call her do you?"

Jake shook his head.

"Who the hell wants to talk to someone who's gonna start flipping out on them?" Emmett snickered.

"At first she _will_ flip out," Rosalie glared at Emmett. "But she'll calm down. She'll become sympathetic with you having dealing with her and all the emotions tumbling out of her. She won't look at you like you're the bad guy who stole her boyfriend. She'll see you as someone she can count on to love her even when she's being impossible. It's like that saying, 'A best friend is someone who knows everything about you, but loves you anyway.'"

"Deep," Emmett nodded mockingly.

Rosalie smacked him.

"Maybe that would help," Alice said to Jacob.

Jacob shrugged, "It's worth a try."

"Just think of this," Rosalie added. "Wouldn't you want to try to do anything you can to avoid Bella turning out like Leah? You wouldn't want her angry at the world and feeling like she's got to beat everybody at everything to prove herself, would you?"

"Man, I can't imagine Bella being sarcastic and spiteful," Seth shook his head. "She's so nice. I mean, she's whiny, but she's nice."

"No I would never want that," Jacob said softly as he stared at the carpet.

Edward finally sat down again next to Jake, "So…should we talk to her? Like go over there and talk to her?"

Rosalie nodded, "Face to face is the best way."

Jacob looked at Edward who nodded at him. Jake took a deep breath, "Okay. We'll go over there tomorrow after Charlie has gone to work."

Edward put his head in his hands, "I'm not lookin' forward to this."

* * *

><p>When Jake woke up in Edward's bed with Seth right next to him, he didn't hesitate. He fished out his cell phone and dialed Bella's number. The young girl stared at her phone for a bit and then flipped it open, "Hello Jake."<p>

"Hey Bells," Jacob replied.

"Leah just left."

Jake sat up, "She stayed the night?"

"Yeah," Bella stretched and yawned. "What are you doing up so early?"

Jacob wondered if anything could have happened between Bella and Leah. Then he shook his head and chuckled, "Just wondering what your plans are for today."

"My plans?" Bella frowned. "Why should you care about my plans?"

"Edward and I would like to come over. Did Charlie go to work?"

Bella sat up in bed, "You're coming over? Yeah…yeah, Charlie left already. Had an early shift."

"Is it okay if we stop by?" asked Jake.

"Sure," Bella replied quickly sounding a little anxious. "I'll make us some breakfast."

Jacob smiled, "That sounds great. It's just me and Edward. Seth and Alec will stay here."

"Oh yeah," Bella crossed her brow. "Who's this Alec guy? Leah mentioned him several times."

"I'll explain everything to you when we get there Bells," Jake continued to grin. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Okay," Bella sighed with a happy face. "I'll get up and get myself together. It'll be good to see both of you."

"It'll be good to see you too," Jacob nodded. "See you in a bit."

"Okay…bye!" Bella listened for Jake's goodbye and then snapped the phone shut. She looked around her room still surprised her ex and his boyfriend were going to come over. That would be weird. Still, she would be glad to be around them.

She took a quick shower and got dressed. She quickly took out a few pans and got the hash browns cooking as well as the bacon. She remembered Jacob liked his bacon well done and the browns crispy. She chopped up some fruit as well and put it in the fridge to keep it cold.

She heard a knock on her door and called out, "Be right there!"

Since she didn't have Edward with her all the time anymore, Bella thought otherwise about keeping the doors unlocked. She reversed things back to the old way; locking doors and windows, not answering the door if she was alone, etc. She trotted over to the door and took a peek at who it was. Jake was standing there with a very unwilling Edward.

Bella chuckled as she turned the lock. She opened it with a smile, "I see Edward's delighted to be here."

Edward gave her a crooked smile, "Good morning."

"Hey Bells," Jacob hugged her. He embraced her tight, much like he use to.

Bella closed her eyes enjoying his affection, "It's so good to see you."

"Good to see you too," Jake laughed a little.

They pulled apart and Bella looked at Edward, "Can I at least have a handshake?" She put out her hand and waited.

Edward looked down at her gesture and then rolled his eyes, "Give me a hug."

Jacob and Bella laughed as Edward pulled her into his chest. She wanted to cry, but held it back feeling the familiar embrace of her lost love. His arms belonged to Jacob now. They would never hold her the way they use to.

They broke apart with Bella grinning up at him, "Jacob taking good care of you?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah."

"Good," she patted his chest a bit and then smiled at Jake. "Breakfast is almost ready. Just gotta whip up some eggs and pop in the toast."

"Awesome," Jacob chuckled. "You're on the ball."

"We brought some bagels," Edward help up a bag full.

"Great!" Bella hopped. "I just got some cream cheese! Yum!" She walked over into the kitchen, opened the fridge and fished out the eggs, butter and cream cheese. Edward walked right up to one of the cabinets and got a plate to put the bagels on.

Bella smiled, "You remember where all this stuff is, hm?"

Edward stopped, realizing it wasn't his place to just help himself, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," Bella winked at him. "Should we heat them up?"

"What?" Edward didn't understand.

Bella pointed to the bag, "The bagels."

"Here," Jacob took the plate. "Let me help Bella. You go sit down."

"I think there's football on," Bella told Edward.

He smiled, "You know I don't watch sports."

"I thought you liked baseball?" Bella frowned as she cracked eggs into a pan.

"I like _playing_ baseball," Edward answered her. "I'm not really into watching it."

"So Bella," Jacob didn't beat around the bush. He put the bagels on the plate arranging them nicely, "You asked about Alec."

"Oh yeah," Bella scrambled the eggs up in the pan while they cooked. "Do I know him?"

"You met him," Edward replied. "He is Jane's twin brother."

"Jane?" Bella looked at Edward not remembering. Suddenly her mouth dropped open, "Jane…Jane! Oh my God, Jane-Volturi-likes-to-burn-people-Jane?"

Edward laughed, "Yeah that's her."

"Holy crap!" Bella stared at the eggs. "Seth is involved with one of the Volturi guards? Isn't that dangerous?"

Jake and Edward looked at one another. Jacob put the plate on the kitchen table, "Boy, Leah didn't leave out anything. Maybe you don't need me to tell you."

"No," Bella scoffed. "You'd tell me much more clearly than she would. She's ticked that Seth is involved with a vampire. That's about as much as she shared. She doesn't know anymore about him."

"Well," Jacob leaned on the table with his hands, "To answer your question it _is_ dangerous that Seth is involved with him."

Bella pushed around the eggs with the spatula, but stopped to turn around to Jacob, "Did Jane come with him?"

"No," Edward answered. "He came alone. Apparently Aro sent him off to check on you and my family."

"Me?" Bella gazed at Edward. "What do I have to do with it?"

"Plenty," Jake pulled out a chair and sat down. "They want to make sure you become a vampire."

"Then they have no idea about you two being together?" Bella said. It dawned on her that Jake and Edward were in danger as well.

"No," Edward replied. "Their concern was more toward a progress report on you and what my family has been up to."

"Did Alec tell you that?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Edward nodded.

"Do you think you can trust him?" she inquired.

"I didn't at first," Edward admitted. "But after he got involved with Seth, I changed my mind. He's in an even bigger problem with Seth. How in the world can he tell Aro he doesn't want to go back to the Volturi?"

Bella sighed, "Oh God, that is a big one." She walked over to the eggs and fluffed them up some. She bent down and lowered the gas on the stove. "Is Alec in love with Seth?"

"Yep," Edward grabbed the newspaper on the table and began skimming through it.

"And you truly believe he's sincere," Bella said.

"He's sincere," Jacob grabbed a bagel and bit into it. "Sorry I can't wait."

Bella turned around and smiled, "Wolf."

Edward grinned and pushed the butter with his finger toward Jake, "Might taste better with this."

Bella finished up doing the eggs, bacon and potatoes while Jacob heated up the bagels on low in the oven. They prepared the table and got out a plate for Edward even though he wasn't eating anything.

"What – no fork?" Edward said to Jacob as he put out utensils for Bella and him.

Jake chuckled, "Funny guy." He tossed a fork beside Edward's plate and kissed the vampire on the cheek.

"Did you ever tell Jake that if you ate food, it would be like eating dirt?" Bella asked as she put the finished food upon the table.

"No," Edward replied still reading the paper. "He once told me if I bit him it would probably taste like muddy water though."

"I did?" Jacob frowned.

"Yep," Edward turned the paper over searching for something. "Ah, here we go…the funnies."

Bella and Jacob laughed.

"The _real_ news of the day," Bella teased. She then popped out of her seat, "I forgot the fruit."

Edward chuckled, "If Emmett was here he'd say the fruit was at the table already."

"Meaning me?" Jacob asked Edward.

"Me," Edward smirked. "It's always at my expense."

Bella put the plate of fruit down, "How is your family handling Edward, Jake?"

"Very badly," Jake growled. "But since I've been banished from La Push, the Cullens are a much better crowd." Jacob stopped putting cut up cantaloupe on his plate and looked at Bella, "You do know I was banished right?"

Bella nodded. "How does that make you feel Edward?" Bella looked at the vampire.

"Furious," Edward answered. "That jerk told Jake that he would never see his father again. Like he's the king or something."

"Leah told me that she and Seth were also banished," Bella shared.

"I don't know if that officially is set on Leah, but Seth was," Jacob said before shoving cantaloupe in his mouth.

The room was quiet for a moment.

"How did it happen?" Bella asked quietly to Jacob. "How did you and Edward fall in love?"

Jacob stopped eating and stared at her. Edward put the paper down, "Couldn't you have waited until _after_ breakfast?"

Bella sat back, "I'm sorry. You're right. There's time."

"I'll answer your questions Bells," Jacob took her hand. "Let's just enjoy being together and pack ourselves silly."

Edward chuckled and started to read again.

Bella smiled, "Okay." She filled her plate with lots of eggs, bacon and hash browns. She grabbed a bagel, slapped on some cream cheese and chit-chatted about school.

When they finally finished eating, all three of them cleaned up the kitchen and put things away. Bella poured out some Coke for her and Jake. The trio walked into the family room and got comfortable. Bella noticed that Jacob and Edward sat far apart. Edward was on the sofa chair while Jacob took the couch.

Bella laugh a little, "You don't seem like you're together."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"You're sitting so far apart," Bella pointed to the distance between the two boys.

"We don't want to make you uncomfortable," Jacob replied.

"Oh okay," Bella nodded. "But don't do this on my account. I mean, I have to get used to it."

Jake smiled, "You asked about how Edward and I fell in love."

Bella sat up a little more bracing herself as she knew it would affect her, "Yes." She looked at the coffee table. She just wanted to listen to it like Jacob was reading it from a novel. She couldn't look at him. She closed her eyes, "Just tell me."

"Okay," Jake whispered mostly to himself. "The pack had met up with those nomads in the woods. We were trying to fight them. The Cullens arrived to help us out. One of them tried to hurt Esme. I managed to chase him off and Edward got his mother free from his grip. Later on, Edward came back to tell me thanks. We were pretty rude to each other, as usual. We insulted back and forth until I totally pissed Edward off and he slammed me into a tree. Do you remember what you told me that night?" Jacob looked at Edward.

The vampire smiled, "That you weren't gonna make it to see your first litter of puppies."

"Bastard," Jacob smiled.

Edward laughed much like the way Emmett would.

Bella opened her eyes. She could see the playfulness between them. They wanted to be near each other, but forced themselves to be apart. To make her feel content, they sacrificed wanting to be together until she felt okay about it.

Jacob realized Bella was watching them. He cleared his throat and smiled, "So that was when Edward did something that totally blew my mind."

"What?" Bella asked sitting back relaxing.

Jake looked at Edward.

The vampire nodded, "I pulled his head back and was going to bite him."

"Edward!" Bella suddenly scolded. "I would have been furious at you!"

"I know," Edward said. "But that's not why I stopped."

Bella tilted her head slightly.

"This might be the part you'll find hard to hear," Edward admitted to her.

The pretty teenager braced herself again, "I'm ready."

"I got real close," Edward continued. "I even put my mouth on his skin. But I didn't sink my teeth in. I could hear his heart racing in my head. All vampires can do that when they've got their prey. I was amazed at how everything spun around us. It made me dizzy. It felt good and bad. I knew I was doing something wrong, but I couldn't pull myself away. And what was the strangest thing to me was that he was letting me. He didn't push me away. He encouraged me to do it. He wanted me to bite him."

"Jacob," Bella said to the wolf. "You realize you might have died that day."

Jake nodded his head, "I knew it. But I didn't care. I just lost all will to fight him. I knew it was wrong too. But it was too late. I couldn't stop it, he couldn't stop it. If you had been there, you wouldn't have been able to stop it either. Thinking I was at death's door was kinda intoxicating. The fact that he held my life in his hands was wild. He made me feel like I was floating…like I wasn't really there. Then the fact that I run so warm all the time and he runs cool…it kinda made things worse."

"In what way?" Bella asked. But she understood where Jake was going. When Edward held her it was such a turn on. His body was cold, but she loved being in his embrace despite that. His body temperature made her feel excited, she was attracted to it. Jacob's body ran naturally hot, all werewolves do. Bella could only imagine with great jealousy what it felt like when the two of them become close. It must have been like being within the eye of a hurricane. It must have been heaven.

Jacob smiled a bit before answering. Bella was certain he was trying to find a way to explain his feelings without giving out too much information about how sexually turned on he was. He took a deep breath, "Well, it's like there's a force around us. It pulls us together. I think that's the dizzy part Edward talked about."

Edward smiled at Jacob.

Jake continued, "I knew I was a goner, Bella. I felt complete when he held me. It was like that's where I was always supposed to be. And the fact that he and I should never be together in the first place topped it all off. A vampire and a werewolf…no way, that is never supposed to happen."

The vampire laughed softly, "Yeah…a big no-no."

Young Bella nodded looking around the house. She folded her hands together and rested them upon her lap crossing her legs under her, "Then what happened?"

The boys looked each other not knowing what to say.

"Did you kiss?" Bella asked with a soft, nervous smile.

They nodded at her without a word. Bella figured the rest of what happened was private. That was it.

"I guess it's like they say, the rest is history," the girl chuckled. "I just wish you would have told me. I know it would have been difficult and you didn't want to face it, but it would have been better for me to hear it from you rather than see it without warning."

"I know," Jacob agreed. "It was shitty the way it happened and I'm sorry. Bells, I don't want you to ever feel like you can't trust me or Edward. It's going to take time for you to forgive us…if you can. I just don't want you to ever feel like you can't trust anyone because of what we did. It was never our intention to cause you so much pain. Now, if we had come to you and confessed what happened, you still would have been upset. That's a given. But it would have been a little easier than how it happened. We love you Bella. We always will. You are very special to us. I don't want to say if it wasn't for you…blah, blah, blah. But in a way, it's true. I'm so thankful for Edward and I wouldn't have met him if you weren't in my life. I know that doesn't mean shit to you right now, but please…please know I love you very, very much."

A wave of different emotions tumbled through Bella. She wanted to scream, to cry, to tell Jacob everything was going to be alright, but she just sat there. She stared off into space hearing the sound of her own breathing and the silence of the room. Outside the birds chirped and a car would pass by on the main road every once in a while. Yet Bella stayed quiet.

Edward sat forward, "If you want to yell at us, you have every right."

Hearing this Bella smiled looking down, "I don't have anything to yell about at the moment. I just am trying to mentally write the last page of my life with you." She pulled her eyes up slightly to gaze at Edward.

"It's not the last page Bella," Edward replied. "It's just a different chapter."

Bella laughed but her tears could be heard. She looked up at the ceiling and rubbed her hands together hard fighting her feelings.

Edward stood up and walked to her taking her hands in his as he knelt down to face her. "Don't ever think I don't feel guilty for what I've done to you. I do. Bella, I'm sorry. You deserve so much more than this. I don't want to think I caused you to fill up with anger or regret. I don't want to see you change into someone who shuts others out if they get too close."

"Like Leah?" Bella asked tears streaming. "You're worried I'll turn out like Leah?"

"She seems to feel a connection with you," Jacob said softly as he walked over to her and Edward and sat down next to her. "I'm not comfortable with that and neither is Edward. If she says too much to you, we're afraid you're going to listen to her. We love you, Bella. Your life is just as important to us as each other's."

Bella began to cry harder hearing that. She let go of Edward's hand and covered her face for a moment before reaching out to both boys for a hug, "I love you too. I want you to be happy." She held them close enjoying the feeling of their strong arms embracing her. She took a deep breath and stopped crying. She pulled away and stared at them both "Life is crazy, isn't it?"

Edward and Jacob laughed a little and nodded.

"Just when you think you've got it figured out, it flips things around," Bella smiled with wet cheeks from tears. "Who would have ever thought you two would end up together?" She cupped one of each boy's cheek in her hands. "It's kinda sexy." Bella raised one eyebrow and lowered her voice.

Jake laughed nodding while Edward busted up.

"Just don't ever forget we're family," Jacob said to her. "I just want you to remember that."

"Okay," Bella wiped her eyes. "So…are you gonna get married?"

Both boys stared back at her with wide eyes and raised brows.

Bella laughed, "Typical men…afraid of commitment."

"I'm not afraid," Edward smiled.

"Well, neither am I," Jake nudged him.

"So…who do I give away? You or Edward?" Bella giggled sniffling.

"Whoa," Jake shook his head. "Back up the wedding party, we haven't even bought our first set of dishes yet."

Edward laughed.

"What are you waiting for?" Bella teased pushing Jake a little with her arm.

"You…to go shopping with," Edward tugged at her hand that he grabbed again.

Jake shook his head again, "We use paper plates at my house."

Edward leaned over and kissed Jake's cheek, "And we'll use real dishes at ours."

Bella laughed, "Better get a dishwasher Edward. Jacob doesn't do dishes."

"I'll do them," Edward smiled.

"Oh wow," Bella's mouth dropped. "You're spoiled Jacob."

Jacob shrugged, "What can I say? I am loved."

"You sure are," Edward purred in his ear and kissed his neck. Edward stopped suddenly and smiled at Bella nervously, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Bella blinked slowly. "I understand. You two are like magnets…just can't stop from slamming each other."

Jake and Edward started busting up over that.

Bella blushed, "That came out wrong."

"Speaking of slamming," Jake looked at Edward trying to approach a different topic. "Um…I know this is none of my business, but - well, things have been swinging a little crazy lately and I…I mean me and Edward were wondering if - anything might have happened between…you and Leah?"

Bella's mouth dropped further than before as her eyes went wide and blinked hard, "Jacob Black! Are you insane? Oh my God, no way!"

Edward tried to hold back laughing.

"I'm sorry!" Jake closed his eyes and shook his head once. "I just had to ask."

"Is she…is she a lesbian?" Bella tilted her head with a furrowed brow.

"We don't know," Jacob replied shrugging. "Anything is possible."

"Well," Bella straightened out her blouse with a single tug. "I'm into guys." She smiled at them playfully, "And so are you two."

"I only need one," Edward grabbed Jacob and nuzzled his neck.

Jacob chuckled, "Better be just one."

"Promise," Edward gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"All this emotional turmoil has given me an appetite," Bella got up from her seat. She walked toward the kitchen, but turned around to look at the boys. "I'm sure you've got an appetite for something quite different, but I want ice cream." The girl proceeded to the freezer to fetch the carton.

"You want some ice cream?" Jake teased his vampire.

"Put you in a bowl with chocolate syrup all over you…I might consider it," Edward whispered.

Jacob laughed softly, "You wanna consume me?"

Edward inched his mouth closer to Jake's, "Every last drop."

The wolf's face went blank as he felt a heat rise between his legs at the thought of Edward mouth somewhere under his bellybutton. But Edward seductively pressed his lips upon Jacob's causing the boy to moan as they both fell back against the cushions of the couch. Edward eagerly positioned himself between Jake's legs and rested his chest on top of Jacob.

Bella scooped a few spoonfuls of rocky road in a couple of bowls when she noticed it was all too quiet in the living room. She stopped for a moment with a slight grin, "The ice cream is melting a little quick. Edward did you turn up the heat on Jacob?"

Edward pulled away to answer her, "Maybe a little."

Jacob pulled his head down again to continue kissing, "Don't stop."

Just then the front door opened and Charlie Swan walked in. Edward's head popped up as Charlie's eyes and his met. Charlie stood there hoping to heaven his daughter wasn't underneath the Cullen boy's body.

"Dad, you're home!" Bella walked out from the kitchen with the carton of rocky road and a spoon near her mouth.

Charlie looked at her and then back to Edward.

Suddenly the Cullen boy shot up and Jacob spun around and smiled at him, "Hi Charlie."

The Forks police chief eyed them carefully and then blinked, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Jake and Edward came over for breakfast and we ended up talking," Bella tried to iron out the wrinkles of the situation.

Charlie pointed to the boys, "They weren't in the middle of any discussion from what I saw."

"It's not what you think dad," Bella laughed nervously. "They were wrestling."

"Wrestling?" Charlie looked at his daughter wanting to believe her, but knowing that's not what he saw. Still, he opted for believing her, "Okay…wrestling. Well, you two can wrestle at Billy's house. Go on, get outta here."

"Dad!" Bella frowned. "This is my home too!"

Suddenly Charlie pointed to Jacob, "I've been wanting to talk to you."

Jake made a bit of a face, "Oh yeah…I meant to call you."

"Ah-ha," Charlie didn't buy it. He looked at Edward, "Where's your friend?"

"My friend sir?" Edward tried to be polite.

"The Italian guy…Alex or Alec? What ever the hell his name is," Charlie waved his hand in the air.

"Oh," Edward smiled a little. "He's at my house."

Charlie nodded, then his eyes caught sight of the ice cream carton in Bella's grasp. "Hey, my rocky road is gonna melt."

Bella almost jumped, "Oh I'm sorry." She put it back in the freezer and shut the door.

Officer Swan walked toward Jacob, "So Jake…what happened that night?"

Jacob looked at Edward, "Ah…I really don't remember much."

"Just tell me what you _do_ remember," Charlie pulled out his tablet and pen. He sat down on the chair nearest the couch.

Edward instantly became protective, "He can't tell you anything he doesn't recall."

Charlie eyed Edward, "And _I_ don't recall asking you if he could."

The vampire glared feeling himself boil at the thought of Jacob being uncomfortable.

Bella stepped up, "Jake knows you've wanted to speak with him, dad. He hasn't called you because he can't remember anything that would give any clues about who it was."

"Is that true?" Charlie asked Jacob.

The boy nodded.

Charlie stood up, "Jake, I need you to work with me. This nutcase is still out there and if there's a connection to who hurt you and who this psycho is, I want to make sure he is put behind bars before someone else is hurt."

"Yes sir," Jacob nodded again.

The officer threw his tablet and pen down on the coffee table and began to walk up the stairs. "By the way," Charlie turned around to look at Bella. "They weren't wrestling."

The trio stood there with wide eyes. Bella's father continued to walk up the staircase mumbling to himself, "Wrestling my ass…that was not wrestling. What do you think I'm blind?"

Bella looked at the boys, "Let's go to your house."

Edward nodded while Jake shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans. They all got into the Volvo and drove off. Bella left Charlie a note but forgot the ice cream now melted in the bowls on the table. He groaned when he saw rocky road wasted. Such a shame…

* * *

><p>Posted a longer chapter since I've been so absent lately. Went to hospital twice last week - :P Thank you for reading. Take care friends. :)<p> 


	17. Proceed with Caution

**Title:** Hard to Resist You

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward & Jacob

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Warnings:** language, smut, drama, fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, just having a little fun with them…

**Note:** I posted this story for fellow writer, JudasForever ~ it was written years ago (before I really knew the characters well). It had never been published online.

**NOTE:** Much explaining to do, I know. Haven't been doing good physically. I haven't posted for either story. I'm so sorry. :P Here's an attempt at an update…

**Chapter Seventeen: **Proceed with Caution

When the boys and Bella got to the Cullen house, Alec and Seth walked up to the car to greet them. Bella stared at Alec. She was barely able to remember him. He had been so quiet and in the background of his sister Jane when she last saw him. But she did remember that he killed humans like the others in the Volturi, but when she gazed at him now and shook his hand she noticed his eyes, that had once been a fiery red, were settling into a very alluring gold and orange, like a flame. She knew that meant he was off human blood and on the same 'diet' as the Cullen family. No doubt Carlisle must have informed him that if he wanted to stay with them, he had to follow the rules.

They all entered the house where Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper came from downstairs to talk with them. Esme was off with Carlisle and Leah was no where to be seen. Alec seemed pleasant enough. After all he was apparently in love with Seth. His demeanor was calm and curious. He listened intently as Bella talked about making breakfast for the boys that morning and that her father had interrupted them finding Jake and Edward in a questionable position.

"Busted!" Emmett laughed looking at the boys.

"Oh God," Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You burned his retinas forever."

Alice giggled.

"What were you doing?" Seth asked with a playful grin.

"Nothing," Jacob blushed. He looked down with a faint smile.

"They were making the ice cream melt," Bella joked and shoved Jacob a little.

"In a good way," Edward defended.

"You were making milk shakes from scratch," Alice teased.

Bella covered her mouth and laughed loud.

The mere mention of what the boys were doing before Charlie walked in sent Edward's mind wandering. He tried to think of a way to get Jacob up in his room alone. How could he do it without everyone picking on them? Edward sighed…there was no way. He wanted the wolf so badly. They had yet to be intimate together. All the drama that had unfolded kept them distracted from being that close. But Edward was determined to get the boy in his arms and do what he pleased with him.

As the others chatted about Charlie and how pale he went when he saw Edward and Jacob, the vampire leaned in toward Jake's ear, "I'm dying…again."

Jacob looked at him and whispered, "Why?"

"I want you," he replied sending Jacob's skin to burst out in bumps.

The wolf smiled with a little wicked smirk, "Bowl, chocolate syrup, me, you…I crave that too."

Suddenly Alec chuckled, "What do you crave?"

The group went silent and looked at the boys.

Jacob fought back another blush, "We never got that ice cream."

"I bet," Alec nodded slowly indicating he knew they weren't talking about rocky road.

Everyone laughed getting the inside joke.

Edward got a little testy…if they all were content to tease him and Jake all night, the boys didn't need to be there. He figured he'd give them something to tease them about. He grabbed Jacob's hand and stood up, "Since you are all going to assume we're making sundaes, we're gonna go upstairs."

"We wanna watch," Emmett joked.

Rosalie smacked him.

But Jacob looked at Bella worried it might be too much for her to be in the same house knowing her ex-boyfriend was getting it on with him. She winked at him with a smile.

Emmett leaned forward with a heavy, seductive gaze, "Remember the Kodak moments."

Seth busted up, "There is no shame in you, man."

"Never has been, never will be," Emmett sat back proud.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Come on," Edward urged pulling at Jake's hand.

"Pace yourself Cullen," a female voice said. It was Leah. She entered the room from the kitchen having come in from the outside.

Emmett snickered.

"I think he's beyond that now," Jasper noted.

"Have fun," Seth grinned. "Send us a postcard."

Emmett burst into laughter, "Yeah…from erotic city."

Bella and Alice giggled.

Edward sighed and shook his head, "Let's get out of here."

Jacob followed being pulled up the stairs by his vampire. He smiled slightly at everyone just before the wall blocked his view of the living room. They got to the room and Edward closed the door eagerly, locking it. Jacob heard the lock click and his heart skipped a couple of beats with anticipation.

"There's a lot of windows here," Jake pointed at the huge panes of glass while turning to face Edward. "Wouldn't put it past Emmett to take a peek."

"Rosalie would kill him…permanently," Edward reached out grabbing the bottom of Jake's shirt and pulling it over the boy's head. He tossed the garment on the floor and walked back while biting his lip to take in the view of his wolf's chiseled physique. As he closed up the space between them, he pulled his own shirt off and threw it down. Edward pulled the boy in his arms with force.

Jacob smiled slightly looking up into his imprint's amber hues feeling a little excited and nervous, "That _would_ be a Kodak moment seeing Rosalie kick his ass."

"Ssshh," Edward hushed his wolf. He pulled the boy closer and put his mouth upon Jacob's firmly. Jacob eagerly allowed Edward's tongue to slide past his lips. When the rough surface of the vampire's tongue slid over his own, Jacob moaned and wrapped his arms around Edward's neck enclosing the older boy to him. They kissed fiercely over and over with hungry groans instantly noticing the heat they were generating between them. Edward smacked Jacob's ass hard and grinded the boy's hips into his. Jacob gasped and then chuckled in approval into Edward's mouth.

Edward carefully nudged Jacob to his bed as Jacob was walking backwards. When the edge of the mattress bumped into the back of Jacob's legs, he went down slowly making sure to pull the vampire with him. Jacob leaned back assuming his original position he had been in on Bella's couch remembering the way Edward fit over him just right. Edward shoved Jacob's legs apart still kissing his lover's lips. Jake playfully nipped Edward's bottom lip with a little growl. This time Edward moaned and they both noted how hard the other was. The pressure was intense as they grinded against each other breathing heavily.

Jacob grunted as Edward suddenly bucked him achingly pushing the wolf over the edge. Jake turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut holding his breath as his body rode the warm wave building in his crotch as his member throbbed crying out for Edward's attention.

"Edward…" Jacob moaned in a whisper. He began to find his breath coming quicker and faster as well as Edward's urgent motion pinning him to the bed. It seemed Edward was in another world. He wickedly snapped his hips against Jake's making the friction more intense. The waving was building, curling. Edward could hear Jacob moaning and pleading. Then he suddenly stopped.

Jacob panted hard wondering what was wrong. He was about to open his eyes when he felt Edward's mouth upon one of his hard nipples. Jacob cried out arching his back once more. The vampire's tongue gently suckled and teased. The wolf's body burst into chills as the wave that stormed between his legs began to thunder upon him

"Not yet," Edward whispered with a satisfied grin. "Not yet, my love."

"Oh God," Jacob groaned as the wave fell back into a looming, sexual darkness. It was the kind of darkness that made a person feel no shame. Jacob was willing to do anything that Edward asked. He was willing to let the vampire fuck him senseless with no remorse; whether it was oral or anal. Just fuck me. It was a dangerous darkness…the stuff society blushes about. It was pure, raunchy, smutty, oh-my-God-I-can't-believe-I-did-that sex. And Jacob was willing to do anything to get it.

Yet when Jacob was just about to tell his love to take him, he saw that Edward was already watching him. The vampire was staring down noting how beautiful his wolf was. Jacob's skin glistened with sweat as he waited in ecstasy to Edward's actions. The boy bit his lip grunting again as he felt a flutter of lust trickle over him as he stared up his imprint. Edward leaned forward to give the boy an open eyed kiss. When he was finished, he smiled with a teasing smirk. Edward wanted his wolf to beg for it. He wanted to hear the boy say his name, demanding him to make love to him.

Jacob's body felt like it was on fire. He couldn't wait for the vampire to take him. Jake looked at him with a strained expression, "Why did you stop?"

Edward closed his eyes loving the sound of Jacob's heart beating so hard within his head. The pulsating thump lulled him as he knew this boy's body was his and he would be so delicious to taste. Edward looked down at the boy's chest. The sight of Jacob's hard stomach hot with sweat was maddening. He became entranced listening to the sound of the wolf breathing and the steady pattern of his chest heaving up and down as the boy fought to catch his breath. Edward fought his desire to bite him. It would be so easy…the blood was so close…within his reach, begging for him.

"Edward?" Jacob asked noticing his lover was not himself. Jake nudged Edward trying to catch the vampire's attention. "What's wrong?"

Finally Edward opened his eyes that now seemed to almost glow. He stared down at Jacob with an unusual smile that Jake recognized as the face of a vampire before it strikes.

Jake knew this was not his Edward. He had to knock Edward out of this trance. He pulled himself up close knowing it was dangerous, but he knew if he didn't things would go very wrong. He glared at Edward like they use to, "You wanna bite me?" Jacob suddenly slapped Edward hard. "Is that what you want?" Jacob raised his voice hoping it would awaken his lover that seemed to be drowning in an ocean of the seed that was pure vampire lusting for a red, velvet river.

Instead of waking Edward up, the vampire grabbed his wrists and pushed them down into the mattress causing instant pain. Jacob called out with the first name that came to mind, "Emmett!"

It took seconds. As Edward leaned forward with an expression of a captor pleased with its prey, Emmett Cullen burst into the room. He didn't need an explanation of the situation. He could tell his brother was over the edge. Emmett and Jasper flew forward and pulled Edward off of Jake. Leah and Seth were shaking fighting not to phase. Bella put her hands over her mouth as Alice and Rosalie rushed to their brother to calmly talk to him bringing him back to reality.

"Edward…Edward," Alice put her hands on both sides of his face. She forced him to look at her and not Jacob.

Rosalie put her head by Alice's to see Edward's wild gaze. She smiled showing concern, "There you are brother. Come back."

Alec stood in the doorway watching everything. He didn't say anything. He was too interested in what just happened. Why hadn't Edward ever tried to take Bella that way? She had blood. What was it about Jacob that made Edward lose control?

Edward gazed at Alice and Rosalie for a moment, then looked down with shame, "I…I almost killed him."

"It's gonna be alright," Alice told him. Jasper and Emmett let go of his arms.

Putting his head in his hands, Edward leaned forward and dropped to the floor, "Oh my God, I…I…couldn't stop."

Jacob stared at him for moment in shock. For a moment Edward seemed like a stranger to him. He didn't recognize his vampire…his imprint. But slowly, the familiar magnetic quality of the imprint returned and he got up off the bed to kneel beside Edward, "It's okay. Everything's fine."

Edward shook his head, "No…it's not." He forced himself to look at Jacob with great sadness, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…I…almost…almost killed you."

"Yes," Alec finally spoke still standing in the doorway. "I wonder why?" He walked into the room more, stopping next to Bella. He looked at her, "This ever happen between you two?"

Bella shook her head, "No."

Alec frowned, "Interesting."

"Maybe Carlisle will have an answer?" Alice suggested.

Edward pulled his gaze down to the ground again looking defeated. He felt empty inside. The usual attraction to Jacob he refused. He was terrified he'd lose control again. He pushed it out of his mind and his heart, rejecting it.

Jacob took hold of his arm, "Edward…I'm okay. I love you."

But Edward pushed the boy away causing Jake to fall back on his rump, "No…keep your distance. It's safer that way."

The wolf's expression went pale. He felt the blood in his veins grow cold and an inescapable lump welted up in his throat. His imprint was denying him. It was that old, rejected feeling coming back that Bella made him feel, yet this time it was worse. He didn't care that everyone was there watching him. His bottom lip trembled as he tried to fight the inevitable. He bit it to stop it from quivering and balled up his fists. Jacob took a deep breath and then glared at Edward, "Don't do this to me again. I'll die."

Edward looked at him. Jacob could see his pain. He could see Edward was suffering just as much forcing himself to keep away. There were no tears as vampire's eyes could not create them, but Edward was crying regardless, "I love you too. And if I'm any kind of man, I will protect you from any danger even if it's from me. I can't live without you Jacob…I won't. But I will not endanger your life for one second because it means that much to me. Please help me to keep you safe. Stay away." Edward got up quickly, grabbed a shirt from the floor and left the room.

Jacob just sat there in complete shock. He wasn't sure what happened for a moment. Edward just ordered him to stay away. He had to do what his imprint asked of him. He had to be whatever Edward needed him to. Jacob slammed his fist into the floor, bent forward and broke down.

Bella went to him cradling him in her arms, "Jacob…Jacob."

Alice started to go after her brother, but Alec stopped her, "Let me talk to him. Being a vampire as long as I have has given me _some_ wisdom."

She nodded although she wasn't happy about it.

Alec winked at Seth who faintly smiled back. He was worried about Jacob. Alec gave him a quick nod letting him know everything will be fine. Alec walked out into the hall toward the stairs. Seth came out talking low, "What are you gonna say?"

"I think I know what happened," Alec replied. "Don't worry. Things will be alright."

Seth nodded still looking worried.

Alec leaned over and kissed his lips firmly wanting to reassure the boy, "I love you."

"I love you too," Seth sighed not being able to deny he was feeling sick with worry about Jacob.

Alec smiled and descended the staircase. He walked out of the house taking in the direction of Edward's departure. He ran down the drive noticing a car coming toward him. It was Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle stopped and tilted his head out the window slightly, "Alec? Has something happened?"

Alec leaned down to look at both of them, "Edward lost control and tried to bite Jacob."

"Oh no," Esme gasped. "Are they alright?"

"Edward ran off after he realized what he almost did. Jacob is pretty upset. I'm off to talk to your son," Alec said.

Carlisle nodded feeling bad for Edward, "Do you have a theory about what might have caused him to lose control?"

"I think it has something to do with the fact that Jacob is a werewolf," Alec replied.

"The emotions are too strong?" Carlisle suggested.

"It appears so," Alec nodded.

"Go then…find him and bring him home if you can," Carlisle told Alec.

"I'll find him," Alec smiled a little reassuring them. "And I'll bring him back safe."

Edward Cullen had taken a long walk in the woods. He finally came to settle on a large rock completely disillusioned by his behavior that almost cost Jacob his life. He pulled the t-shirt that had been dangling out of his pocket and put it on. He sat for a second before he realized he smelled Jacob's scent. He turned around expecting the boy to be there, but he was alone. Edward sighed and looked down. He didn't understand why he attacked Jake that way. It broke his heart to see Jacob so distraught. Edward was mortified that Emmett and Jasper had to subdue him like a psychiatric patient – or worse, a newborn. What went wrong?

The vampire slouched as his body felt overcome with sadness and exhaustion. He had never lost it like that…not since he was a brand new vampire. He'd had make out sessions with Bella, well maybe not _that_ intense, but he'd never flipped out like that with her. He wondered if the imprint had anything to do with it. No, that should only affect Jacob…shouldn't it?

Edward was certain on one thing. He could not take a chance like that again. He'd have to step back from their relationship for a while until he figured out where it all got out of control. Jacob's scent came to him again and Edward closed his eyes loving it. He glanced around the forest…nothing. He wondered if Jake was watching him sitting there, but he heard nothing. The forest was quiet. It was late afternoon, but it looked like the sun was going down since he had buried himself deep within the trees and bushes to avoid anyone finding him. He thought about Jacob having run away only a few weeks before. Edward's stomach turned. He rubbed it understanding the anxiety he felt after the commotion at his house. Finally, his eyes caught sight of the shirt he had put on. It was Jacob's. No wonder he could smell him all over. Edward closed his eyes and put his hands over his face. He moaned loudly for a long time until the sound turned into an angry roar. The thundering echo that followed bounced off the surrounds as Edward allowed the smell of his mate to lull him into peace once more.

"Such troubles in a sleepy town like Forks," a voice commented.

Edward stood up quickly ready to defend himself, but it was only Alec.

"Sit down Edward," Alec smiled walking up to his friend. "I know you'd rather be alone, but two heads are better than one when you're trying to figure something out."

The perpetual seventeen year old sat back upon the rock wanting to begin to protest, but he was mentally exhausted which was odd for a vampire. He relented and nodded his head that Alec might be able to help him. He didn't want to think he'd have to avoid Jacob in order to protect him. Hopefully Alec could find a way he and Jake could stay together.

Alec stared out at the trees and was silent for while. He sighed as if he was about to meditate, closed his eyes and relaxed his body.

Edward looked at him wondering what was going on. Was he falling asleep?

Suddenly Alec opened his eyes and looked at Edward, "I've learned so much from your family in the short time I've been here."

The other boy nodded with a weak smile, "I can imagine our lives seem quite different."

"Oh yeah," Alec chuckled. "Things are calmer here believe it or not. I am always at the ready for Aro's orders and since I'm always with Jane, we're never still for very long. It's tedious, predictable and even though I might travel away from the Volturi it's never for my own recreational pleasure. It's business and it's usually very dire."

Edward nodded again understanding.

"It's beautiful here," Alec continued. "There's no Tuscan rolling countryside's or wide eyed tourists taking everything in, but its home to me already. I have never had the chance to find out about me. I've never been in a position to discover what _I_ want, not what I'm obligated to do for someone else. I really love this."

The other boy smiled, "I'm glad you're happy here. You've adapted well. You act like you've been here for years."

Alec laughed softly as he placed his hand upon his chest, "I am a part of the Volturi Guard. I must adapt quickly and efficiently. To 'fit in' is to gain a stranger's confidence and in my world, a stranger's naïveté makes for a good meal...at least in Tuscany."

Edward chuckled with a nod.

Alec continued, "Although things are different here, I am _very_ happy. My love for Seth is better than anything in my old world. But you, my friend, are very sad and we have to change that. I've got enough problems and still have no idea how to solve them. I want to concentrate on yours though. You said you feel that keeping a distance from Jacob would be the best and safest way to protect him."

"Yes," Edward agreed. "Being without him, is like severing my own heart from my body, but his well being is the most important thing to me."

"Right," Alec concurred. "And yet, I think that's the worse thing you could do."

Edward crossed his brow, "What?"

"You're his imprint," Alec reminded. "He is prepared to do as you ask of him because that's his job, but it will destroy him. I'm not an expert at this imprinting thing. But Seth and I did discuss it briefly so I know enough."

"Then what should I do?" Edward asked wanting to scream.

Alec smiled seeing Edward's impatience, "Draw him closer to you. Don't push him away. What happened between you was not a random, violent response you had that could come at any moment. It was clearly what would happen if you tried to make love to him again. I have a bad feeling it would happen with me and Seth too."

This time Edward looked like he wanted to cry, "So…you're saying you think we should never be intimate together?"

"Not until we research this more," Alec said with regret. "Not until we find out the true nature of the relationship between a vampire and a werewolf."

"You think that's it?"

"I do," Alec nodded. "You never had this happen when you were with Bella. She confirmed that. And Jacob is the first werewolf you've been involved with…right?"

"Of course," Edward gave him wide eyes for a moment.

Alec chuckled, "There you go. I think that's it."

"You think the imprint is affecting me?"

"No," Alec shook his head. "It may have some influence, but that would only be on Jacob. No…his blood must be so desirable to you that you lose your sense of self. His blood is different than human blood. He's part wolf which means it smells different to you than, let's say, Bella's blood."

Hearing this Edward saw the connection. Even if it was only theory, it was a start. Relief set in as he thought he might not have to keep away from Jake. He took the hem of the t-shirt and caressed it between his thumb and finger.

Alec grinned, "That's Jacob's shirt, isn't it?"

Edward nodded.

"I thought so," Alec casted his eyes upon it. "I smell him too. Funny…before we were interested in him and Seth, you and I would gag at the smell of a werewolf."

"Yeah," Edward laughed softly. "And visa versa."

Alec snickered, "True. Now it seems like we can't get enough of either of them."

Edward smiled, "I want to go home. Thanks for helping me. I think you've got something. I'll just be careful."

"It'll be fine," Alec put his hand on Edward's back and rubbed it a little. "We'll figure this out. Until then, no more trying to make sundaes."

"Right," Edward laughed feeling much better.

They walked back to the Cullen house talking about their wolves. Alec laughed saying he thought he and Edward were obsessed with Seth and Jacob. Edward agreed and talked about how he never thought he could love someone more.

The two boys approached the steps up to the front door when Emmett came out lowering his voice like a father, "You've got some tall explaining to do, mister."

Edward sighed, "I know."

"You okay now?" asked Jasper.

"I think so," Edward answered. "Alec has an idea what the problem is."

Emmett leaned forward toward his brother's face, "You need to spank the monkey more."

Alec busted up.

But Emmett was stern, "Bro, I'm tellin' you the truth. It'll help you not get so crazy."

"Thank you," Edward closed his eyes and shook the vision he got of his brother jerking off. "I'll consider it."

"Edward?" Jacob's voice called out before he appeared in the doorway next to Jasper. He had on Edward's shirt.

"Yeah…we should go inside," Jasper hinted to the others.

Emmett and Alec nodded and walked in closing the door so Edward and Jacob could be alone on the porch.

Edward Cullen looked up at the sky before he spoke. He sighed deeply and bit his bottom lip. As his eyes looked upon his beloved Jacob he suddenly found the words he was looking for, "I love you."

Jacob smiled and walked closer to him, "And I love you. God, I was so worried."

"I'm okay," Edward allowed his wolf to stand in front of him. He timidly put his hands upon Jake's hips. Jacob responded by wrapping his arms around Edward's neck and hugging him. He rested his head upon the older boy's shoulder closing his eyes and smiling softly enjoying the feeling of his imprint's body against him.

"I missed you so much," Jacob confessed. He looked up at his vampire, "Please don't think we have to stay apart. I'll die if I can't be near you."

Edward kissed his forehead, "No…we're not going to be separated." He finally wrapped his arms around Jake's waist pulling his hips against him. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Jacob scoffed, "I wasn't afraid of you, leech."

Edward laughed, "That's good to hear, pup."

"Very funny," Jake rubbed noses. "Rosalie would be proud."

"Taught me everything I know."

"So that's who to blame…" Jacob snickered.

"I will do everything in my power to honor you and love you always," Edward suddenly became very serious. "Your love means the world to me. If I have nothing in this wretched life, I'll go through the centuries being content I had you for a moment of it."

Jacob gazed into his honey eyes…the eyes he knew. He was speechless. Edward left him too full of emotions to say anything logical. He kissed the vampire on the mouth once gently and then as their eyes met, they both smiled.

The front door opened and Emmett poked his head out, "Hey love birds, are you gonna stay out there all day?"

"To avoid you…yes," Edward replied while Jacob laughed.

Emmett rolled his eyes and went back inside leaving the door open.

"By the way," Jacob tugged at the shirt Edward had on. "This is mine."

"I know," Edward kissed him firmly. "I love it."

"I, as you can see, am wearing yours," the boy pulled at the garment.

"You could have walked around here topless," Edward teased.

Jacob snickered, "Emmett would have taken it as a challenge and took his shirt off. It would have caused a scandal."

"How so?" Edward laughed.

"He would have started flexing his muscles around Seth and Alec would have to take him down," Jacob joked.

Edward raised one brow, "He would have started flexing his muscles around you too."

Jacob held back a chuckle and tried to look serious, "That's why I kept my shirt on, babe."

"Good thinking," Edward nodded kissing the boy again. "If my brother ever tries to seduce you I'll kill him."

"We've already scarred Bella's dad for years to come," Jacob laughed as Edward kissed his neck playfully, "don't need to add Emmett to the list of casualties."

Edward's voice was muffled, "Emmett is already on a list like that."

Jacob frowned not sure if that was a joke. He pulled away from his vampire, "Seriously?"

"No," Edward gave him a hard kiss once more and then chuckled at his wolf's confused expression. "I just love to see your face like that. You're so damn cute."

Jacob blushed, "No I'm not!" He put his head down while he smiled at the compliment from his imprint.

"To me you are," the vampire nuzzled his face into Jacob's neck.

From behind them Seth started to chuckle, "Hey – why don't you guys come in the back. We're having a pow-wow on the deck." The young wolf pointed with his thumb to the back of the house.

"I don't want to talk about this yet," Jacob replied as he linked his fingers with Edward's.

"Is the topic about me?" Edward asked.

Seth frowned, "At first it was, but now Jasper started talking about the nomads."

The boys started to enter the house passing by Mrs. Cullen in the kitchen as she attempted to make some food for the wolves. She smiled lovingly as her and Edward made eye contact for a few seconds.

"The nomads?" Jacob questioned. "They've disappeared and good riddance."

"Jasper doesn't think so," Seth turned around to look at Jake just has his hand grabbed the sliding door handle. "He thinks they'll be back."

"For what?" Jake laughed with a snicker. "For me?"

"Maybe," Seth replied as he pushed the door a little. It slid open easily at the request.

"They better not," Edward grumbled instantly putting his hands upon Jacob's waist protectively.

"Down boy," Emmett joked as the three boys walked out onto the deck to join the others.

As Seth closed the door behind him, Esme bit her lip as she stared at the cookbook in front of her. She was trying to pull off two recipes at once. It was proving difficult. Usually Alice would help her, but the recent excitement that took place in Edward's bedroom a few moments ago seemed to be a great distraction for all of the Cullen children. Carlisle was in his office doing some last minute work on his computer and making phone calls so Esme was left alone in a kitchen she seemed to be constantly battling.

She hopped at the beeping from the timer that alerted her it was time to take the meatloaf out of the oven. She opened the door and began to reach for the pan. When the intense heat from the unit breathed its heated wave at her fingertips, Esme squealed a bit. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the oven mitt. Carefully, she took the loaf pan out of the oven and placed it on the stove to cool.

She stared at it for a while blinking a few times. It looked alright…it smelled awful, but the fact that she was a vampire made all the food she prepared grotesque to her senses. She shrugged tossing the mitt away and then turned the cookbook a few more pages to find a new recipe she wanted to try for corn bread.

As Esme open the fridge to grab a few things, the front door bell chimed. She hummed as she traveled the distance to the entrance taking time to glance at herself in the mirror fixing a lonely hair out of place on her head. She tugged at her blouse pulling out any wrinkles that had clung to the fabric and smiled as her hand turned the knob.

Esme's smile went completely blank as her eyes fell upon the one person she would never expect to see at her door, "Jane?"

"Good afternoon Mrs. Cullen," Jane said stiffly. "I am looking for my brother. Is he here?"

* * *

><p>Holy crap, sorry it's taken so long. I've been seriously sick, friends. Having surgery on 8th of next month. I want to say thank you for your messages. I was really touched how you've shown concern and DEMANDED updates - LOL! :D Currently I'm stumped creatively on "Who Would Have Thought" but "Hard to Resist You" still has a plot flowing - I've just gotten 'stuck on stupid' updating things. So enjoy this added bit of drama to an already bubbling cauldron of "OMG" for Jacob and Edward... :)<p> 


	18. The Storm before the Calm

**Title:** Hard to Resist You

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Edward & Jacob

**Rating:** M (eventually)

**Warnings:** language, smut, drama, fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, just having a little fun with them…

**Note:** I posted this story for fellow writer, JudasForever ~ it was written years ago (before I really knew the characters well). It had never been published online.

**NOTE:** Much explaining to do, I know. Had major surgery and doing much better now. Thank you all for the well wishes and I hope to get back to writing. As you remember from the last chapter, Jane had just shown up at the Cullen front door

**Chapter Eighteen: **The Storm before the Calm

At first Esme didn't know what to say. She stood there fighting to find the right words. Alec's sister, Jane, was standing at her door. This was, by far, the most dangerous vampire Aro could send. Esme was speechless.

Jane then crinkled her nose, "What's that smell? Are there werewolves on your property?"

Esme grew frightened. She smiled, "One moment please…Jane…one moment." Esme turned around, "Children! Children, could you please come here!"

The 'children' had been out on the patio when Esme called out to them. Instantly they stood up feeling fear emanating from their mother.

Alec looked at Seth, "My sister is here."

Jacob and Seth didn't know what to do, but Edward immediately nudged them, "Go in the forest. Go to Bella's. Go anywhere, just get out of here." He kissed Jake on the forehead and pushed him a bit. Then the Cullens, along with Alec, went inside the house.

Seth pulled at Jake's arm, "Let's go. Come on." Seth had heard awful things about Jane from Alec. Alec had said his sister was cruel and enjoyed inflicting pain on others. As much as Seth wanted to stay and protect his imprint, he couldn't help but feel fear.

But Jacob was worried about Edward and his family, "What if something happens? I've got to stay to help them."

"Your imprint ordered you to leave," Seth reminded him. "Look, Alec can handle her. I'm sure of that."

"And what if he can't?"

"It'll only be harder for him if she finds out we're here!" Seth squealed tugging at Jake's arm before he hopped over the deck railing and began to run off into the woods. "Come on!"

Against his will, Jacob left with Seth and fled into the forest toward Bella's house. They didn't know where Leah was, but hoped they would cross her path along the way.

Inside the house, Jane entered the living room eyeing it with curiosity. It was very nice, very modern. Nothing like the Volturi headquarters which was decorated with a more 16th century theme. Jane did a small circle taking everything in. She wondered where the werewolves had gone. After Esme called for the others, the smell slowly vanished. Jane suspected the wolves had left.

"Sister," Alec smiled reaching out to hug her.

"Brother," Jane offered him a reserved nod, kissing him on both cheeks. "We had not heard from you and started to worry."

"Aro worry about me?" Alec raised his brows. "I'm fine. The Cullens have been quite hospitable."

Jane frowned after taking a good look at the color of his eyes. She took a hold of his chin pulling his head down slightly to have a better look, "You haven't fed properly. I suppose Carlisle Cullen is forcing you to keep off human blood?"

Alec shrugged, "I'm used to it now. It's not so bad."

"It's not normal," Jane refuted showing her disapproval.

Alec changed the subject, "So…how are things? I'm sure all is well?"

Jane nodded, "Of course, everything is fine."

"Did you come alone?" Alec asked wondering if Felix was near by.

"Yes," Jane answered. She then looked at the Cullens who were standing near the dining room table, "I caught the scent of werewolves when Mrs. Cullen opened the door. What were they doing here?"

It was then that Carlisle came out of his office smiling warmly at Jane, "How nice of you to call. We weren't expecting you."

Jane stared at him with no expression, "Thank you. Alec did not know I was on my way. I was just inquiring about the wolves. We're you and your family fighting them?"

Alice stepped forward with a small grin, "No - they must have caught your scent when you arrived. We saw them briefly in the woods and then heard Esme call for us. They ran off."

Jasper walked up to stand with Alice adding to the conversation, "It's normal for them to be on the alert when another vampire, other than us, comes to Forks."

Jane nodded, "I see. However, aren't they supposed to stay within the boundaries of their territory? Why are they allowed to access to your property so easily?"

"They've been a little uneasy since Esme was attacked," Carlisle replied. "The wolves came upon some nomads on their own land recently and my family and I helped to chase the strange vampires off. No doubt the wolves must still be on the look out for them."

"Oh," Jane dismissed it all. But she grew more interested in the nomads, "Did you speak to these strangers, Alec?"

"No," her brother shook his head. "They were last seen heading north probably to Canada."

"Pity no names where taken," Jane tisked. "I would have liked to report their attack to Aro. How many of them were there?"

"From what we saw, there were four of them," Alice replied.

"Men or women?" Jane inquired.

"One woman, three men," Esme answered.

"Is there any reason to think they might be newborns?" Jane continued.

"They were not newborns," Alice shook her head. "Of that, we're sure."

"Any idea what they were after?" Jane persisted.

"No clue," Emmett said.

"I wonder why they attacked Mrs. Cullen," Jane looked at Alec. "Rather odd, don't you think?"

Alec nodded.

Jane's eyes locked with her sibling. It had been a long time since she'd seen in her eyes. In a rare moment, softly smiled at her brother, "And what of you? Have _you_ battled any wolves lately?"

"Why do you ask that?" Alec chuckled.

"You smell like one," Jane replied erasing the smile from her face.

"They were close," Alec shrugged.

"I would like a word with you alone," Jane told him.

He agreed and gestured with his hand to the front door. Alec opened it and stood back for his sister to go first. Before he closed the door, he looked at Edward and winked reassuring him that everything would be fine. Edward nodded once back to him. Alec and Jane walked out onto the porch and down the steps to the yard. She stayed silent for a while as they walked before eyeing her twin brother closely, "Who is this wolf you are taken with?"

Alec stopped walking, "What wolf?"

"Do not lie to me," Jane glared at him. "I'm your sister, I know."

He wasn't sure how to answer. He stayed quiet.

Jane sighed and started to walk again, "I knew something like this would happen. I knew if you'd come here alone you'd be seduced by these unnatural people. You haven't the strength or wisdom to be here by yourself."

Alec did his own glaring, "What? I'm strong enough, sister and quite wise. I'm wise enough to know that being here is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

His sister stopped walking again, "And getting yourself involved with a mutt can be considered the best thing that's ever happened to you?"

He thought for moment before answering, "Yes."

"Oh God," Jane huffed as she continued her steps. "This is absurd. How could you find a creature like that alluring? You'll be damned. You know the Volturi does not approve of that kind of relationship. This is like us being burned all over again. Your shame will taint my reputation."

Alec grabbed her arm, "So your main concern is not me, but yourself. Let me tell you something, dear sister, I have no intention of tainting your saintly status with Aro. I could care less. But I do care for this wolf and his safety. That is why you won't say anything to Aro about this."

Jane snickered freeing herself from his grip, "I do not take orders from you, brother."

He pulled her again with a threat, "Then you'd better start."

She gazed at him with wide eyes shocked at his demeanor. He'd never been cross with her or her with him. They'd always been close. Now with the arrival of this mangy mutt, Alec's view of his sister had changed. He was more akin to protect 'it' more than her. She wanted 'it' found and killed before her brother slipped any further into this depravity.

"How dare you threaten me," Jane said in a strained whisper.

"You're a danger to this new life I have acquired," Alec glared. "I will not lose everything for your selfish ambitions."

"I'm not the one being selfish here," Jane replied.

"But sister," Alec smiled sarcastically. "You have _always_ been the selfish one. I have contented myself to bask in your shadow all my vampire life. And quite frankly, I'm sick of it. It ends now."

Jane pulled away finally, "And just how to you think you're going to persuade me to do as you please?"

He didn't say a word. He simply looked at her. She stared back at him for a response for a few seconds before collapsing on the ground. Her eyes were open, but she could not move. Alec had used his powers on his own sister. He had no other choice.

"Oh no," Alice gasped as her and the family watched from the house.

"Not only has the shit hit the fan," Emmett sighed, "but it has splattered on our entire continent."

"He wouldn't have done it unless he had to," Edward said still watching. "She must have figured everything out."

"I think I need to take a much needed vacation," Carlisle looked at Esme.

"I think you better relocate us to Mars," Emmett shook his head.

Jacob and Seth reached Bella's house and were relieved to see that Charlie's cruiser was not there. The last thing Jake wanted to deal with was the officer's questions. He was more concerned with the Cullens. No doubt Jane was there to find out what her brother was up to, but her presence was a threat to everyone nonetheless.

Jacob told Seth to stay put as he scaled the wall and tree next to Bella's window. It was open as expected and he was surprised to see Bella sitting on the floor with Leah.

"What are you doing here?" Leah asked Jake.

"I could ask you the same question," Jacob replied with a frown as he stepped into the room. He turned around and gave Seth the okay to come up. In seconds, the young wolf was inside.

"Hey Leah, what are you doing here?" Seth questioned.

"I asked first," Leah glared.

"You didn't ask me first," Seth challenged her.

"I asked him," Leah pointed to Jake.

"What's going on?" Bella stood up walking to Jacob who looked nervous.

Jacob sighed, "Do you remember Jane?"

"Alec's evil twin," Bella nodded.

"She's here," Jake said.

Bella looked at her window.

"No, not here," Jacob clarified. "She's in Washington. She's at Edward's house."

"Oh God," Bella looked down with worry. "Poor Edward."

Leah scoffed, "That bloodsucker will be fine."

Both Jacob and Seth gave her a dirty look.

She corrected herself, "Sorry, I mean…_those_ bloodsuckers." Leah began to laugh.

"No," Bella knelt down to her. "You don't understand. Jane is dangerous. She's evil. She has the ability to give her victims the illusion of burning alive."

Leah stopped smiling, "Holy shit."

Bella nodded, "Her and Alec were burned at the stake when they were human. It was Aro, the head of the Volturi, who stopped it and made the twins vampires."

Leah looked up at Jacob irritated, "Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"Edward ordered me to go," Jake snapped. "I wanted to stay."

"Alec can handle her," Seth put his hand on Jacob's back. "I know he can."

"If she tells Aro about you and Jacob," Bella stared at Seth. "Oh God, this could be bad."

Seth shook his head, "Alec won't tell her. He'd never do that."

Suddenly Jacob's cell phone rang, it was Edward.

"What happened?" Jake asked quickly.

"Alec knocked her out," Edward replied.

"What?" Jacob almost dropped the phone. "He hit her?"

"No," Edward closed his eyes getting confused. "He used his powers on her."

"Oh shit," Jacob whispered knowing the situation just went from bad to worse. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Edward replied. "For now."

"Should we come back?" Jacob asked.

"No," Edward shook his head slowly. "No, it's safer for you over there. You, Leah and Seth need to stay put. She caught your scent and was questioning us. We managed to skirt around it, but she's not stupid. She's suspicious."

Just then Alec walked in with his sister in his arms, "You need to sign for this." He smiled not able to stop laughing thinking of a FedEx delivery.

Emmett started laughing too as Rosalie smacked him.

"Dude," Emmett tried to stop busting up. He crossed his arms and lowered his voice, "This is serious."

Edward held the phone to his ear, but spoke to Alec, "Did she say something that worried you enough to do that?"

Alec laid her down upon the couch and stepped back observing her, "She knows that I am involved with a werewolf."

"You told her?" Edward asked him completely shocked. He could hear Jacob losing his mind on the other line.

"She just knew," Alec looked at Edward. "I told her that she couldn't tell Aro and she pretty much said she didn't take orders from me. I had to do it."

"Why didn't you deny it?" Alice asked.

Alec chuckled, "I tried to. She saw right through me."

"How long is she gonna be out like that?" asked Jasper staring at the girl.

"As long as I want her to," Alec replied folding his arms.

"I suppose keeping her that way forever is out of the question?" Edward asked as he turned around to talk to Jacob who was frantic on the other line. "I'm gonna talk to Alec more. Don't worry. I'll call you later."

Jacob sighed squeezing his eyes shut tight, "I love you."

Bella looked at him hearing the boy say those three important words.

"How romantic," Leah sneered rolling her dark eyes.

Edward smiled, "I love you too. Everything will be okay. I promise."

"I don't see how, but I'll trust you," Jake replied weakly.

"It will," Edward reassured his wolf.

They said good bye and Jacob reluctantly sat upon Bella's bed sulking. Leah eyed him with a glare annoyed by his over-the-top love for the vampire.

"You're a goner Black," Leah teased.

He looked at her like she was an insignificant bug, "I'm perfectly fine and happy."

"You don't look like it," Leah pointed out. "You look miserable and sappy."

"That's cause you're in the room," Jacob came back.

Bella snorted trying to hold back laughing.

Seth laughed, "Oh! That's a good one Jake!"

"If your precious bloodsucker says everything will be fine, believe him. Stop whining and freaking out like a girl," Leah growled.

"I _do_ believe him," Jake frowned.

"God," Leah rolled her eyes again. "All the freakin' drama that has come into our lives since Bella fell for that leech. And now you're with him and all this shit is now at our backdoor. Ridiculous…"

Jacob stood up towering over the bitter young woman, "If you don't want to associate with Edward, fine by me. Get lost. I don't need your help Leah if all you plan to do is bitch and complain. But that _is_ what _you_ do best, isn't it?"

Leah stood up to him almost nose to nose, "I'm only here to protect Seth, not you."

"Stop it!" Bella broke them apart.

"Jeesh," Seth shook his head pulling his sister away. "Talk about drama Leah."

"I am not the problem here," Leah looked at her little brother. "He is."

Jacob sneered, "You'll always be a problem Leah. You are a permanent pain in my ass."

"Likewise," Leah glared at him.

Bella snickered, "Be careful you two…your behavior toward each other reminds me of how Edward and Jake use to talk. Now look at them."

The idea that Leah and Jacob could fall for each other made the two wolves turn white. Seth giggled up a storm falling on the bed.

Jacob's mouth dropped, "Oh, hell no Bella! There is no way I'd ever be with her."

"Jesus Christ," Leah made a face. "I'd rather be dead."

Bella just nodded.

"You would be dead," Jake frowned. "I'd kill you before anything could even start."

"Don't bother," Leah hissed. "I'd kill myself."

"Good," Jacob glared.

"Idiot."

"Bitch."

Bella nodded at Seth, "It's started already."

Seth went along with the teasing, "Hey, you might get Edward back."

Bella giggled, "Bonus."

Jacob's eyes widened, "No…no, that wouldn't happen."

"Now you know how I felt," Bella just stared at him. "Scary isn't it? The thought of losing him. It hurts to think about it. A panic feeling fills you, huh? I know that feeling."

"He didn't deserve you," Leah said to her.

Jacob glared at Leah again. She defiantly glowered at him in return and then looked at Bella with a single nod of her head.

Bella smiled slightly with a weak laugh, "I'm not sure about that. I think I didn't deserve him. My love wasn't strong enough to keep him."

Jacob closed his eyes, "Bella…"

"No it's true," the girl sighed. "Yours was strong enough though. Kudos."

"Well, it's good you didn't waste any more love on him," Leah told her.

"Fuck off," Jake snapped. "You're so goddamn bitter 'cause Sam dumped your

ass."

"Yeah," Leah full on hollered at him. "For my cousin! How fucking humiliating is that?"

"But you allowed it to leave you as frigid as ice," Jake yelled back. "You walk around here like everyone owes you the privilege to be a raving bitch. We're supposed to be sympathetic to your scars…well, bullshit."

"I'm not asking for your sorry ass sympathy!" Leah snarled feeling herself growing more and more angry.

Jacob looked over the edge as well, "Don't you fucken phase in here! Take it outside!"

"I'll take you on outside you son-of-a-bitch!" Leah pushed him.

Bella got between them, "Stop it! Now!"

Seth pulled at Jake, "Hey…cool it. Jake, calm down."

Bella nudged Leah back, "Don't do this. Don't let yourself get this angry. It's not worth it, you said so yourself. Just let it go."

"I don't think any of us should phase," Seth warned. "Sam might be on the look out. We don't want him around."

"Too late," Paul jumped in the window from the tree outside Bella's window.

Jacob instantly pulled Seth further behind him to protect the boy, "What do you want?"

"Sam wants to talk to you," Paul told Jacob.

"It's a trap," Leah was quick to say. She shifted her eyes between Paul and Jacob oddly protecting Bella.

"No trap," Paul scoffed. "I don't know what he wants, but I know it's not trouble."

Jacob snickered, "Like you'd tell me the truth."

"Are you coming?" Paul asked Jake.

Seth looked around worried for Jacob to leave with the hot headed Paul.

"If he goes, I go with him," Leah added.

"You can come," Paul replied to her a shrug.

"Seth stays here," Jacob said.

"No," Seth protested. "I'm going too."

"No you're not," Leah frowned. "Stay here."

"I'm not a baby," Seth growled.

"Close enough," Jacob looked at him with a firm expression.

Seth huffed and shook his head.

Paul began to climb out the window, jumping down with ease to the ground below. Leah took a look at Bella and jumped down as well. Jacob climbed out last. He got ready to jump when Bella grabbed his arm, "Be careful. Edward's gonna kill me for letting you go."

Jake smiled, "I'll be fine. Seth Clearwater, you take good care of Bella."

Seth nodded still a little miffed he didn't get to go.

"That's an order," Jacob said to the boy.

Finally Seth sighed, "Yes sir."

Jacob smiled at Bella one last time and then jumped down. Both Leah and Jake looked up at Bella and Seth before they ran off with Paul into the woods.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Seth told Bella. "I think we should call Edward."

Bella felt her stomach tighten. He was gonna kill her. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Edward's angry glare and seeing him frantic about Jake. She nodded to Seth, but felt her body tense up.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number. On the other end at the Cullen house, Edward gazed down to see Bella's name light up the screen.

"Hello? Bella, is everything okay?"

"Ah…" Bella stammered.

"What happened?" Edward's voice became alert and he stood up.

"Jake got into it with Leah," Bella began as she bit her bottom lip.

"And?" Edward cold heart began to beat once again with worry. Alice knew right away her brother was upset and walked to him to listen in the conversation. Alec, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper stood close by.

"Paul showed up," Bella changed her nervousness to biting her finger nails.

"Was Sam with him?" Edward asked, his voice higher and growing impatient.

"No," Bella replied. "Paul said Sam wanted to talk to Jacob. Leah said she wouldn't let him go alone. She and Jake went off with Paul to meet up with Sam. Seth is here with me."

"What?" Edward hollered.

"Don't yell at me," Bella whined. "I couldn't very well sit on Jacob to make him stay."

"Yes you could!" Edward growled.

"The plot thickens," Alec said aloud as Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie looked at him.

"What the hell do we do?" Emmett held up his hands.

"Panic," Edward closed his eyes. He glanced over at Jane who was still deep under Alec's spell. She stirred, but did not open her eyes. If they could keep her that way for the next few days, it would make things easier.

As Jacob and Leah followed Paul through the woods still in human form, their conversation softened. It was far better to join forces together than to be angry at one another and face an ambush. Jacob looked over at Leah to ask her something quite serious hoping she wouldn't get mad, "Why did you choose Bella to go to?"

Leah glanced at him, "Doesn't she seem like the obvious choice?"

"Yeah," Jake nodded. "But I'm still surprised you confided in anyone."

"I didn't confide in her," Leah corrected. "I just picked her to hang out with."

"Why?"

"Because we understand each other," Leah answered as she looked up trying to gage where Paul had walked off to. "Fucken Paul, can't he slow down?"

"I'm sure he could care less if we get lost or not," Jacob sighed.

"He should care," Leah sneered. "His ass is gonna be on the line if he doesn't bring us back to Sam."

"Oh funny," Jake chuckled. "He's supposed to do as his alpha says, but you always give me a hard time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm your alpha now," Jacob glared.

"So."

"So…you're supposed to do as I ask of you," Jake gave her an incredulous look.

"Ask nicely and I will," Leah smiled with a sharp edge of attitude.

"Bitch," Jacob laughed.

"Until the end you bastard," Leah shoved him.

Jacob looked around before asking her one big question, "Do you have feelings for Bella?"

Leah stopped walking, "What?"

Jake turned to speak as he past her, "You heard me. Are you interested in Bella in any way?"

Leah suddenly laughed, "You're impossible, Black. First you pine for Bella and deal with the bullshit she had for Cullen, then you shift your affections for a bloodsucker and now you're worried I'm after little, Miss Muffet. Make up your mind, mister. Do you want her or him?"

"I want him, but I still love her," Jake answered. "Just in a different way."

Leah eyed him, "You want her on the side?"

"No!" Jake made a face insulted by her words. "I don't want anyone to hurt her."

"Like you did?" Leah folded her arms.

Jacob glared at her, "Don't start."

"I'm not," Leah smiled a little.

"Just answer my question Clearwater," Jake stood firm.

Leah shrugged, "I care about her."

"How much?"

"Okay, okay…" Leah huffed. "She's whiny and spineless, but I like her. She's…cute."

"Did you imprint on her?" Jacob stared at Leah with wide eyes.

"No," Leah stared back.

Jacob began to walk again, "Like you'd tell me the truth if you did."

"Duh," Leah followed him walking behind. "You'd be able to tell."

"Does she know how you feel?" Jake asked terrified at the answer.

"I don't know," Leah replied with irritation.

"What are your intentions?" Jacob cringed as he waited.

"Nothing," Leah responded. "I'm just friends with her."

"Yeah, but do you want more than that?"

Leah stopped walking again, "I want more than that. I want to get close enough to fuck her."

Jacob felt his blood turn to ice, "What?"

Leah smiled and punched his arm, "Ha-ha…gotcha!"

"You crazy, stupid bitch, you better be joking!" Jacob came unhinged.

"I guess time will tell," Leah raised one brow.

Jacob felt his heart drop. He loved Bella, but just not in love with her. He knew Edward felt the same way. They wanted her to be happy, but wanted some type of control as to _who_ that involved. Being protective over her was something that they could not deny. If Leah intended on making a move on Bella, Jacob would have to throw some rules down. Otherwise, Edward would make Leah an object to stomp his shoes on.

"Hello Jacob," a familiar voice said.

Jake saw Sam before him. He had Jared and Paul to his sides while Embry and Quil stood in the background looking rather strained. "Sam," Jacob gave him a single nod.

"Where's Seth?" asked Jared looking around.

"Safe," Leah replied.

Paul snorted, "From who? From us?"

"What do you want?" Jacob changed the subject.

Sam stepped forward and noticed Leah shifted her body in his direction, "Relax. I'm not going to fight him."

"You want me to chill," Leah said. "Then distance is the key."

Paul snickered, "Looks like your alpha is slightly unprotected. It's five against one."

"I doubt Quil and Embry would fight us," Leah said back defiantly. "And I can take you two pussies any day."

"You can't take Sam," Jared smiled missing Leah's smart ass remarks.

Leah gave him a look, "Jacob can take him and have him for dinner."

This time Jake smiled.

"I doubt it," Sam replied with a sigh. "This is not why I've summoned you."

"Summoned?" Jacob sneered. "I'm not a fucken servant to you anymore Uley. After you tell me what the hell is up, _I _will be the one to decide what to do."

"The nomads are back," Sam announced.

Jacob's felt his face chill, "What?"

Leah's mouth dropped, "Jesus! Don't we have enough drama already? If this was a fucken novel, I'd kick the writer's ass!"

"A writer would be pretty desperate to have you as a character," Paul laughed pointing at Leah.

"Fuck off," Leah growled.

"Okay enough," Jacob held up this hands. "How do you know the nomads are back?"

"We picked up their scent," Jared answered back.

Leah squinted her eyes looking at Jacob, "I wonder if that Jane creature has anything to do with this?"

Sam was immediately interested, "What Jane creature?"

Jacob sighed, "A member of the Volturi turned up at the Cullen house. She is pretty sadistic and dangerous as hell."

"You killed her?" Sam asked.

"No," Jake replied. "Her brother knocked her out…I mean, he used his vampire ability to stop her from harming anyone."

Leah shook her head, "This shit is getting crazy, Jake."

"I know," Jacob covered his face with his hands feeling tired at what may lie ahead for all of them.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Sam.

Jacob uncovered his face to gaze at his former alpha, "What?"

Sam shrugged one shoulder, "We're two packs, but we should work as one. It's your call. What can my pack to do help yours?"

Hearing this Quill and Embry smiled nodding their heads.

Leah slammed her fist in her hand, "Track the nomads!"

Jacob agreed, "But keep a safe distance. I know Elina wants revenge on me. I figured she wouldn't be able to stay away."

Sam chuckled, "Then she'll probably end up doing something stupid."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, but that's the dangerous part…she's very smart. She's had enough time to think of the perfect plan to get me. I just hope it doesn't involve hurting the people I love."

"Ah," Paul waved him off, "I'm sure your boyfriend is fine."

"Not just him," Jacob corrected. "I'm talking about everyone I love."

"So what do you think this Volturi bitch wants?" Jared asked.

"She probably wants to know what her brothers been up to," Jacob answered. "Other than that, I have no clue."

"So now what," Quill folded his arms over his chest, "we just sit around and wait for the other moccasin to drop?"

Embry laughed.

"Dick," Paul teased.

Leah rolled her eyes.

"No way," Sam told them. "We comb this forest and watch every move of those bloodsuckers. If they make one step toward Jacob, we attack."

The pack agreed hollering and slapping their hands. Jacob stood there silently saying a prayer that everyone would be safe knowing full well the twisted logic that governed Elina's mind. Everything was coming so quickly and all of it was as serious as it can get. How he and Edward would get out of this one was beyond his wisdom, but he trusted the Cullens and knew that Carlisle would do everything possible to help.


End file.
